Love You Forever
by Broe929
Summary: Sequel to Thru & Thru- join Punk and April as they venture off into separate careers and overcome the odds all the while trying to stay together.
1. Chasing The Dream

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here is the sequel to Thru & Thru (if you're a new reader you should probably read that one first). Alot of it going to follow current events but there will still be some A/U moments. Thank you for all the awesome reviews and follows on Thru & Thru and I hope you enjoy following their story. Disclamiar: I own nothing except for my creepy but lovable AU characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chasing The Dream<strong>

* * *

><p>April stepped into her home followed by Punk but she was just anxious to find out what he wanted to say to her. She thought about it the entire ride home and couldn't relax until he told her his big announcement about 'their future'.<p>

"Ok so we're here" she said jumping on the couch "Tell me"

"I will tell you" he laughed "At dinner"

"Dinner?" she pouted "I really don't think I could wait"

"I have reservations" Punk informed her

"Reservations? So it's a fancy dinner?" she asked and he nodded "Please tell me you're not divorcing me" she said seriously and he let out a loud laugh

"No that's not the announcement" Punk assured her

"Well I won't be able to do anything until I know because it's killing me" April said folding her arms defiantly

"I really was hoping I could take you upstairs until dinner" Punk admitted innocently

"Does your life changing announcement have to do with the bedroom?" she asked him

"Yes my big announcement is that I changed the drapes in the bedroom" Punk said seriously but she didn't look amused. "Come on" he said trying to grab her hand but she wouldn't budge "Haven't you missed me?" he asked kissing her cheek and he could feel her start to break.

"Nope" she lied turning her head to look away from him

"You know I love a challenge" Punk warned her running his hand up her thigh

"I'm not in the mood" April said still avoiding his eyes

"You have never not be in the mood" Punk laughed reaching for the spandex of her sweatpants "We've been together almost two years and you've never turned me away before and we've been apart for so long you must be lonely"

"I can take care of myself" April informed him seriously finally turning to look at him

"Oh really?" he asked amused "Show me" he challenged

"Show you what?" April asked surprised

"Show me how you take care of yourself" Punk said simply

"I lost my luggage I can't" April said to him coldly and he smiled

"You do not travel with a vibrator" Punk said chuckling

"Maybe I do" she shrugged "I have a lot of them"

"Ok" he said still laughing

"Why don't you believe that?" April asked

"You're a prude honey" Punk reminded her sweetly

"I am not a prude" April said to him

"You would never walk into a sex shop" Punk said to her seriously

"Somebody bought them for me they thought I could use them" she said continuing the lie

"I'd love to know who bought my wife sex toys" Punk said seriously

"John" she said knowing he'd hate that more than anything "Yea he thought I could use the company while I was on the road by myself" she shrugged but saw his face turn a deep red. Some things never changed- Punk still hated John Cena with a passion.

"I hope you're kidding because I will fly down to Tampa and burn his fucking house down" he said seriously

"Yes I'm kidding" April sighed "I don't have a stupid vibrator" she mumbled annoyed and he smiled proudly

"You don't need one" Punk said to her playing with her hair

"I am on the road alone more than I am with you" April reminded him and he frowned

"I know which is why we need to make the most of this time" He said to her

"I really want to know what the big secret is" April said to him "I won't enjoy anything"

"This is huge news and I'd rather do it in the proper setting" Punk said to her "It's about me working again" he said to her "Nothing bad"

"It won't be for WWE will it?" April asked

"No" he said quietly "That's over and done now" he said honestly "I can't go back- I won't go back"

"I really miss having you with me" April said to him "It's not the same. No one even talks to me there anymore"

"I'm sorry" he frowned feeling the guilt wash over him

"I mean I still have Langston and the a few of the guys but if people are talking to me it's to bash you and I can't stand it anymore" she admitted

"It's not fair" Punk said to her "I wish I could fix it"

"You could" she said hopefully

"I can't" he said shaking his head "I can't go back"

"Yes you can" she said standing up "You're just choosing not to" she then headed up the steps and he could hear the bedroom door slam shut.

* * *

><p>Punk walked into the bedroom and found April getting changed in the large closet.<p>

"Let's talk about this" Punk said to her

"There's nothing to talk about" April said almost bitterly "But don't you miss me?" she asked turning to look at him

"More than you know" he said honestly "The only thing I regret about leaving is you still being there"

"It's fine" April said to him quietly

"You do get it though right?" Punk asked her

"I do" she admitted annoyed with herself "You were hurt you needed the time they didn't give it to you and you took it. I was pissed off too" she reminded him "But maybe time heals all wounds I mean you're in the best shape of your life right now!"

"I am" He agreed "And I'm going to work"

"It's not about you working it's about you being with me" she argued "I'm not trying to be selfish but I can't help it I want you all to myself all of the time!"

"I know this has been the most difficult on you" Punk sympathized "I know they're saying stuff-"

"I don't care what people say you know this" April reminded him "I care about you, I love you" she said to him and he gave her a light smile from his spot leaning against the doorframe "I want you with me"

"That's just not going to happen" Punk said to her "But it doesn't change anything between us."

"You think so?" April asked

"Do you?" Punk asked surprised "Have your feelings for me changed in the slightest?"

"No of course not" April said to him as she pulled off her shirt and tossed it into the hamper "If anything I love you even more because I miss you so much"

"It's not always going to be like this" Punk promised stepping further into the huge closet that was more like the size of a small apartment.

"I'm sorry" she said taking a seat on a large chair "I've had a crappy week and I'm just taking it out on you"

"What happened?" he asked "You know besides your luggage being lost?"

"They're pulling me from working with Paige which I actually liked doing, my back has been killing me, they didn't give me any of the days asked for off and someone keeps leaving little 'surprises' in my gym bag" she said looking up at him "I mean the bag stuff really? You do that to newbies not people who have been there over a year"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Punk asked her "When we talk about six times a day when you're gone and I ask 'hey babe how's it going?' why don't you just really tell me?"

"Because I know how you feel about WWE" April said to him

"You do know how I really feel about you right?" Punk asked walking over to her and lifting her so he was sitting on the huge chair and she was on his lap "I want to know everything"

"Ok" she said to him

"I mean it" Punk warned "Don't be afraid to tell me anything."

"Alright" She agreed "So since I told you my stuff could you tell me yours?"

"Yes" He said and she smiled looking at him like she had just hit the lotto "At dinner" he added and she groaned

"Fine" She mumbled "Dinner better be damn good" she warned

"We're going to the best place in Chicago" He informed her "Only the best for you" he said kissing the nape of her neck. April felt his hand run over her bare torso and she leaned back against him into his touch.

"Still nervous" she warned

"I'll just have to loose you up" Punk said simply as she felt his hand dip into her sweat pants. "Or did you want to do this since you've had so much practice?"

"I have had a lot of practice" April said agreed as she rested her back against his chest and felt his hands move under panties now.

"Yea?" he asked nipping at her ear "You're killing my ego"

"Make me forget" April insisted "Unless you've been so out of practice…" she felt his long tatted up finger swiftly enter her core and she moaned arching into his touch.

"Hmm?" He asked "Did you say something?" that's when he added a second finger

"I said I think you may have lost your touch" April forced out knowing that wasn't true but just trying to challenge him. He did not like being told he didn't know how to please her.

"Fuck" she moaned as he inserted a third finger and moved roughly into her. "Oh that's it"

"Take it back" he said into her ear as he curled his fingers inside of her

"Make me" she moaned

"Oh darling you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into" Punk said disapprovingly. As he kept his movements going he could feel April grin her ass into his already hardening member and that was starting to distract him. It hasn't just been a while for April, while she was gone he was completely alone as well.

"I've missed having you against me like this" he said into her ear while she arched into his fingers. The thin strap of her bra only covered her shoulders so it was easy for him to kiss her there. "Did you miss me?" he asked against her shoulder brushing his lips against her skin. She didn't say a word because he was now using his thumb to massage her clit and it only took a few moments for her to climax.

"It's good to know you haven't completely lost your touch" April sighed resting her head against his shoulder and looking forward at the closet wall.

"Wow" he chuckled "You're really mad at me huh?"

"I'm not mad" April shrugged "But I could have done that" she admitted. She felt him tug her hips back sharply so she made contact with his hard member.

"Could you do this?" he asked and they began to grind against each other. Just having the contact even though they were still separated by clothing just knowing he wanted her just as much as she did turned her on. She loved rubbing against him and teasing him.

"No" she admitted and she felt him tug at her sweatpants so they fell to around her ankles along with her thong. He lifted her slightly so he could push down his own pants and boxers and when he moved her back over her he entered from behind in the seated position. "Can't do that" she admitted closing her eyes and moving her hips

"You better not be doing that" he warned nipping at her shoulder. He wrapped his arm almost protectively around her waist while his other hand moved up and massaged her breasts over her bra.

"I take it back" she moaned as they continued their rhythm together

"Say it" he said kissing all around the back of her back

"I missed you" she said kicking off her sweats. This was going too slow for her liking and she needed to change things up. She swung her legs over Punks' to give him a better angle and it was probably the most satisfying angle she had ever felt. With the way that he was moving he was now repeatedly hitting her g-spot. "Phil!" she cried loudly

"I know baby" he said moving his hand that was over her waist to the apex of her thighs in search of her sensitive nub.

"You're so good" she cried feeling herself start to lose control

"Am I out of touch?" he asked as he thrust into her harder

"No! God no!" she yelled felling herself start to sweat "You're amazing" she said bending her arm so she could reach and touch his face and hair.

"You're amazing" he corrected and pushed hard on her nub causing her to reach her peek and climax. Punk followed suit and didn't even get a chance to calm down before April removed herself from him and fell to the floor. She had a goofy smile on her face and was catching her breath.

"You ok?" Punk asked pulling up his boxers and pants

"Yea I just needed to stretch my legs" she smiled happily stretching both arms and legs as she lay on her back and look up at him. He smirked and crawled onto the floor next to her.

"I really love you" He said to her seriously "And I do miss you and I hate being apart from you"

"I know" she said running her fingers down his cheek

"It's only going to get better" Punk promised, that was his thing he had always promised her it would get better and it was always true.

"I trust you" she said to him "You've never let me down before" she sat up and unhooked her bra

"You want to go again?" he asked hopefully sitting up himself

"No you big perv I'm going to shower before you take me to an incredibly fancy dinner" she smiled standing up. Punk was looking up at her and got a great view of her most intimate areas. He watched as she walked out of the room and waited about two minutes before he jumped up and raced after her into the shower.

* * *

><p>April was sitting across from Punk in one of the most expensive and upscale restaurants in the city. The table was small and candle lit and she was getting anxious to hear what he had to say.<p>

"I love that dress" he said after they ordered.

"See? Totally worth the money" she smiled. She was wearing that very expensive black dress she bought the night before Wrestelmania.

"You look so-" Punk started but she stopped him

"Stop buttering me up and spit it out" April warned

"Ok" He said with a sigh. He was actually starting to sweat and she could see it.

"What is it Phil?" April asked growing more and more nervous.

"I've been talking to Dana White" He admitted and she nodded slowly. "I've been offered a great deal"

"With the UFC?" she asked stunned

"Yea" he said softly

"You're going to the UFC?" April asked in the same stunned voice

"I'd like to" Punk said to her

"Phil" she said sadly "Do you think that's smart?"

"I don't know" He laughed "But this is something I've always wanted to do you know that"

"Yea I know but you have such a bad injury history and this UFC stuff is real" she reminded him

"Yea I'm aware" Punk smirked "I can do this" he said seriously "Not only can I do this but I want to do this and I don't think I can do any of it without you having my back" she looked towards his hopeful face and couldn't bare to let him down.

"What does this mean?" April asked "Are you going to be traveling again? I really don't understand UFC" she admitted

"I need to train for a few months" Punk said to her "But I need to go to a training camp"

"Where?" April asked

"I don't know. I don't even know if anyone would want me" he admitted "I can go to LA with Rener, I can go to California- I have no idea"

"You'd have to move for six months than" she said slowly already hating this

"I'm not moving by myself" he said grabbing her hand "You're coming with me. I want you to be apart of this- all of it"

"I'm scared" she admitted "And not just for our marriage but for your physical well being"

"Our marriage is my priority" He assured her "You have to know that. This isn't just me joining UFC you're coming along too"

"I'm sure Vince will love that" April snorted and he just nodded

"Yea this is going to be difficult for you at work" he said to her

"Don't worry about me" April said to him "I can handle work"

"What do you say?" he asked her eagerly "Are you ok with this?"

"No" she told him honestly "But I'd like to be. I'm going to back you up and support you no matter what just like you always have with me. I'm worried"

"I'm going to put all of that to rest for you" he promised "You're going to meet Dana and a lot of the high up guys in the company, you're going to come to shows with me- you're going to see how great this is going to be"

"I know you've always wanted to do this but you have to promise me you'll put your health first" she warned "If you start training and can't do it you walk away"

"Fine" he said to her

"I mean it" She warned "Promise me"

"I promise" He said to her "I love you" he said kissing her hand "Thank you"

"I'm not going to stand in the way of your dreams Phil" she said to him

"I know and that's why I married you" he smiled "And like I said it doesn't change a thing we're going to do this together."

"I know" she forced out but she felt her stomach twist, she knew this wasn't going to be easy on their marriage or physically on his body.

"This is going to be great do you know how much exposure I'm going to be getting?" he asked "I mean the UFC guys are going to hate me but I can deal with it"

"The WWE guys are going to hate you just as much" April pointed out

"Don't really care" he smirked "The only person I care about hating me is you"

"That's not possible" April said to him "I couldn't hate you even if I tried" there was still something really nagging at her but she wasn't sure it was the right time to bring it up.

"I want you to be honest with me" He insisted "Tell me what's going on in that pretty head of yours" he encouraged

"What about our plans?" April asked

"What do you mean? What plans?" Punk asked and she pulled her hand out of his and began to play with her napkin on her lap "Talk to me April"

"How long is your contract for?" April asked

"It's probably going to be open-ended" he said to her "I think it's for eight or ten fights but that could be years of fighting"

"Wow" she said slightly taken back

"What is wrong?" Punk asked her "I need to know what's bothering you"

"What about what we had been discussing?" April asked him "I thought when we were going to start a family when my contract was up"

"That hasn't changed" Punk assured her "We can do all of that. UFC isn't the same as WWE I have a lot of time"

"You're going to be training and they're probably going to want you promoting everything" April pointed out

"We're going to have time" Punk promised

"I don't want to be pregnant and alone" April said to him "I wanted to do this together with you and I don't want to wait three or four years for you to finish up fighting I want a family with you"

"I want that too" he insisted "Our plans are staying on track"

"Yea you get me pregnant and I sit at home while you're out fighting every night" April said bitterly

"That's not going to happen" Punk said to her

"Have you even thought about any of this?" April asked

"We'll do it all and trust me you're not going to be on your own" Punk promised "Like I said you're my priority. We're going to have a family, I'm going to fight, I'm going to make millions and I'm going to be there for you. Have I ever lied to you?"

"No" she admitted eyeing him

"So trust me now when I tell you this is only going to make our lives better" He said to her "You'll see."

"I trust you" she said forcing a smile "And more importantly than that I love you"

"We're going to be fine" he smiled at her and she just smiled and nodded her head still not fully convinced.


	2. The Bad Week

**The Bad Week**

* * *

><p>The next morning April woke up in bed alone. She felt her husbands' side of the bed and it was cold which bothered her. She didn't get many opportunities to wake up next to him so she threw her blankets off of her and climbed out of the bed and ventured off to find him. She walked down the stairs and found her husband in the living room on his cell phone.<p>

"…yea I'm reading it I think that's fine" Punk said and then looked behind him and saw April looking at it him from the bottom of the stairs "Look I have to call you back" he said not breaking eye contact from her "Yea just make the adjustments and fax it back over" he said to him "Alright bye" he hung up and waved her over "What are you doing up so early?"

"I was cold" April pouted wrapping her arms around his waist "What's all this?"

"Contract stuff" he said to her

"That was fast" April noted

"It's going to happen fast" Punk said to her "The lawyer is just looking over the contract and it should be signed by Thanksgiving"

"Awesome" April said to him "Are you still coming with me to Tampa for Thanksgiving?" she kept up her yearly tradition of feeding the hungry with Hector at Thanksgiving.

"Um yea" Punk said unsurely "Its just Dana wanted to meet here the day before to sign the contract"

"So stay" she insisted "It's not a big deal I can go myself"

"I don't want you going yourself and I want to spend Thanksgiving with you" Punk said to her "I'll see if we can get this done a few days earlier even if I have to fly out and meet him"

"Don't worry about it" she smiled

"It's our first Thanksgiving as a married couple and we'll be together in Tampa celebrating" he promised

"Ok that makes me happy" she admitted "I was just trying to be mature when I told you to stay here"

"Yea I figured" he smirked giving her a kiss

"Well it's a week away you're going to have to figure all of this out soon" she pointed out

"This isn't for you to worry about" he said gesturing to the contracts "I'll take care of all of that"

"Ok" she smiled

"So uh I was reading some things online when were you going to tell me?" Punk asked taking a seat on the couch

"Tell you what?" she asked innocently and he jus eyed her "Oh! The Jewel thing?"

"Yea" he said to her. Punk had found out that April's former friend from Tampa turned enemy was signed with NXT and had been working the tapings for a few months now.

"I haven't even given it much thought" April shrugged

"Have you seen her?" Punk asked

"No and I have no intentions on seeing her either" April said to him "I've heard she's doing well and Hunter of course adores her and wants her pushed"

"Does he know you two have a history?" Punk asked warily

"Not that I know of. No one has ever asked me about it" April shrugged "I haven't seen or spoken to her since that night" she reminded him

"Do you want to talk to her?" Punk asked

"No" April said coldly "Besides the last thing I need is to let her back into my life"

"It was a long time ago" Punk pointed out

"She's married now Phil" April informed him

"Cool" Punk shrugged

"Aren't you curious as to who she married?" April asked teasingly

"Nope" he smirked

"It's Jason" she told him anyway and he looked up at her

"What?" he asked surprised

"They've been married for six months" April said taking a seat on the couch with him

"You never told me that" Punk said to her. He would never forget all the misery Jason had caused April over the years.

"I only found out from Langston a few weeks ago" April said to him "He was working an NXT show and he was there"

"I don't like this" Punk said to her "I don't want him around him especially if I'm not there"

"I'm never going to see them" April said to him

"If Hunter likes her he's going to bring her up" Punk said to her "The two of them together makes my skin crawl" he shuddered

"Tell me about it" she sighed

"We've gone over a year without hearing about him or seeing him" Punk noted "And now I'm gone he pops up again"

"I wouldn't worry about it" April said to him "By the time she moves up in a few months I'll be finishing up. I will probably never see either of them and even if I did I can handle it" he just nodded and looked away. Having April deal with her past alone didn't sit right with him but it was truly out of his hands this time.

* * *

><p>April flew out Sunday afternoon to be ready for Raw the next day. She was used to bunking by herself and had actually gotten used to it. She had familiar routine where she'd unpack order up dinner then head straight to the hotel gym and work in there until it closed.<p>

She was down at the gym running on the treadmill trying to sort out all of this UFC business. It was a tight lipped secret so the only one she could discuss how she was feeling with was Phil but of course she didn't want him to know she was terrified he was going to get beaten and terribly hurt and she still wasn't sure about starting a family right away while he would be too busy working. One of her big fears was that she was going to become an afterthought to him and again this was all stuff she could never bring up to him.

"April Jeanette" a voice said pulling her from her thoughts. She looked to the side and saw Jewel standing there in workout clothes. April didn't stop her movements on the treadmill and just turned her head to look straight ahead. "Come on don't be like that" she giggled but April continued working "Why are you acting like a child?" she demanded and April stopped the machine.

"Because you tried to sleep with my husband" April informed her grabbing her towel and stepping off of the treadmill.

"In my defense he wasn't your husband at the time" Jewel teased but April didn't like the comment. "Come on we're both married women now" she said holding up her left hand to show off her wedding band.

"That's another thing" April said annoyed "Why would you marry Jason of all people?"

"Because he asked" Jewel smirked "You're not still mad at him are you?"

"Am I mad that he set me up to be mugged to pay off his debt? Yea I'm still a little bitter towards him" April said wiping her forehead with her towel.

"He had nothing to do with that" Jewel said to her "And if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here in WWE today"

"I have a lot more to thank him for than" April remarked sarcastically

"You'd think given your position in the company you'd be a little nicer. From what I've heard you could use a friend or two" Jewel said to him

"Yea I could but you're not a very good person and I wouldn't want you as my friend" April said with a sweet smile "Stay out of my way here"

"That's going to be tough because I hear we're going to be working together" Jewel said to her "Hunter loved the fact that we have a history"

"Of course you opened your mouth about that" April said annoyed "I'm sure that was Jason's idea to get you moved up a little quicker"

"He did suggest it" Jewel admitted smugly "He's smart"

"Right" April said holding back a laugh "I'm the Diva's champion and that means I have somewhat of a say in who I work with and trust me with the way that they're trying to please me so I don't walk out you'll never get in the ring with me"

"Speaking of walking out has Punk run out on you yet?" Jewel asked

"Don't you dare" April spat with her whole face turning red "You don't know the first thing about him or what was going through"

"So help me understand" she suggested

"I don't trust you" April said eyeing her with disgust

"Look I really think-" Jewel started

"I don't give a shit what you think" April said viciously "I don't want you in my life"

"Well here I am" Jewel challenged "Suck it up April because if you think this company isn't big enough for the two of us you're going to be the one on the outside looking in because it has taken me far too long to get here today and I am not going to screw up this opportunity"

"Is that a threat?" April asked with a chuckle "Do you think you scare me?"

"I should because desperate people resort to desperate measures and do not forget that I know you better than anyone else backstage" Jewel warned then smiled "Have a good night Ape I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow" April just shot her an unimpressed look and breezed right past her and out of the gym.

* * *

><p>As soon as April made her way back up to the room she pulled out her phone to call Punk. If anyone could make her feel better it would be him. She was surprised when he didn't answer and it went to his voicemail but she didn't let it bother her. She was just going to take a shower and put all of this out of her mind.<p>

When April stepped out of her room she was wearing just a small towel wrapped around her body but let out a scream upon seeing two people in her room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" April asked seeing Jewel and Jason sitting on the empty bed across from hers.

"We're bunking tonight" Jewel informed her "You remember Jason right?"

"Hey April" Jason smirked looking over to her

"No I don't bunk with anyone" April said tightening the towel around her body

"Hunter thinks it would be a great idea if we shared rooms" Jewel defended "I would have told you downstairs but you blew me off"

"Classic April" Jason said in a disappointed voice

"I'm not staying in the same room with you two" April said to them

"Well we're not thrilled with it either" Jason informed her "Especially since we're still in that newlywed stage and we just can't get enough of each other" he said running his hand up Jewel's leg who let out a giggle

"I'm in hell" April said to herself out loud

"We're very open minded April" Jewel laughed "We won't leave you out"

"Oh before you rush out of here because I'm assuming that's what you're about to do Punk called you a few times" Jason said passing her phone over

"You looked through my phone?" April asked snatching it away

"I just wanted to see who was calling" Jason defended

"This is over" April said to them grabbing her bag and pulling out a t-shirt and sweats she can throw on so she'd could get out of there.

"Hunter wants us to spend this time" Jewel reminded her

"Hunter can go fuck himself" April said bluntly "And so could you two" she stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door closed. She quickly pulled off the towel through on her sweats and t-shirt. She was about to leave when she heard her phone go off and saw it was Phil calling again. "Hi baby" she whispered into the phone, she didn't want Jewel or Jason to hear her personal call.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yea, yea listen can I call you right back?" she asked keeping her voice low

"What's going on?" he asked alarmed "Why are you whispering?"

"Hey I need to go!" Jason yelled banging on the door

"Shut up" April hissed towards the door

"April" Punk said trying to get her attention "What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing I'll call you right back" she said quickly then hung up.

April managed to book her own private room on her own dime and would be willing to do that for every event if WWE would continue to book her to share a room with Jewel and Jason. She pulled out her phone and saw Punk had called her a few more times and quickly dialed back.

"Hi babe" April said cheerfully as she began to unpack her bag in her new room

"What happened before?" Punk asked

"There was a mix up with my room" April said to him "It's all taken care of now. What's going on?"

"Well it's about Thanksgiving" Punk said to her "I'm going to have to fly out and meet you Thursday night"

"Thursday night?" April sighed "You said you'd be there with me"

"Dana is going to be in Chicago Thursday and needs me to sign" Punk said to her "I'm sorry but I will be there"

"You're going to miss dinner" April said to him

"I know and I feel like shit" Punk said to her "I'm so sorry but I'll be there at night"

"Ok" she said to him "Maybe I should skip out and just come home to Chicago"

"No you promised Hector you'd be there" Punk reminded her "I'll be there as quickly as possible"

"Alright" she forced out "I already hate this"

"I know this is a bad start to prove to you that this UFC job isn't going to interfere with us but this is the only time" Punk assured her "And I will be there for the night is over I promise"

"It's ok" she said to him trying to convince him but he knew better

"I feel terrible" Punk admitted

"Don't this is what happens sometimes I'll just have to get used to it" April said to him without thinking

"No you don't have to get used to it" Punk said to her quickly

"I'm really tired Phil" April said to him "I should go"

"Don't" Punk insisted "Tell me what's going on"

"Jewel is here" April told him honestly "They booked her in my room tonight"

"Are you kidding?" Punk asked

"Nope" April said to him "So I got my own room and paid for it and I plan on doing it as long as Hunter and Vince keep booking me with her" she said to him "I don't want to sleep in the same room with her and Jason"

"Do what you have to do" Punk said to her "But I want you to talk to them and tell them this isn't acceptable"

"Yea I'm sure they'll really care" April mumbled

"Did you say Jason was there?" Punk asked

"Yea" April said to him "They both make my skin crawl" she could hear him suck in a breath "Jewel told Hunter about our past and seemingly wants her working with me I'm just going to have to get used to it"

"No you don't" Punk said to her

"I don't have many options and I'm already on their shit list" April said to him

"I fucking hate this" he muttered "They're just trying to isolate you and push you into quitting"

"Well if they keep this up that might happen sooner rather than later" April admitted

"So leave" Punk said to her "Come home"

"I don't want to leave yet. I'm still champion and I can't just go home" April said to him "And I really don't want them to think they have won"

"If it gets to be too much promise me you'll tell me and we'll figure something out" Punk said to her "I don't want you uncomfortable"

"I've been uncomfortable since you left" April told him "Jewel and Jason are just the icing on the cake"

"Cheer up" Punk insisted

"I was looking forward to Thanksgiving" April said to him "Do you remember last Thanksgiving?"

"Yes" He said to her "I especially remember the morning after Thanksgiving"

"The first time we ever made love" April said to him "I'll never forget it."

"We're going to celebrate that and Thanksgiving together" he said to her

"Yea I know" she said but he could still tell she was upset "Look like I said I'm really tired so I'm just going to try to sleep I'll see you whenever you fly down"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow" Punk said to her "I love you"

"I know" she said then hung up

* * *

><p>Punk felt terrible the entire night and next day. April was clearly bothered and he couldn't blame her he would be pissed if he were her. Plus she was now dealing with two former friends that were completely untrustworthy all on her own.<p>

"You don't look like a man who is about to sign a multi-million dollar contract" Colt noted sitting on the couch with Punk as they watched a game.

"It's April" Punk admitted

"She's not excited about this huh?" Colt questioned

"No but she's backing me on it" Punk said to him "But I've already backed out of plans we have but the worst part about it is that she was expecting it"

"Give her a few days to process all of this" Colt said to him "She'll be fine"

"Did you hear they hired her old friend Jewel?" Punk asked and Colt nodded

"Yup" Colt said keeping his eyes on the TV "I also know she's married to that sleazy dirtbag"

"Well did you know they booked April's hotel room with them last night?" Punk asked

"No I did not" Colt said surprised "They're such spiteful pricks"

"I mean she just doesn't seem happy anymore" Punk said to him "And I really can't blame her but I hate seeing her this way. She used to get so excited about work and she doesn't anymore and now I feel like she thinks I'm putting this UFC thing before her"

"Are you?" Colt asked

"No" Punk said to him "Nothing is more important than her and I tell her that all of the time"

"So show her" Colt said to him

"I do every time I see her" Punk argued "I don't know what else I could do"

"You could start by not blowing her off for Thanksgiving" Colt smirked "Dana wants you more than you want to be there. Try to figure something out with that"

"What about this Jason stuff?" Punk asked him "How can I help with that?"

"You can't" Colt said to him "Let her take care of that"

"Do I have to remind you that this man assaulted her at his gym and hired loan sharks to mug her?" Punk asked coldly

"And she took care of herself every single time" Colt reminded him "She'll be fine"

"I don't like it" Punk argued

"Well either do I but you're not really WWE's favorite person" Colt said to him

"I don't give a shit what WWE thinks of me" Punk spat "If I find out my wife isn't being treated right I will go down to the next show and I will show up and I will cause the biggest scene they have ever seen" he warned "And I will drag her out of there Diva's champion or not if that sleazy prick tries anything with her"

* * *

><p>April was walking down the hall to the Diva's locker room and passed by Jewel and Jason who were whispering but stopped as April passed. It gave her a very uneasy feeling.<p>

"April I need a word" Michael Hayes said waving her over. She walked over and was prepared for anything

"So which total tart am I jobbing to tonight?" April asked sarcastically

"It's nice to see Punk's charming personality continues to rub off on you" he remarked looking over the schedule "And none of them because tonight you're wrestling Jewel"

"No" April said and Michael Hayes looked up and seemed surprised

"I'm sorry I don't think I caught that?" Michael questioned

"She doesn't have enough experience" April said simply

"You don't get paid to make that kind of judgment I do" Michael reminded her towering over her "You get paid to do what you're told to do and you're going to go into that work and put her over"

"I can't" April said to him

"There's a difference between saying you can't and saying you won't" Michael said to her "Saying you won't will cause us to fire you for insubordination"

"Fine" April muttered and looked over to see Jewel smiling at her

"Don't give us a reason to get rid of you April" Michael warned "Or you'll be sitting on the couch with your unemployed husband" he then walked past her leaving her fuming.

April avoided Punk's calls tonight because she was not ready to explain this to him. They wanted Jewel to have a huge debut, which meant April would be dropping the title tonight. She was sure her running her mouth off and refusing to work with her originally had something to do with it and she was just not ready to explain this to him. She texted him that she was fine and wasn't sure was time she'd be going on she didn't want him to see her lose her championship this way. He worked so hard to help her get here and now she was going to hand off her title like this. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. Between now losing her belt and she was feeling like she was losing her husband.

"Hey" John Cena said walking over to her. She was playing with her food that was on her plate. "I heard the news"

"Yea" April said looking up to him "It's ok. I couldn't keep the championship forever"

"They're planning a huge match at Survivor Series re-match and I heard they're really going to hype it" John said to her

"Wonderful" April muttered

"I know this sucks" John said to her "But all you have to do is go out there and be professional and best her in the ring"

"I can't best her if she picks up the win" April reminded him

"Sure you can" John defended "Ask Punk he's lost plenty of times and still came out looking better than the winner"

"I'm too embarrassed to even tell him" April admitted

"You have nothing to be embarrassed over" John insisted

"What her?" April asked him "Why does it have to be her? I mean do they really hate me that much?"

"I don't think it's you they hate" John said to her

"I do" April said to him

"They're just trying to push your buttons to get to him and you know that" John said referring to Punk

"I won't let them do that" April said to him "I'm not going to let any of this touch him. I'll be fine"

"If you need a friend or a shoulder to lean on just let me know" John said placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze

"Thanks John" April smiled

The worst apart about losing her title tonight was the fact that when she walked backstage not one person said a damn thing to her. She was the longest reigning champion and it was like she didn't even exist.

"Hey April!" Jewel shouted jogging towards her with the title in her arms "Good match tonight"

"For you" she muttered

"Can you believe how quickly I got this?" Jewel marveled "And I didn't have to fuck one champion to get here"

"No but I'm sure you sucked up plenty" April shot back

"You're going to get a rematch" Jewel said to her

"And I'm getting the title back" April informed her "This won't last so enjoy it"

"I know that's the plan" Jewel said to her "They want to draw out our real life hatred and you're making it so easy for them to write but I think I'm going to change their minds"

"I doubt that" April said to her "They might not like me as much personally but I sell more than half the male roaster and you got booed tonight- the fans hate you"

"I'll win them over" Jewel said not bothered by it "All of the years we spent wrestling in gyms who would have thought we'd be here like this?"

"Like I said don't get used to it" April said to her "I'm the better talent and everyone can see it."

"Hey babe you ready to go celebrate?" Jason asked walking over to Jewel

"Yes I think I am" Jewel said happily "You want to come April? It's not like you have anyone waiting for you or anything right?"

"Go to hell" April said coldly then walked away.


	3. Showing You

**Showing You**

* * *

><p>"You really didn't have to come with me" April said entering the hotel room with her husband<p>

"I wanted to spend some time with you" he said throwing his small bag into the corner of the room

"Phil you staying in the same hotel as the rest of the superstars the night before Survivor Series is going to make people think you're coming back" April noted

"Well in a few weeks when I'm officially announced as a UFC fighter people won't anymore" Punk shrugged

"It's not like you can come to the arena and yell at Jason" April reminded him

"I'm here for moral support" Punk defended

"I know and I think that's very sweet" she said kissing him "I'm happy you're here but what are you going to do while I work tomorrow?"

"I'll be at the gym" he shrugged

"You're always at the gym now" April pointed out

"Not today" Punk said to her "It's just you and me" he said wrapping his arms around her waist and tugging her close to his body

"I'm not used to having anyone with me anymore" April admitted with a grin

"What do you usually do by yourself?" Punk asked plopping on the bed

"Well first I call you" April said and he smiled "Then I unpack and order up room service for dinner"

"We can do that" Punk said to her

"After that I get changed and go down to the gym for a few hours then I come up here and take a nice hot shower and then I call you and go to bed" April informed him

"That's it?" Punk asked "It's very lonely"

"Are you not lonely?" April asked

"Yes" Punk said to her "But I have that photo album to keep me company" he smirked

"I can't believe you still have that" she snorted laying on the bed next to him

"I love that photo album" Punk said seriously "Maybe I should make you one"

"I don't need a photo to turn me on" April informed him almost smugly

"Oh really?" Punk smirked

"Just listening to your voice does it for me" April said to him

"Are you telling me when you're on the phone with me you're…you know" he smirked

"Sometimes" April admitted shyly

"Show me" he insisted

"What?" she asked with a laugh

"I want you to show me what you do when we're miles apart" Punk said to her

"Why would I when I have the real deal right here?" April asked him

"Because I want to see and you did tell me last time that you would show me" Punk said to her

"Are guys really into that sort of thing?" April asked him seriously "That turns you on?"

"Honey you could cough and it would turn me on" Punk told her honestly. She slowly got off of the bed and pulled off her t-shirt all the while smiling at him. He was very eager for her to continue and was watched as she slid down her jeans leaving her in a match red bra and thong. She got back into the bed and laid on her back.

"This is really embarrassing" April said looking towards him

"No it's not" he said to her as he moved his hand to run it down her arm but she jerked away

"No touching I have to concentrate" She said seriously causing him to laugh

"Sorry" he forced out and watched as she ran her hand over her torso and her other hand ran up to her breasts. He was already completely enthralled by her movements and she hadn't done a thing yet. "What do you do next?" he asked and watched as she simply ignored him and closed her eyes. The hand that was on her stomach slowly crept under her thong and even though he couldn't see what she was doing exactly he could tell that she was readying herself.

When she let out a breath and sighed he knew exactly what she had just done. He licked his lips with anticipation as he watched her but couldn't stand the fact that her thong was covering her and decided to take matters into his hands and pull them down her legs for her all the while never stopping what she was doing to herself. "Holy fuck" he muttered feeling himself grow harder by the second. He practically ripped off his clothing and joined her back on the bed. "Do you feel good?" he asked as he kept his eyes locked on her body

"Really good" She moaned arching into her own hand causing Punk to bite on his lip so hard he tasted blood. She could feel his hardened member poking the side of her leg and opened her eyes and looked over to him. "Feeling left out?'

"No" Punk said shaking his head "Just keep doing what you're doing" he encouraged. She just nodded and closed her eyes again.

"Talk to me" she said to him

"I think you've left me kind of speechless" he admitted "I've never seen anything so hot in my life"

"You think I'm hot?" she teased lightly

"Smoking" He confirmed

"Lame" she laughed

"I'm kind of distracted here" he admitted "Ok that was good enough" he said halting her movements by grabbing her wrist

"What are you doing?" she asked darting her eyes towards him

"It's my turn" He said childishly

"No, no this is what you wanted" April reminded him swatting his hand away

"But I really need to do this" he insisted "Because see here" he said grabbing her hand that had her two fingers inside of herself and placed it over his almost twitching member "this is going to get ugly unless-"

"You get a little attention?" she mocked and began to run her hand up and down his shaft, her own fluids were used as a lube.

"Yea" He mustered out closing his eyes as she continued stroking him and then moved the hand playing with her breast down to the apex of her thighs. When he heard her moan slightly he saw what she was doing and that almost did him in right than and there. "No" he said abruptly pulling away from her and pulling her hand out of herself.

"What are you doing?" she asked flustered

"I'm going to fucking blow" He said quickly adjusting himself so he was in-between her legs. He picked up her left leg and placed it over his shoulder and entered her sharply.

"Oh!" she cried in a mix of pleasure and pain

"I'm sorry baby" he whispered into her ear "I need you"

"Harder" she demanded and he complied and began drilling her as hard as he could without breaking her. She wasn't moaning- just screaming but he knew she was loving every second of this. "That's it!"

"You're amazing" he grunted "So fucking amazing"

She couldn't respond because she was completely pleasure filled. She ran her nails over his chest and she knew she had cut him but neither cared.

"Oh my god!" she cried as she climaxed and he joined her a few thrust later.

"Are you ok?" he asked almost afraid he had hurt her

"Can you travel with me every week?" she asked seriously "That was much better than my hand"

"That's what I was going for" Punk teased kissing the tip of her nose. "Dinner?" he asked reaching for the menu that was left on the night stand

"Just a salad" April said to him "I have a huge match tomorrow"

"You're wrestling an idiot" Punk reminded her "You can afford real food"

"I don't trust her" April said sitting up and slipping on her thong

"You think she would hurt you in the ring?" he asked surprised

"She made some sort of threat before we started working together" she told him and as he was about to respond she cut him off "Before you say anything no she didn't say she would hurt me in the ring but I wouldn't put anything past her. She knows her little fifteen minutes of fame are up after tonight so I have to stay sharp"

"I'm worried" Punk admitted "I don't like any of this"

"I'm not a fan of it either" April said to him "But Hunter and Vince love Jewel and it's all gone to her head. I just want Jason getting into her ear"

"What do you mean by that?" Punk questioned

"If this is her big moment tonight she'll want to make a big splash he would be the type to suggest she really sucker punches me or rip at my elbow" April said to her

"Does she know you have a bad elbow?" Punk asked

"No and I don't want her to know because she'll go for it" April said to him

"This is bad" Punk said to her "You shouldn't be getting in the ring with someone you can't trust"

"You did" April reminded him "You got in the ring with Ryback"

"Yea and I was in a lot of pain and I don't want you go through that" Punk said to her seriously "Maybe if you tell them-"

"She has my championship" April reminded him sternly "And I want it back"

"Not at the risk of your well being" Punk said to her "It's not worth it"

"To me it is" April said to him "I don't know how much more time I have there" she admitted "I don't want her to be my last match. This has been my dream for so long and when I was done I thought I'd go out like Trish Startus or something not getting a quick roll up from some skank"

"I get that I really do" Punk said seriously "But I don't want you getting hurt" he said seriously "Because if something goes wrong and you get hurt…"

"I'm not going to get hurt" April said cutting him off "I'm smart and I'm good at this and I know how to protect myself"

"You shouldn't be worried about that stuff when you're in the ring" Punk pointed out "You should be focused on making sure you don't hurt yourself now you have to worry about someone else hurting you on top of that- it's a huge distraction"

"I appreciate that you're worried but I'll be ok" she smiled kissing his cheek "And having you here makes me feel better" she said to him

"I wish I could be at the arena with you" He said to her "I'm sorry things are so bad that I can't"

"It's ok like I said you being here really shows you care" April said to him

"Did you doubt that I cared?" Punk asked surprised

"Yes" she admitted "I know you've been busy but I feel like I'm being pushed aside"

"Wow" he said slowly "I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I know I've been busy and you've been busy but don't doubt how much I care about you" he said to her "It's going to be crazy for the next few months but after that things will go back to normal"

"I know" April said to him "It was stupid to think that way and you being here clearly proves me wrong"

"I'd come hide out in your hotel room for every show" Punk smirked

"Let's just hope this room is booked only to me and Jewel and Jason don't show up again" April mumbled

"I'd love that actually" Punk said to her "I still want to talk to him about your mugging"

"It was a year ago let it go" April said to him

"Nope" Punk said shaking his head "I will never forget how that prick sent dangerous loan sharks to rip off your ring"

"You had insurance" April reminded him

"It's not about the money it's never been about that" Punk reminded her "It was about two men grabbing you and holding you against your will. That pisses me off"

"Alright, alright" she sighed knowing he wouldn't stop with this "Let's order the food and then go to the gym"

"Deal" Punk agreed reaching for the phone.

* * *

><p>April drove her rental into the parking lot of the arena for Survivor Series, she was already running late because Punk had a hard time (literally) let her go. One thing she really missed about traveling with Punk was the bus. He offered to buy her a new one to travel in but she insisted she'd be fine. She was supposed to report at the arena at 3:00 but it was already 4:30 and she knew they were going to be pissed.<p>

She jumped out of her rental and popped her trunk so she could grab her stuff. As soon as she reached her trunk she felt a pain like she had never felt in her life before. She had no idea what it was but something hit her leg so hard that it literally knocked her off of her feet and she was on the ground. The blood-curling scream that came from her could be heard for miles and she caught the attention of some security working outside. She looked up and saw someone dressed in all black run off and they had -what she could only guess- a metal bat.

"Miss!" a security guard shouted running over to her followed by a few more people "Did you fall?"

"He hit me!" she cried holding her knee in pain

"Who?" the guard asked and she pointed straight ahead towards the man. The guard with her took off like a bat out of hell after the man.

"Where did he get you?" another person asked kneeling down

"My knee" she cried holding it in pain.

She wasn't sure what happened but so many people ran over checking on her she wasn't even sure how she ended up in the trainer's office.

"We're going to take you to the hospital" the on staff Doc informed her

"I have a match" April argued

"Not tonight" he said sternly "You need x-rays on that knee and can't put any weight on it"

"Please I have to-" April started

"No" he said to her

"April?" Paul Heyman asked entering the office

"Paul thank god" she said to him "Please I have to get ready for my match tell him!" Paul looked at her very swollen knee and frowned

"Just do what the doctor says" Paul said to her "Do you want me to call Punk for you?"

"No I need you help me get ready" April argued stubbornly trying to jump off the table but she winced in pain and would have hit the floor if Paul and the Doc didn't grab her.

"Back on the table" Paul said in a very stern voice almost frightening her "Do not get off of that table unless someone moves you. Your knee could be really beat up who knows what you were even hit with"

"It does hurt" she admitted trying to hold her tears back

"I'll call Punk and I'm sure he'll fly down as soon as he can but if you want I'll meet you at the hospital after the show" Paul offered

"He's here" April said to him "He's back at the hotel"

"That's very helpful" Paul noted "Ok give me five minutes. What hospital are you taking her to so I could inform her husband?"

"They must have called him already" The Doc said to him "She's been here for over half an hour"

"Doubt it" Paul mumbled

"They'll take her down the street to the local hospital" Doc said to him "But it's going to be a little bit. The police still want to talk to her"

"Her knee needs care!" Paul shouted surprising April

"Yes and I'm icing it" Doc said

"Fine you can explain that to her husband" Paul muttered annoyed pulling out his phone.

"Hey Paul" Punk said as soon as he answered "Heard I was in town?"

"Don't freak out" Paul started

"What?" Punk asked carefully

"She's ok" Paul said to him first

"Paul" Punk warned "What happened?"

"April got hit tonight" Paul said to him

"What do you mean hit?" Punk demanded

"In the parking lot-" Paul started

"By a car!" Punk shouted

"No!" Paul said quickly "Not a car by- I don't even know! Someone Tonya Hardened your wife in the parking lot"

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about" Punk spat "Where is she?"

"She's still here at the arena she's in a lot of pain and they're going to be moving her to the hospital in a little bit" Paul said to him

"She's not there now?" Punk asked

"No she's still at the arena-" Paul started

"I'm on my way" Punk said hanging up on him abruptly

* * *

><p>Punk made it to the arena in record time- ten minutes after hanging up with Paul. He walked right into the back where all of the WWE superstars would enter.<p>

"I'm sorry sir do you have a pass?" A security guard asked him

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Punk spat "Do you know who I am?"

"No" the man said honestly "You need to have a pass to get back here"

"My wife works here and she was hurt" Punk said very slowly "I need to go see her"

"We've had a security breach tonight sir so we can't make any exceptions" the guard informed him

"My wife was the security breach!" Punk screamed causing the man to flitch "April- or as you people know her as AJ Lee was hurt tonight she's my wife"

"I need to make a call" the man said pulling out his phone

"No need" Michael Hayes said walking over to Punk and the guard "They're going to be moving her to the hospital in a few minutes just meet her there"

"No" Punk said to him firmly "I'm here I want to see her"

"We can't just let anyone walk around back here" Michael said to him "And you don't work here anymore"

"Get the fuck out of my way" Punk demanded

"Sorry" Michael shrugged "We can't have you disrupting things back here"

"It's fine" Hunter said from down the hall and Punk just glided past Michael and the security guard. "She's in the trainers office" He said to Punk but he didn't even acknowledge Hunter and followed the signs to the trainers office.

When Punk finally made it to the office there was a huge crowd surrounding the door.

"Move!" Punk yelled pushing his way through. People stepped aside as Punk pushed his way past the crowd of people and walked right into the office. When he looked up he saw April crying in pain as two officers spoke to her.

"Phil" she cried out reaching her arm out and he grabbed her hand

"Jesus April" Punk said looking at her knee

"It hurts so bad" April cried and his heart broke for her.

"We just have a few more questions" the officer said to him

"She's in pain!" Punk yelled "She needs to be in a hospital!"

"We want to catch this guy" The officer said to him

"Maybe she'll be more talkative when she's not in so much pain" Punk spat

"We need to get the police report for her injury report" the WWE doc informed him and Punk was stunned

"You think paperwork is more important than her pain?" Punk asked disgusted and then scooped April up in his arms.

"Wait we still-" the officer started

"I'm taking her to the hospital if you have questions meet here there" Punk said to him. Paul Heyman opened the door so Punk could carry April out. "Fucking move!" he yelled towards the curious crowd who all moved away and watched as Punk carried her out of the arena.


	4. Quality Time

**Quality Time**

* * *

><p>Punk was in the room with April waiting on her x-ray results. He wouldn't let any cop or WWE official into the room until he had gotten word on her condition.<p>

"How's the pain?" he asked looking down at her

"Bad" she admitted "It feels like my knee is constantly vibrating"

"Yea it looks bad" Punk said with a frown "What happened?"

"I was getting my bag out of the trunk and some guy came up out of know where and whacked my knee with a bat or something" April said to him "I didn't get a good look at him or anything but I saw him running off"

"He didn't try to take anything?" Punk asked her and she shook her head 'no'

"What are you thinking?" she asked

"Nothing" he lied shrugging slightly running his hand over her hair

"I'm so glad you were here tonight" she sighed feeling content with him there.

"I wish I had driven you" Punk said to her annoyed

"Mrs. Brooks?" the doctor asked stepping into the room

"Yes" she said sitting up with Punk at her side "How's my knee?"

"Bruised" the doctor informed her "Luckily there was no breaks or fractures"

"Oh thank god" she sighed with relief "Can you take me back to the arena now?" she asked Punk who just gave her a confused look

"No Mrs. Brooks" the doctor said to her "You have a really bad bruise you need to keep it iced and up for at least two weeks before you can return to regular activity"

"It's only a bruise" April pointed out

"It's a severe bone bruise" the doctor corrected "It's extremely painful and takes a long time to heal"

"It's a bruise" April argued

"Listen to the man" Punk said to April "Bone bruises are no joke. You need to stay off of that and keep it protected and iced"

"Exactly" the doctor said to her

"How long until I can go back to work?" she asked anxiously

"It could take a few weeks or a few months" the doctor shrugged "It depends on your body"

"I have a match tonight" April informed the doctor

"Yes I understand that but if you step off of that table and put full weight on your right knee you're going to fall right to the ground and be in terrible pain" he warned "And just by looking at your face I can see you're still in a lot of pain."

"Do what he says" Punk said to her

"You know how important this was to me tonight" April reminded him "Maybe I can do this one match-"

"No" the doctor said firmly causing her to glare at the doctor "It's not happening tonight. Now the police are outside because they still want to ask you some questions"

"Can you buy us some time?" Punk asked the doctor "She needs a few minutes to take this all in"

"Of course" the doctor said to him "But it's important you do talk to them. The last time I had seen something like this was with those ice skaters. You're a wrestler right? Maybe someone was trying to hurt you to take your spot" he suggested. That's when it hit April but clearly Punk had already been thinking it. "I'll give you guys a few minutes" he said slipping out of the room

"You don't think Jewel did this do you?" April asked him

"I don't know" Punk shrugged "Maybe Jason. Jewel is the only one to gain anything from you being hurt. I'm sure she's not dropping the title tonight now"

"I just can't believe anyone would be so hateful to do something like this" April said to him "We've had our problems by doing something like this?"

"Obviously whoever hit you did it on purpose and for a reason who else could possibly have a reason?" Punk asked her "When you talk to the police I want you to tell them everything about the both of them and you mentioned to me yesterday she threatened you"

"I will" April said to him "I just can't believe this is even happening"

* * *

><p>Punk was in the waiting room at the water cooler pouring himself a cup when he felt someone tap his shoulder.<p>

"Hello Phil" Vince said coolly

"Vince" Punk said coldly and began to walk past him

"How is she?" Vince asked causing Punk to stop and turn around to face him

"She's in a lot of pain" Punk told him bluntly

"How bad is it?" Vince asked

"I'm not discussing it with you" Punk said to him bitterly

"Come on now" Vince sighed "I need to know"

"Yes you need to know because you need to do damage control" Punk spat "What I need to know is where was your security? Why was it so easy for some guy to hit her? Why was I not notified the minute it happened? Why was she not taken to the hospital immediately? How could you let this happen at your venue?"

"I'm looking into all of that" Vince assured him "Someone will be held accountable"

"I hope its you" Punk said honestly "You let this happen to her and I will never forget this"

"She's going to be fine isn't she?" Vince asked "I heard nothing was broken"

"She's in pain" Punk said seethed "I was blocked from coming into the arena and if I didn't show up she'd probably still be sitting in that trainers room with your shitty doctors and you probably would have made her go on"

"Don't be ridiculous" Vince scoffed

"Get out of here" Punk warned him "I don't want you around my wife- I don't want anyone from WWE in her ear begging her to come back before she's ready or asking her to give a statement to make you guys look good. You fucked up tonight" he told the owner of the WWE "And you got my wife hurt and now you have officially pushed me too fucking far"

"Tonight was a freak accident" Vince said to him

"No it wasn't" Punk said annoyed "Someone was lurking in your parking lot carrying a bat and waited for my wife and hit her. They didn't rob her or assault her they clearly did this so she couldn't wrestle. There was nothing accidental about tonight and you know it."

"Tell April I'll be in touch" was all Vince said then walked away and towards the elevators.

* * *

><p>The flight back to Chicago was quiet and clearly April was devastated over what happened. She didn't seem to care that someone hit her she was more upset she missed her match and Jewel got to keep the title. She kept saying her knee was feeling better but Punk knew better.<p>

"I told you I could walk" April said as Punk carried her into their home

"This is actually good exercise for me" Punk defended kicking the door closed behind him and then carefully placed her onto the couch.

"Yea when they ask about how you got into UFC shape you can say you carried your wife around" April teased

"Yea about that" Punk said scratching the back of his head "I'm going to hold off on that"

"What?" April asked him "Why?"

"There's a lot going on right now and I need to be here with you" Punk said to her

"You're not blowing this off" April warned

"I spoke to Dana and he completely understands" Punk said to her "We'll give it a few more weeks"

"You call him up right now and tell him you'll be here on Thanksgiving to sign that contract" she ordered "I'm not going to let this taint you too"

"It's not tainting me" Punk smirked "I want to take care of you"

"Nothing is broken" she laughed

"I want you there for it all" Punk said to her

"And what? Now I can't go? So what if I'm limping" She shrugged "Actually since I'll be off I'll get to do it all with you"

"Are you sure?" Punk asked warily

"Yes" She promised

"I'll think about it" was all he agreed to and she rolled her eyes

"It's a bruise" she reminded him again

"Someone hit you" Punk reminded her in kind "He's still out there"

"Oh please it was probably Jason" She mocked "It's not like it's a big mystery and I'm sure he won't be showing up anywhere I am or where you are for that matter" she teased

"I want him arrested" Punk said to her "I want him and stupid wife tossed into prison"

"That's not going to happen either" April said to him "And I don't want to talk about it anymore because it's all I've been talking about it and I'm sick of it"

"Fine" He said to her

"When can I work out again?" she asked

"Not for a while" Punk informed her and she groaned

"What the hell am I going to do?" April asked then it hit her "I can reorganize the closet"

"I'd rather you do something where you're not putting pressure on your knee" Punk said to her "The more you stress it out the longer it take to heal"

"Ok I can…" April trailed off trying to think of something

"Read" Punk suggested "You have a bunch of books you've been talking about wanting to read"

"That's true" April agreed "I'm going to need some more books"

"Leave me a list of whatever you want and I'll pick it up" Punk told her

"Ok" she said to him "I guess sex is off the table?"

"Yes" He said to her and she sighed sadly

"You better pick me up those fifty shade books than" she said to him and he smirked

"You're handling this very well" he noted proudly

"It sucks" April said to him "I hate that Jewel got the best of me but being here with you isn't so bad" she smiled towards him

"True" Punk agreed "And you're going to be waited on hand and foot"

"Oh really?" she asked happily

"Yes consider me you're personal assistant for as long as it takes" Punk said to her "I'm going to do all of the cooking, cleaning-"

"You already do all of that" April reminded him with a smile

"Yea but normally that's because I'm bored and alone" Punk said to her "I'm also going to carry you around everywhere"

"That I can get used to" April grinned leaning back against the couch "You might have to help me in the shower"

"No showers" Punk said to her "Baths"

"I hate baths" April pouted

"No pressure on that knee" Punk said to her seriously "I'll wash your back in the bath"

"How about you take the bath with me?" April asked hopefully

"I think I can do that" Punk smirked. The doorbell rang and Punk stood up from the couch and walked over to it.

"Hey" Colt said walking in with a huge bag

"Hey" Punk said closing the door as Colt walked right over to April

"You poor thing" Colt cooed taking a seat next to her "How are you feeling?"

"It's better today" April said to him "Thank you for checking in on me"

"Oh I'm not just checking in" Colt said to her placing the bag on the table "I come with gifts" he said to her

"Really?" she asked eagerly

"I'm sure Punk has all the comics covered for you but I know Punk doesn't have this" he said pulling out a Nintendo 64

"Oh my god!" she squealed

"It's just a loan" Colt warned "But I'm going to be in Japan for a few weeks and won't need it but this is my personal Nintendo 64 and game collection"

"You are amazing!" April cheered

"All the Mario games I have" he said placing them on the table "Some old wrestling ones"

"This is amazing" April said picking up the games

"Donkey Kong" Colt said proudly

"I love this game!" she said snatching it from him

"I can hook it up right here to this TV and you won't even have to move from the couch" Colt told her

"Can we?" April asked Punk

"Sure" Punk smirked loving that she was excited about this "Or we can hook it up upstairs in the bedroom"

"No here is good" April said to him

"I've got more" Colt said to her pulling out a medium sized wooden mallet

"What is that?" April asked

"I got this in Ireland" Colt said handing it to her, and it was very heavy. "I usually sleep with it on the side of my bed but I think you need it more than I do"

"Thanks" she giggled

"One hit to the head and your assailant is out cold" Colt said to her

"Awesome" Punk said taking it from her getting a feel for it

"So fill me in" Colt said taking a seat next to April but looking up at Punk "Any suspects?"

"Nope" Punk said to him "No one got a good look at the guy"

"He thinks it was Jason and so do I" April said to him

"Interesting" Colt mumbled

"What?" Punk asked "Do you know something we don't?"

"According to dirtsheets Vince is launching an internal investigation but is trying to keep it hush/hush" Colt said to them "A lot of people think he thinks it was somebody on the inside"

"He's a joke" Punk remarked bitterly "They wouldn't even take her to the hospital- hell they wouldn't even let me in"

"I'm sure they were surprised to see you there" Colt said to him

"Doesn't matter. Whether I had a history there or not it shouldn't have been debated if I was allowed into her" Punk said to him

"Amazingly no one has reported that you were there" Colt said to him

"Yea funny how only certain things get leaked" Punk remarked

"Well WWE hasn't even confirmed it happened at their venue" Colt said to them "They're waiting for an arrest before they get blamed for an unsafe work environment"

"Of course they are" Punk said growing angry

"Hey don't even think about them" April said to him "Just focus on your contract signing"

"I'll worry about that later" Punk said to her "Right now just let me worry about you"

"So no Tampa for the holiday?" Colt asked her

"No I spoke to Hector yesterday he doesn't want me flying down" April said to him

"You'll get to meet Dana" Punk pointed out

"Oh that's a positive" April said nodding as she carefully got off of the couch and both Colt and Punk jumped to her side

"Where are you going?" Punk asked

"Let me help you" Colt offered holding her arm

"Boys chill" she laughed "I have to go to the bathroom I think I can do that on my own"

"Are you sure?" Colt asked "I don't mind"

"I do" Punk said to him. April just giggled as she limped towards the bathroom.

"How is she doing really?" Colt asked

"She's in a lot more pain than she's letting on" Punk said to him

"So seriously it was Jason and that girl who tried to sleep with you right?" Colt asked

"No doubt it my mind" Punk said to him "If he doesn't get locked up and I run into him…it's not going to be pretty"

"Don't do anything stupid" Colt warned "You need to focus on UFC"

"No I need to focus on my wife and her safety" Punk corrected

"She's safe here" Colt said to him "And you'll take her to your announcements and everything right?"

"Of course" Punk said to him without a second thought

"Media is going to be all over her" Colt said to him "They're going to be all over you too"

"Good there's a few things I'd love to get off of my chest" Punk informed him

"Don't do anything spiteful and stupid" Colt warned

"Never" Punk mocked

* * *

><p>"This is nice" April said leaning against Punk's chest in the bath. Her back was to his chest and he was running his hands through her hair. "I'll have to get clubbed more often"<p>

"Don't say that" Punk said to her "I feel like shit about it"

"Why?" she asked playing with the bubbles in the large spacious tub

"Because if I never left WWE-" Punk started

"Oh don't start that" April said to him "We can't play 'what ifs'. It happened and I wasn't seriously hurt so don't feel bad"

"I do feel bad" Punk admitted "This is the second time someone has gotten to you"

"You really can't compare my mugging to this" April laughed "Also things like this happen"

"No they don't" Punk said to her "No one just randomly goes up to someone and clubs them like they did to you. You told me Jewel threatened you and I just sent you off to the arena because I was afraid of stepping on toes"

"You can't show up backstage anymore" April reminded him "They almost didn't let you in to come and see me"

"They can't keep me from you" Punk said firmly "Maybe if I showed face and scared Jason a bit this wouldn't have happened"

"We still don't know who it was for sure" April reminded him

"It was them" Punk said disgusted

"We'll see what the police come up with" April said to him "Jewel was already backstage and so was Jason"

"Doesn't mean he didn't sneak out for a few minutes" Punk said to her

"Look at my knee" she said lifting past the bubbles so it was visible "It looks better already right?"

"Yea" Punk agreed "Still bruised, still not putting weight on it"

"Fine" She groaned "I got a message from WWE they told me to take as much time as I need"

"Good" Punk said as he continued to play with her hair

"Which means I can go to your announcement whenever that may be" April said to him

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Punk said seriously "I told you I want you there for everything"

"I of course didn't mention it to anyone that I'd be joining you at the competitions show so I'm not sure how they'll feel about that" April confided

"Oh but UFC isn't their competition remember?" Punk asked sarcastically

"Yea I still think I'll be in hot water over it but I don't care" she said to him "I want to support you"

"I'll take all the heat on it don't worry" he said kissing the top of her head

"I don't really think you can do that for me anymore since you no longer for Vince McMahon" April chuckled

"If they dare give you a hard time over anything just remind them that you could probably sue them over this little incident and I'm sure it will shut them up" Punk said bitterly

"I'm surprised no one even came down to the hospital" April said to him

"Vince did" Punk informed her "And a few others but I sent them away."

"Did you do it nicely?" April teased

"Sure" Punk said coolly "I was as nice as I always am to them"

"Oh boy" she giggled

"Are you almost ready to get out?" Punk questioned

"No not yet" she said feeling content for the first time in a long time "You can go if you want"

"I'll wait for you" he said "But you have to eat"

"What's for dinner?" she asked

"Takeout?" he asked hoping she'd approve "Anything you want you pick"

"I get to pick?" April asked happily

"Yup" he said to her "Then I was thinking we'd curl up on the couch together, turn on the fire and watch a movie"

"I can't remember the last time we were able to sit down and watch a movie all the way through" April said to him

"Well we have all the time in the world now" Punk reminded her

"Yea this isn't going to be so bad" April said giving it thought "If this is what it took to get some quality time I'm ok with it"

"When you're better we're going to set time aside for just the two of us" Punk promised

"You mean I won't have to club myself in my other knee?" she asked seriously

"No, no more of that" he smirked

"Thank you for taking such good care of me" she said pulling his arms so they wrapped around her

"I love you, I'll always take care of you" he said to her sweetly


	5. Fifty Shades Of Punk

**Fifty Shades Of Punk**

* * *

><p>April was sitting on the couch completely into the book she was reading. It had been two weeks since her knee accident and she now getting antsy but books had kept her entertained. She heard the front door open and in walked her husband who was training at a local gym. He smirked when she didn't even pick up her head to greet him.<p>

"Hello wife" He remarked sarcastically

"Oh hi honey" she said looking up giving him a smile then went right back to her book "How was the gym?"

"Good" He said tossing his gym bag on the floor

"UFC ready yet?" she asked absentmindedly

"No" He said with a huff and looked down at her. "The announcement is in three days I'm not near ready yet"

"Don't beat yourself up you'll be fine" she said as she continued reading

"What the hell are you reading?" Punk asked intrigued as to why his wife had barely acknowledged him

"Only the best book series ever" she said mockingly holding up the book.

"Fifty Shades Of Grey" he forced out "Nice"

"You should read it" April encouraged putting the book down finally

"That's alright" Punk smirked

"It's very…good" she trailed off trying to find the right words "And since I've gone two weeks without even mild fooling around this is very helpful"

"You've been hurt" Punk reminded her

"My knee is fine now!" she said pointing to the knee that was in a brace and pulling the brace down "No swelling at all"

"Wonderful" Punk said running his hand over her knee "You want to know why? Because you've been good a patient"

"Yea, yea whatever" she said annoyed "Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot" He shrugged

"Do you ever get the urge to spank me?" she asked seriously and he tried very hard to not laugh in her face

"I'm sorry what?" he asked hoping he misheard her

"Not in an abusive way" She giggled "In a sexual way" she clarified

"What the hell are you reading?" Punk asked snatching the book from her and skimming the pages

"Is that a no?" April asked

"I don't have to spank you to get aroused" Punk said to her confidently

"Christian Grey doesn't spank Anna to get hard" April informed him "He does it because he's so passionate about her and when she's a bad girl-"

"-yea I get it" Punk said cutting her off "I don't want to punish your ass I want to worship it" he reminded her "I value you your body and I don't want to demean in"

"Ugh prude" she groaned snatching the book back from him and turning back to the page she was on "Oh by the way I was thinking of what we could do with that last guest bedroom-"

"No sex room" Punk said cutting her off and she rolled her eyes

"Alright go away now I'm way to invested in this books and you're killing my fantasies" she said mockingly as she went back to reading. He just snorted and stood up.

"I'm going to go take a shower" he informed her but she didn't even flinch "A hot shower where I'm going to be wet and glistening"

"Ok whatever" She muttered sticking her nose into her book.

* * *

><p>When Punk came down the stairs later April was still in the same spot she left her reading the same book only this time she had company.<p>

"What are you doing?" Punk asked Colt

"April is lending me this book" Colt said not taking his eyes off of the book

"Jesus" Punk muttered

"This is such a good book!" Colt said gleefully

"I'm already half way through the second" April said to him

"There are more books?" Colt asked

"Three" She said holding up three fingers

"Amazing" Colt said skimming the pages "It's like really descriptive porn."

"Phil doesn't like the books" April said to him

"What?" Colt asked looking up at his friend "You haven't even read one yet!"

"I don't like the books because my wife thinks that this is the way people should have sex when really it's not" Punk said to him

"He won't spank me" April confided in Colt and Punk's eyes widened

"Really?" He asked April "Don't talk to him about our sex life"

"Why wouldn't you want to spank her?" Colt asked seriously "She has a great ass"

"Thank you Colt" April said cheerfully

"Yes thank you Colt" Punk said annoyed "I don't need to beat my wife's body to get off"

"He doesn't really hurt her" April argued "Well maybe once…"

"See?" Punk asked

"He's very old fashioned in the bedroom" Colt said to him

"How the fuck do you know that?" Punk asked him

"I hear things" Colt said to him

"What's wrong with spicing it up?" April asked him

"I'm not having this conversation in front of him" Punk said gesturing to Colt "And you've never complained before. These books are bad and you shouldn't read them anymore" he said taking the book out of her hands

"He's a lot like Christian" Colt said to April who nodded in agreement and Punk just rolled his eyes "Does he take charge in the bedroom too?"

"Do not answer that" Punk warned April

"I don't remember it's been so long" April said with a sad sigh "All I had were those books"

"You're hurt and again we're not discussing this with him here" Punk said to her eyeing Colt

"Pretend I'm not even here" Colt smirked closing the book

"Why are you here?" Punk asked

"I'm going out of town to work some shows just wanted to wish you luck before the big UFC announcement" Colt said to him

"Luck is for losers" Punk remarked

"Right" Colt smirked standing up "Hey April could I borrow this? It's a long bus ride"

"Sure take it" April said to him "When I finish the other books they're yours"

"Awesome" he said kissing her cheek and slapped Punk's shoulder on his way out.

"May I have my book back now?" April asked holding her arm out

"No" Punk said annoyed "Go read something more appropriate like x-men comics or something" he said grabbing the third book that was on the table as well and walking away.

"Phil!" She whined watching as he walked up the stairs with the books.

* * *

><p>Punk had a few conference calls with Dana White and a couple of other high up execs in the UFC. He wanted to spend some time with April and actually cook her dinner but the calls took up way too much time. When he left the office and stepped into the living room he was surprised to see April was gone.<p>

"Babe?" Punk asked looking around the living room. He headed up the stairs and found April sitting up in bed reading the books he had thought he had hidden. "Really?" he asked leaning against the doorframe

"Don't worry I won't pressure you into anything you're not comfortable with" she mocked "But there is a plot to this story and I'd like to see what happens"

"You're killing my ego" He said stepping further into the bedroom.

"Oh stop it's just a book" April said "Besides I already have a completely possessive millionaire that's obsessed with me"

"Completely obsessed" he agreed crawling into the bed and laying down next to her sitting form "I know you're a little lonely but these last few weeks haven't been easy on me either" he pointed out "I miss being with you, being inside of you" he whispered and she felt herself flush

"My knee is ok" she assured him extending the leg out and bending it back and forth but then winced in pain slightly "See" she forced out trying out to smile

"Let's make it through this weekend first" Punk suggested "I don't want you to be in pain when we walk the press carpet"

"There's a press carpet?" April asked

"Yea" he nodded "And I plan on walking it with you hopefully smiling and not in grueling pain"

"I guess" she agreed "So just let me have my books and live in the fantasy world until than"

"I don't like you fantasizing about anyone else but me even if they're fictional characters" Punk pointed out

"You are my fantasy" April said to him laying down and scooting so she was lying right next to him "I picture it as you and me and not me and some fictional man"

"Good to know" Punk said to her then rolled on top of her

"Have you changed your mind?" she asked hopefully "I'll keep my knee up the next few days so I'll be ok by the time of the announcement!" she promised hopefully

"No clothes stay on" he said kissing her lips "I think a little foreplay could happen"

"Yes!" she squealed with excitement and he narrowed his eyes at her. The way she screamed it out it was as if he had made her orgasm. "Sorry its just been a while and those books-" she was cut off by his mouth taking over hers. His tongue darted into her mouth and he was practically sucking on her tongue causing her to moan. She felt his lower body begin to thrust into hers and even though they were both fully clothed she felt the heat pooling around her. One hand moved under her loose fitted tank top and cupped her breast while she felt him grow incredibly hard against her.

April wanted nothing more than to bend her knees and push back into him but he moved his other hand over her injured knee and lightly put pressure on it so she wouldn't try to bend it.

"So good" April sighed as he kissed down her neck. She wasn't sure this was even possible but she was getting red hot as he continued to move his hard member against the silk of her pajama shorts and she felt herself reaching her max.

"Does this happen in your books?" he asked kissing around her ear now "I can make you come without even taking your clothes off" he whispered into her ear and then place his mouth over her earlobe and sucked on it lightly.

"No nothing like this" she moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her nails into his hair. Her instinct was to wrap her legs around his waist but he kept his hold on her knee

"If you keep trying to move your knee I'll stop right now" he warned

"You need this as much as I do" she rasped out as she felt him begin to twitch against her own body

"I'd rather be unsatisfied then see you in pain" he reminded her as he tugged down her shirt slightly so her breast would pop out of it. He moved his mouth over and began to suck on her hardened nipple. She quickly moved her arms around his head to encourage him to continue.

"Just like that" she moaned as she felt her stomach tighten as he thrust against her. It was only a few seconds later that she felt her body betray her and climaxed. "Oh god" she cried as he moved his mouth off of her breast and back up to her face and captured her mouth once again. He didn't stop the movements of his hips and pelvis until he exploded in his own basketball shorts. She could feel the combined liquid warmth since both of their lower layers were so thin.

"Better?" he asked

"That was really hot" she smiled satisfied "I can't believe you didn't even need to take your clothes off"

"I don't need you to be naked to get hard, I don't need to spank you either" he pointed out and she frowned

"Point taken" April sighed happily "But now I need a shower…or a bath?" she asked looking up at him "Want to scrub my back and wash my hair?"

"Yea" he smirked kissing her temple and rolling off of her and looking up at the ceiling

"What?" she asked amused as she carefully got off of the bed

"I can't remember the last time I did that in my pants" he said seriously

"Well I never have" April said feeling gross "I really need to get in the shower, don't lay around for too long"

"Make it nice and hot" Punk said to her and she just nodded.

* * *

><p>Punk was looking around the swanky Las Vegas penthouse that Dana had put them up in and for the first time in years he was being treated the way he felt he should have been treated the entire time he was with WWE.<p>

"Look at the view!" April said pointing out the window "It's amazing and all of the lights are so beautiful"

"You're beautiful" he said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek

"Oh no" she said pulling out of his grasp "There is no time for that"

"That's what you wanted" Punk pointed out

"I have to go get my hair and makeup done" April said to him

"What? No you don't" He said admiring the ponytail her hair was in and the zero makeup on her face

"Don't you want me to look good?" April asked seriously

"You look good now" he argued

"Oh you're so very sweet" she said kissing his cheek

"I really don't want you walking around too much on your knee" Punk said to her "Just run a brush through your hair and throw on a dress"

"I've spent a week picking out the dress for tonight" April informed him "Also I won't be walking anywhere because there's a salon downstairs and they're sending someone up to work on me"

"Alright" he said to her

"Oh by the way I got a call from work" April said taking a seat on the bed

"They better not be pressuring you to come back" Punk warned

"They're not" April assured him "But they wanted me to know that when I am ready to come back I'll have a security guard with me"

"That makes me feel wonderful" Punk mocked "Tell them thanks but no thanks" he said to her "I'll take care of everything"

"They're just trying to make things better" April pointed out with a sigh

"No they're covering their asses because they don't have any suspects" Punk said to her "You're not going back to work until someone is arrested"

"They probably won't ever catch the person" April argued

"Then I guess you're never going back" Punk shrugged

"I have to go back" she said to him seriously

"Not if you're going to get hurt again" Punk said to her "They're not going to look out for you and I don't want you going back to a place where you're a target. Maybe they'll try a little harder to find the guy"

"I'm going back" she said in a cold voice "You can't stop me"

"This isn't a debate April" Punk said to her seriously "I can't believe you'd even consider going back after what happened to you"

"Exactly happened to me!" She yelled "It didn't happen to you and if I choose to go back then you should support me"

"No" he mocked "You're not going back until I know it's safe for you to go back. Who knows what Jason has up his sleeve"

"I'm probably going back right after the New Year" she informed him

"Not unless your safety is guaranteed" Punk said firmly "Seriously I'm not talking about it anymore"

"You can't keep me from work" she said stubbornly "I'm here in Las Vegas supporting your new career even though I'm terrified for you! Why can't you do the same?"

"It's not the same" Punk said to her "I support you wrestling"

"No you don't" April said shaking her head "As soon as you walked out you stopped caring about everything I've done there"

"I watch everything you do" Punk pointed out

"You watch it but you don't offer any opinions or advice" April argued back "You don't care about my career. Whenever we do talk about work it's you asking when I'm getting more time off or if I'm going to ask for an early release. I love what I do why can't you respect that?"

"I do respect that" Punk said stunned

"You would be thrilled if I never went back wouldn't you?" she asked

"Yes!" Punk admitted "I'd be thrilled if you told me you weren't going back so sue me! I want to spend more time with you and I want you safe what the hell is wrong with that?"

"You just don't get it" she said in a disappointed voice and then walked out of the room.

He had no idea what he did to upset her so much. He had been nothing short of supportive of her working for a company he hated and now it wasn't enough? He also didn't care how mad she was about all of this- there would be no way she'd be going back to work if her assailant weren't caught. All the bodyguards in the world wouldn't convince him to change his mind he just hoped they'd get through this evening. He understood April was stubborn and they did clash on certain things but usually he would fold so they could past it but not this time. He didn't care if April ever wrestled again if it meant keeping her out of harms way.


	6. Commando

**Commando**

* * *

><p>After a brief get together with Dana White, Punk headed back up to his room prepared for battle. How was she mad at him? He only wanted to look at for her and most women would love that he thought to himself. He slid the key card into the door and stepped inside to see his wife in a black silk rob with her hair and makeup perfectly done.<p>

"You should start getting ready we have to leave soon" she said looking into the mirror putting on a pair of diamond studs he had given her for her birthday.

"Yea" Punk said shrugging off his hoodie "Are we ok?"

"What's to say?" April asked turning to look at him "I don't want to ruin your big night we'll discuss it another time"

"I want to talk now" He said firmly

"Well I don't" she said simply and walked over to the closet and pulled her dress out

"I care about your job" Punk defended "It's not like that. I care more about your personal safety than your fucking job"

"Like I said I'd rather not talk about it right now" she said rather coldly and untied her robe right in front of him. She was wearing a black matching pantie set and he felt himself losing concentration.

"I can't go through this night with you being mad at me" Punk admitted trying to keep his eyes on hers and not elsewhere on her body but that was proving to be difficult

"I'm not mad" she said softly "I'm just disappointed"

"In me?" he asked pointing to himself

"Can we please just stop talking and get dressed?" she asked taking her dress off of the hanger

"No" he said stalking over to her and grabbing her arm causing her to jerk around and face him "Why do you feel that way about me? Do you have any idea how bad that makes me feel?"

"You should feel bad" she said in an easy tone "I think I have been beyond supportive of everything. You walked out of WWE and I supported you, you refused to go back and I supported you, you hired a lawyer to go after WWE and I supported that, you signed on to join UFC and here I am supporting you"

"I support you" Punk argued "I always have"

"I thought at first it hurt you to talk about WWE but so much time has passed you still didn't talk to me about how was I dealing with everything" April pointed out "You've been so angry and hurt by them that you haven't even realized what an impact you doing all of this has had on me"

"We talk about it all of the time" Punk scuffed

"No we don't" she said to him

"I flew out to be with you during Survivor Series to support you" Punk reminded her

"The first time you have offered to do that and you only did it because Jason was going to be there" April remarked

"What is wrong with that?" Punk asked her

"You only went because of Jason it had nothing to do with me" she argued

"It had everything to do with you!" Punk yelled "I wouldn't have been there if you weren't"

"Why couldn't you ever come out for a weekend before that?" April asked him "Why can't you call me after a match and talk to me about it?"

"I watch everything you do" Punk pointed out firmly "I have not missed any of your matches"

"Gee thanks" April forced out "You seem to really enjoy them too"

"I enjoy anything you do but what do you want from me?" Punk asked

"A little interest" April said desperately "Act like you care that I was the longest reigning champion or the fact that I lost in less than five minutes jobbing to a woman I hate!"

"I fucking care!" He yelled "Again that's why I went with you to the pay-per-view!"

"And now you think you can ban me from Wrestling" April mocked "I love wrestling it kept me alive when I was on my own"

"I'm not banning you from wrestling" Punk disagreed "I want you to be safe and you're not safe there" he said slowly "It has nothing to do with keeping you from wrestling I support you with your career and I always will but not at the expense of your safety. You got lucky with this hit to your knee it could have been ten times worse and if you get hit again you won't be out for a few weeks you'll be done for good" he said to her placing his hands on her bare shoulders so he was looking her directly in the eyes trying to make his point "Then you'll have no career and I don't want to see that happen because I _do_ understand how much wrestling means to you and I _want_ you keep doing it for as long as possible"

"Even if it's with the WWE?" she asked quietly

"Yes!" he said in a strong voice "And by the way I don't just watch your stuff I playback your matches all night" he admitted "And I don't give you advice or critique you because you don't need it" she offered him half a smile at the comment

"Are you being honest?" April asked carefully

"I wouldn't lie to you" Punk told her honestly cupping her cheek now "I couldn't even if I tried"

"They might never catch who ever did this to me and I can't not go back" she warned him

"We'll discuss it later" he said using her line from earlier and leaned down and captured her lips. "Now finish getting ready so I can show you off and introduce you to everybody" he said pulling away

"Alright" she said feeling a lot better

"Also there's going to be guard with us tonight" Punk said to her "Hired by Dana personally" he said to her and she nodded "When I'm doing interviews tonight or doing the press conference he stays with you" he said to her and she rolled her eyes "No, no" he laughed "No eye rolling" he said playfully "Look at me in my eyes and tell me you won't fight this."

"Don't worry I won't embarrass you or anything" April mocked sliding on her dress. "Can you zip this up for me?" she asked turning her back to him. He walked over and slowly zipped it up. She turned to look in the mirror and frowned. She as able to unhook her bra and pull off without removing her dress and tossed it onto the bed. She then sighed with annoyance again and Punk watched in awe as she tugged down her underwear and kicked them across the room.

"Um...what are you doing?" Punk asked slowly

"You can see my pantie line" April shrugged "This is much better" she said smoothing over her dress happily

"You're going to be out in a dress the entire night without any underwear on?" Punk asked her and she nodded

"I've never heard you complain about me being commando before" she teased taking as eat on the bed and reaching for her knee high boots she'd be wearing

"It's just very distracting" Punk said nervously scratching the back of his head

"You'll be fine" she smirked with a wink

"I mean for everyone else" Punk said to her

"No one else is even going to know" April laughed zipping up her boot

"I'm going to know" Punk argued

"Well you promised me we'd reconnect after two lonely celibate weeks" April reminded him "This will give you incentive"

"I don't need incentive" Punk said seriously "This just makes me want to blow off the entire thing and take you right now" he said roughly gliding back over to her and looming over her "I'll make you forget all about your porno books" he promised

"First of all they're not porno books they're 'romance novels'" April said sweetly and then carefully stood up so she was invading his personal space

"You're really going o torture me all night?" Punk asked "Just throw on a pair of underwear or something….doing this isn't going to make me spank me you either"

"You'll break on that one" April said smugly grabbing his hands and wrapping them around her own waist, she left his hands on her butt and felt him inch up her dress so he was now cupping both of her completely nude plump cheeks.

"This is why you have to wear something under the dress" he said brushing his lips against hers

"No one else is going to be doing this" she promised feeling him squeeze her tightly causing her to jerk against his groin. "You need to get ready"

"We have time" Punk said gazing into her eyes and she could see how lustful they were

"We really don't" she said to him "I don't want to have some quickie. This is your big night and I want to celebrate for hours"

"Hours?" He asked with a wide grin

"Can't last that long?" she teased

"You really are trying to get me to spank you" He laughed and she just shrugged "It's not happening"

"We'll see about that" she said pulling away from him and pulling her dress back down "I'm sure many men would want this opportunity"

"That's something I want to hear a half hour before we go to an event that's going to be ninety percent men and you're not wearing anything under that dress" Punk mocked

"How does my butt look?" She asked turning around to show him and he just gave her an annoyed look but he couldn't help but almost drool over how amazing it looked in the tight black dress.

"Put some fucking underwear on" he demanded annoyed grabbing his suit "Or you're not going" he practically scolded then stalked into the bathroom to get changed. He heard her laughing from inside the bathroom and rolled his eyes, she was going to be giving him a hard time tonight…in more than one way.

* * *

><p>April was waiting for Punk to join her backstage he was currently giving a few local interviews.<p>

"AJ Lee" a friendly voice said walking over to her and the hired guard jumped right in front of her. "I'm just introducing myself" the man chuckled. He had a press badge on but April didn't recognize him. April nodded towards the guard who stepped aside. "I'm Kevin Monroe with MMA weekly it's a website that covers everything MMA related"

"That's nice but I don't have any comments" April smiled politely

"I'm here off the record I was warned not to bother you when I first arrived" he chuckled and extended his hand to her "I'm actually a big fan"

"Oh thank you" she smiled

"How is your knee?" he questioned and April started to feel like she was going to read whatever her response was on the web tomorrow.

"It's fine thank you" she said

"Again I'm not here as a reported I'm just hoping you get back soon" He smiled kindly at her

"I'm looking forward to it" April said politely

"So between us- you must suspect that your competitor Jewel was behind this" he whispered

"I have no idea" April shrugged checking around to see where Phil was

"You must be so excited for your husband" he noted "You're not the sole bread winner of the family anymore" he laughed at his own joke and April just shot at him an annoyed look, those jokes never got old

"Phil has supported me since the day we were married" April informed him smugly

"Well hopefully he has good life insurance because he is going to get destroyed in the octagon" the man laughed loudly causing April to narrow her eyes at him.

"I'll have you know that CM Punk is the hardest working man I have ever met in my life" April bit back "He is going to work his ass off and he is going to be great because when he sets his mind to something he accomplishes it and he's going to make you and every other jerk who is shitting on his dream to shame"

"Woah" Kevin smirked holding his hand up defensively "I didn't mean to insult you"

"You insulted my husband which is insulting me" April said coldly

"I apologize I truly didn't mean to upset you" Kevin said to her "I really am a fan that's all"

"Ok" she said folding her arms

"And I wanted to tell you how lovely you look tonight" he said eyeing her fondly. April couldn't believe the nerve of this man

"Are you seriously checking me out knowing I'm a happily married woman?" April asked disgusted

"There's nothing wrong with looking" Kevin smirked "I'm sure your husband checks out plenty of women" she rolled her eyes at the comment and was ready to send the guard after the annoying reporter "Even though I don't know why he would" he said with a sly grin

"Are we alright over here?" the guard asked looking at April

"Hey" Punk said walking over as well and placed his arm protectively around his wife's waist "Who's this?"

"No one important" April shrugged putting a smile "What's next?"

"We're going to go to our seats and watch a few fights" Punk said leading her away "Are you behaving?" he questioned with a whisper

"I was he wasn't" April said to him

"What happened?" he asked

"He's some reporter who thinks he's funny" April said annoyed

"Did he bother you?" Punk asked halting his movements "I'll have him thrown out"

"No" April assured him "But I love the power you have" she grinned

"That's right" Punk said proudly "I'm finally appreciated somewhere"

"I appreciate you" she reminded him sweetly "But it is nice to see you being treated so well. You really deserve it"

"I'm not a hypocrite?" Punk asked "Taking the spot of someone else just by using my name? I mean I killed Rock and Lesnar for the same thing"

"Wrestlemania is just one spot" April reminded him "There's a ton of spots here for people. It's different and don't let anyone tell you otherwise" she warned him and he smiled at her

"I'm really glad you're here" Punk said running his hands up and down her arms lovingly "This night wouldn't have been the same without you"

"I'm really happy to be here and more than that I'm happy for you" April admitted "It's not everyday someone gets to live out their dream"

"Marrying you was my dream" he said to her "This is just an added bonus"

"I love you" she said reaching up and giving him a quick kiss "And I love you in that suit" she said running her hand down his chest

"You should, you picked it out" he teased

"I also can't wait to get you out of it" she whispered against his ear then walked ahead of him. Punk just shook his head and look towards the guard who was hiding his smile.

"She's a handful" the guard said seriously trying to hide his smile

"You have no idea" Punk said seriously then followed his wife to their seats.

* * *

><p>"Did you see that last punch?" April asked walking into their room "Your poor beautiful face" she sighed removing her jacket<p>

"Don't worry about my face" Punk said removing his own jacket "I'll get hit and it will hurt but I won't be disfigured"

"I'd love you anyway" she practically forced out

"Don't sound to sure of yourself now" Punk mocked

"You know I only married you for your looks" April said in a serious voice

"I knew it" Punk said in a disappointed voice "One year later and the truth has come out"

"Yea I mean you're really just a pretty face" She shrugged taking off of her boots

"You think I'm pretty?" Punk asked placing his hand over his chest and smiling

"Very" she said to him "I think a lot of the women tonight were swimming in their own drool"

"Oh you're one to talk" Punk said seriously "And I thought I told you to put on underwear" she just laughed off the comment and took her earnings out

"No one knew" she giggled

"People fucking knew" Punk argued "The camera guy was zooming in on your ass tonight"

"Oh stop" she laughed

"I know what I saw" Punk said to her sternly

"Is that why you kept insisting on us taking 'prom' photos so you could cover my butt the entire night?" April asked annoyed

"Yes" He said honestly "I'm going to buy you so much underwear for Christmas-"

"Ew" April frowned "No one wants that for Christmas"

"And nice long dresses that cover you from neck to feet" he said proudly

"What was wrong with my dress?" She questioned placing her hands on her hips

"Anything that is 'too tight' for underwear is too tight to go out in" Punk said coolly

"You have never once complained before" April laughed "And besides people loved my dress they kept complimenting me"

"Yes of course the men you met complimented your dress" Punk chuckled "People actually had the balls to compliment your dress to me" he said almost offended

"Oh really? What did they say?" she asked hopefully. She never had such a bright spotlight on her before like she did tonight

"They said 'wow your wife's dress is so tight I can clearly tell she's not wearing underwear" Punk said seriously but was clearly joking

"If you hate the dress so much why don't you come to take me out of it?" she suggested seductively and he smiled as kicked off of his shoes and pulled off his tie

"Finally" Punk said reaching behind her and unzipping her dress making sure to brush his fingertips against her skin

"It's been a long two weeks" she mumbled slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt while he worked on her dress

"We had that one night" he defended

"Yes but it was a tease" April pointed out as she pulled his shirt off of his arms "I'd much rather you blow in me and not your shorts" she whispered and he was slightly surprised

"These books have given you a dirty, dirty mouth" he said cupping her chin "I actually kind of like it" he smirked. She leaned up to kiss him but he pulled away

"What?" She sighed "I really need you tonight" she said unbuckling his belt

"How is your knee feeling?" he asked seriously

"It's great" she said honestly "It feels so good I swear"

"If it gets to be too much-" he started

"I'll let you know" she promised as she unbuttoned his dress pants and slowly lowered the zipper. She could feel his want for her already and made sure to brush against it gently with her fingers. He let out a low growl and eased her onto the bed. She was already naked since all she had on was the dress.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he asked tugging his pants and boxers down before joining her on the bed. "Everyone was watching you tonight"

"I'm sure it had to do with the fact that I was clubbed" she smirked

"No it's because you're gorgeous" Punk corrected crawling up her body and kissing the edge of her mouth "And mine" he added kissing down her cleavage. She felt his hot tongue at her navel and knew where this was going.

"No" she said firmly causing him to stop in his tracks and raise his head to look at her

"No?" he asked amused "This is your favorite thing" he reminded her with a grin "I'll even let you hold the headboard the way you like" he grinned causing her to moan slightly at the thought. That was still one of her most favorite things to do in the bedroom.

"I want you" she argued grabbing his shoulders and pulling him up her body

"You want this" he corrected running his fingers gently over her lips where he could feel just how wet she was. "You want this really bad actually" he teased as he continued to play with her and then ever so slowly slipped his fingers between her and just barely entered her.

"Phil" she argued trying to keep her mind on track "I want to taste you" he just ignored her and slid further into her causing her to arch and let out a low moan.

"What was that?" he asked curiously as he kept his eyes locked on her lustful ones.

"Please let me do what you love" she begged

"I don't want you on your knee" Punk informed her honestly "Don't worry about me"

"I don't have to be on my knees…" she suggested and he eyed her carefully. Her mischievous look alarmed him and didn't even realize April had pulled his hand away from her and cradled it in her own. She pushed him onto his back and sat up right and with his hand in hers licked the finger that was just inside of her.

"Oh fuck" Punk muttered becoming fully aroused "I really wanted to do that" he said to her seriously

"Lay back and don't move" she warned and he did what he was told and watched as she straddled him backwards so he was facing her beautiful back.

"Babe you really don't have to" Punk's mouth said but his body twitched with excitement. She looked over her shoulder and shot him a wink before leaning over and taking the tip of him into her mouth. She ran her hands up and down his shaft while she gently pleasured him with her mouth. "You really want me to spank don't you?" he asked noting the only view he has was of her perfect ass.

"I wouldn't stop you" she said pulling away then lowering her hot mouth over him again this time taking him deeper.

Punk was thoroughly enjoying the pleasure his wife was giving him but she didn't leave him a lot of options. Normally he needed to take out his pleasure on something and usually it was her hair that he'd wrap around his knuckles and guide her but the only body part that was there was her butt and no matter how bad he wanted to grab something he wouldn't let her win even though spanking her now did seem appealing to him. Then another idea popped into his head and pulled her hips lower causing her to lay across of him and April didn't think anything of it until she felt his mouth on her most sensitive area. She pulled away from Punk quickly due to the shock.

"Phil!" she cried out but he just kept lapping her up. She lowered her head again and continued at the task at hand even though he was proving to be very distracting. He rolled them so they were on their sides. His hands cupped her butt roughly as he forced her against his mouth harder and she let out a cry deep in her throat which caused Punk to vibrate even more and she knew it would only be a matter of time. She milked in for all he was worth and a moment later he released almost violently into her mouth. Her own body released but unlike her, Punk didn't pull away he kept right at it until it became almost unbearable. "Oh my god Phil" she panted and cried out when she came again. This time he was seemed to have satisfied his thirst and released her. He turned around and crawled up her body and looked down at her. Her arm was covering her eyes and she panting heavily.

"Are you ok?" he asked amused

"You brought me to tears" she admitted pulling her arm away

"So you liked that?" Punk asked and she smiled

"I really liked that" she nodded "I'm spent"

"I really hope not" he frowned "Because I'm still hard" he noted running his length over her still wet but now swollen lips.

"I'm not that spent" April assured him trying to rejuvenate her body.

"Are you sure?" he teased nipping at her lips. She pushed him as hard as she could so he fell back on his ass and quickly jumped into his lap so she was sitting directly facing him. She wrapped her legs around his back tightly. "Is your knee ok for this?"

"Yes" she said to him nodding almost violently "Please baby" she said kissing around his face "I need this…I need you…I want you" She raised her hips slightly and he slid very easily into her given the fact that she was already so moist for him.

"You're always ready for me" Punk moaned as he enjoyed the feeling of being buried deep inside of her. He was taken from the moment when he felt her body clench around him. "You keep that up I'm going to be done way before I want to be" he warned and she smiled lightly and leaned in and the two captured each other's lips. Before the intense love making they enjoyed just being physically connected the way they were. "I love you" he murmured against her lips "I'm going to do better by you, I'm going to support you more"

"I know baby" she practically cooed as she ran her hands through his beautiful head of hair. "Move" she said quietly and they began to move in sync with each other. They would always find their perfect rhythm together.

Punk left small bite marks along her shoulders while they continued to move and she returned the favor by scratching at his back. He moved his hand over her clit and used the pads of his fingertips to gently massage it causing her to rest her forehead against his and watch as he pleasured in more that one way. That alone caused her tighten around him and she screamed out as she saw her juices flow from where she was looking but Punk didn't even seem to notice. He jerked her head up so she was looking at him directly in the eyes but that proved to be difficult since her body was still sensitive from her orgasm and he was still plowing into her.

"It's going to happen again" she cried out as she literally dug her nails into his shoulders and she heard him hiss in pain but she didn't care. He laid her back against the bed and moved even hard and that's all it took for her to climax again and again. He finally found his own release deep inside of her. He rolled over taking her with him without leaving her body.

"Do they do that in your books?" Punk asked smugly and watched as April lifted her head and eyed him

"Were you really competing with a fictional book?" April asked seriously as he ran his fingers up and down her spine.

"Yes" he said "How'd I do?"

"Christian Grey has absolutely nothing on you" April said without hesitation and then lowered her head to nuzzle his chest and left a sweet kiss over his beating heart. "Can we just stay like this forever?"

"That would be the dream" Punk said smiling at the thought of being inside of her every minute of every day. "Get some sleep" he said kissing the top of her head and he felt her nod against his chest "I love you" he whispered as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning April was getting dressed to have lunch with Punk while he was in the shower. She reached into her purse to pull out a compact and froze.<p>

"Oh shit" she muttered pulling out the birth control pills that she now only remembered she hadn't taken the previous night.


	7. On Your Mind

**On Your Mind**

* * *

><p>Three weeks had passed since their sting in Vegas and April still hadn't mentioned to Phil how she had missed taking her birth control that night. She didn't want anything to distract Phil from all of his press and media he had to she kept it quiet for now especially since she wasn't sure she was actually pregnant. Her period was due two days ago but she wasn't too alarmed since sometimes she wasn't always on schedule. She wouldn't be able to know for sure until she took a test, which she was afraid to do in fear of being spotted, and having it reported online. She didn't want to even mention to Punk until she was sure and she wasn't even sure how she would know.<p>

"Hey are you packed yet?" Punk asked walking into the bedroom pulling her from her thoughts. They were going to be leaving for a UFC media tour in the morning the first day they'd be in Connecticut then New York.

"Yea just about it" she said plastering a smile

"I was thinking we can maybe stay an extra day in New York and hang out" Punk suggested "Maybe we could go see the tree and go ice skating?" he suggested

"Ice skating?" she asked fearfully

"Don't worry I'll try to catch you before you fall" Punk said with a smirk she just smiled and placed her attention back on her bag she was packing up. "Oh don't forget Colt is coming over for dinner and he's going to fix your treadmill in the gym"

"Oh great" she said to him

"Are you ok?" he asked unsurely

"Yea I'm just a little tired" She admitted which wasn't a lie. She was lying awake in bed every night thinking about her career and Punk's new career. She wasn't sure if she should be excited or terrified.

"It's not your knee is it?" Punk asked seriously

"No but I think the physical therapy is catching up to me" April said to him. She started physical therapy on her knee the minute she got back from Vegas and had been going everyday so she could return to the ring sooner even though that could all be pointless now.

"Well you'll get a few days off from it" Punk said to her "You shouldn't push yourself so hard"

"You know how it is" April shrugged "If I don't get back soon my spot will be taken by that crazy bitch" she said bitterly. The thought of Jewel still having her title made her sick.

"You're in the history books" Punk reminded her "Don't worry" he said to her and she just nodded

"You're right" She agreed and it was true she had bigger things to worry about at the moment.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Punk asked "Do you not want to go on this media tour with me?"

"Of course I do" she assured him "I'm actually really looking forward to it. I really need to clear my head a bit"

"Why would you have to clear your head?" Punk questioned. She knew he would never let up "Tell me what's wrong you've been so quiet for days now"

"I'm just…" she trailed off "…wondering why they haven't found the guy who did this to me yet" she lied. Truthfully she knew who did it and didn't give it much thought.

"Are you scared or something?" he asked surprised "Because you know you're safe here- right?"

"Of course" She smiled placing her hands on his sides "It's just you're going to be off training a lot and I'm going to be here alone a lot"

"You'll be working" Punk reminded her. They had agreed she could go back with his idea of 'protection' of course. "It's actually probably for the best. Because sitting at home alone makes me miserable at least I'll be busy"

"Yea you'll be super busy" she agreed

"I told you not to worry about that" Punk reminded her "Instead of flying to Chicago you'll fly to me- wherever the hell I may be training" she just nodded and forced a smile that was so obvious even he picked up on it. "Nothing is going to change" he promised "It's you and me always"

"What about kids?" April asked bluntly surprising him

"We've discussed this, no?" he asked confused

"It's just when is that going to happen?" April asked

"Well not tomorrow" he laughed then it hit him. "That's what this is about" he said knowing and now her stomach was twisting "We're going to have kids" he promised "But it would be ideal if it happened once you were retired and once I had a few fights under my belt. But I promise it is going to happen"

"It's just…" April started thinking of a way to word it "…Celeste thinks she's pregnant" she blurted out a complete lie "But PJ is starting this new company and he's going to be traveling and she's afraid she's going to be alone and I can't help but think she will be too"

"I'm sure they'll work it out" Punk smirked

"What if the news distracts him from work?" April asked "What if he doesn't make the time for her? What if she has to go to all the doctors appointments alone because he's too busy?"

"What kind of business is he starting?" Punk asked seriously and she just sighed

"I'm serious Phil" April sighed

"He won't be too distracted it's not like he's going to be so distracted he's going to get hurt" Punk pointed out "And whatever business he's running I'm sure he can do with her at home. It's not like he has to go away he's choosing too"

"You have to go away" April pointed out and he nodded

"Good thing we don't have Celeste's problem" He smirked "At least not yet but soon" he said kissing the top of her head. The doorbell rang and he pulled away from her. "That's Colt, you coming down?"

"Yea I'll be down in a few minutes" April said and watched as he walked out the door "Problem?" she repeated his word back and cringed.

* * *

><p>Punk was once again on the phone doing a phone interview but it was perfect timing for April.<p>

"Hey Colt" she said walking over to the couch and taking a seat next to him

"Hey how's the knee?" he asked giving her a kiss hello

"Great" She said to him "Phil is up in the office doing an interview"

"Yea I know he said he should be done in ten minutes" Colt said to her

"Good I need a favor" April said quickly in a whisper "First I need you to promise to not say anything to Phil"

"Ok" Colt said unsurely "But you do realize he's my best friend"

"It's not something I plan on keeping from him" April said to him "I'd never put you in that position but I really need you to be my friend right now"

"Alright" Colt said still feeling nervous

"I need you to go to the store" April said to him and he sighed

"I can do that" Colt said laughing standing up and grabbing his jacket "I understand you'd still be uneasy going out alone after the attack and don't worry I won't tell Phil a thing"

"Ok sure" she said going along with it

"What do you need?" Colt asked

"That's where the real favor comes in" April warned

"I don't know how to pick out lady products" Colt warned "And Punk could also go and get his own condoms if that's what you're about to ask me"

"Nope neither" April said standing up and walking towards him "I need you to pick me up a couple of pregnancy tests" Colt was frozen in place and April was worried he hadn't heard her "Colt did you hear me?"

"Yea" He said slowly "I guess the condom joke is a day late and a dollar short" he muttered

"Colt please can you do this for me?" she asked holding back tears "I don't want anyone spotting me or anything"

"Yea of course" Colt forced out "But he doesn't know?" he asked pointing to the top of the stairs referring to Punk who was tucked away in the office.

"I don't want to upset him unless I know if I really am" April said to him "But I missed taking a pill and I'm late" she confided "I don't want to distract him or anything until I absolutely have to"

"What do you mean upset and distract him?" Colt asked "He'd be thrilled"

"He said a baby would be a problem for us right now" April said to him "He said that he would be so distracted he'd get hurt in training"

"Did he really say that?" Colt asked knowing Punk would never actually say that.

"Not in those exact words but basically yea" April said "Do not say a word to him"

"Fine" Colt said to her "And I'll get your tests but you have to promise me if you are you tell him"

"How would I keep it from him?" April mocked "But you need to hurry and don't get those cheap ones get me something accurate" she said pushing him out the door and closing it quickly.

Ten minutes later Colt was back and had a plastic bag filled with all kinds of pregnancy tests.

"He's almost done hurry" April said taking the bag and looking in "How many did you buy?" she asked amused

"There's all different kinds" Colt said flustered "I didn't know" he shrugged "But the woman who rang me up said 'I hope you get the answer you want' and I responded with 'these are for my best friends wife' she then preceded to glare at me and I'm pretty sure she spit at me as I walked out the door" he said horrified and April let out a tiny giggle

"What's so funny?" Punk asked walking down the stairs and April quickly pushed the bag into Colt's hands

"Just my life" Colt remarked amused "You have time for us now?"

"Yea I have time to squeeze in my two favorite people for about an hour" Punk joked "What's that?" he asked nodding towards the bag. Colt looked over to April who was now pale as a ghost and knew he had to cover.

"None of your fucking business" Colt shot at him with a grin

"We're testy today" Punk said amused "If you're done flirting with my wife you can look at that treadmill you swear you can fix"

"Oh right" Colt said following Punk towards the gym

"I'll take that for you" April said grabbing the bag from Colt. Once Punk was headed down the stairs she grabbed Colt and kissed his cheek "Thank you" he just winked at her and headed down to follow Punk.

* * *

><p>April wasn't sure how much time she had before Punk came looking for her but she couldn't wait anymore she had to at least take one. She wasn't sure which one to pick because Colt really did buy out the store so she just pulled a random one and quickly took it. She was sitting on the closed toilet seat cover frantically biting her nails and looking at the time on her cell phone. Three more minutes and she'd know.<p>

"Hey are you ok?" Punk asked knocking on the door

"Yea" she said "I'll be out in a minute" she told him then mumbled "or three"

"Alright well we're going to order from the Chinese place what do you want?" he asked through the door

"Surprise me" April said. She was far too nervous to think about food right now.

"Ok" he said walking away and she sighed with relief.

* * *

><p>Punk headed into the kitchen and saw Colt looking over the menu.<p>

"What does she want?" Colt asked

"Something is wrong with her" Punk said to him "Did she mention anything to you?"

"No she seemed totally fine" Colt said picking up the menu so Punk couldn't make eye contact

"I'm serious" Punk said snatching the menu from him "Ever since Vegas she's been acting weird and quiet around me"

"You should ask her" Colt suggested

"I did and she says she's fine but today she did say something weird" Punk said and Colt was hopeful that his best friend had caught on "I think she's scared"

"Scared of what?" Colt questioned

"Of being attacked" Punk said to him "She mentioned them not making an arrest yet and talking about how she's going to be here alone"

"I'm sure it's not that" Colt said with a smirk

"Does she really think I'd leave her as a sitting duck?" Punk asked him "Does she think I'm not going to protect her? Did something else happen to shake her up and she's just not telling me?"

"I'm sure she'd tell you if something happened" Colt said to him

"She's distant" Punk informed him "I'm about to go off and train for six months and we're going to be apart the last thing I need is for her to not just be physical distant but emotional distant as well"

"She has a lot on her mind" Colt pointed out

"Yea and maybe once she gets back to work she'll feel better" Punk said to him "Even though she hasn't mentioned it that much to me lately either. I'm starting to think she's afraid to go back" Colt just laughed

"Do you even know your own wife?" Colt asked amused

"What the fuck does that mean?" Punk asked annoyed "If you know something you have to tell me"

"I really don't know" Colt said to him "But you're going crazy over nothing. I don't think she's afraid for her well being I think she's afraid of all this change. This career choice isn't just turning your world upside it's turning hers upside down as well. Just reassure her that she's your priority and no job or amount of money will change that"

"She knows that already" Punk said brushing it off "Maybe you could talk to her for me" he suggested and Colt just rolled his eyes. He was already in too deep. "Don't be like that she likes you and would open up"

"I'm not going to betray her confidence" Colt said to him and Punk snorted

"You're my friend" Punk reminded him

"Yes but I'm her friend too" Colt said to him "Don't put me in the middle of this" he sighed

"I'll take care of this myself" Punk said to him "We'll spend some time in New York"

"That's a great idea" Colt agreed. April walked into the kitchen and stepped over to the two.

"Did you order yet?" April asked

"No are you sure you don't know what you want?" Punk asked

"I'll just eat whatever you're eating" She said wrapping her arms around his waist and nuzzling into him. He ran his hand up and down her back while Colt tried to study her face to see if he could figure out if she was or wasn't pregnant.

"Why are you looking at my wife like that?" Punk asked Colt causing April to look over to him as well

"She's hot" was Colt's only line of defense.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening the three were sitting around watching a movie but Colt couldn't keep his eyes off of April and didn't go unnoticed by Punk and it was really start to piss him off.<p>

"I have to go to the bathroom" April said getting off of the couch and Colt's eyes followed her as she skipped up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Punk asked pausing the movie

"Huh? What?" Colt asked innocently

"Seriously you're pissing me off" Punk warned "Why do you keep looking at her?"

"Where else am I supposed to look?" Colt asked with a nervous laugh

"Well you could try the fucking TV!" Punk yelled "Seriously what is your fucking problem?"

"I'm just trying to get a read on as to why she's so upset" Colt defended

"She seems upset to you?" Punk asked changing his tone from anger to concern

"She seems a tad off" Colt shrugged "I wouldn't worry about it"

"You've been studying her all fucking night and that's all you've got?" Punk asked him

"Maybe you should study her more" Colt shot at him

"I'm too busy looking at you because you're looking at her!" he hissed

"What happened to the movie?" April asked walking back into the living room

"Nothing" Punk and Colt said at the same time.

"Well I just wanted to let you guys know I'm going to bed because I really am tired" April said to them

"Feeling ok?" Colt asked innocently

"Yea" she said to him "Plus we have an early flight tomorrow" she said to him

"Alright I'll see you when you get back" Colt said and April kissed his cheek. She walked over to Punk and gave him a gently kiss on the mouth then headed up the stairs. Colt still wasn't sure if she was or wasn't and now he wouldn't know until she got back.

"She picked the right time to go to bed" Colt said looking at his phone "They made an arrest"

"Let me see that" Punk said snatching the phone from him "Who the fuck is Steve Kellar?" he asked reading the article

"He turned himself in and he's claiming he was hired by Jason and Jewel" Colt said to him

"Why weren't we notified?" Punk asked annoyed "And why aren't they arresting Jason?"

"They can't just go by his word" Colt said to him

"This is great though" Punk said to him and Colt narrowed his eyes at him

"Why?" Colt asked

"Vince isn't going to keep Jewel around after this scandal" Punk scoffed "She'll be gone, her loser husband will be gone and April can work in peace because the more I think about it the more I believe she's acting a little off is because she misses work"

"That could be it" Colt agreed knowing that wasn't it at all

"Maybe once this media tour is over I'll talk her doctor about how we can get her back into the ring sooner" Punk said to him

"Aren't you going to miss her?" Colt asked

"Of course but I don't want her to be sad" Punk said to him "She loves wrestling and I love her- so I have to make sure she's happy. She wants that title back she talks about it all of the time at least she used to and she accused me not caring about her career. I'll take her right down to the gym and roll around with her in the ring"

"I don't think that's a good idea" Colt said laughing nervously scratching the back of his head

"She'd love it" Punk defended "We used to do it all of the time before I left"

"Just worry about the tour" Colt suggested standing up "I'm heading out"

"Night" Punk said to him and waited for Colt to be gone before he headed upstairs and found April already drifting off to sleep.

"You're coming to be already?" she asked with a faint smile

"You want me to?" he asked

"Yes please" she said pulling his side of the blankets down urging him to join her which he did.

"They made an arrest" Punk said to her and her eyes shot open "Some guy Steve Kellar turned himself in and has admitted Jason and his wife hired him."

"Never heard of him" April admitted

"You know what this means right?" Punk asked "Nothing his holding you back from work now" he said and was surprised when she wasn't jumping up and down with excitement. "I want you home through the holidays but after the New Year if you want you should call Vince. You're doing great in physical therapy you should more than ready"

"I was thinking of taking a little bit more time" she said surprising him.

"Your knee still hurts? Punk asked. "Is therapy hurting you?"

"No it's fine I just think I need a little more time away from the company" she said and now he was truly concerned "You're ok with that right?"

"Of course" Punk said trying not to sound to excited "What is going on? You're really starting to scare me" he admitted and she looked up at him

"I just want to spend a little more time with you" she said looking up at him then smiled "All of this time I've been spending with you has really made me not want to go back right away. They'll probably be upset and cut my pay-"

"Fuck the pay" Punk said to her "Do what you want and I'll take care of everything" he assured her

"You always do" she said happily curling around him and closing her eyes but Punk knew something was definitely off and was now more concerned than ever. He wouldn't be able to sleep that night or again until he figured out what was going on with his wife.


	8. Negative

**Negative**

* * *

><p>Punk and April were back from his media tour in New York and she had a great time and they were so busy that she barely had time to think about anything else. He spoiled her at the most expensive restaurants and bragged about her in practically every interview he gave. They didn't have a lot of time to sightsee but she was ok with that, she wanted to be back home and get ready for Christmas. She had been picking up gifts for him for months now and finally felt ready for the holidays but there was still so much work to do.<p>

She grabbed her purse and tried to sneak out the front door but Punk caught her just as she had one foot out the door.

"Hey where are you sneaking off to?" Punk asked her. She turned to look at her gorgeous husband and kept a straight face on.

"I was just sneaking off to see my boyfriend" April said to him and nodded

"How long has it been?" Punk asked

"We're celebrating out five month anniversary tonight" she responded

"Big plans?" he asked just as seriously playing along with her

"Dinner and a show" She shrugged

"Seeing anything good?" he questioned

"I'm the show" she grinned

"I'm jealous" Punk said smiling now

"If I'm not too spent I'll give you an encore" she promised him with a wink

"Ok now I'm actually afraid" he said seriously causing her to laugh "Where are you really going?"

"I'm going to the Doctor" which was the truth

"I didn't realize you were having your knee checked up on today" Punk said to himself mostly. He had been so good with going with her to appointments. "Give me five minutes I'll go with you"

"No" she said quickly which caused him to narrow his eyes at her in confusion "I'm not going to see that doctor I'm going to my gynecologist and you don't want to be there for that"

"Yea probably right" Punk agreed. Again she was being honest that was where she was going he just didn't know why. He probably just assumed she was going for a routine checkup. "How long are you going to be?"

"Not too long" she said to him

"Good I can wrap some of your gifts while you're out" Punk grinned

"I'll just find them and unwrap them anyway" she said to him and gave him a kiss

"We'll see" Punk smirked and watched her walk out the door.

* * *

><p>April raced out of the doctor's office and jumped into her car slamming the door shut and locking the doors. She didn't start the car but placed both hands on the wheel and cried resting her head against the steering wheel. She didn't know how long she was there for but it was long enough to get a text from Punk asking if she was ok but she didn't write back because she wasn't sure what to even say. But while she looked at his message she scrolled through her contacts and hit a familiar number and waited to hear the voice she needed to hear.<p>

"April!" Hector cheered happily "How are you honey?"

"Hector" she choked out through tears

"What is it April?" he asked completely concerned "Talk to me April did something happen?"

"I don't know what to do" she cried into the phone

"Tell me everything" He insisted "Is it your knee? Did something else happen?"

"No" she cried "It's not my knee it's worse"

"Please I can't help you if you don't talk to me" Hector begged

"I'm pregnant" she said out loud for the first time since she took the at home test

"That's wonderful news" Hector beamed over the phone "Why are you so upset?"

"It's wrong" she said sobbing "I can't work anymore and Phil is leaving-"

"What do you mean leaving?" he asked in a low voice "You two are breaking up?"

"No but he's going off to train" April reminded him "This isn't the right time it's all wrong!"

"It wouldn't have happened if it wasn't the right time" Hector told her honestly "This was meant to happen"

"He's going to be mad" April argued "We're not ready yet and we're going to be apart more than before" she pointed out still crying

"You'll make it work" Hector said to her

"What am I going to do?" she cried

"You're going to dry your eyes and be a mother" Hector informed her sternly and that did stop her from crying briefly.

"I'm going to be a mom" she repeated to Hector

"Yes and now you have a child who is depending on you even though he or she isn't here yet" Hector said to her "And I know you're going to love this child just as much as Phil will"

"It's just not the right time" April argued "I have so much more I want to do at work and again Phil is going to be gone almost everyday training and he's close to picking LA to train he won't even be close to me"

"Oh I wasn't aware that he was leaving you in Chicago" Hector teased "I'm pretty sure he wants you with him"

"I don't know anything about LA, I don't have friends or family there or doctors-" she started

"You didn't have any of that in Chicago either" Hector reminded her

"That's not true I had Phil" April said to him

"And you'll have him wherever you go" Hector said knowingly

"I'm sorry for calling you like this" April said with a sigh slowly starting to feel better "I've just been sitting on this for weeks now-"

"You've known you're pregnant for weeks?" Hector asked surprised "And you haven't even mentioned it to your husband"

"I had a feeling and only got confirmation today" April said to him "I don't know how I'm going to tell him. He's so excited about the UFC"

"I'm sure he is" Hector said to her "But I bet he'd be more excited over this. Phil wants to be a father"

"He does but not yet" April said to him

"This is life" Hector said to her "Him leaving WWE probably happened sooner then he expected and look how that worked out" he pointed out, another good point actually "Everything works out and you two are ready trust me"

"It doesn't matter we don't really have much of a choice now" April muttered

"In a few weeks you're going to call me up and tell me how wrong you were for feeling this way" Hector said to her "And in a about eight months when you're holding your child you won't even remember being this upset" she heard her phone beeping and saw it was Phil. She had been gone for so long he probably was freaking out

"Hector I have to go Phil is looking for me" April said to him "I love you"

"I love you too honey" Hector said to her "And congratulations"

"Thank you" she said with a faint smile and clicked over to her husband "Hi babe" she forced out trying to sound like she had been crying

"I'm starting to seriously think you are at some cheap motel with a strange guy" Punk said to her "Where the hell are you?"

"I'm leaving the doctors office now I'll be home in ten minutes" she said to him "I'm sorry my appointment got pushed back"

"Are you ok?" he asked sensing she was off

"No, no we'll talk when I get home" she said to him

"Alright hurry home because I have a surprise for you" he said to her

* * *

><p>When April stepped into the house Punk was waiting for her at the door with a huge smile.<p>

"Ok what's going on?" she asked putting her purse down

"I want to give you one of your gifts early" Punk said anxiously "But you have to have it now"

"Ok" she said smiling. "I love gifts"

"No kidding" He teased and grabbed her hand and pulled her down towards the gym. He placed his hands over her eyes then halted her movements. "Surprise!" he yelled out and when she opened her eyes she saw a custom made Wrestling ring in their gym. Punk had actually gotten rid of some of his own machines to make room for this.

"Oh my god" she said stunned and in awe of the thoughtful gift.

"You said I don't take a interest in your career so here I am taking an interest" he said proudly

"You didn't have to do this" April said to him running her hands over the bottom rope

"I wanted to" Punk said to her "You can practice all of the time and gear up for your second run as Diva's champion" she just forced a smile knowing that wasn't going to happen. "I have a really good feeling about it too. You're going to really go down in the history books you're truly at your peek-"

"I told you I wasn't ready to go back yet though" April reminded him quietly

"I know and you don't have to go back until you feel safe" Punk assured her

"You think I don't feel safe?" April asked him

"I know they can't arrest Jewel or Jason or even fire them because there's no proof that they actually hired that other idiot to hit you but trust me they're going be watching them like hawks and like I said I'll get you the best private guard money can buy" Punk said to her "You've just been so down lately I thought this would cheer you up"

"It's a very thoughtful gift" she smiled "And considerate" she gave him a sweet kiss to thank him

"You hate it" Punk said knowing her well enough to know when she didn't like something

"I don't" she argued

"What is going on April?" Punk asked "I've been trying to be really patient with you these last few weeks but you're not talking to me"

"I know" April said to him "It hasn't been fair and I'm sorry"

"Is it me?" he asked concerned "Did I do something? Have you changed your mind about this UFC thing?"

"No" April assured him "I'm so proud of you that I can literally burst"

"So what is it? Are you afraid that our marriage is in jeopardy?" Punk asked her "Because I don't think that-"

"I don't think that" she said cutting him off

"So you're not scared, you haven't changed your mind about me going to the UFC and you're not afraid for our marriage yet you seem miserable and don't want to go back to work" Punk said to her "You can understand my confusion right?"

"Something happened in Vegas" she admitted and she could see his body tense

"Ok" he said slowly "That's an awfully long time to keep something from me. Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to let my mind go to the worst possible place?" he was now a little snippy and she wasn't sure anymore if this was the right to tell him but he had a right to know.

"I forgot to take my birth control" April blurted out "I realized it the next day and I know I should have told you but I didn't want to upset you"

"That's what this has been about?" Punk laughed "It's ok"

"No Phil" she sighed. He wasn't a stupid man at all so she wasn't sure why he wasn't jumping all over this "I'm pregnant" she said to him and he was frozen in place "I went to the doctor earlier and her confirmed it"

"You're pregnant?" Punk asked confused

"Yes" She said quietly not sure what he was thinking "That's why I can't go back to work"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Punk asked her

"Before we went on the media tour we discussed it" April reminded him

"The Celeste story? You were talking about you?" he asked and she nodded

"You said-" April started

"-it would be a problem" he finished for her mentally kicking himself for the comment. "I didn't know…I didn't realize" he said looking up at her

"I know it's not what you wanted" April said and he looked even more confused now "But I think we could make this work"

"Of course we will make it work" Punk said firmly "And this is all I've wanted since the day we got married" he said now surprising her

"Really?" she asked already feeling better. He walked over to her and looked at her in the eyes.

"There's nothing I wanted more in my life then to have a baby with you" he told her honestly

"But you said-" April started

"-I didn't want you to feel rushed to retire" Punk said cutting her off

"You're not mad?" she asked with widened eyes

"Mad? I'm…I'm….the happiest I've been in my entire life" he smiled wide "You're making me a father" he said cupping her cheeks "I didn't think it was possible to love you any more than I already did" she smiled at the comments and accepted a kiss from him

"Really?" she asked looking for confirmation "You're not just saying this?"

"You have my kid in there" he said pointing at her stomach "Nothing else matters."

"But with the UFC and I've been getting calls from work everyday-" she started but he silenced her

"Nothing else matters" He repeated slowly "We'll make it all work" he promised her

"Can we though?" April asked scared

"There's no other options" Punk said to her "We're having a baby"

"We're having a baby" she repeated smiling this time "But what are we going to do about your training?" she questioned "I'm going to be going to doctors appointments alone-"

"I'm going to train in a gym not military camp" He reminded her "I can take time off to be with you every step of the way and I plan on being there every step of the way. Nothing is more important than our child not WWE, not UFC- nothing"

"Do you want to see the sonogram?" she asked

"You got a sonogram without me?" Punk asked slightly hurt

"I had to make sure it was real" she said and grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs and over to the couch where she left her bag and pulled the small gray photo out and passed it to him. "That's our baby" she said pointing to the small dot

"Wow" he said in awe of the photo "I can't believe I missed this"

"Like I said I was just confused about all of this and really scared and overwhelmed" She said to him "And I still wasn't sure because Colt bought me all of these tests and one was negative and another one was positive"

"Colt bought you pregnancy tests?" Punk asked lowering the pictures "He knew you were pregnant?"

"No he has no idea" she assured him "But I did ask him to buy me the tests"

"How could he not tell me?" Punk asked annoyed

"Because I begged him not to" April said to him "I didn't want to go because I was afraid I'd get spotted and you read about it online first. He really stepped up for me" she said and she could already tell he wasn't angry anymore

"That's why he kept looking at you" Punk said to himself

"What?" April giggled

"The last time he was here I yelled at him for looking at you the entire night" Punk said to her and she smiled

"He knew I took a test but I didn't tell him what it read" April said to him "The first one I took was positive and the second one I took was negative so I wasn't sure"

"You didn't have to go through all of that alone" Punk sighed "You could have came to me"

"I know" she said quietly "This is a lot for me to take in. I have a child growing inside of me" she said to him "It's so surreal and I've been going crazy thinking the worst things"

"There's nothing wrong" Punk said to her then eyed her "Right? Your appointment went ok?"

"Yea healthy baby" she said to him

"A healthy baby" he smiled and took a seat on the couch still smiling "A baby" he repeated

"If we move to LA we're going to have to find me a good doctor" she pointed out to him

"You're staying in Chicago" Punk said to her "I don't want you switching doctors or stressing out during a move and here you have family and friends"

"I'm going wherever you go" she said taking a seat next to him "No matter what I have to be with you"

"No I mean we're not leaving" Punk said to her "I got an offer to train in Milwaukee and I'm going to take it"

"Don't do that" She said shaking her head "You're training is the most important thing"

"First of all not anymore it isn't" Punk said to her "And second of all I was going to take it anyway. It's a great place to go and I'm going to go check it out in a few days and I'd like you to come with me"

"Of course" She said to him "But promise me you'll only take it if it feels right like you said before we'd make it work"

"I promise" he said to her then smiled "I don't think I can stop smiling"

"This time next year we're going to be having our child's first Christmas" She said to him and he smiled even more

"Oh my god" he said running his hands over his face

"You're not scared?" she asked

"Terrified" He said honestly "But excited. What about you?"

"Petrified" she confirmed with a nervous laugh "But once I talk to work I'll feel better. I don't want this leaked its way too early and they know I'm cleared to be back at work"

"We'll tell them together" Punk said to her

"What?" April asked

"We'll go together. You're not alone in this" Punk said taking her hand and raising it up to kiss it

"I love you" she said with a soft smile holding back tears "Don't mind the crying I do that a lot now. That's what took me so long to get home I decided to cry in the car for a half an hour first"

"I love you too" he said kissing her "It's going to be ok" he whispered against her lips before capturing them again.

"It is" she agreed. Telling Punk made her feel so much better and she truly believed it was all going to be ok.


	9. Preparing

**Preparing**

* * *

><p>The next morning April woke up alone in bed. She and Punk headed to bed early the next night and talked all about their unborn baby. She couldn't believe how excited he was for their child and it was really rubbing off on her. Hector was right; she doesn't know why she was so upset before. She heard a loud bang coming from the game room, which was next door and got out of the bed to investigate.<p>

"What are you doing?" April asked walking into the room and saw Punk packing up most of the room.

"This is going to be the baby's room" Punk said to her "We can paint it and make it a little bit more child friendly but I was thinking we could keep the comic posters up and stuff though"

"Yea but there's an empty guest room down the hall" She pointed out "We've been trying to figure out what to do with it"

"We'll put the game room there" Punk said to her "I want the baby close to us"

"That's a good idea I hadn't even thought about that" April said giving it thought "I haven't been around babies ever. I mean my brother has two kids but I haven't seen them since they born"

"You'll be fine" Punk assured her

"What if I'm not?" April asked him "You've been around so many babies I didn't even think to have the baby's room next to ours!"

"You're only a few weeks pregnant" Punk smirked "Give yourself some time to adjust this"

"You've clearly adjusted" April noted

"I've given it thought" Punk shrugged

"You've thought about this?" April asked causing him to chuckle

"I mean yea" he shrugged "I told you I'm excited about this I've wanted this"

"You're going to help me right?" April asked nervously and he smirked

"Of course" he smiled "But I have a lot to learn too all I did was pick a room" he pointed out amused by her fears

"Ok" she said forcing a smile "So I got a message from talent relations" she said to him "They want me back for the last Raw of the year"

"That's not happening" Punk said to her with a laugh "What did you tell them?"

"That I'd see them there" she said unsurely and he glared at her

"You told them you'd be back at work?" Punk asked stunned "Why would you do that?"

"This isn't something I wanted to tell them over the phone" April sighed

"Alright well we'll fly down Monday morning" he said to her

"I was thinking I'd just go" April said to him "I don't want to create any issues for you there-"

"You're not going there alone especially with Jewel and Jason being there" Punk said to her

"That's why I don't think you should go" April said to him "I don't want you to get into fights with Jason. You can't have any bad press right now"

"I'm not going to fight" Punk laughed but she just folded her arms and glared at him "Much" he added quietly "Regardless you're not going alone so you can either call them which I'd prefer or book two tickets"

"Fine" She mumbled

"Oh and when you book your next doctors appointment make sure you let me know when it is so I can have the time to go" Punk instructed as he went back to placing video games in boxes

"Ok" she said to him as she studied him moving around the room "It's still really early but we should probably tell your family"

"What about your family?" Punk asked and April just giggled "You guys have been getting along better"

"Yes that weekend we were in Puerto Rico with them was super comfortable" she remarked sarcastically

"They'd want to know" Punk said to her and she rolled her eyes

"I told Hector" April said to him

"Before you told me?" Punk asked

"Yea I was freaking out" April admitted "But that's it just family. The media is already all over us due to the assault and now you signing with UFC-"

"Don't worry about it" Punk said to her "And honestly we should just stay off of social media for the entire pregnancy"

"That's a little much, no?" she smirked

"No I don't want you stressed out. I don't know a lot about pregnancy yet but from the little I know I know stress is bad"

"I'm not stressed" April assured him

"Because no one knows" Punk reminded her "And I'd like to keep it that way until the baby is born"

"That is never going to happen" April sighed

"I'll make sure it happens" Punk said to her

* * *

><p>Later in the day April came down the stairs when the doorbell rang and as soon as she opened the door she couldn't even get a greeting because Colt marched right in.<p>

"Ok the suspense is killing me" Colt said to her dramatically "I have to know"

"Know what?" she asked innocently

"Oh come on" He huffed "Did you take the preg-" he stopped as Punk walked into the living room from the kitchen "The pre-game thing?"

"Pre-game?" Punk asked "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I don't know anymore" Colt sighed collapsing on the couch. April looked over to Punk and he nodded towards her.

"I am" April said to him and Colt looked up at her

"Technically we are" Punk corrected

"Wait" Colt said slowly standing up "He knows?" he asked pointing to Punk

"Yea I know and thank you for lying to my face last week about it." Punk shot at him "Also I really appreciate that you didn't try to stop me from buying her the wrestling ring for the gym"

"I didn't know for sure" Colt defended then smiled "So we're having a baby?" he asked happily

"Well actually April and I-" Punk started

"Yes!" April shouted happily and Colt pulled her into a hug

"I helped make the baby" Punk pointed out feeling left out

"Are you sure?" Colt asked seriously and April pinched his arm "Ouch! Just kidding come here" he said pulling Punk into a hug "I'm so happy for you both. You two are seriously going to be the best parents ever I am so excited for you guys" he said pulling away from Punk

"We're keeping this in the family so don't say anything" Punk warned

"I can keep a secret" Colt said proudly "Didn't tell you that I already thought she was" he smirked at Punk who didn't smile back

"Yea don't keep bringing that up" Punk said to him

"When are you due?" Colt asked April

"August" April told him

"Just around the time Punk's going to have his first UFC match" Colt pointed out and April's face fell

"Doesn't matter" Punk said to Colt "I'll clear all of August if I have to. Fight a month earlier or later"

"You can't do that" April said to him "I didn't even think of that"

"What did I say about this last night?" Punk asked "Don't worry about my job I'm going to be there for everything"

"Ok" she said to him slowly plastering on a smile and Punk knew she wasn't buying it. Her phone rang before anything else could be said she saw it was Hector. "I have to take this" she said excusing herself

"So how are you feeling dad?" Colt asked smiling

"Good" Punk said happily "I didn't think I ever wanted kids before and now but when she told me- I didn't even realize someone was capable of feeling this way"

"This is so great" Colt said to him "We have to celebrate"

"Yea but uh before she comes down I need to ask you for a favor" Punk started and Colt tensed up

"The last time someone asked me a favor I was up for a week straight" Colt pointed out "I'm referring to April by the way"

"Yea I got it" Punk said to him "But this is important"

"Alright whatever you need" Colt forced out

"I am going to be training a lot so I need you to be here and help her when I can't" Punk said to him "I'm going to try to make everything I can but if I can't-"

"I'll be your backup" Colt smiled slapping his shoulder

"Don't say it like that" Punk said "I don't want her to think I'm not going to be there for her because I am going to do everything possible to not miss one thing-"

"You don't have to convince me" Colt assured him "But it isn't going to be easy and I'll be here to help anyway I can"

"Thank you" Punk said to him "This means more to me than you know"

"You're my brother" Colt pointed out "I'll do anything to help you and April"

"Ok so Hector wants to see us soon" April said re-entering the room

"Yea we'll work something out" Punk smiled

"So seriously how are we celebrating?" Colt asked "Dinner on me?"

"I can go for some food" April said to them

"What are you in the mood for? Mom gets to pick" Colt smiled

"Oh I may like this pregnancy thing" April said to them "sushi?"

"Babe you can't have sushi" Punk reminded her

"Oh crap that's right" April said quickly "Italian?"

"That sounds good" Colt agreed

"That's just her fancy way of saying she wants pizza" Punk smirked at his wife

"I'll order two pies" Colt said walking into the kitchen

* * *

><p>April had decided to call the company herself and inform them she wouldn't be going to Raw in a few weeks and they were none to pleased. She didn't mention her pregnancy but said her knee was still acting up and didn't think she could come back yet.<p>

"They are so mad" April said getting into the bed next to Punk

"Let me talk to them" Punk suggested

"That's ok" April sighed "I'm waiting on a call from someone else now. I've told four different people the story but they're just not taking no for an answer. I might have to tell them truth"

"No" Punk said "It's way too soon and the minute you tell them it's going to be everywhere"

"What am I supposed to do?" April asked "I'm under contract maybe I can still do some on air work just not wrestling-"

"No" he laughed at the thought "I don't want you traveling by yourself and they treat you like shit there I won't have that" he said firmly "I hated it before and now I at least of some sort of say"

"Why do you now have a say?" April asked him

"You're carrying my child" Punk said simply "That baby is half mine"

"What a way to put it" April smirked

"And I don't want my kid at WWE events" Punk said to her

"I'm going to want to go back" April informed him

"When?" he asked

"After the baby is born" April said to him and he looked confused but just smiled

"Who is going to the watch the baby?" Punk asked amused but April didn't see the humor in it

"I want a career Phil" she argued "Did you think I would have a baby and that would be it? I'd sit at home and raise your child while you went out to work everyday?" he remained quiet for a moment

"No" He said with a nervous laugh "Well yes"

"No" she said firmly "I'm going to want to continue working"

"You mean traveling all over the world and barely being home?" Punk asked "I kind of assumed you'd want to I don't know help raise our child"

"I can do both" April said to him "How come you can work?"

"Because my job doesn't require me to be gone for five days out of each week" Punk argued "Yours does"

"So I can take the baby with me this way I won't miss anything" April said to him "Women do that"

"What about me?" Punk asked "I don't want to be separated from my child that much."

"I don't know" April said unsurely "But I don't feel like I'm done yet" she said to him "I still have so much I want to accomplish there"

"Do we have to talk about this now?" Punk questioned "I'm tired-"

"So we just hold off on it for a year and then when I'm ready to go back to work we have this huge fight about it?" April asked

"Why does it have to be a fight?" Punk asked

"Because you're not going to change your mind and I'm not either" April said to him

"I just think you'll feel differently after the baby is born that's all" Punk shrugged

"I can't believe this" April said sitting up "I thought you supported me"

"I do" Punk argued

"Could have fooled me" she huffed turning over so her back was facing him and laying back down

"Don't be like this" Punk sighed "We have time to talk this over and if you really want to go back to work we'll make it work"

"You keep saying that about everything" April reminded him coldly

"And I mean it" Punk said wrapping his arm around her "Don't be mad"

"I'm not mad I'm just all over the place" April admitted "I have so much running through my head"

"We'll figure it out we always do" Punk said kissing the crook of her neck "It's going to be ok"

"What if I'm a bad mother?" she asked

"Not possible" Punk said without hesitation resting his head on her shoulder "You're going to be amazing"

"I don't have the best example" April reminded him

"Parenting is an instinct it's not something you can just study and learn" Punk reminded her

"Do you think I'm a terrible to want to go back to work?" April asked

"No" Punk answered quickly "I think you just want to have it all"

"Pretty selfish of me, huh?" April asked quietly

"No and I want you to have it all too" Punk assured her "We'll make it happen"

"I love you" April said to him

"I know" He smirked running his hand under her shirt so his hand was resting over her still flat stomach "I love you too" his hand slowly dipped under her boxers she was sleeping in and ran his finger over her sensitive lips. "You're going to be great"

"We're going to be great" she corrected "But I'm still nervous" she reminded him

"It's ok I'll be here to calm you down" he assured her as he slowly entered a finger into her

"You are really good at it" April admitted rolling her hips slightly

"You are very impatient" Punk noted kissing around her ear

"Does that make you upset?" she asked innocently and she felt his breath as he laughed slightly

"Still not going to spank you" he informed her and she groaned and she felt another finger enter her.

"Please?" she begged lightly "Just a little bit"

"You are carrying my child" Punk reminded her "My hands are only going to be on you for one reason and that's for pleasure not pain"

"Ugh" she sighed and felt him pick up his pace. "That's really good" she moaned and rubber butt against his hardening member causing him to hiss slightly

"Babe" he said in a warning voice

"It has a mind of it's own" April replied through raspy breaths. After a few more minutes she clenched around his fingers and he slowly pulled out of her. She didn't have much time to recuperate before she felt him enter his throbbing shaft from behind. She hadn't even realized he pulled her boxers down or his own for that matter.

"Here" he said placing his fingers into her mouth. She ran her tongue over his fingers before accepting them into her mouth. "You are so fucking hot when you do that" he admitted in awe of her. With one hand in her mouth and the other resting her hip he continued to thrust into her from behind. Once April moved his fingers out of her mouth she placed it over breast which he had no problem doing.  
>"They're sensitive" April moaned out<p>

"A pregnancy thing?" he asked already knowing and all she could do was nod "I'll be gentle" he promised

"You always are" she smiled softly as she felt him massage her breast while still working his body into hers. He moved her leg over his and changed positions slightly and she cried out.

"I know your body so well" Punk said proudly "Nobody knows your body like I do"

"No one ever will" she pointed out. It was still a huge turn on for him that he was the only man to be with her. He moved his hand from her breast down to her clit and began to massage her and that's all it took for her to reach her peek. Punk pulled out of her and rolled her onto her back and she looked up at him lustfully.

"Come on baby" she encouraged knowing he still hadn't released. She ran her hands up and down his shaft slowly using her own bodies as lubricant. "You need this honey, I'm ready" she removed her hands and placed them to her sides and felt him spread her legs as possible as they could which was pretty far giving how athletic she was and he entered sharply. He was practically on his knees as he pushed into her body with force. She the only part of him she could reach was his chest, which she ran her fingernails over.

Punk simply kept weaving in and out of her body effortlessly. He couldn't believe how accustom her body had become to his but it was never the same with her.

"How are you still this tight?" Punk asked himself and he felt her clench around him causing him to groan. "Fuck babe" he muttered

"Phil I'm-" she started but she was lost in another mind-blowing orgasm. That turned him on even more, he loved that he could bring her to that level and it also gave his body the 'ok' to find it's own release which it did a few strong thrusts later.

"You know I was reading online some pregnancy things and increased sexual appetite is one of them" April said almost warning him

"Just say it- you're going to be horny all of the time and I really don't know if I'll be able to the difference though" Punk teased in a serious voice

"Well you'll be working out so much…." She said running her finger down his chest

"Is this your sick way of asking for a fuck buddy?" he asked and she laughed

"No" She said still giggling "I just don't want you to get home from the gym and complain you're too tired"

"Trust me I'm never too tired for you" He assured her.

"We're going to have to have as much sex before the baby gets here" April informed him seriously

"Why?" Punk asked

"We're not going to get to just drop our pants whenever we want anymore" April reminded him

"We don't do that" Punk chuckled

"The backseat of a rental" April said to him

"We were going to freeze to death" Punk said recalling the memory

"Or the coat closet of our rehearsal dinner" April pointed out

"You seduced me" Punk said to her seriously remembering that night fondly as well

"Ok but how about most recently the restaurant" April said to him

"What restaurant?" Punk asked her

"Um the one we went to for Colt's birthday a few months ago and you followed me into the bathroom" April said to him and she saw him smile

"That was a great night" Punk said happily "Its not like I jumped your bones in a stall it was a one person bathroom"

"When we left there was a line of people waiting to get in" April reminded him "But the point is we can't do that anymore"

"I don't see why not" Punk said to her

"We're going to be working around the baby's schedule not the other way around" April said to him

"I'm sure we'll make time for us" Punk said to her

"Promise?" she asked looking over to him with hopeful eyes

"Yes" he smirked kissing the top of her head. Her phone went off and she reached over for it. "Work again?"

"Yea" she said clicking on the text message. Punk saw her right a quick reply and place her phone next to the bed. "I've changed my mind you can go down there and fight whoever you want"

"Done" He said seriously "What happened?"

"They suspended me" she informed him trying to hold back tears.

"Babe they-" Punk started but she shot up out of the bed and put on her boxers. He watched as she rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door closed. His concerned face turned to anger now towards his former company.


	10. Standing Up

**Standing Up**

* * *

><p>April didn't talk about work for the rest of the night or the entire next day. She was visibly upset and it was driving Punk crazy and he wasn't sure how she wanted to handle it so he decided he was just going to handle it himself. He knew Vince well enough to know where to hit him where it would hurt- his money and reputation. His first phone call was to his attorney and his next was to his best friend Colt.<p>

"What's going on?" April asked walking down the stairs seeing Colt setting up some equipment in the living room.

"Hey honey" Punk smiled "I'm going to be doing Colt's podcast"

"Really?" April asked

"Yea I don't want to be bombarded by WWE related questions while promoting UFC so I'm just going to tell everyone everything" He said to her

"I guess that's a good idea" She said to him "It's not like they could get mad at me for it" she said almost bitterly.

"Speaking of WWE I mean isn't it illegal to suspend you because you're pregnant?" Colt asked

"They don't know that" April said to him "We wanted to keep it quiet but I guess I'll have to tell them it's just the thought of this getting out and all the negative comments and bad press-"

"I said I'd take care of it" Punk said cutting her off "And I am so don't worry"

"How?" April asked "Doing the podcast and further pissing them off isn't going to help me"

"The podcast is just for fun" Punk smirked "I'm already on the suspension thing just put your feet up and relax"

"I don't have to put my feet up" she chuckled "But I am curious as to how you're handling this situation"

"We're going to sue them" Punk said and she felt herself go pale

"What?" April asked stunned "You didn't discuss this with me first?"

"What's to discuss? They put you in an unsafe work environment, you took the time off you needed to heal and they want you back before you're fully healed" Punk said to her "There's nothing to discuss because this is what has to be done"

"Dude you didn't tell her?" Colt whispered to him

"Phil you can't just do that!" April argued

"I said we're going to sue them not that we currently are" Punk said to her and she felt herself calm down "Our lawyer just sent them a lovely 'formal warning' that's all"

"They don't know that I'm pregnant though" April reminded him "It's not their fault- technically I should be back at work by now"

"You were assaulted by a 300lb random piece of shit guy who hit you with a baseball bat" Punk reminded her slowly "If you didn't want to go back for three years they should be a little bit more understanding"

"That is true" Colt agreed "And you do have a great case for a lawsuit"

"As far as the police and WWE are concerned they aren't connected to this at all" April said to them "That guy who hit me claims Jason hired him, he denies it and WWE is backing them up or they'll look horrible. They're making it seem like this guy saw me getting out of my car and just decided to cap my knee"

"Well maybe this will be a little incentive for them to start taking this seriously" Punk shrugged "I know what I'm doing don't worry. I bet you any minute your phone will ring and it will be WWE calling to personally apologize and to tell you take as much time as you need"

"I think I'm just going to call them and set up a meeting and tell them I'm pregnant" April said to him and he rolled his eyes

"No" he said to her "Trust me I know what I'm doing and I'm not going to let them bully you anymore. You said I never took a interest well here I am taking an interest"

"There's a difference between taking an interest and completely taking over" April pointed out

"Not budging on this one" Punk said in a voice that April didn't hear too often but she knew he wasn't messing around there would be no sweet talking or arguing- he was dead set on this.

"Ok fine" she said simply "But when you get me fired and I have to go work for TNA and wrestle in even less clothing don't cry about it" she warned then headed into the kitchen

"I think she'd be great in TNA" Colt said to Punk who just glared at him

"They're going to fold" Punk snorted "They did with me"

"And then you went off and signed with the UFC and really pissed them off" Colt reminded him "They're not going to bend for you anymore"

"It's not for me it's for April" Punk said to him

"Oh please if it was anyone but April this happened to they would have given her as much time as she wanted but because she's married to you" Colt said to him

"Well that's a pretty stupid thing to do because I've been very kind to them out of respect to my wife but if they continue to push her I'm going to push them back" Punk said to him "I have to do something she was so upset last night"

"I'm sure she was" Colt said to him "This is her dream job and no one wants her there anymore. Poor thing is probably torn"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Punk asked

"All I'm saying you clearly don't want her there and now WWE doesn't want her there because she's a constant reminder of you" Colt told him "She's the only one that seems to want to be there anymore and the fans of course. She's fighting for a spot with no support"

"I fucking support her!" Punk shouted "I'm sick of hearing that shit!"

"Wow you are very sensitive here" Colt noted with a nervous laugh "Calm down man"

"I bought the fucking ring for her to train before I knew she was pregnant didn't I?" Punk asked

"Be real man" Colt laughed "You would be thrilled if she never went back to WWE I'm not even sure you want her in any professional sport"

"No" Punk said very seriously "I want her to do what she wants. Do I love the idea of her working there? No. I'd be thrilled if she wanted to go to a different promotion one where I could actually attend or where I knew she wanted be treated so badly. Do you have any idea how sick I get when I kiss her goodbye at the airport?" he asked Colt who remained silent "Because I know she's going to a place where people hate her and I know that's because of me. And it's not like she's going down the block and can just come home she's sometimes halfway across the globe! And I also know she gets it a lot worse then she tells me because Paul and Kofi keep me informed on how it is back there and I know she doesn't tell me because she doesn't want to make me feel bad and if I bring it up to her I'd make her feel bad so I just keep my mouth shut and watch as it slowly eats away at her!"  
>"Wow" Colt said quietly "I didn't know you felt so strongly about this"<p>

"Of course I feel strongly about it she's my wife, my other half" Punk said to him "I hate that she's in this position and I hate that I'm the one that put her in it. If I could go back and redo any of it I would have left on better terms I wish I would have thought it out more before I just walked"

"Do you really think threatening a lawsuit is going to help her though?" Colt asked

"What else can I do?" Punk asked "I mean do you think I don't lay awake at night and know she would have never been hurt in the first place if I was still there working"

"You don't know that" Colt argued

"Oh please" Punk mocked "Who would go after her with me standing next to her?"

"A very stupid man…with a bat?" Colt suggested with a shrug

"Hey Colt can I have a minute?" April asked stepping back into the living room, clearly she had been eavesdropping.

"Yea I'm starving anyway" Colt said walking past her and into the kitchen

"Why are you beating yourself up?" April asked him "You couldn't have prevented my accident"

"It wasn't an accident and I hate that you call it that" Punk said bitterly

"I know you're trying" April said walking over to him "I'm sorry I've been giving you grief over all of this WWE stuff I know you support me the best way you can but you shouldn't feel guilty about walking"

"I do" Punk admitted

"But you're so happy" April reminded him with a smile

"You're not" Punk pointed out honestly "I hate that"

"I am happy" April sighed "It hasn't been easy and you know this accident really opened my eyes to a lot of things with the company and one thing I don't regret is my accident- sorry I mean assault. It may cost me my job but look what we got out of it" she said putting her hand over her stomach "I would have probably been working the night of your announcement and we never would have made this baby"

"That is true" Punk agreed "I never thought about it like that"

"And when it comes down to you and WWE you win every time" April said to him gabbing his hands "You always fight for me, you fight for what I want, WWE certainly doesn't. You're my guy" she said with a smile

"I feel like I'm living out my dream and you're not" Punk said to her

"Want to hear a secret?" she asked and he just smirked "I did want to be a wrestler and I did do it. I have four t-shirts out and a ton of other merchandise. I've performed in front of thousands people I did more in a year then most women in this profession get to do in their entire career. But my real dream was to have a family"

"You don't seem excited about having the baby" Punk pointed out

"I am" she assured him "But you have to understand that this has been a lot for me to take in. I've been through a lot these last few weeks. It's not just the baby it was facing Jewel again and seeing Jason, the assault, you signing to UFC it's been so much to take in" Punk just nodded "And now I'm suspended and suddenly it's not that important"

"It is important" Punk argued "I don't want them taking advantage of you"

"I know you won't let that happen" April said to him and he smiled. She always knew how to feed his ego.

"I'm sorry I didn't discuss the podcast or the lawyer with you but I know this is for the best. I know that company inside and out and I know how to hurt them" Punk said to her

"You're just trying to take care of me" April said to him "I get it" she reached up and kissed his cheek "Just remember what you say because I'm sure you're going to go in guns blazing and rip everything. Just try to remember it's not just us anymore we have a child coming" she pointed out

"That's all I'm thinking about" Punk said to her

"Just think before you speak" April insisted then walked over to her jacket and bag

"Where are you going? You don't want to stay and listen?" he asked

"I need to go the store" April said to him "I have to pick up my prescription and junk food. I know you're on this new strict diet but I need to indulge"

"Go for it" Punk encouraged leaning down and pecking her lips

"Have fun and remember what I said" she warned walking out the door.

* * *

><p>April was at the local Walgreens and in her basket she had three different kinds of chocolate bars, a gallon of cookie dough ice cream and a bunch of gossip magazines.<p>

"Mrs. Brooks?" the pharmacist asked "You're prescription is all set"

"Thank you" April smiled taking it from her

"Your knee doesn't look that bad" a voice said from behind her. She had to do a double take.

"Jason" April said trying not to sound too surprised "What are you doing here?"

"There's a live event tonight and Jewel is working it" Jason shrugged "So I heard your knee is still banged up"

"I have nothing to say to you" she said paying the woman and grabbing her bags

"Why not?" Jason asked following her all of the way out of the store "Come on at least let me walk you to your car you don't have a good track record" he teased

"You think this is funny?" April asked "Do you have any idea how much pain I was in?"

"I'm sure it was excruciating" he said with fake sympathy

"I know what you did" April said to him "I'm not just referring to the attack either. I know you had me mugged last year to pay off your loans"

"You're a very paranoid person do you get that from Punk?" Jason asked "You know I thought you'd be back by now trying to reclaim your title but it's probably for the best you don't since Jewel has become such a hit"

"It must really bother you" April smiled

"The fact that my wife is a wrestling goddess? No" Jason informed her "I'm not like Punk"

"I meant that it must bother you that I became such a sensation and now Jewel and you are still…well you" she shrugged "You're still just the man holding the purse"

"Don't be such a nasty bitch" Jason said to her "As soon as you left Tampa and started seeing CM Punk you became this uptight bitch who was suddenly too good for everyone"

"No Jason I just realized I was too good for you" April said to him "You may walk on all of this and WWE isn't too happy with me maybe I'll speak to the media and give them a rundown of our relationship. I'm sure they'd love to know how you used to beg me to sleep with you or how you used to rip me off for Wrestling classes, stole from my home while I was passed out from concussion, pawned valuable family items of mine, broke into my home and lived there, mugged me-"

"Don't push me April" Jason said annoyed "And you of all people shouldn't threaten me"

"Why? What's that supposed to mean?" April asked "I'm not at a WWE venue you can't touch me here because I'm not alone in Chicago"

"I didn't see your husband anywhere" Jason said looking around the parking lot

"You don't scare me" April said opening her car down but Jason slammed it shut surprising her and now she was slightly tense.

"Miss are you alright?" an elderly couple asked as they passed by. Jason was in her face glaring at her and she wasn't surprised it caught some attention.

"Yea my friend was just leaving" April said to them "Right?" she asked Jason

"Do you want us to get security from inside?" the older man asked

"Not necessary I was just leaving" Jason smiled backing away "Think about it April" he warned and then walked back into the store.

* * *

><p>Later that night April was at the table with Punk and Colt eating dinner. He had cooked them a huge meal of pasta, bread and salad. He was on a strict diet and was eating a small-portioned protein meal.<p>

"This is so good" April said happily with a full mouth

"Amazing man" Colt said seriously "Can I have seconds?"

"Knock yourself out" Punk said almost jealous passing him the dish that had the pasta

"Oh before I forget you should probably know I ran into Jason tonight" April said to him and both men looked over to her

"Where?" Punk asked her

"The store" She said as if it wasn't a big deal "He's still as arrogant as ever"

"What happened?" Colt asked

"He was just bragging that Jewel was this huge star" April shrugged

"Why was he there?" Punk asked her

"There's an event in Chicago tonight" April said to them

"No there isn't" Punk said to her "I just spoke to Kofi who is in Seattle and Paul is in Ohio"

"Weird" April said unsurely "Don't worry I didn't let him intimidate me" she said proudly

"So he tried to intimidate you?" Punk asked slowly

"I told him I knew he was behind the attack and if he didn't get the proper punishment I would go to the media about everything he's ever done to me" April said to them

"Good for you" Colt said proudly

"What did he say about that?" Punk asked

"He didn't really say much he just glared at me pretty much" April shrugged taking a bite out of her food "The baby loves this by the way you're going to have to cook all of the time"

"Yea" Punk said with a light smile and took a sip of his drink

"Don't worry about Jason" April said to him

"Whenever he's around he brings trouble" Punk reminded both Colt and April "Next time you see him call me and I'll be right there."

"Or me" Colt added "You know just in case Punk isn't around" he offered and Punk just smirked. He was keeping his promise as the 'back up'.

"I handled it all by myself" April said proudly. Punk couldn't help but flash back to the first time he was with April; so proud and independent he loved that quality about her even though it drove him nuts.

"He's such a piece of shit" Colt mumbled "What the hell is he doing in Chicago anyway?"

"Around the corner from my house" Punk added

"It's a small world I suppose" April said taking another bite of her food

"Very small" Punk agreed bitterly sipping on his water

"So getting off the Jason topic let's talk about the baby" Colt said trying to ease the tension. "By the way I call godfather"

"You can't call godfather" Punk said to him

"Sure I can. It works the same as calling shotgun- I am in view of the child" he said pointing to April sitting across from him. April just giggled while Punk shook his head.

"Oh! Before I forget I have a present for the baby" Colt said jumping out of his seat

"You here that you're first present" April said placing her hand over her stomach. Punk just smiled at her as Colt walked in with a small bag. April pulled out a small baby onsie and laughed "Look honey" she said showing Punk who glared at Colt.

"My mom is hot?" Punk asked Colt

"She is" Colt smiled and winked towards April

"I love it" April said to him

"I was thinking this could be the outfit you bring the baby home in and this outfit works for either a boy or a girl" Colt pointed out

"Wonderful" Punk said to him "I really hope it doesn't get misplaced from now and until the baby is born"

"It's ok I'll just get another one" Colt grinned

"You don't think I'm hot?" April asked Punk turning the tables on him

"Yea Punk?" Colt asked looking at him the same way April was

"Yes of course you're hot" Punk said to her "And it doesn't have to be printed on my child's clothing"

"Speaking of" Colt said changing the subject again "Boy or girl?" he questioned

"It's way too early to know that" April said to him "And Phil and I discussed it we're not going to know right away"

"What? How could you not want to know?" Colt demanded

"We like surprises Colt" Punk said annoyed

"But I want to know" Colt frowned

"So go out get a wife and have your own baby" Punk said to him

"Nah I'm just going to borrow your baby" Colt said to him

"Borrow my baby?" Punk asked looking for Colt to clarify

"Yea like let's say we all go out to eat and you two feel the need to I don't know…run into the bathroom and bang I can be in charge of the baby" Colt said to them. April almost spit her drink out of her mouth.

"Um what?" Punk asked in a low voice

"You two went out in the bathroom during my birthday" Colt said "And do not try to lie because I walked in"

"You what?" Punk asked demanded

"Don't worry unlike you I locked the door on the way out. And I didn't see much don't worry" Colt promised "Actually I saw more of your ass than I ever wanted to see" he said to Punk

"I could never see it enough" April said with a cheek grin to Punk who smiled back at her.

"Ew" Colt said standing up "I'm officially lost my appetite"

"You bought it up" Punk reminded him

"Yea I know I'm leaving now" Colt said grabbing his jacket "I'll send you the audio from the interview before I air it just in case there's things you want taken out"

"No I think I'm good" Punk said to him "Just put it all on there"

"Thank you for the gift" she said giving Colt a kiss goodbye

"Anytime" Colt smiled

"Later" Punk said and watched Colt leave.

"Oh so I called my mother by the way" she said to him

"You told her?" Punk asked and she nodded as she placed her dish in the sink "Well what did she say?" he asked picking up his and Colt's dishes and bringing them to the sink as well

"She's excited" April admitted "So excited she going to be coming in for a visit" she said in almost in a whisper

"What?" he asked "I didn't hear that last part" he really didn't hear it

"She's going to be stopping by for a visit" She said a little louder and his eyes widened "With your move to the UFC and my accident she wants to help for a little"

"How long is a little?" Punk asked warily

"You know a few days…weeks" she shrugged

"What!" He demanded stunned "She's going to stay here?"

"We have the room" she pointed out

"Your mother hates me" Punk reminded her

"She hates me too" April said with a laugh "But clearly she loves this baby I'm carrying"

"The last time we saw them when we were in Puerto Rico she called me Mr. Brooks the entire vacation" he reminded her

"It's respectful" April shrugged

"If we had never met but I'm married to her daughter for almost a year now" Punk said to her "Now it's just disrespectful. Is your dad coming? He likes me"

"No he loves you…probably more than me too" April sighed annoyed "And no he'll be down probably before the baby is born"

"Is your mother planning on staying throughout the entire pregnancy?" Punk asked alarmed

"I didn't get into details" April said to him "What was I supposed to say?"

"No" Punk said to her dramatically

"She didn't ask if she could come she informed me she would be coming" April said to him "I bet now you wish we would have made that last bedroom into a sex room because she never would have stayed here if that was the case"

"Fuck" Punk mumbled "When is she coming?"

"A few weeks I think" April said to him "She'll get bored and go home don't worry. She's never showed any interest in my life for longer than three days"

"She didn't even let us sleep in the same room when we stayed in their place" Punk said to her

"She can't separate us here" April said to him "And it didn't stop you from sneaking into my room every night" she reminded him

"She caught me" Punk reminded her back and she laughed "In my boxers" she let out a bigger laugh now remembering the moment

"And we packed up that night and stayed in that beautiful resort" she pointed out "Wasn't that nice?"

"Yes but we can't pack up this time and just leave" Punk said to her

"She'll be the one who packs and leaves trust me" she said kissing him "It will be fine"

"My mom plans on bringing over a bunch of my sisters old baby crap within the next few weeks so I hope they can remain friendly" Punk said wrapping his arms around her waist

"My mom is afraid of your mom" April smirked

"Funny because my mom is afraid of yours" Punk teased "Speaking of why did you agree to take my moms stuff? We can buy all new stuff for the baby"

"A lot of the older stuff is made so much better" April pointed out "We're not taking everything just a few things"

"Fine" Punk said to her "Anything you pick out just throw in the room upstairs"

"Ok" April said to him and then she felt him scoop her up into his arms "I have to clean up"

"I cooked and I'll clean right now I want to take you upstairs and get as much time with you in before your warden gets here" Punk teased carrying her towards the steps

"If we had the sex room we could have made it sound proof and wouldn't have to worry" April pointed out as he carried her up the stairs

"I thought you finished those books" Punk said annoyed

"I started a new series" She grinned as he carefully dropped her onto the bed "This one is just so-" she was cut off by Punk kissing her and pushing her against the mattress.


	11. Giving Back

**Giving Back**

* * *

><p>It was the night before Christmas Eve and April had just finished wrapping the last of Phi's gifts. He had been spending a lot of time at the local gyms in preparation of his training camp but he was already doing a great job not making her feel lonely. He called her every second he got and would bring home dinner for her every night but tonight she told him she'd take care of everything. She still hadn't heard from WWE but she knew they weren't pleased with Punk's podcast so she suspected it would be a few weeks before they reached out again.<p>

Even though she had been going through a lot these last few months she had forgotten so was Phil. He was the one starting a new career while trying to save hers, do media, write comics and he helped her through her knee injury. She wanted to return the favor tonight at least in someway. She had purchased a red teddy a few weeks back and was thrilled she still wasn't showing so she could squeeze into it tonight. Red was his favorite color and it could work as a Christmas themed teddy as well.

She made sure to light candles all around the bathroom while she set up a hot bath for him and even put a bunch in the bedroom. She opened the curtains all the way to the ceiling so the Chicago full moon could shine through adding a beautiful backdrop to the bedroom. At exactly 8:30pm she heard the front door open and quickly lit the last few candles.

"Babe!" she heard his voice shout

"Be right down!" she yelled back. She took her robe off and slowly stepped down the long staircase. She saw the light in the kitchen on and walked right in. "Hi baby" she soothed posing in the doorframe. Punk turned around and his eyes widened, she wasn't sure if he was just surprised but he certainly didn't seem thrilled.

"Holy crap" another voice said from the kitchen table and that's when April noticed Cliff.

"Oh my god" April said mortified trying to cover herself with her hands. She turned and ran right out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"She doesn't look pregnant" Cliff said still looking in the doorway even though she was long gone "She looks fucking amazing"

"Fuck" Punk muttered "Alright you have to go" he said to him

"I thought we were going to have a late movie night?" Cliff asked as Punk pulled him out of the chair and shoved his jacket into his hands

"I plan on having a late night, a very late one as a matter of fact just minus you and the movies" Punk said ushering him to the front door

"Maybe I should go up there and say hello" Cliff offered as Punk opened the front door "Or at least let me say goodbye" Cliff begged "Please, please let me go up there and say goodnight"

"Get out" Punk said pointing to the door

"Dude you are so lucky" Cliff said to him "I mean she looked-" he couldn't finish because Punk slammed the door in his face and locked it. He quickly ran up the stairs and headed into the bedroom and found April in a robe blowing out the candles.

"No, no don't do that" he insisted pulling her away from the candles gently "I got rid of him"

"I'm mortified" April sighed

"Don't be you look amazing" Punk assured her with a smile "He's gone let's not ruin the night"

"You obviously had plans with him" April said to him "I should have asked before I walked into the kitchen half naked"

"I should have been the one to give you a heads up I didn't think you'd have this planned" Punk said to her "But like I said he left and it's just us" he said grinning as he kicked off his shoes quickly

"No wait" she said stopping him "I ran you a bath"

"Are you going to join me in this bath?" Punk questioned

"No I have to get dinner ready" April said running her hands under his shirt and he helped her tug it off of his body. "You need to relax those muscles before tonight"

"I can take a five minute shower" Punk said to her

"No, bath and relaxing" she said pulling him into the large candle lit bathroom. She moved her hands over his jeans and slowly unzipped up him and tugged them down his waist. "Tonight I'm spoiling you"

"I won't argue" Punk said to her "And no bubbles" he said nodding in approval towards the bath

"I didn't want to push it" April smirked tugging his boxers down. He leaned down and quickly kissed her but she pulled away causing him to moan in annoyance. "Bath" She said pointing to it

"Fine" He muttered getting.

"If you're good maybe I'll come back in and help you with those hard to reach places" she suggested and he grinned laying back against the tub.

* * *

><p>A half hour later April entered the bathroom again in her red teddy and Punk's eyes shot open.<p>

"You know I think you could wear that around the house all of the time" Punk said eyeing her while licking his lips.

"I think in a few months it's not going to fit me anymore" April smirked walking over to him and sitting at the edge of the tub.

"You'll still be just as beautiful if not more" he said honestly "I'm all washed and clean don't need your help so I can get out now and we can move this into the bedroom-"

"You got everywhere?" she questioned

"Swear" he said shaking his head firmly "Let me out-" she placed her hand into the tub and wrapped her hand around his shaft. He hissed in response.

"Are you sure you're all relaxed because I don't plan on being gentle" she said sweetly as she gently moved her hand up and down.

"So fucking ready" he assured her. "Please babe"

"Ok" she said taking her hand out of the water and walking over to grab a towel. She ran the towel over his chest and then the rest of his body to dry him but he was growing very impatient and hard.

"All dry" he said proudly with a smile

"Your hair is still wet" she laughed reaching up on her toes and running the towel over his hair.

"I don't have that much hair" he said pulling the towel out of her hands and tossed it onto the floor behind him. "Ready" he said again anxiously.

"Come on you impatient horn dog" she smirked grabbing his hand and pulling him into the bedroom.

"You did all of this for me?" he asked looking around the romantically lit room

"Yes and you deserve all of it and so much more" she said gently pushing him onto the bed so he would be sitting. She got into the bed and on her knees behind him and began to rub his shoulders. "Feel nice?" she asked sweetly into his ear

"So nice" he sighed enjoying the attention she was giving him. He had been working out a lot and the bath and now this massage was great.

"If you lay down I'll do your whole back" April grinned kissing behind his ear just over his tattoo.

"I don't think laying down on my stomach is much of an option for me" Punk said with a cheeky grin. He was already hard and ready to go.

"I'll just have to take care of that for you first" she said simply getting off of the bed. Punk kept his eyes locked on her as he watched her lower to her knees right in front of him. He watched as she slowly licked her lips and lowered her head onto him.

April had come such a long way from the first time they had made love. She loved learning new things and trusted her body to him without hesitation or fear and as much as she loved the pleasure she gave him she loved to give him pleasure more. Punk was at first actually curious as to how good April had been at this but she had told him she just 'followed her instincts' like he had advised her to do the first time they fooled around.

"Fuck" Punk hissed as his nails dug into the comforter underneath him. She hummed in response and her slender fingers were teasing him, stroking with just enough pressure to make him want more. He tried to keep his eyes locked up at the ceiling because looking down and seeing her do this would cause him to loose control and this would be over way before he wanted it to be. Her velvet mouth gave him warmth that he had grown so familiar with and knew he'd never find with anyone else.

"How's that baby?" she asked releasing him with a pop.

"Good" He said still looking up at the ceiling.

"Look at me baby" April purred running her hands up and down his thighs.

"Nope" he said trying to avoid her gaze. He heard her giggled slightly then felt her met tongue run over every sensitive and throbbing veins.

He finally risked it and looked down and placed his hand on the nape of her neck to slow her down and still decided to urge her to move fast and rougher against him. He wanted to be inside her so bad and he knew she wouldn't stop until he was finished. He felt himself getting closer while her cheeks hallowed as she continued her suction. He let out a groan from deep in his throat as he spurted into her mouth almost violently. Her mouth never stopped moving and she let out her own moan she continued to pump him until she had taken everything he had to offer her. He fell back onto the bed once she was done trying to catch his breath, it truly did always get better with her. He opened his eyes lazily and saw her running her finger around her mouth and then watched her place it inside her mouth so she could have more of a taste.

"I'd ask if it was good for you…" she trailed off almost smugly "…but I can tell by your face you liked it"

"Jesus babe" He said running his hand over his now sweated face "How do you fucking do it?"

"I've been practicing on the mailman" she said and he almost didn't catch it until he picked his head up and glared at her. "Kidding" she laughed

"I love those kind of jokes" He said annoyed.

"Ok on your stomach now" she said rolling him onto his flat stomach.

"That was more than enough" Punk assured her until he felt her cradle her back. He could feel how wet she was and she pushed her wet core harder into his back and groaned. "Babe let me-"

"Shh" she cooed running her hands up and down his back gently and working on all of those knots for him. "You are so beautiful" she said in such a low whisper he was surprised that he even heard it He felt her place a kiss in-between his shoulder blades then massage over the spot. "Do you want to hear something I've never told you?"

"Is it about the mailman? Because those little jokes are starting to piss me off" he warned and she let out that small giggle he loved so much.

"No" she said as her hands continued to work over him. "Sometimes when you're sleeping I look over to you and wonder why you picked me" she admitted

"You think I picked you?" he asked amused it was so the other way around

"Yes" she said now running her silky hands down his spine "You were so out of my league and had women falling over you and yet you picked me- some geeky waitress from across the street"

"I wonder the same thing about you" he said honestly "Such a beautiful, smart, sophisticated and independent woman" he said in a low loving voice "And by the way you picked me. I was just waiting for you to make the first move because if I did it I thought I'd scare you off"

"You kissed me first" she reminded him

"Only after you asked me to have sex with you" Punk said and even though she couldn't see his face she knew he was smiling.

"That was the most amazing kiss I have ever had" she said smiling at the memory "Because for the fist time I felt loved"

"I loved you from the moment you spilt soup all over me" Punk smirked and rolled over without knocking her over so she was straddling him over his stomach now.

"I wasn't done" she frowned

"Trust me I feel fucking great" he assured her sitting up but keeping her wrapped around his body so they were nose to nose now. "I love you. Don't ever doubt that or question it. Before the UFC, before the WWE, before the Comics is you" he said kissing her lips gently

"I know" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm going to take care of you and protect you" he promised nipping at her lips again "And I'm going to do the same for our baby. You are not alone" he promised

"I know" she whispered resting her forehead against his.

"The more I think about the baby the more excited I get" she admitted with a smile

"Me too" he also told her honestly.

"I hope the baby is just like you" she said nuzzling her nose against his face

"I hope the baby looks like you" He smirked "Unless it's a girl"

"You don't think I'm pretty?" she teased

"You're too pretty that's the problem" Punk said to her "I can't have two of you running around, I'll be chasing the men away for years" she giggled against his neck as she rested her face in the crook of it. "Thank you for tonight you've taken such good care of me and I've really enjoyed it"

"Good you earned it" she said and he felt her lips leave a soft kiss in his neck

"It's my turn" he whispered and pushed her underwear to the side and began running two fingers over her wet lips. "My poor baby needed me" he smirked and he felt her nod. He slipped just one finger into her and he felt her let out a sigh. "Is that good?"

"Yes" She said still nuzzled against his neck

"How about this?" he asked slipping a second and began to pump her. She lifted her hips to work in rhythm of his fingers all without moving her head from his neck. It was almost as if she was tucked away behind him, he was her shield; he protector and he'd live up to that. She let out soft cries as he fingers worked expertly until she tightened around his digits and released.

"Oh Phil" she sighed lustfully and felt him play with her teddy until he tugged it down to release her breasts. He ran his fingers that were buried inside of her over her nipple and then licked over it before he began to gently suck on it. She ran her hands through his hair encouraging him to go harder which he complied to.

While he worked her breasts and began working on her left one she grinded her hips against his until she felt him poke her back. He was rock hard and ready to go.

"Your breasts are getting bigger" he said against them and then continued to work them

"Too soon" she moaned out as she continued to roll her hips, harder this time against him and felt herself getting to that peek again.

"No" He said firmly switching over "I know your breasts better than you do and they're changing"

"Do you like it?" she asked lustfully

"Yes" he admitted without shame. He loved her body the way it was but a little change was nice too

"They'll get small again" she warned as she felt him place his teeth over her sensitive nipple and tug at it slightly causing her to cry out

"They're perfect the way the were" he said without missing a beat. She moved rougher against him in hopes of finding her release, which she did.

She felt him place her gently against the bed and removed the rest of her clothes completely. She looked up at the beautiful man looming over her and couldn't help but smile. The fact that he was always ready and wanted her made her feel confident and beautiful.

"I'm ready baby" she assured him seeing the hesitation in his eyes. He didn't want to tire her out but that's exactly what she was looking forward to.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded

"Make love to me" she requested stretching her arms out lovingly and fell into them. He looped his warms around hers so he was griping the back of her shoulders with his hands. He was right on top of her but managed to keep his weight off of her as he slowly entered her. It didn't take long for her body to adjust to him and he began to move slowly in and out of her as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I love being inside of you" he confided against her skin. It was something he said to her often in bed, and also something she never got tired of hearing.

"I love you so much" she practically cried. Her body was already sensitive from her previous orgasms so she knew she wouldn't last long. He only moved his hips as he pierced her core over and over and over until she finally cried out his name in sweet pleasure. He followed at almost the same time and exploded as deep inside of her as he could go.

* * *

><p>April was woken up from what she felt was a deep sleep by sweet kisses over her shoulder.<p>

"Again?" she teased opening her eyes. They had gone at least two more times before falling asleep on top of him.

"I'd like that" Punk said in a sleepy voice "But it's pretty late and I'm hungry"

"Oh shit" she said shooting up straight "The food-"

"I turned it off after you went to sleep but I'm sorry honey the food is burnt beyond repair.

"Fuck" she said scolding herself. He smirked whenever she used vulgar language, which was pretty often. "We'll just order something-" she said getting out of the bed\

"It's almost three in the morning" Punk said nodding towards the time "I would have let you sleep but I heard your stomach growling and you need to feed my kid" he said getting out of the bed

"I didn't food shop yet" April admitted "I only picked up the stuff I needed for dinner" she said to him "I figured with us catering Christmas Eve we wouldn't need to waste the food"

"Ok" he said trying to think of something as he pulled on a pair of boxers

"What about the diner a few blocks over?" she asked "They're open 24 hours"

"Ok what do you want? I'll run over and pick something up" he said pulling on jeans and reaching for a t-shirt in his drawer

"I'll go with you" she said to him "We can have a late date night at the diner like we used to in Tampa only this time I won't be working" she smirked

"Aren't you tired?" he asked

"I was but now I'm hungry" she said putting her hand over stomach that growled again "Correction we're hungry" she smirked

"Alright get dressed and I'll warm up the car" he said reaching for his sneakers.

* * *

><p>Punk sat across from his wife and watched as she ate an entire hamburger deluxe meal and a milkshake.<p>

"How was your salad?" she asked wiping her mouth with a napkin

"Delicious" he mocked "You seemed to like your food"

"Baby loved it" she said proudly patting her stomach

"Good" he smirked but his smile faded away as his eyes moved to the back of the diner.

"What is it?" she asked turning her head. She saw Jason and Jewel being escorted to seats in the back of the diner.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked getting out of the booth.

"Phil no" she said shooting out of her seat and placing her hands on his chest to stop him from doing something that would cause him to spend their first married Christmas in jail.

"Wait here" he said reaching into his pocket and throwing some cash onto the table to cover their bill.

"No Phil" she started but he sidestepped her and headed towards their table.

"I want to talk to you" Punk demanded to Jason

"I'm here with my wife" Jason said gesturing to Jewel

"Get up" he said in a firmer voice as April joined his side

"April you look great" Jewel smiled "You really still look banged up" she remarked sarcastically "Well actually you just look banged" she laughed

"Shut up" Punk said to her

"Don't talk to my wife like that" Jason hissed "I have nothing to say to either of you"

"Why the fuck are you here?" Punk demanded

"We were hungry" Jason shrugged with a laugh "We had a late night at the gym any other questions?"

"No why are you in Chicago?" Punk clarified

"We live here" Jewel informed him

"What?" April asked stunned

"I used to live across town for the last year" Jason said to them "And when Jewel and I got married I got a bigger place over here. Why? Do you own this street?"

"I know what you did to April" Punk said to him a low threatening voice "And if I see you outside on the street I'm going to bust your fucking kneecaps"

"Last time I checked someone confessed to that" Jason reminded him

"Yea and he said you put him up to it" Punk pointed out

"Why would I hurt my dear friend April?" Jason said looking over to her and waved but Punk slapped his hand

"So your wife could take her spot" Punk said to him

"I would have done that whether April was there or not" Jewel said smugly

"Oh please you suck and you know it" April spat

"Excuse me" Jewel demanded standing up to face April but Punk jumped in front of April, across from Jewel causing Jason to stand up and jerk Punk's arm roughly.

"Stay out of my wife's face" Jason spat but Punk gave him a hard shove sending back into the booth.

"Let's take this outside" Punk insisted and April sighed

"Phil not here" She said grabbing onto his arm

"It's enough I'm calling the cops" a waitress called out from behind the counter

"Let's just go" April said jerking on his arm

"Run along now Punk" Jason said gesturing his hand for Punk to leave "Take your poor wife home she looks sleepy and clearly she needs to be escorted to her car since terrible things seem to always happen to her the mugging, the capping- I hope you take her with you when you train because your girl is accident prone" Punk listened carefully to the tone Jason used "and in her current condition it would be a terrible shame to see her take a nasty fall" he whispered with a smirk.

"Jason" even Jewel scolded stunned

"What the fuck do you mean by that" Punk hissed grabbing Jason by the collar of his shirt "Answer me!" he screamed shaking him

"I saw her buying her prenatal vitamins the other day chill out I didn't say a word" Jason said to him "Congrats by the way"

"Cops are on their way!" the waitress called out

"Let him go" April said trying to pry Punk's hands off of him

"Are you threatening her?" Punk asked tightening his grip around Jason's shirt

"Don't be so dramatic Punk of course not I'm not a monster" Jason mocked

"Phil let's go before the police come" April begged "Please" her desperate tone caused him to release Jason

"We're going to finish this" Punk promised and grabbed April's hand and led her out of the diner.

* * *

><p>In the car Punk drove fast back to their place and every time April looked over to him his face was redder.<p>

"Phil please so down" she said starting to feel nauseous but he just kept driving and when she felt her stomach turn she latched onto his leg and dug her nails into it. "Pull over" She demanded startling him and he pulled over down a side street. She opened the door quickly and jumped out of the car. She jogged towards a bush and spilled out the food she had just consumed. She felt him place a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked in a soft voice

"Yea" she said and he passed her a napkin so she could clean her mouth.

"I'm sorry" he said shaking his head

"My stomach gets upset really easily now" she noted and he ran his hand over her back

"I'll be more careful I didn't realize" Punk said mentally kicking himself "Sorry again"

"It's ok" she said grabbing his hand and he walked her back to the car leaning against his shoulder. "He's all bark and no bite" she said as Punk opened her door for her "Don't let him get under you skin you've known him for two years now."

"I didn't like what he said" Punk said crouching down as she put her seatbelt on "I took it as a threat"

"He doesn't do anything himself" April reminded him and placed her hand on his cheek "Besides you scare the shit out of him" she smirked

"Good" Punk said standing up and closing her door before climbing into his seat. "Maybe I should pick a different gym" he suggested "We could go to California-"

"No I like the gym you picked and more importantly you like it and you'll get the best training there. Don't let one stupid sentence change your career" April said to him

"You're right" He forced out "Jason is just an idiot"

"Exactly" April said placing a reassuring hand on his knee while he drove, only now extra slow in fear of upsetting her stomach "You could go a little faster" she teased "10mph might make me sick too"

"Who makes a comment like that? Even as a joke?" Punk asked disgusted ignoring her requests to go faster.

"A stupid person" April said to him "I didn't realize he knew what I picked up but at least he hasn't said anything"

"Yet" Punk finished

"If he was going to say something he would have already" April pointed out

"Well if it leaks we know where it came from" Punk said angrily

"Can we just focus on Christmas?" April asked hopefully "I want to enjoy these two weeks before you go off to train"

"I'll still be around and you can come with me all of the time" Punk assured her "But yea let's put all of this behind us for a little bit" he agreed trying to push it out of his mind

"Are you excited for your presents?" she asked in a teasing voice

"Yes" He said honestly "You know I love presents are you excited for yours?"

"I already got mine, the ring" April reminded him

"Yea because that's all I got you especially since you can't even use it" Punk laughed "You're going to be spoiled on Christmas" he smirked

"You spoil me everyday" she said to him

"After what you did for me tonight you deserve it" Punk said "And oh so much more" he grinned

"I'll do that for you every night" she promised and reached down and grabbed the hand on his knee and bought it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand gently.


	12. Heartbeat

**Heartbeat**

* * *

><p>It was Christmas night and April and Phil spent the last two days with his family and friends but finally the house was empty and April was exhausted.<p>

"I don't know if it's the pregnancy but I am so tired" she yawned curling into him on the couch while they watched a Christmas Story on the TV.

"You should go get some sleep" He insisted

"Not yet I have to watch the end" April insisted wrapping her two arms around his one large arm and resting her head against it

"He gets the gun and guess what? He shoots his eye" Punk spoiled "No reason to stay up and watch it now"

"It's not the same unless I watch it" she yawned "Did you like your gifts?" she asked

"Loved them" Punk said to her kissing the top of her head "You gave me too much"

"I like to buy you things" she said simply "And clearly you love to buy me things too. You got me 32 gifts" she pointed out and he frowned

"That's it?" he asked seriously and she laughed lightly

"It was 30 too much but I loved every single one" she smirked. The doorbell rang and April looked over to Punk confused "Are you expecting anybody?"

"No" he said carefully moving her so he could get up and walk towards the door. There was a deliveryman on the other side.

"Hi is…April Brooks home?" he asked looking at the name on the envelope

"Why?" Punk asked defensively

"Legal paperwork" he said shaking the long envelope

"She's here I'll sign for them" Punk said unsurely snatching the envelope from him

"Merry Christmas" the man said as Punk passed him a few dollars and shut the door.

"For you" Punk said passing her the envelope

"A delivery on Christmas?" April asked surprised taking it from him and Punk just shrugged "I feel like I'm going to open this and get a crappy bonus" she said and Punk eyed her "You've never watched Chevy Chase's Christmas Vacation?" he just eyed her again "Ok that's next to watch" she said opening the enveloping and pulling out the legal documents.

"What is it?" Punk asked her

"My termination papers" April said looking them over "I got fired" she muttered not taking her eyes off of the papers

"Let me see that" he said snatching the paperwork from her and read over them himself

"They fired me on Christmas" April said to herself "My entire life's work is over"

"This can't be right" Punk said to her

"Phil read the print, they fired me!" she yelled standing up "At least we won't have to worry about me going back to work anymore"

"I'll take care of it" he said still reading the papers

"No you've done enough" April said taking the papers from him "I thought you said the lawyer was taking care of all of this Phil?"

"I don't know what the hell happened" Punk admitted as the guilt and anger began to wash over him "But I'll call Vince personally and make this all right"

"It's too late" she said shaking her head "What kind of job fires you on Christmas?"

"McMahon's" Punk said to her "I'm so sorry Ape"

"It's ok" she said quietly placing the papers on the table

"It's not" Punk argued "They are either going to fix this or pay for doing this to you"

"It was such a great holiday and now this" April said shaking her head

"Don't let it ruin Christmas" Punk pleaded

"How could it not?" she asked him

"This isn't going to stick" He argued

"Why would I fight to be in a place I'm not wanted?" April asked him

"Because you deserve to be there" he argued back

"I thought you'd be happy about this" April said to him

"No if you wanted to leave on your own I would have been happy but I'm not going to let them fire you without reason" Punk spat

"I should have just told them I was pregnant" April said to him

"I'll call the lawyer right now-" he said pulling out his phone

"It's Christmas" she reminded him "Let's not bother him right now"

"He gets paid a shit load of money to get bothered" Punk said but April took the phone out of his hands

"Please just leave him be, call him tomorrow" she said putting the phone down

"I don't want you to stress out or worry" Punk said to her "I'll take care of everything"

"I'm not stressed" She said surprising him "I'm hurt- who wants to be fired? But then I realize I have a baby coming and none of that is important to me"

"Marrying me may have cost you your dream job" Punk pointed out "I'll never be able to make this up to you"

"You're the reason I got the job in the first place" April reminded him and gave him a kiss "Maybe you were right and I should go get some sleep before this day gets worse" she said walking over to the steps and that's when the doorbell rang again. April walked over and opened it and was stunned. "Mother" she choked as her mother stepped inside with a large suitcase.

"Mr. Brooks I have a few more bags in the cab, would you mind?" she asked Punk who looked ready to jump out of his skin.

"We both should have went to bed" he whispered to April walking out to the door and to the cab

"Give me a hug April" her mother said opening her arms and April gave her a reluctant hug "You look exhausted" her mother said pulling away and shaking her head "You need to rest more it's not all about you anymore"

"Right" April forced out "And Merry Christmas by the way"

"Oh of course dear" her mother smiled. April went to grab her mom's bag but she stopped her

"Don't you want me to show you to your room?" April asked

"Yes but you shouldn't be lifting that's why you have a husband" her mother smirked removing her gloves and jacket. "Look at that tree" she said looking at Punk and April's ft Christmas tree. "Who decorated it?"

"Phil and I" April sighed waiting for the insult but her mother just smiled and took a seat on the couch. "How long are you staying mom?" she asked as Punk carried four more bags with the help of the cab driver into the house.

"Yes Mrs. Mendez how long are you staying?" Punk asked in an annoyed voice

"It's an open-ended visit" she said simply "I'm here for as long as you kids need me"

"Do you want help?" April asked Punk walked towards the stairs with some of her stuff

"No" he said

"Make sure you put her in the far end guest room" April whispered and he just nodded

"So mom-" April started

"What is this April?" her mother asked picking up her paperwork

"It's nothing" she said rushing over to grab the papers but her mother stood up out of her reach "You can't just read my mail" she said annoyed

"You've been terminated from you job?" her mother asked looking over to her

"Yes, happy?" she asked annoyed grabbing her papers

"Why would that make me happy?" her mother asked seriously

"You hated my job" April said to her

"It doesn't matter how I felt obviously" Her mother remarked "You loved your job and you worked very hard. I'm not a lawyer or anything but I don't believe they can fire you for being pregnant"

"They don't know" April said to her

"Well why wouldn't you tell them? Maybe you'd still have a job" Her mother practically scolded "And I know you have money but having a baby is expensive-"

"Are you here to stress me out because I don't need that" April said to her

"I'm here to help and I'm just trying to understand" her mother assured her

"I got fired because I refused to return work because Phil thinks its still unsafe for me and you know- pregnant" she said pointing to her stomach "I didn't tell them because if I did they would have leaked it to the entire world and I'd rather not have death threats every day at least until I'm further along"

"Death threats?" her mother asked stunned

"People hate me mother" April pointed out "Some hate me because of my wrestling character a lot just hate me for marrying Phil"

"Well put it all out of your mind because now you're going to be a mother" her mother said sternly

"That's all I'm thinking about to get me through this" April said to her "And my knee is feeling better by the way"

"Oh that's right" her mother frowned "You've had a busy few weeks. But I heard they made an arrest so at least that's all settled"

"Yea" April said quietly knowing that wasn't the case "Look mom I'm really tired-"

"You should go to bed" her mother agreed "I'm going to call your father and tell him I arrived"

"Goodnight mother" she said walking to the stairs

"April" her mother said stopping her "It's all going to be ok" she assured her in her crisp familiar tone. April just nodded and walked up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Punk was in the kitchen cleaning up from Christmas dinner when April's mother walked in.<p>

"Can't sleep?" Punk asked as she walked into the kitchen in a long cotton robe.

"No I'm not used to sleeping on such a firm mattress" she said insulting him slightly

"Hotels have really great mattress" Punk suggested with a smile

"I know you and I haven't gotten a chance to get to know each other but that all is going to change" she informed him

"Looking forward to it" Punk mumbled drying dishes

"You've taken very good care of my daughter and I know you'll look after my grandchild" she said to him "I'm just here to help her along the way"

"I don't want her stressed" Punk warned "You stress her out"

"I do not" she offended

"Yes you do" Punk laughed "Very much so. I need her to be relaxed the last thing she needs is another reason to be upset"

"What are you doing about her job?" her mother questioned

"I don't know" Punk admitted

"She loves that job" her mother pointed out

"Oh gee you think?" Punk asked sarcastically "I was the one that helped her get this job, I met her while she was working her ass off to be something. If anyone knows what April is going through right now it's me"

"I'd hate to see all those years she worked go to waste" her mother frowned "We have an amazing attorney if you need the number"

"No. April and I have a great lawyer but thanks" Punk said putting dishes in the cabinet "Did she tell you we're going to Vegas next week?"

"Yes for that ABC event right?" her mother asked

"UFC" he corrected

"I'll just stay here and clean up the place a bit it needs a good cleaning" Her mother smirked "Are you off to bed Mr. Brooks?"

"If you're going to stay here you're going to have to call me Phil" Punk said annoyed

"Fine" she agreed "Phillip it is"

"You're just like April" Punk laughed to himself

"I've never heard that comparison before" Her mother smirked "Please explain"

"You daughter has this way of saying exactly what I want to hear but still managing to piss me off so I can't be angry" Punk said with a bitter smile "She's very slick like that and now I see where she gets it from and yes I'm going to bed we have a doctors appointment in the morning"

"Thank you" her mother forced out

"I'm sorry what?" Punk asked. He heard her clearly but he did enjoy making her uncomfortable

"I said thank you for opening your home to me" her mother said annoyed and he smirked proud of himself

"Anytime Mrs. Mendez" he said to her

"Oh you can call me mom" she said and he looked like he had just seen a ghost "See two can play this game" she smiled wickedly "How about you just call me Clara"

"Fine" Punk said to her "Goodnight"

"Goodnight Phillip" she said to him

* * *

><p>The next day April was in the doctors office laying on the table waiting for her sonogram where they would be hearing the baby's heartbeat for the first time.<p>

"Nervous?" April asked looking over to Phil who was shifting uncomfortably in the nearest chair.

"No" he scoffed but he was clearly nervous and she just smiled.

"I'm excited" April said to him. "And nervous"

"Nervous? Why you are nervous?" he asked alarmed "Are you not feeling well?"

"No I am" she assured him "Too well" she pointed out "The only time I have gotten sick was that time in the car with you and that's it. Is that normal? Aren't I supposed to be throwing up every morning?"

"I don't know" Punk said giving it thought

"Miscarriages are more likely to happen during the first trimester" April informed him and his eyes widened

"Wait what?" Punk asked sitting up straight

"It's just statistics" April said to him

"Do you think something is wrong?" Punk asked standing up now

"No I'm just anxious to hear that everything is alright that's all" April said grabbing her hand

"April" the young doctor smiled walking into the room.

"Hi Craig" April greeted "This is my husband Phil"

"Of course" he grinned shaking Punk's hand "It's nice to finally meet you"

"Thanks" Punk said feeling the man's tight grip around his hand.

"Looking forward to seeing you in the octagon" Craig smiled towards him

"Thanks appreciate it" Punk said forcing a smile

"I need to grab gloves I'll be right back" he said then stepped out of the room

"He's your gynecologist?" Punk asked her and she nodded "He's a little young no?"

"Oh stop" she laughed "He's 43"

"Really?" Punk asked her

"What's wrong with him Phil?" April asked with a sigh

"Nothing" Punk said "I'm sure he's a great doctor and I don't have any problems with another man checking you out down there" he said casually as he rubbed the back of his neck

"He's a doctor Phil" April laughed

"I thought your doctor was a woman that's all" he said with a laugh

"He's one of the best doctors in Chicago" April said to him

"Good and I think it's wonderful how you call him Craig" Punk smiled

"Oh stop" she said laughing again

"Did I miss something funny?" Craig asked walking into the room

"Nope, no" Punk said quickly bouncing on the balls of his feet

"Are you two ready to hear your baby's heartbeat?" he smiled and April nodded anxiously.

After five minutes of setting April up the room sonogram screen was lit and the room was filled with a 'wooshing' sound.

"That's your baby's heartbeat" the doctor smiled and then pointed to the screen "And that's your baby" he said pointing to the screen

"Wow" April said holding Phil's hand

"How does it all look?" Punk asked her

"Baby is growing right on target" the doctor said to him "How is mom feeling?" he asked looking over to April

"Good" She said to him "Almost too good"

"No such thing" Craig said to her

"I don't get morning sickness though" April said to him

"It's rare but consider yourself lucky" he smiled "You're still early into pregnancy there's plenty of time for those fun side affects"

"Oh goodie" she choked out with a smile

"And I don't need to tell you not to overwork or get into a wrestling ring, right?" he asked sternly

"That won't be an issue" Punk said before April could answer "What about her workout routine?"

"She can still do her normal workouts as long as she doesn't over do it and no lifting" he warned and Punk nodded

"What about coffee?" April asked "I really miss coffee"

"A cup a day won't hurt the baby" the doctor assured her

"And you're sure everything is ok?" Punk asked Craig who nodded "Yes strong heartbeat clearly this kid is coming from a strong bloodline" he smirked

"So far so good" Craig said to him "Keep up whatever you're doing"

"You mean sitting with my feet up while my husband cooks, cleans and pays the bills?" she asked casually and Punk just grinned

"Yes" Craig said to her "And milk it up while you can" he teased

"And she's ok to travel right?" Punk asked "We have a few trips coming up"

"Oh yea that's fine" Craig said to him "Just make sure she isn't on her feet forever though she still needs plenty rest"

"Noted" Punk nodded

"You wanted this on DVD right?" Craig asked and April nodded. "Want to clean up your wife?" he asked handing Punk a cloth to wipe her stomach

"Yea" Punk said

"I'll leave the DVD at the desk and I'll see you in a few weeks" he said to April "Nice to meet you" he said shaking Punk's hand

"So that was easy" April said as Punk wiped over her flat stomach

"Feel better now?" Punk asked and she nodded

"It was pretty great right?" April asked him

"Amazing" Punk agreed "Nothing will ever compare to hearing my child's heartbeat"

"Can we stop by your mom's on our way home to show it to her? I know she wanted to see it" April asked

"Yea" Punk said to her

"And we can just leave it there for your sisters" April said to him

"What about your mom?" Punk asked

"What about her?" April laughed pulling down her shirt

"You don't think she'd want to hear the heartbeat or see the sonogram?" Punk asked

"No" she laughed as Punk took her hand to help her off of the table

"I think she's pretty invested in this" Punk pointed out

"She hasn't said one thing to me about the baby except she keeps telling me I look tired" April said to him as he helped her put on her jacket

"Give her a chance" Punk shrugged and April rolled her eyes "She's here because she wants to help with the baby and be involved"

"So she says" April said to him "I think she just wants to pass judgment on me to my face"

"You heard what he said right? Relaxation and all of that?" Punk asked

"I am relaxed" she smiled and gave him a kiss "Hearing our little nuggets heartbeat today was exactly what I needed"

"Little nugget?" he teased

"I hate calling the baby 'it'" she shrugged

"Ok" Punk smiled fondly at his wife who was glowing and followed her out of the office.


	13. Mine

**Mine**

* * *

><p>A few days later April was packing for their trip to Vegas. Thankfully Punk had bought her mother a spa day and she would be gone for hours. Her mother was driving her up a wall and she wasn't sure how much longer she'd last. She heard the doorbell and knew Punk wasn't home since he was working out at a local gym and headed towards the door. She was expecting to her mother who would be complaining about the quality of the spa Punk sent her to instead she was pleasantly surprised.<p>

"John" April said surprised stepping to the side to let him in

"Hey kid" He said with a gentle smile

"What are you doing here?" she asked closing the door behind him

"We're doing an event here and thought I'd stop by" John shrugged "You have some time for me?"

"I always have time for you" April smiled walking him over to the couch "Can you get anything?"

"No I'm good" he said taking a seat and she sat next to him on the spacious couch "I heard what happened and I am so sorry"

"It's ok" she said bravely

"No it's not" John argued "I tried talking to them-"

"It's really not your problem" April said kindly "But I appreciate it"

"I'm going to do everything in my power to get you back" John said sweetly "I want you back and hell maybe we could work together"

"John…" April started with a nervous smile

"What happened to you makes me sick" John said firmly "And I'm not just talking about you getting fired. I hate that you were attacked so viciously" April always found the way John Cena was so dramatic humorous "And they shouldn't have tried to rush you back into work I don't care how much they hate Punk they shouldn't take it on you"

"I really do appreciate everything you're saying but Phil is handling everything" April informed him and he sucked in a breath

"He's not doing you any favors April" John pointed out "The letter from the lawyer and the podcast are the reason they let you go"

"They haven't wanted me around since the night Punk walked" April reminded him

"Well now that he's signed with UFC they're really done with him and you for that matter" John said to her "But I'm going to take care of you don't worry" he said placing his hand on her knee

"John I'm not going to go back" April said to him

"This is your dream" he reminded her gently squeezing her knee "I'm not going to let you give it up because Vince has too much pride and Punk is too selfish"

"That's not it" April argued lightly shaking her head but John caught her chin gently with his fingers

"I need you back" he admitted looking into her eyes "I miss you" she wasn't sure how to respond so she just remained quiet "I miss not seeing you in the hallway, I miss watching your matches, I miss our little talks, I miss your smile, I miss your giggle. I want you April"

"Oh John" she said with a frown

"It's not appropriate to say this and I really hope Punk isn't lurking around-" he started

"He's not here right now" April said to him "But that doesn't-"

"Just let me get this out" John insisted cutting her off "You and I have a connection we always have" he said with half a smile "I didn't realize how significant it was to my life until I didn't have it anymore."

"I love Phil" April said to him not sure what else to really say to him. She knew he had a little crush on her and Punk swore to this day that John was in love her but he had never said anything like this to her before.

"I know" John said to her "But I have to be honest with myself and my feelings and tell you how much you mean to me and if you wake up tomorrow and decide you can do better I hope you call me"

"That's never going to happen" April said to him honestly but in a kind voice

"We could have it all" John smiled "They'll bring you back so fast you won't even know what hit you" he chuckled "Come on give me something here I'm throwing everything I can at you" she let out a sad sigh and a sympathetic smile.

His eyes moved to her lips and April felt the electricity because she knew what was coming. She didn't know why but she closed her eyes and felt his breath as he was less than an inch away from her lips and right before they connected she turned her face and his lips only caught the corner of her mouth but mostly her cheek.

"I'm pregnant" April said into his ear.

"Oh" John said pulling away from her slowly "I'm sorry"

"I'm not" April said to him confused

"No I mean- obviously congratulations on the baby but I'm sorry for trying to kiss you" John said standing up "And making a fool of myself" he laughed

"You didn't make a fool out of yourself" April said to him standing up as well

"Now I can see why you didn't come back" John smirked "Why didn't you just tell them?"

"It's really early into the pregnancy and I don't want it out yet and I know it will get leaked" April said to him

"Tell them" John insisted "This is all one big misunderstanding"

"Maybe it's best I don't go back" April said to him "I don't want to confuse you"

"I'll get over it" John smiled "I had to give it a shot though or I would have always wondered 'what if'"

"I just-" April started but wasn't sure how to word it "I want you to know that even if I wasn't pregnant it wouldn't change a thing." She told him honestly "I love my husband very much and if WWE doesn't like him than I don't want to work for a place like that."

"I respect your honesty and loyalty, I always have and I should have known better" John said to her

"Yes you should" April agreed folding her arms

"If you ever need anything please call me" John said to her "And if you change your mind and want to call back say the word and I'll cash in every favor I have"

"Thank you John" she said giving him a hug "You're a good man" John pulled away and smirked

"Why is it the good guys always finish last?" John teased

"You're a good guy but Phil is the best" April said to him with a grin

"She's not wrong there" the voice of Punk rang out. They hadn't even heard him come in and she wondered how much he had heard. The air got tense because Punk and John hadn't seen each other since Punk had walked. And let's be honest Punk has never liked John.

"Hey Punk" John forced out "You're looking good"

"Sorry I'm married" Punk smirked "And you're not my type" John extended his hand and shook Punk's hand

"Congrats on the new gig by the way I'm sure you'll kick ass" John said pulling away "Or more likely get your ass kicked" he teased and Punk just let out a forced laugh

"I've been training want to see what I've learned?" Punk offered and now John laughed

"Nah I'll just take your word for it" John said to him "April remember everything I said" John said to her "And Punk I'll be watching your first fight rooting you on" Punk just nodded and watched April walk him the door.

"I know you're a good wife and will probably tell him but do me a favor and make sure I'm in my car first" John teased

"Have a good show" April laughed and watched him walk to his car.

"What was that?" Punk asked taking off his jacket

"Oh he stopped by and professed his love to me and tried to kiss me" she said in a teasing voice

"Why do I think you're not kidding?" Punk asked not amused

"He wanted to help me try to get my job back" April said to him "But I told him you were taking care of everything for me"

"Right" Punk snorted "I'm sure he didn't laugh at that"

"He's a nice guy" April said to him

"Yea a real prince" Punk muttered "I heard what he said about good guys finishing last" he said annoyed "I was right about him" Punk said proudly "He's a piece of shit who has always wanted in your pants" April didn't respond and his eyes narrowed "You weren't kidding before were you? He really came over and tried to make a pass at you didn't he? That slimy son of a bitch" he hissed and April just laughed "You think this is funny?"

"Yes I thought it was funny when John spoke to me and I think it's funny how upset you still get" April said amused "I'm your wife and carrying your baby- you're locked in for life honey"

"Did he kiss you?" Punk demanded

"No" she laughed

"Did he try?" he asked

"Phil" she said still laughing and walked into the kitchen but he followed her

"Did he?" Punk asked again "He did didn't he?" he said "I'm going to-"

"-do nothing" April finished for him "He backed off he was just trying and when I said no he was respectful"

"He walked into my home and tried to kiss my wife and you're calling him respectful?" Punk asked with a bitter laugh "Then he shook my fucking hand!"

"I'm not going to see him again" April reminded him "Just leave it be" she said pouring herself a drink "How was training?" she asked and saw him typing on his phone. She looked over and saw she was sending John a message and pulled his phone from him "No" she said putting the phone on the counter behind her

"Give me my phone" he said holding out his hand seriously

"No" she said again with a laugh and then looked at the message "Get back here you stupid son of a bitch?" she asked with a laugh "Come on you're above this you already have me and trust me he knows that"

"I'm not above it" Punk said childishly

"Yes you are" She smiled and grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss "I love only you"

"The fact that he thought he could-" Punk started but April cut him off with another kiss and this time she felt his body relax in her touch

"Baby" she said against his lips "I want you" She said nipping at his lips and he carefully lifted her so she was sitting on the counter

"I'm still pissed" he said angrily tugging at his sweatpants and she smiled wildly

"Good I like it when you're angry" she told him bluntly. He pulled her into another kiss before he could fully remove his pants and April pushed her body into his so they were grinding together. Punk pulled away and tugged her shirt over her head leaving her in her bra and began to kiss over her breasts while her hand tugged his pants down slightly and she pulled out his shaft and began to stroke him.

"Fuck" he hissed against her throat where he was trying to kiss.

"I love touching you here" April whispered. He pulled out her little shorts and she lifts herself so he could pull them and her underwear down leaving her in just her bra.

"How are you always so wet?" he asked as he cupped and massaged her.

"I'm always ready for you baby" She said kissing along his jaw line and loving the feeling of his stubble. He pulled her hand off of him and tugged her so he could enter his swiftly which he did. "Oh yes" she moaned as she placed her hands on the edge of the counter and let Punk control the rhythm. "Just like that baby" she cried as he moved roughly in and out of her.

"You are such a dirty girl" Punk said to her as he continued his rough thrust "Who would have though my little virgin April liked it so rough?" he asked amused and he saw her smile

"You bring it out of me" she said throwing her head back and moving her hips even quicker now

"You are so sexy" he said in a horse voice as his hands moved to her hips in an attempt to control her.

"Oh Phil you have to go harder" she begged craving him more. She moved her arms and wrapped them around Punk's neck so he would be more comfortable going faster which he was

"Better?" he teased knowing she loved it while his hips worked as fast as possible

"So good" She cried "Oh god that's it!" she cried

"April!" a horrified voice screamed halting both of them. April looked up behind Punk and saw her mother's horrified face

"Oh my god" April said burying her head into Punk's neck

"Oh my god!" Her mother screamed out and ran out of the room

"I forgot she was here" Punk said annoyed

"So did I" April said to him and he quickly pulled out and pulled up his pants

"Fuck!" he yelled feeling sexually frustrated as he roughly tied his sweats

"Sorry honey" she said as he helped her off of the counter and passed her back her clothes. "But hey it's not all bad maybe now she'll leave" she said hopefully

"Your mother just walked in on us having sex" Punk reminded her "Rough and hard on the kitchen counter if that doesn't make her leave I don't know what will"

"Well this is every child's worst nightmare I suppose" April shrugged

"You should go talk to her" Punk said nodding for her to leave the room

"You should because I'm pregnant" April said quickly and he laughed

"The pregnancy card isn't going to work every time" Punk laughed "Also" he said pointing to his very hard groin that was practically poking out of his pants

"Fine" she mumbled walking out of the room

* * *

><p>April walked into her mother's room and laughed when she saw her sitting frozen on her bad.<p>

"Sorry about that" April blushed

"In the kitchen April?" Her mother asked ashamed "People eat there"

"He'll clean it" April shrugged

"My god you two have a bedroom" her mother scolded

"We're spontaneous" April shrugged "It keeps our sex life fresh"

"Oh this isn't appropriate April" Her mother said shaking her head

"We do it in all sorts of places" April said trying to make her uncomfortable "Cars, closets, bathrooms even this very bed you're sleeping on"

"Dear god did you change the sheets at least!" her mother shouted jumping out of the bed

"Yes" April smirked feeling like she was really pushing her mom out the door

"That's ok I understand you two are still newlyweds I suppose" her mother shrugged "And during your wedding your father and I had sex in this room as well" she said and April's face fell

"Ew!" April yelled

"You're not the only one who craves it-" her mother started

"Lalala!" she yelled putting her fingers in her ears

"See? You don't like it so much do you?" Her mother smiled proudly

"No" April agreed

"Stop trying to scare me off" her mother warned "And honestly having me walk in on your husbands bare buttocks isn't going to scare me off it's going to make me stay longer"

"Mother" April scolded

"I'm a woman with eyes too" her mother said simply with a sly grin

"He does have a great butt" April agreed

"But please April have some respect if you're going to have sex try to keep it behind doors while you have guests staying with you" her mother said in a disappointed voice

"Right" April mumbled "How was the spa?"

"Lovely" she smiled "Your husband sure doesn't skimp"

"He's very generous" April agreed

"I think you two are going to be wonderful parents" she told her and it was one of nicest things her mother had said to her in a long time "Much better than I ever was"

"That's not true" April forced out

"Oh please I've made many mistakes but again this is me trying" her mother said to her "I want to be part of my grandchild's life"

"Is that why you're here?" April asked

"I wanted to be here to help you" her mother said her "But clearly you have it all under control- you and Phillip"

"He hates that you call him Phillip" April pointed out  
>"I know" Her mother smirked "That's why I do it. Anyway once you leave for Vegas I'm going to go home. Your father isn't eating right" she informed her. Her father had called her every night to tell her what a great time he was having on his own.<p>

"Ok" April said not willing to argue that

"But I will be back with your father when the baby arrives" she warned

"Sure" April smirked and then her mother hugged only this time it wasn't so firm or cold it was actually warm and loving.

"I love you sweetheart" her mother said to her then pulled away

"I love you too" April smiled

* * *

><p>Punk was in the shower cleaning off a days work of sweat at the gym when he heard the glass door open and close. He smiled when he felt April wrap her small arms around his waist.<p>

"Mrs. Mendez this inappropriate April could walk in at any moment" Punk said in a serious voice and then felt her pinch his butt so hard he actually jumped "Ow" he laughed rubbing his right butt cheek

"That's not funny" she warned

"But your mailman jokes are oh so hysterical?" Punk challenged

"Yea" she said matter of factly

"So how scarred is mama Mendez?" he asked as he stepped aside so April could let the water run over her body

"Not as bad as I thought, she likes your tushy" April teased

"Who doesn't?" Punk asked seriously while he admired his wife's body

"She's leaving when we go to Vegas" April informed him and his face lit up "Don't get too excited she'll be back when the baby is born and she's bringing my dad."

"I can handle that" Punk shrugged "Besides your dad likes me a lot more than your mom"

"Well if my dad was here and walked in on you banging his baby girl into the granite counter top you would have dropped a few points" she teased

"Yea he probably wouldn't have appreciated the visual of my bare ass" Punk agreed

"I always appreciate it" she said tilting her head so she could get a look at it

"Stop eyeing me like a piece of meat" Punk warned "I have feelings"

"You also have a great ass" April smiled lightly slapping it causing him to jump again

"What is it with you and ass slapping?" he asked with a laugh

"If you won't do it to me I'll just have to do it to you" she shrugged "I'm an ass gal get used to it" she informed him and he just smiled she turned so her back was to him now while she rinsed out her hair. She felt his hands running up and down her behind and she smiled "You know you want to" she said in a teasing voice

"Nah" he said as he continued to massage her ass "I love it too much"

"Just a little tap go ahead" she said bending slightly and sticking her butt out but instead he gave her a light pinch and she just frowned "Prude" she muttered

"I'd like to do a lot to your ass darling" he informed her pulling her back against his chest "Spanking it just doesn't make the list"

"It's all yours" she reminded him as he moved towards the wall and rested her palms on the wall so her back was still to him

"Damn right it is" he agreed "Mine" he said in cold voice that sent shivers down April's spine "Not John Cena's"

"Never" April agreed waiting for him to make his move. She wasn't sure what he was going to do since she was facing the wall and the anticipation was turning her on more.

"It's only ever been mine" he said against her hear and felt him spread her legs slightly

"It only will be" she replied and that's when she felt him enter swiftly without warning and immediately clenched around him causing him to hiss in response.

"Say it baby" he said as he began to move just as roughly as he did downstairs

"Yours" she moaned out. Sometimes he just needed to hear it and during sex was his favorite time.

"Louder" He hissed into her ear as he pumped into her rougher

"I'm yours" she said louder but she was so consumed with pleasure it was hard for to get a word out.

"No one will have you like I do" he reminded her and she only nodded feeling herself start to burn up

"No one" she cried out

"Who do you want inside of you?" he asked nipping at her ear and wrapping his arm securely around her waist so she wouldn't fall.

"You only you" she cried feeling her stomach tighten

"What's my name?" he whispered into her ear and when he spoke to her in that tone and asked her things like that she could barely stand, it was such a turn on.

"Phil" she moaned

"Louder" he said keeping his grip tight around her and thrusts rough

"Phil!" she yelled

"Hmm?" He asked sucking on her earlobe

"Oh god Phil!" she screamed now and a moment later tightened around him and almost violently released around him. He followed her orgasm a few thrust later and poured himself into her.

"Are you ok baby?" he asked keeping his arm locked around her waist, not releasing her until he was sure she was ok.

"Yes just don't let go" she insisted locking her hands over his arms so he'd keep his grip

"Never" He said kissing the crook of her neck "I wasn't too rough right?"

"No" she smiled happily "You were perfect" she said leaning against his chest and he moved them so they were standing under the water again "Even when you think you're rough you're still so gentle, you don't even realize it"

"I love you so much" he said to her "And little nugget" he said moving one hand over her still flat tummy.

"We're going to be ok" April sighed

"Damn right we are" Punk agreed proudly "We're Brooks"


	14. Stories Of The Past

**Stories Of The Past**

* * *

><p>The New Year came and went and now they were in Vegas getting ready for another UFC filled weekend. She really did enjoy seeing Punk being treated well and he was always happy to be at these events.<p>

"So I'm not showing yet but clearly you can tell I'm eating more pasta" she frowned looking at herself in the mirror. Her tummy was still flat but she wad definitely putting on some weight. "I need to go on a diet" she sighed putting on one of Punk's t-shirts and a pair of his boxers. If she wasn't sleeping naked she was sleeping his clothes.

"You shouldn't be dieting you should be eating whatever agrees with you" Punk said to her

"Everything agrees with me" She said annoyed "I want to eat everything all of the time"

"I like it" Punk smirked

"I'll go on your diet" April said getting into the bed next to him "It could be fun"

"My diet isn't healthy for you or the baby" Punk said as he read through his e-mails

"I'm doing it" she said stubbornly

"No you're not" he said just as stubborn "You're going to eat what the doctor says is right. Don't worry about your body worry about your baby"

"So you think I do look like I've put on weight?" she asked in an accusatory voice and he was stunned

"What?" he asked her seriously

"You must think I've gotten fat" she said to him "I hate to break it to you but I'm only going to get bigger by 12 weeks I'm going to start showing-"

"I didn't say you got big" Punk defended

"You said it with your eyes" She said hurtfully

"I-" he started

"You've said enough" she said rolling over so her back was facing him and not letting him finish

"Babe what is wrong with you?" he asked dumbfound but she didn't respond

"You think I'm fat" she muffled out

"I really didn't say that" he said confused "I said nothing like that as a matter of fact I told you not to diet"

"Why? So I can get really fat?" she asked him

"Why would I want that?" he asked feeling attacked

"So you wouldn't feel the same about me when I get heavier?" she asked "Having a baby doesn't mean you're 'fat'" she informed him coldly getting out of the bed "Carrying a child is a beautiful thing"

"I didn't-" Punk started but she cut him off again

"And maybe I won't look the same maybe I'll never look the same again but I am ok with that" she said sternly "The question is are you?" she asked folding her arms looking down at him. He had never looked more confused in his life "Well are you going to say something?"

"I can speak now?" he asked nervously but she just widened her eyes in annoyance "I didn't say anything about your weight" he pointed out "If you weighed 100lbs or a 1000lbs I'd love you just the same"

"Liar" she said bitterly

"Babe I didn't mean to upset you and I'm still not sure how I did manage to upset you" he admitted with a laugh

"I'm a tad hormonal" she informed him defensively and he nodded in agreement

"Just a smidge" he agreed quietly

"I'm also a little insecure. You're going to be around so many beautiful, fit women when you're here and training and I'm going to be walking around with swollen ankles" she pouted and he smiled

"You're going to be carrying my kid" he corrected "And I'm not going to be looking at other women"

"Promise?" she asked looking down at the floor almost embarrassed that she was bringing this up

"I'm pretty sure I already made this promise on our wedding day" Punk teased "But sure ok I can promise it again"

"Thank you" She said feeling relieved and got back into the bed

"And seriously you don't look like you've put on any weight but you probably should" Punk said to her

"I have skin tight dress for this weekend so that's not happening" April informed him

"Oh good another really tight dress" He forced out looking by at his e-mails "Any chance you'll be wearing underwear this time around?"

"You know the last time we were here you loved me wearing nothing but a tight dress" she reminded him

"Pretty sure I wasn't a fan" Punk said to her

"You were a big enough fan to knock me up" April teased

"That's right" He smiled "Well we don't have to worry about that this time" he teased giving her a kiss. She cupped his face to urge him more into the kiss and he dropped his phone on the bed and April opened her eyes and saw something that caught her eyes on his phone and quickly pulled away

"What is this?" she asked picking up his phone and looking at his e-mail "You're looking for Jason's address?"

"Yes" Punk said to her "Why?"

"Why?" she asked with a laugh "Why are you looking for him?"

"Because I want to talk to him" Punk said to her "We still have a lot to discuss"

"Like what?" April asked

"It's private" he said hoping that would be enough for her to let it go

"Phil leave it in the past" April said passing him back his phone "It's over and done I've moved on"

"Because you're an amazing woman" Punk agreed "I am an asshole"

"You are not" she giggled "I can't live in the past and thinking of all the things he's done to me. Ripping me off, grabbing at me, trying to assault me on New Years, the mugging, the cruel-"

"I'm sorry what?" Punk asked carefully

"What?" she asked

"Trying to assault you on New Years" Punk repeated "Of last year?"

"You remember you were there" April reminded him

"No what I remember is seeing you after you saw him and you never told me what happened. What I assumed happened was he tried to kiss you or actually did like he normally did whenever he got you alone in the gym" Punk said and with each word he spoke his tone got deeper and darker "He tried to rape you?" he asked her

"He- I don't know" she shrugged "The point is that I've moved on and you should too"

"What the fuck happened that night?" he demanded

"Why does it even matter anymore?" April asked

"April" he said in a warning tone

"Fine" she sighed

_His body was right on top of hers and his lower half was pressed into her butt. They were both facing the same direction as he continued to apply pressure to her arm and the rest of her body for that matter._

"_Ok I tap" April said to him. Her arm did hurt but the truth was their close physical contact was making her most uncomfortable. _

"_Don't be a chicken" Jason laughed _

"_No Jason seriously let me go" April said feeling like her arm was about to snap. He slowly let go of her arm and turned around but Jason was still in her personal space and he had her cornered in the turnbuckle. "I should get going-" she started but his arms kept her boxed in._

"_Why are you here April?" Jason asked her _

"_You invited me" April said unsurely _

"_No here on New Years without Punk" Jason clarified "You two break up?"_

"No" April said to him

"_You shouldn't be alone tonight" Jason insisted and leaned in and kissed her cheek _

"_Phil's waiting for me actually" April lied _

"_Right" Jason snorted and he moved one hand and ran his fingers over her collarbone "Don't you want a New Years kiss?" he asked her _

"_No" April said to him unsurely and brushed past him but he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back this time she hit her back hard into the corner "Ow!" she cried out_

"_This tension between us has been going on for years" Jason said to her as he grabbed her face roughly "Let's just be done with all of this!" _

"_Get off of me!" April yelled pushing him as hard as she could and ran past him but he grabbed her by the ankle causing her to hit the mat. He flipped her onto her back and crawled on top of her body "Help me!"_

"_You wanted this" Jason said confused "Why are you being such a fucking tease!" she kicked him as hard as she could in the groin and rolled out of the ring and ran out of the gym._

"Why in the hell would you not tell me that?" Punk asked furiously "You don't think that was something I should have known?"

"You went down there and beat him up I thought you knew" April shrugged

"You thought that I would knock him around a few times if I had know that story?" Punk asked with a bitter laugh "I would have fucking beat him to death. You made it sound like it wasn't a big deal"

"It wasn't'" she defended

"A man throwing you into a corner then on to the ground so he can crawl on top of you isn't a big fucking deal?" he asked stunned by her calm attitude

"You were there when I left and I felt fine" April said to him but he got out of the bed "Where are you going?"

"I can't sleep right now" Punk said grabbing a pillow I'm going to watch TV in the other room or something"

"Don't be like this" she sighed "You have a big day tomorrow just stay and rest"

Punk just ignored her and closed the bedroom door leaving her in the dark.

* * *

><p>The next morning when April woke up she saw Phil sleeping on the couch. The couch in the hotel was nice enough but certainly wasn't big enough for him.<p>

"Babe" she whispered leaning over him and running her fingers gently over his cheek

"Hmm" he muttered in a sleepy voice

"Babe wake up go lay down in bed" she insisted. He opened his eyes and looked towards the cable box for the time.

"No I have to get up in half an hour anyway" he said sitting up

"Why didn't you come back to bed?" she frowned

"I fell asleep" he said standing up and walking past her

"Please don't be mad" she pleaded

"A little late for that" Punk said walking into the bathroom and grabbing a toothbrush

"When it happened you said to me that it was my business" April pointed out "You said I didn't have to tell you"

"I didn't think it was that!" Punk yelled at her "I thought he grabbed your ass or something"

"I told you I hit him" April reminded him

"Again I assumed if he tried to rip your pants off you would have told me" Punk said bitterly

"We weren't even living together at this point" April pointed out

"So because we weren't living together that makes your dishonesty ok?" Punk questioned

"I didn't think it was a big deal" she said defeated "I'm sorry"

"How you didn't see that as a big deal is beyond me" Punk argued "I mean after that happened you still fucking saw him! You let him stay in your place; you invited him into our home in Chicago! But you know what none of that matters the part that pisses me off is that you didn't tell me about it"

"It was a year ago- literally a year ago!" She yelled

"A lie is a lie" Punk said to smugly

"I didn't lie" April pointed out

"That's right I'm sorry you just withheld the truth" he said with a chuckle "Silly me"

"Phil-" April started

"Do you mind?" he asked guiding her outside the bathroom and slammed the door.

An hour later Punk was dressed and ready to head to his Q&A. He looked over to April who was also dressed but seemed hesitant to follow him out.

"Are you coming?" he asked her

"If you want me there" she said with a shrug.

"Yea I want you there" he said and she happily stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Still mad?" she asked as he opened the door for her

"Yup" He said honestly closing it behind him

"If I had known you would have been this upset I would have told you about it when it first happened but just by your reaction a year later I can already tell you would have overreacted" Punk said to her

"And I think you under reacted" Punk shrugged pushing the elevator button "So I guess we'll just agree to disagree"

"Are you going to be mad at me this entire day? If that's the case I'll just go back to the room I don't want to upset you on your big day" April said to him

"Nope" He said grabbing a hold of her hand "I want you here. No matter how pissed I am"

"Fine" She sighed waiting for the elevator with him

"Does John know this story?" Punk asked casually looking up as the floor lit up showing the elevator was getting closer

"John Cena?" she asked "Are you insane?"

"Just wondering" he said simply

"No Phil you're the only one who knows" April said to him as the doors opened and he pulled her onto the elevator with him. "I took care of myself" she whispered so the other people on the elevator wouldn't hear

"That's great but I really wish you'd realize you're not by yourself" Punk said back

"We weren't married than" April reminded him

"I loved you the same" he shrugged simply "It's ok I clearly felt differently about our relationship at that point in time than you did"

"Phil" she sighed as the doors opened again

"This is us" he said pulling her off of the elevator

"Please can we just talk for a minute" she said grabbing onto his arm with her free hand trying to stop him

"I don't have time later" he said rushing her across the lobby

"There he is!" a voice cheered

"I'll be right back" he said to April then walked over to the group of UFC PR people.

* * *

><p>April sat by herself in the back while she watched Punk do a Q&amp;A for a ton of drunken UFC fans. A lot of it was very funny but she was still bothered that he was still upset over something that took place over a year ago. She applauded as Punk finished up the Q&amp;A, she stood up and tried to make her way towards him but everyone was in her way.<p>

"AJ Lee!" A voice boomed "AJ can I get a picture?" a man asked and she could smell the beer on his breath from a mile away

"No not right now sorry" she said politely

"When than?" he asked following her movements

"Look I really-" she started

"Is it true Jewel hit you in the parking lot?" the fan asked with a smile "That's pretty bad ass"

"Yea super bad ass" April mocked annoyed as she grew closer to Phil who was still too far away for her liking

"So when are you coming back?" he asked her as he moved closer to her and walked with her

"I don't know" she said trying to get away

"Do you like what Jewel has been doing with the title?" he asked "She has a match with Nikki-"

"I don't care" April said abruptly stopping in her tracks "I can't and don't want to talk about this with you so please take a step back and leave me alone"

"Fine just one picture" he said pulling out his phone

"No" she said angrily

"It's one fucking picture what is your problem?" he demanded. He moved to stand next to her and hold his phone up to snap a picture but she stepped away

"I said stop it" she warned

"It takes one second" he argued

"I don't want to" April said

"What is going on?" Punk asked walking over to them

"Oh cool! CM Punk can I get a picture with you?" he asked

"No get lost" Punk said to him

"But it's-" he started but Punk just glared at him "Whatever. The internet is right about you two- both assholes" he mumbled as he walked away

"The fans here are a lot different than WWE fans" She said to him

"I'd ask if you were ok but I'm sure you wouldn't tell me the truth" Punk shot at her

"Phil please-" she started

"Come on stay with me" he said reaching for her hand but she pulled it away and turned around and stormed out of the conference room. "April" he hissed trying not to cause scene but she scurried away. "I'll be right back" he said to the people waiting for him and jogged after his wife.

She was heading towards the elevators when she felt someone grip her arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Back up to the room and packing and then going home" she said tapping her foot impatiently

"Hey you don't get to be mad here I get to be mad" he argued as the doors opened "Do not get on that-" he started but she already stepped onto the elevator and shot him a cocky grin and pushed the floor their room was on. He stepped on just as the doors were closing. He pushed the button to go back down to the lobby but April started pushing the button to go back to the room.

"Stop it" she said slapping his hand away

"No you stop it" he said pressing the button until the elevator jumped slightly and Punk quickly grabbed his pregnant wife to steady her.

"Now you broke it" April said noticing the elevator was not moving and the lights dimmed on it.

"Fuck" he said punching the control panel

"Happy?" April asked folding her arms

"Yes this is exactly where I want to be at this very moment" Punk said annoyed "I'm supposed to doing interviews instead I'm chasing you around"

"Oh I'm sorry to inconvenience the busy UFC fighter" she said folding her arms

"What is your problem?" he demanded

"You're acting like a big baby" she said to him

"You're the one running away" Punk pointed out "Stomping your foot like a little kid who didn't get their way"

"I learned from the best" She shot at him and he couldn't believe she said that "Cough, cough WWE"

"Holy shit" he laughed "What is your fucking problem?"

"You!" she yelled "You're making me feel bad over something that happened forever ago"

"Do you not see why that would bother me?" he demanded

"Could you just call for help" she said to him looking the other way

"No we're not going anywhere until we hash this out" he said to her pulling on her arm so she was looking at him

"I thought you knew" April said to him honestly "I'm sorry you're so angry at me over it but I really thought you knew"

"You thought I knew and would let him parade around like he did after that?" Punk asked "What kind of a man do you think I am?"

"A really good one" April said to him "I'm already overly emotional as it is and you know that so why are you making this trip so hard for me?"

"Hello?" a voice asked and Punk walked over to the box

"Yea" Punk said pushing the button

"There was an electrical shortage and it killed the elevator power we'll have you out as soon we can" he said to them

"Alright" Punk said releasing the button and looking back at April

"You broke it" April said childishly

"I love that you're strong woman" Punk admitted "It's one of the many qualities that made me fall for you but you have to understand where I'm coming from."

"I do" she said quietly "Doesn't give you the right to treat me like crap" she scolded "I am carrying your child now" she reminded him

"I know" he sighed

"If you didn't want me here because you were mad I would have understood it and just stayed in the room" she said to him

"I want you here" Punk said to her "Believe me I want you here more than anyone. I'm sorry for snapping"

"And for breaking the elevator?" she asked

"Don't push it" he warned in a teasing voice

"I'm sorry I said you acted like baby" she said to him softly "It was a low blow"

"Ya think?" he mocked

"I hate fighting with you" She said to him

"Me too but I love making up" he said wrapping his arms around her waist

"Phil we're in an elevator" she said shocked but smiling

"There's no power" Punk said to her "The cameras aren't working" he said kissing down her neck

"This is risky" she said as gently pushed her against the wall

"I love that" Punk said reaching under her dress

"Phil these doors could open any moment" she warned wrapping her wrist around his hand that was trying to remove her underwear "Do you really want to give everyone a free show?"

"No I guess not" he said pulling his hand away "I only get so mad because I love you so much"

"I know" she said looking up at him "Oh and before I forget since I have you locked in this elevator I got a phone call right before you went on"

"Oh this sounds promising" Punk choked out "Just tell me"

"It was from WWE headquarters" she informed him "Vince wants to meet with me"

"What did you say?" he asked

"That I'd be there" April said to him "Instead of flying back with you to Chicago on Sunday I'm going to go to Connecticut and I'll get another flight that same night to come home"

"Did you book your flight?" he asked her

"Not yet" she said and he nodded

"Make it two tickets" he said to her

"Phil that's so much traveling for you to do the night before you start training I'll be ok" April said to him

"It's too much flying for my pregnant wife" Punk shot back "I'll be fine and I want to support you. I won't even go in with you I'll just wait in the car but I'm going to be there"

"You're ok with this?" she asked him

"Yea" Punk said to her "This is your job and dream I'm not going to stand in your way"

"Thank you" she said giving him an appreciative kiss. That's when the elevator started to move and they were going back down.

"Oh good" Punk said happy the elevator was moving

"I thought you'd be a little more upset with me talking to them and possibly getting my job back with Jason still hanging around there and let's not forget John" she laughed and that's when it hit Punk, he hadn't even thought of the two when she mentioned it. "You're really a good man" she said as the doors opened and he watched her step off. He threw his head back and let out a sigh knowing this would be another batter and slowly stepped off of the elevator.


	15. Stand Your Ground

**Stand Your Ground**

* * *

><p>April was outside WWE headquarters sitting in a parked rental with Punk waiting to go inside as the snow fell in Connecticut.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want me to go in with you?" he asked her

"I'm sure" she said putting on a forced smile

"Ok well you've been sitting here for twenty minutes now" Punk smirked

"I'm going" she said removing her seatbelt

"Don't sign anything" Punk reminded her and he must have said it a hundred times on the plane to her as well "Anything legal goes through our lawyer ok?"

"Yes I know" she said anxiously

"I'll be right here waiting for you" he reminded her and she nodded

"Thank you for being her" she said squeezing his hand "Wish me luck"

"Luck is for losers" he smirked and gave her a kiss "No matter what happens in there today I'll back you up hundred percent"

"I know" she whispered nervously now "Should I tell Vince I'm pregnant?"

"It's all up to you" Punk said to her "This is your job and your career and you know what's best. Just don't let them talk you into anything you don't want and please don't let them manipulate you"

"I know" she nodded "Vince is ok though, I shouldn't have a problem even though he makes me incredibly nervous"

"He's just like me and you" Punk reminded her "Just be yourself and be honest that's all. Also I'm begging you-"

"I'll mention my history with Jason" April promised

"You going back there is one thing it's another if that guy is there" Punk said to her and she nodded "Especially if you go back pregnant to do some promo's here or there or even after the baby is born and you bring her with you because I don't trust that guy-"

"You said her" April smiled

"What?" Punk asked confused

"You called the baby a her" April pointed out "You think nugget is a girl?"

"Wow I didn't even realize I did that" Punk smirked "I guess I do" he shrugged

"I kind of thought girl too" April admitted

"Awesome two of you" he said with a fake smile

"You'd love it" April teased "Or it could be a boy. A little Punk" she pointed out

"Something else to really look forward to" he forced out "I was real easy growing up" he said sarcastically

"Whether it's a little April or little Punk I'd be happy as long as nugget is healthy" April said to him and he agreed and she gave him a kiss.

"Babe your meeting is in five minutes" he reminded her and she nodded "I love you" he said giving her one more kiss

"Love you too" she smiled and stepped out of the car. He wanted nothing more than to go in with her and make sure she was treated right. He watched as she practically sprinted towards the building as the snow fell and saw her slid on ice but not the hit ground. As soon as she slid he was ready to jump out of the car but she held up her hand and smiled at him. She was really going to be the death of him; he just forced a smile and waved back at her.

* * *

><p>April was sent right into Vince's office and when she walked in she saw him with is glasses on reading over paperwork but looked up when she walked in.<p>

"April thank you for coming" he said standing up and shaking her hand

"Thank you for the call" she retorted and took a seat across from his desk

"I was surprised when you agreed to this" Vince said to her "Once lawyers get involved things like this get messy"

"Is that what this is about?" April asked "You want me to call of my attorney?"

"I'd like to work this out with you" Vince said to her "But first of all how are you feeling?"

"My knee is in perfect health" April told him

"Well I know that because your doctor had told us that a few weeks ago which is why we called you back to work" Vince said removing his glasses "Why didn't you come back?"

"It's confidential" April said looking at her hands

"Was it Phil?" Vince asked "Did he suggest you stay away?"

"No" April said "It's a very sensitive medial issue" she said to him

"What kind of medial issue?" Vince asked concerned

"You can't say anything" April said to him "It's early"

"Early for what?" he asked not catching on

"I'm pregnant" she blurted and he froze slightly

"You're pregnant?" he asked looking for clarification and she nodded "When did you find out?"

"The day you called me back to work the first time" April said to him "But at that time Phil didn't even know yet and no offense but the WWE wasn't really my concern at the time"

"Congratulations" Vince said without a smile "I wish you would have said something so all of this could have been avoided."

"I'm not going to sue you for firing me because you didn't know I was pregnant" April informed him. "I wouldn't win that lawsuit anyway"

"No you wouldn't" Vince agreed "But it would look terrible if people found out I fired you while you were pregnant no one would believe that we simply didn't know. I'm assuming this was Phil's idea?"

"This isn't about him" April reminded him

"Why didn't you tell us?" Vince asked leaning forward

"With all due respect Vince there's more leaks in this place than the Titanic" April informed him bluntly "And after what happened to me at Survivor Series I needed to put my safety and my child's safety first"

"There was an arrest" Vince shrugged

"Please" April smiled "We all know who was behind that attack and the fact that you publicly support Jason and his wife makes my stomach turn"

"They had nothing to do with that" Vince said to her

"You don't even know my history with them" April pointed out "This would be one of many terrible things they have done to me"

"I know you worked with Jewel didn't know that you were familiar with her husband" Vince said intrigued leaning back in his chair

"He trained me to wrestle in Tampa" April told him "He also robbed me many times and tried to force me to sleep with him as a means of paying for my wrestling classes" Vince just nodded not sure what to say

"The engagement ring mugging" Vince said to her "That was him?"

"As far as I'm concerned yes" April said to him

"No charges were ever filed" Vince said to her

"I'm aware" April said to him

"Look I want to put all of this behind us" Vince said to her "Let's work this out I want you back with the company you belong here"

"I'd like that" April smiled. That's all she's ever wanted to hear "But being around Jason-"

"Don't worry about him" Vince said to her "Your security will be taken care of" he assured her

"Ok" she smiled, knowing that would put Phil at ease somewhat

"You can take as much time after your baby is born to come back there's no pressure" Vince said to her "Until then you can do media online for us, live-tweet Raw and Smackdown things of that nature"

"That sounds great" April said to him

"We can also interview you for some WWE Network specials coming up" Vince suggested

"I can do that" April agreed. She was thrilled this was going better than she even expected.

"And obviously the UFC events end" Vince added casually

"What do you mean?" April asked

"You were at the last two events. The first one you went to was what lead to your suspension in the first place" Vince pointed out "I can't have one of my top Diva's sitting front row at my competitions show it's bad business"

"My husband works for them" April reminded him

"Oh trust me I know" he chuckled "It's not personal AJ it's just what has to be done. Contracts on all the talent are being adjusted for this very reason"

"I can't not go" April said to him seriously "I'm not going to miss my husband's fights"

"He misses yours" Vince smirked "I'm sure he'd understand"

"No" April said to him and Vince looked up at her

"Excuse me?" Vince asked surprised

"I'm not going to pretend I'm not married to Phil and I'm not going to avoid his fights. I want to be there and support him" she said to him

"Well I can't force you to do anything" Vince said to her slowly "But I also don't have to bring you back either"

"Fine" April said without hesitation. "If it comes down to WWE or my husband it's not even a question."

"I'm not asking you to divorce your husband" Vince argued "I'm asking you to stop flaunting around events that are competition to the company you work for"

"I can't promise that" April said simply "I want to be with my husband and support him in his new venture"

"You understand the conflict of interest right?" Vince asked

"No" April said simply "He's not wrestling and the UFC isn't your competition"

"It is" Vince argued "You know part of the reason I called this meeting was because John told me you were willing to talk about all of this. He said I should hear you out and I did and I'd like you to hear me out"

"I did hear you out and the answer is no" April said standing her ground. She was surprised by how she didn't even give it a second thought. "You are so angry over Phil leaving when he was sick-"

"Again that was miscommunication on both parts" Vince added

"He could have died" April said sadly "You didn't even care"

"I cared" Vince said softly "I hate how Phil left"

"You didn't give him a choice" April argued "And clearly you're not giving me one. It's bad enough you're erasing his history and everything he has ever done for you and this company but now you want to keep his wife away from him and that's not going to happen."

"This is your career" Vince reminded her

"It is but Phil is my family" April said to him "Also the WWE isn't the only place that has wrestling"

"Ok" Vince said to her "I'm sorry I wasted your time today"

"Me too" she said standing up and he extended his hand to her

"I wish you a lot of luck with your career and family" Vince said politely as April pulled her hand away

"I'm sure you do" she forced out and turned and walked right out of his office.

As April walked through the building she wasn't sad like she thought she'd be. She actually felt pride for sticking up for herself and her husband. She was actually smiling as she stepped off the elevator.

"AJ" Hunter said surprised "It's nice to see you" he said shaking her hand "I trust you and Vince hashed everything out?"

"Yes we laid it all out on the table" April said to him and he smiled

"Great" he smiled about to step on the elevator as she stepped off of it

"Oh and I forgot to mention something to Vince, would you mind?" she asked

"Sure" he said holding the elevator doors open

"Tell him I'm going through with my unsafe work environment lawsuit" April said surprising him "I know that's the only reason I was called into this meeting also Phil was right you are a prick" she then walked away feeling even better then she did before. Not many people could say they left Hunter speechless.

* * *

><p>Punk was anxiously tapping the steering wheel and was relieved when he saw how happy his wife looked. He couldn't help but smile as she stepped back into the car. He wasn't thrilled she'd be going back to work but he was happy to see her happy.<p>

"So I guess I don't have to ask" Punk smiled starting the car "Went well?"

"Yes Vince offered me my job back. I told him I'm pregnant and he told me to take as much as I needed and had great ideas about how I could still work from him basically until I was ready to wrestle again" April informed him

"Great" Punk smiled "What about Jason?"

"We spoke about that as well and he assured my safety" April told him

"So it's all settled good" Punk said about to pull out of the spot

"And then I declined the contract and told Hunter we're going to sue them" April said causing him to throw the car in park. Punk looked over to her with wide eyes.

"What?" Punk asked looking for more details

"You don't mind right?" she asked "I know a messy lawsuit with them is something you don't need but it's going to be in my name not yours so it shouldn't effect your UFC work-"

"I'll sue them for every fucking penny they have" Punk said very seriously

"Good" she said happily putting on her seatbelt

"April what the hell happened?" Punk asked

"Vince told me I couldn't go to UFC events with you, I wouldn't be able to be there for your first fight" April told him

"I'm not really surprised" Punk said to her "But if you want to work I'm not going to hold it against you-"

"No way" April said to him "He was asking me to pick the WWE over you and that wasn't going to happen. I have zero regrets" she informed him

"You're giving up on your dream job so you can watch me get punched in the face?" he asked in awe

"Yep" she said proudly

"I can't ask you to do that" he said shaking his head "Let me talk to him" he said taking his seatbelt off

"No way" she said grabbing his arm "And you didn't ask me to do this I did it all on my own and like I said I don't regret"

"Today you don't but tomorrow or a month or a year from now you might and every time you look at me you're going to see the man that took your dreams away from you" Punk argued

"No I'm going to look at you and see the man that gave me everything" April retorted with a soft smile "My child, my life" she said cupping his face and running her thumb over his cheek "I love you more than my job"

"But what about your job?" he asked

"I can still wrestle" April said to him "Ring of Honor" she said to him "You'd put in a good word for me right?" she teased and he let out soft laugh

"You wouldn't need it but yea of course" he smirked

"Or hey maybe I'll step into the octagon" April said smugly

"That I would pay to see" he laughed "You would kick ass"

"I really would" She said to him with a smile

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" he asked one more time before pulling away

"Yes" she promised "I left on my own terms I feel good about it"

"Alright" Punk said pulling out of the spot carefully "I love you" he said keeping his eyes on the road

"I know" she said resting against the headrest

"I know I say it a lot but I really do" Punk said still keeping his eyes on the road but when he stopped before pulling out of the parking lot completely he looked over to her "No one has ever done something like that for me. I hate that you did it but love you more for it as the same time" she reached over and captured his lips quickly before he started to drive again.

"I didn't do this because I was pregnant either" she said to him "If I wasn't my decision would have been the same"

"I know" he said with a faint smile "I'll make this up to you somehow"

"Just get the lawyer to make them squirm" April said to him "I also kind of told Hunter that you were right about him and that he was prick" Punk let out a loud laugh

"My girl" Punk said proudly still smiling "I'm sure he loved that"

"I think I left him speechless" April said giggling

"He's not the only one" Punk smirked "Ready to go home?"

"Yes" She said with a content sigh "I feel good about this Phil" she promised "I needed closure"

"That's all that matters" he said to her "But this isn't the end of your career you're going to wrestle again I swear to you I'll make sure of it"

"Let's just get through having this baby and getting you ready for your first fight. We'll worry about me later" she smirked placing her hand behind his head and scratching it, which he loved

"I worry about you everyday" He said as he drove slowly not just because he didn't want to make April sick but it was still snowing.

"Do you remember the blizzard we drove in?" April asked and he smiled towards her

"How could I forget?" he asked seriously "One of my favorite nights. I'll pull over right now and repeat history"

"No we need to not miss our flight and get you home early enough so you can get some sleep" April said to him

"You know I bet Colt can get you in touch with a lot of independent circuits" Punk said to her not letting this wrestling thing go "And I'd love it if you traveled with him"

"Phil I'm not going to think about getting into a ring again until nugget is born" April said to him "Stop stressing"

"I'm not stressing I'm just thinking ahead" Punk said to her "And yea you have some time but it doesn't hurt to get your name out there and meet some people. Colt actually has a show next Friday maybe he could take you while I train" he suggested "It would also drive Vince crazy if you went because you know that would leak"

"Baby I need you to focus on kicking ass" April said to him seriously "Let's get you through this and then we'll get me ready"

"Alright" he said to her

"I think it's sweet you're this worked up over my job though" April teased

"Anything you do works me up" he said almost bitterly causing her to giggle "So what else was said in this meeting?"

"You know what kind of pissed me off" April started "He mentioned John"

"No fucking kidding" Punk remarked sarcastically with a laugh

"I asked him not to get involved" April said to him

"And that dull boy scout didn't listen" Punk scolded "I would be outraged" he said dramatically "I would never speak to him again- _ever_. But that's just me" he suggested with a shrug

"I think that's the only reason he saw me" April admitted

"No he also wanted to avoid a lawsuit" Punk said to him

"He didn't care that I was talented" April said to him "That part makes me sad"

"No he doesn't care that you _are _talented" Punk corrected "It's not past tense you still have more talent in your pinky than his entire reality show cast combined"

"Well I'll prove him wrong. He'll regret this" April said strongly

"Oh trust me baby he's going to regret this for a very long time" Punk said almost relieved "He's going to look back on this day and kick himself because I am going to destroy him over this"

"You are so hot when you're threatening people" she said causing him to look over to him

"We have time before the flight" he said seriously "I'll pull over –"

"No" she laughed "Keep going let's get home. I've traveled so much that I really need to sleep for like two days"

"You got it" Punk said to her "Whatever you want. Prepared to be spoiled"

"You always spoil me" she said unimpressed

"Well get ready because it's going to-" he started

"-get better" she finished for him with a grin

"Exactly" Punk smirked "Starting with first class tickets back"

"You never get first class" April pointed out

"I wanted you comfortable" Punk shrugged "Also I got you a spa day for Tuesday but if you're too tired-"

"No I won't be" she said excitedly

"And on Wednesday night we're going to your favorite restaurant" Punk informed her "Made the reservations while you were in your meeting"

"I'm so excited" She smiled

"And on Thursday I don't have to be at the gym so you and I are going to lay in bed all day" Punk promised "Breakfast in bed, lunch in bed, dinner in bed" he said to her and he saw her smile grow "Buffy marathon"

"Oh wow" she said impressed "And lots of love making?" she asked

"All day" he said slowly and seriously "The food and Buffy will just be in-between breaks"

"Amazing" she said happily "Maybe this being unemployed thing won't be so bad after all"

"And like I said Colt will take you to any show you want" Punk said to her

"Can I watch you train one day?" she asked "Not your first week but maybe a few weeks in?"

"Yea of course" Punk said to her

"You're so good to me" she said smiling

"I was just thinking the same thing about you actually" he smirked glancing over to her quickly


	16. Rings

**Rings**

* * *

><p>It was Friday and April was home alone while Punk was off training for the day. On Monday she slept the entire day away, Tuesday she did the spa and on Thursday Punk was home with her but today she was bored. Their home was clean, she couldn't work out for too long and she had read comics in the house. And now she was bored with nothing to do. Normally when she was bored she would just call Phil but that wasn't an option at the moment also she didn't want to work out because her stomach wasn't feeling right all morning. When the doorbell rang she was thrilled for any sort of company at the moment and rushed to it.<p>

"Colt!" She cheered pulling him inside

"Hey going stir crazy?" he asked amused

"Just a tad" she said making a weird face and taking a seat on the couch

"You ok?" he asked

"Yea my stomach hurts a little" she admitted grabbing her glass of water

"So you're not up for coming to the show with me tonight?" Colt asked

"Oh yea I so am I thought it wasn't for another few hours" she said and he nodded

"It's not but I'm here to see if you need anything" Colt said taking his jacket off

"Phil send you?" she asked already knowing that was exactly the case "Wants to make sure I ate breakfast and lunch?" she teased

"I'm here of my own free will" Colt said offended "Maybe I just want to hang out and possibly ask if you've eaten today"

"I had breakfast" she smiled "So you can report back to him now"

"No lunch? It's after 3" he said looking at the time

"I told you my stomach hurts" she said putting her hand on it as pain hit her again "There it is again" she moaned

"Should you call your doctor or something?" he asked concerned

"I don't know" she said unsurely "I thought it would pass" she admitted

"How bad is the pain?" he asked "Should I call Punk?"

"He's training right now don't bother him" April said "But maybe I should call the doctor just in case" she said and began to stand up and felt the pain again "Oww"

"Ok I'm taking you to the hospital" Colt said grabbing her jacket

"No I'll just call the doctor" she said to him "It's probably nothing"

"Well let's just make sure of that" Colt said helping her put her jacket on

"It's really not that bad" April assured him

"Good for my piece of my mind you're going" he said putting his jacket on and walking her out the door.

* * *

><p>When Punk got home at eight he wasn't too surprised that April wasn't home because he knew Colt was stopping by and going to try to pull her out of the house to hang out at the show he was wrestling at. He pulled out his phone to call her but was alarmed when he heard it ringing in the living room. He picked it up and saw she had a few missed calls- all from him. He decided to Colt but he didn't answer either and now Punk was worried. Did Colt stop by? Did she just leave her phone? Did something happen? Why was no one answering? He decided he would call a mutual friend of his and Colt's who he knew was working the show with him tonight.<p>

"Hey Punk" the voice greeted

"Hey man how's it going?" Punk asked trying to be polite

"Good, coming to the show tonight?" his friend asked

"Not tonight but is my wife there by any chance?" Punk asked him

"AJ? Nah man I haven't seen her" he said "I didn't realize she was coming in tonight"

"Alright well can you put Colt on?" Punk asked "I can't get him on his phone"

"Colt bailed" he told Punk. Colt never _bailed_ on a show.

"Why?" Punk asked him

"I don't know he called a few hours ago and said he had a family emergency or something" he said to him "It's not like him so it must be serious. If you hear anything let me know"

"Yea ok" Punk said hanging up. Now he was officially freaking out he started calling any number in his contacts to see if he could find out what happened to Colt and his wife. Fifteen minutes later the front door opened and Punk hung up the phone as he saw his wife walk in drinking a milkshake.

"This is so good" she said enjoying the beverage

"Told you that you would like it" Colt grinned

"Um hello?" Punk asked holding his arms out "Where the hell have you two been?"

"You're home early" April smiled "How was training?"

"Great until I came home and had a heart attack" he mocked "Why aren't you at the show?" he asked Colt

"Didn't you get my message man?" Colt asked taking his jacket off. "Your phone was off I left you a message" He said surely. He did have a few new voicemails in his state of panic he didn't even think to check them.

"I left my phone here" she shrugged giving him a quick kiss

"I took April to the hospital" Colt said as April plopped on the couch and happily sipped on her drink

"What happened?" he asked feeling the panic run through his body again

"My stomach hurt and Colt felt it was necessary to take me to the hospital" April said to him calmly "I had gas" she shrugged

"I was a little paranoid" Colt defended "She was in pain"

"You did the right thing" Punk said to him as he took a seat next to April "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes everything is fine. I am mortified for going to the ER because of gas though" April admitted "And Colt missed his show over this"

"It's not a big deal I have another show tomorrow" Colt said with a wave of his hand "Dude you should really leave your phone on though"

"I forgot I turned it off" Punk said feeling stupid "It won't happen again" he promised his wife who just laughed it off

"I had gas Phil relax" she said giggling "And then Colt took me out to eat"

"Twice" Colt said to him "Lunch and she needed ice cream but the first place we went to didn't have the flavor she wanted so we went to another place across town where we found the flavor but then she decided she wanted a simple shake"

"Want a sip?" she asked holding out her cup to Punk who just smiled

"No enjoy it" he said to her

"Ok well I'm going to go take a bath because I smell like hospital which makes me sick" she said and walked over to Colt and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Thanks for everything"

"Anytime" he said

"I owe you" Punk said to him once April was gone

"She had gas" Colt laughed

"You both didn't know that" Punk said to him "And you missed a paying gig let me pay you what you would have made at least" he offered reaching into his pocket

"Don't insult me put your money away you both are my family" Colt said to him "But seriously I tried calling you like ten times what if something was really wrong?"

"I know" Punk said standing up

"I mean she was pretty calm and I was the one freaking out for the most part but this is your kid and wife you can't put training above them" Colt argued

"I never have my phone off today was fluke" he defended

"It's not a big deal because again it was nothing" Colt reminded him "Don't worry about it"

"I really appreciate you dropping everything and helping her" Punk said to him

"You'd do the same for me" Colt said to him

"Absolutely" Punk agreed

"You're off this weekend right?" Colt asked

"Yea" Punk said to him

"Do something nice for her because she's bored and lonely" Colt said to him

"Yea I'm sure she is" Punk said quietly "I feel bad enough I'm off doing what I want knowing she's home not able to work because I fucked up her career"

"It's not all about you" Colt laughed "Even though I'm sure you think it is. She hasn't been happy there since you left"

"Exactly" Punk said to him "I walked out and she became public enemy number 1. They let her keep the title so they could keep this hold on her"

"Look she feels good about standing up for herself and you" Colt said to him "She told me the whole story when we were in the hospital. She really doesn't regret it"

"What about after the baby is born and I'm off fighting and she's not?" Punk asked

"I think she's still going to be proud of herself" he laughed "You're more upset about this than she is man"

"How could I not be?" Punk asked him

"What if Dana White walked up to you tomorrow and said you couldn't have April at any of your shows?" Colt asked him "Let's say he told you that he didn't want a WWE Diva at any UFC events what would you say to that?"

"I would tell him to fuck off" Punk said honestly

"That's how April feels" Colt said to him "The fact that you're stressing out so much about it is only going to upset her"

"The attorney has formally filed the lawsuit against the WWE" Punk said to him "I told him to hold nothing back and take them for anything he could"

"See that should cheer you up" Colt smirked "You know they're just going to settle though right?"

"Yea not before they get a shit load of bad press" Punk said happily

"Whatever makes you happy" Colt chuckled "Oh but April asked me if she could do AOW"

"Really?" Punk asked "She hadn't mentioned that to me"

"Yea she's not sold on it yet but she's considering it" Colt said to him "Maybe it would be good for her to get her side of the story out once the dust settles and the lawsuit is over"

"She's really ok though?" Punk asked switching back to his earlier concern

"Seriously it was a false alarm" Colt said to him "There is absolutely nothing wrong with her"

"I should have been there" Punk said bitterly "She was probably scared"

"I was scared actually" Colt smirked "And trust her when she says 'I know my body and my baby and if something was really wrong I would feel it'- she told me that a hundred times"

"You did the right thing making her go" Punk said taking a seat on the couch

"What's wrong? She's fine" Colt said noting is friends frown

"What if something was really wrong and I had my phone off?" Punk asked "Or what if I did hear from you and I was over an hour away?"

"This is life" Colt shrugged

"What if you're not around next time?" Punk asked "What if I'm training and something happens?"

"Good thing you have tons of family and friends around the corner practically" Colt teased

"What if the baby starts kicking?" he asked

"I've never had a baby but from what I've seen on TV they do start doing that some point" Colt chuckled

"I'm going to miss it" Punk pointed out "Maybe we should get a place in Milwaukee" he said to himself

"The whole point of you training there was so April could be home and you could be close to her" Colt said to him

"I don't think it's close enough" Punk let out

"Dude it was gas" Colt laughed "Chill out the doctor said she's completely healthy and so is the baby so just relax"

"I feel like I'm not doing right by her" Punk admitted "I'm failing her"

"Are you insane? She's happy that's all that matters" Colt said seriously

"Forget about it" Punk said standing up "Thanks again for taking care of her"

"No problem" Colt said "I'm going to head down to the show and see if I can sneak in late or something"

"I'll see you later" Punk nodded as Colt walked out the door

* * *

><p>When Punk didn't come upstairs April slipped on her robe and went downstairs to search of her husband when she didn't find him anywhere she checked the garage and saw his car was still there so he was somewhere in the house still. She headed down the gym and that's where she found him sitting on the apron of the ring he had purchased for her.<p>

"Hey what are you doing?" she asked curiously

"Nothing" He shrugged

"Practicing some wrestling?" April teased walking over to him and taking a seat on his side.

"Yea" he smirked

"What's wrong? Did practice not got well?" she asked

"No it was great" Punk admitted

"So what's got you so down?" she frowned "You're so quiet and more alarming you didn't peek at me naked in the bath and that's just not like you" she said seriously

"I'm fine thought I'd come down here and work out a little bit more" he said simply

"And this is how you decided to work out?" she teased

"I was running the ropes" Punk smirked

"I'm fine" she said knowing that's what was bothering him

"I know" he said looking down at his left hand

"Nothing happened" she laughed "I knew nothing was wrong"

"You didn't know" Punk argued "And I wasn't around"

"If I thought something was really wrong I would have called the gym and got in touch with you" she said to him

"Yea why didn't you do that?" Punk asked looking at her

"Because I knew nothing was wrong" she laughed "Colt is a little crazy honey" she teased causing him to smile

"He's a good friend" Punk said to her "I'm glad you got checked out"

"Yes it was nice to have the piece of mind and it did give me something to do" April said thinking about it

"You're getting bored huh?" he asked

"Just a smidge" she shrugged "I'm just kind of limited at the moment. I mean I can't even go to Target without being scared that people are going to hound me over my release, I can't work out too much-"

"You can do whatever you want" Punk said to her "Just ignore everybody"

"I'm not good at that like you are" April sighed

"What about working on the nursery?" Punk asked her

"It's too early. I think that's bad luck" April said to him

"I don't believe in luck" Punk reminded her

"That is true" April agreed "But you've been working so hard these last few days and I've been so bored…" she trailed off running her finger down his arm flirtatiously

"Eh I'm not really in the mood" he admitted and she immediately looked surprised "I'm just kidding" He laughed kissing "You should have seen your face"

"Funny" she remarked not amused clearly

"You ever sex in a wrestling ring?" he asked gesturing to the ring they were sitting on

"Yea but just once" she said and he shot her a look "Now I was kidding" they both crawled under the bottom rope and April removed her robe before straddling his body and leaning down and kissing him

"You smell amazing" he said in such a sensual voice

"You look amazing" she said unzipping his hoodie "Your body has completely transformed" she ran her hand under his shirt then tugged it off of him with his help.

"I knew you were only with me for my body" he teased as she pressed her body against his and kissed his neck.

"Don't forget your money" she added

"That's right my beauty and checking account" he smirked as he felt her nip at his neck then run her tongue over the spot "Are you giving me a hickey?" he asked with a laugh

"Maybe" she said in a teasing voice "I would shape it in my name if I knew how to do that"

"Trust me everyone knows I'm married" he smirked

"Doesn't stop people" April reminded him as she moved to his sweats and began to stroke him over the thick material. "I read twitter, everyone talks about how hot you are and they want me to die so they could get to you"

"Yea because your fans are so normal" he mocked as she continued to move her hand until she felt him harden "I don't get constant tweets about what people would do to your ass or anything"

"Anyone offer to spank it?" she asked pulling her head up to look at him

"You're still on this?" he asked stunned and she just shrugged. She smiled and lowered her head so she was kissing over his chest.

"Your heart is beating so fast" she noted as she placed a wet kiss over it

"You have that affect on me" he admitted honestly. He hissed as she moved rougher and he pulled her hand away before he lost himself too quickly. "Now" he said in a deep voice and she tugged his pants down just past his knees and quickly lowered herself onto him. He ran his hands over he stomach and up to her breasts and cupped one in each hand while she moved. "You're anxious" he moaned noting her fast pace

"I've missed you today" she admitted as she expertly moved her hips

"Just today?" he asked

"Everyday" she corrected and frowned when he moved his hands off of her breast. He now moved them to her hips to try to control her pace.

"Jesus" he hissed. She arched back slightly and placed her hands behind her as she stretched her body slightly "Fuck" he muttered admiring the way she displayed her body to him. He was getting close but he knew her body just as well and knew she was even closer. And a few minutes later she climaxed. She fell forward onto his chest and he quickly rolled her onto her back and continued to plow into her. "Look at me" he demanded and she forced her eyes open while he completely took over her body. "You're so beautiful" she gave him a faint smile that quickly turned into a pleasure filled smile with a hint of pain, the mat was rubbing unkindly on her back so he rolled so they were on their sides.

"So much better" she cried as she grabbed any part of him that she could while wrapping her free leg around him. One of his hands moved to her butt and gave her a tight squeeze causing her to jerk forward right into him "Oh god" she cried pleased. She pushed him back onto his back wanting to take over and he didn't fight it because he was close and watching her work him was going to push him right to the edge. He moved one hand over her sensitive nub and began to massage it and she quickly climaxed again and that caused him to join her at the same time.

April collapsed right on top of his heaving chest while she attempted to catch her own breath. She used her index finger to trace the tattoos on his chest while he ran his fingers through her still damp hair.

"I love you" She said randomly with a content sigh. He responded by kissing the top of her head and just followed her fingers movements with his eyes.

"Today won't happen again" he promised "I'm going to be around"

"I know" she assured him. There as no point in arguing over how today wasn't a big deal because he was stuck on this and it was best to just let him work his way through it himself. "I'm going to have to shower again" she said sadly "I'm so tired"

"How about we take a bath together?" he offered "You can lean on me and I'll take care of you. You won't have to do much"

"You always take care of me" she smirked. "You must be so tired"

"I was but you've woken me up" he teased running his fingers gently down her spine causing her to shiver.

"Sorry" She said not really meaning it

"Don't ever apologize for this" he said seriously "And hey at least this ring didn't go to complete waste"

* * *

><p>Later that night April was sitting up in bed looking over Twitter while Punk dried off.<p>

"You really gave me a hickey" Punk said looking at it in the mirror

"Sorry" She said sincerely

"It's ok" he said running his fingers over it

"I'm sure that's the last thing you want your tough trainers to see" April said still looking at her phone

"Yea I'm so embarrassed my hot wife sucked on my neck" Punk said sarcastically "People at the gym will really pick on me for that"

"Oh my god!" she yelled out

"What?" he asked walking over to her

"Someone sent me a picture of Jewel with the title" April said to him

"I know it still upsets you but-" he started

"I don't give a crap about the title look at her rings" April said zooming in on the picture and passing him the phone. "That's my engagement ring!"

"Impossible" Punk said trying to get a good look at it but the more it zoomed the blurrier it became

"I know my ring" April said seriously "She's wearing my ring!"

"He needed to pay off a debt" Punk reminded her "He didn't steal the ring from you to give it to someone else"

"I still have dreams of this ring" April said taking the phone back from him "This is my ring and I want it back"

"You have a ring" Punk reminded her

"Yes my grandmothers ring and it means so much to me but you want to know what would mean more? The ring you originally got me" April said to him

"It's probably a knock off" Punk shrugged

"It's my ring" she repeated "And she doesn't deserve my ring"

"There's no way to prove it" Punk said to her "Let's just move past this"

"No" she said to him "This bitch is wearing my ring!"

"April he didn't keep your ring he needed the money" Punk reminded her

"Phil-" she started

"You're not going to get in touch her with either because we've agreed on zero contact with Jewel and Jason." Punk reminded her sternly

"Right" She forced out "But that was before I realized he gave her a ring that you had made for me"

"We've moved on from that" Punk reminded her "Its not necessary to work yourself up over something we can't change"

"How are you so calm about this?" April asked him

"Because I'm tired" Punk admitted "Also if I let myself get worked up over Jason I'm going to continue hunting him. Do you want me to prove that's your ring so I really do kill him?"

"Fair point" April agreed kissing his cheek, she turned off the light and laid back into bed "I'll take care of this"

"No April" he groaned reaching over her and turning the light back on "Absolutely not"

"I'm not going to lie to you because I promised to never lie but I am going to investigate this but don't worry I won't see or speak to Jason period" she promised

"April" He warned

"It's fine goodnight" she smiled turning the light off

"Forget the ring" He insisted wrapping his arm around her waist so she was tugged against his body

"I'll think about it" April said childishly but she was not going to give this up. She was going to prove someway, somehow that Jewel was wearing her engagement ring.


	17. Obsession

**Obsession**

* * *

><p>A few weeks later April had finally gotten into a routine being home something she thought she'd never get used to. She also received word from Punk that their lawyer was close to settling with the WWE so she would be able to put that behind her as well. As much as Punk wanted to make them squirm and fight this and not settle April made it clear she wanted this put to rest so she could focus on the baby and he agreed.<p>

April was still investigating her ring that Jewel was now wearing proudly. She had reached out to her former friend about burying the hatchet via text over the last few weeks and she seemed willing to. April also made it clear to Jewel she didn't want anything to do with Jason and she agreed. This way she was still keeping her word to Punk that she wouldn't see or speak to him ever again. He also knew she had been in communication with Jewel and even though he wasn't thrilled about it she didn't give him much of a choice but to accept it, he did have one rule.

**_"No Jason" he told her constantly "If I see him I'll kill him and go to jail and our baby won't have a father, is that what you really want?"_**

She knew Punk wasn't kidding either so she made sure to keep clear of him. She had so much free time she had become almost obsessed with getting her ring back that Punk had told her she had become borderline obsessive. She'll never forget the night she was mugged of her necklace and ring and wanted it back more than anything at the moment. Her grandmothers' ring was great and all and she'd continue to wear it unless she got her original ring back and she was one step closer because she was meeting with Jewel today for lunch. It would be their first face to face in a long time.

April had gotten to the diner a half an hour early and was sipping on tea. Jewel walked in ten minutes later and took a seat across from her.

"Hi April" Jewel said sitting across from her

"Hey" she smiled in a friendly way "You look good"

"You too" Jewel said smiling "How far along are you now?"

"Thirteen weeks" April said proudly patting her still pretty flat stomach

"You don't look pregnant" Jewel smirked

"There's definitely a bump" April said to her "It's very tiny but it's there"

"You must be really excited" Jewel said to her

"Yes I am" April admitted

"I heard about your lawsuit" Jewel said to her

"I can't discuss it" April forced out

"I had nothing to do with your assault" Jewel said to her "You may have stopped talking to me but I always considered you a friend. I was hoping we'd have a good rivalry"

"I don't think you did anything" April said to her

"But you think Jason did?" Jewel questioned

"You know Jason" April sighed "I wouldn't put anything past him"

"He's my husband" Jewel reminded him

"I know" April said to her "You can do better"

"Did you bring me here to insult my husband? Because I'll just leave" Jewel said grabbing her bag

"No wait" April said stopping her "Just sit I want to talk to you about something"

"If this is about your accident-" Jewel warned

"No it's about something else" April said as she looked at Jewel's ring "That's a beautiful ring you have there" she said to her

"Isn't it?" Jewel asked with a smile holding her hand out "He only just gave it to me recently he had been saving a long time for it"

"It's beautiful" April said to her and now she was sure than anything that it was her ring "It's also mine"

"Excuse me?" Jewel asked pulling her hand away

"That ring is mine" April said in a firmer voice

"What are you talking about?" Jewel asked with an eye roll

"I was mugged last year and my ring and necklace were stolen" April told her "Jason set that up"

"Oh give me a break" Jewel laughed

"He came to see me that night at the gown shop where I was getting fitted he had been in hiding over loans. When I left that night two guys robbed me and took only my ring and necklace and that is my ring"

"I should have known you had some sort of motive behind this lunch" Jewel said sadly "You don't want to be my friend again"

"Look" April said showing her a picture on her phone. "This photo was taken the night Phil proposed to me. Look at the ring" she said flipping the page so a close up of the ring was showing. "That is my ring you are wearing"

"It looks similar I'll give you that" Jewel had to admit "But I'm sure there's plenty of rings like this"

"No there isn't" April shook her head "Phil designed this ring himself" she argued "It was specially made for me"

"You're insane" Jewel said standing up "Don't contact me again and stop trying to ruin my husbands reputation"

"He did that a long time ago" April shot at her "You're married to him and you think you know him so well- ask him where he got your ring"

"I trust my husband" Jewel said confidently

"You're making a huge mistake. He's going to bring you down" April said to her "The police will prove he was behind my attack and he's going to drag you down with him. Everything you've worked for will be gone"

"He wasn't behind it he would never do that!" Jewel yelled "Why would he hurt you?"

"Because I was an obstacle for you career wise" April informed him

"He believes in my talent" Jewel said to her "He always has"

"Right" April forced out "Just ask about the ring Jewel"

"Just because you're miserable doesn't mean you have to bring other people down" Jewel scolded "That is so typical of you"

"I'm the happiest I have ever been" April admitted "I'm happily married, I have a beautiful home, I'm financially secure and most importantly I'm having a baby. Life couldn't get better"

"I'm just as happy so stop trying to ruing it" Jewel spat "Good luck with your baby" she then stormed out of the diner.

* * *

><p>Punk had gotten home later than usual and walked in the door at around 10 and was surprised to find his wife sitting on the couch in the dark watching TV.<p>

"Hey" Punk said stepping in the door

"Hi babe" she smiled accepting a quick kiss from him "How was training? Still have all of your teeth?"

"Are you going to ask me that every time I come home?" he asked

"Yup" She giggled

"I'm surprised you're up. You've been falling asleep so early lately" Punk noted "Feeling ok?"

"Yea I just can't sleep" She sighed looking back at the TV

"Something on your mind?" he asked her taking a seat next to her

"I met with Jewel today for lunch and before you ask no Jason wasn't there" April informed him

"So what happened?" Punk asked

"It's my ring" she confirmed "She wouldn't even hear me out either"

"Did you really expect her to take it off her hand and give it to you?" he asked seriously

"Yes" she said childishly

"Babe it's over" Punk sighed "Please just let it go. You've tried and it didn't work out its time to move on"

"Do you remember when you gave me that ring?" April asked

"How could I forget" he smirked

"_Phil" She said looking down at the box and letting go of his other hand _

"_I want you to marry me" Punk said bluntly "I could list a hundred reasons as to why I want you as my wife but I'm so nervous that my mind has kind of gone blank" he admitted "I'll make you happy" he said meeting her eyes "I'll take care of you." He sucked in a breath as he tried to read her eyes "I'll love you forever" He promised _

"_Yes" April said in a very serious voice. She stood up from her seat and cupped Punk's face and leaned down to kiss him passionately. "I love you so much" she said as her lips brushed against his. _

"_Are you sure about this? Because as soon as you confirm I didn't dream up your response you're locked in for life" Punk said seriously causing her to smile as a few happy tears escaped her eyes _

"_Yes!" she said as she took a seat on his lap "You were nervous for nothing" she said to him and he smiled weakly at her _

"_You haven't even looked at the ring" Punk reminded her _

"_Oh yea" she said with a small laugh and watched as he reached his long arm over to grab the box_

"_Most women want to see the ring first" Punk said before opening it _

"_I'm not most women" April reminded him _

"_Yea I've noticed" Punk teased lightly then opened the box and she almost fell right off of his lap. It was a huge diamond ring. It was the biggest diamond she had ever seen in her life. It had small diamonds around the one large stone and around the band as well._

"_Holy crap" she muttered with wide eyes causing him to let out a laugh _

"_You like it?" Punk asked amused _

_"It's beautiful" she admitted not taking her eyes off of the ring_

"That ring reminds me of that night" April said to him "You had it made it for me and it symbolizes our love for each other"

"Actually I think this does" he said placing his hand over her small bump "This is what's important now. Not some ring. You've been going nuts for weeks now over this ring and you've done everything you could but it's time to finally let it go"

"Fine" she grunted

"It's not healthy" Punk reminded her and she nodded in agreement

"I'll let it go" she reluctantly agreed

"Good" he said happily "So how's my kid today?" he asked rubbing his hand over her bump

"Cranky. Your kid did not like my tuna sandwich that I had at the diner" April informed him

"Kid doesn't like tuna, noted" Punk nodded

"The baby only wants ice cream" April said innocently

"You need to healthier than that" Punk reminded her

"I can't help the fact that's all the baby wants" April shrugged "Baby has good taste" Punk leaned down and kissed her tummy and April smiled as she ran her hands through his hair.

"The baby is getting big" Punk noted picking his head back up

"Its all that ice cream" April smirked

"Yea great" Punk groaned

"Speaking of, your dinner is on the table" April informed him

"I told you I'd be late" Punk reminded her

"Yes and do you expect me not to feed you?" she asked seriously

"You're the best" he grinned standing up but kissing her lips quickly first "I am starving"

"I knew you would be" April said as she watched him head off into the kitchen. A few minutes later April's phone went off and she saw a message from Jewel asking if she was still awake. April responded right away but Jewel never wrote back so April let it go.

"How was dinner?" she asked walking into the kitchen

"Good" he said to her "Oh by the way I spoke to the lawyer this should all be over by the end of the week"

"Oh good" April said to him

"You're getting a lot of money" Punk informed her

"How much?" she asked

"They're still crunching numbers but it's a lot more than I got." Punk said to her "They tried to put a gag order on you" he laughed "I can't believe they thought they'd get away with that"

"They don't want me bashing them huh?" April smirked

"I think mostly they don't want you on Colt's show" Punk guessed

"Well that's too bad" April said to him "If this is finished by Friday I'm calling Colt and doing his show Thursday. My fans are so confused and concerned"

"Are you going to mention your pregnancy?" He asked

"No" April said to him "I want that to be quiet for as long as possible"

"Good idea" Punk agreed "So what are you going to do with all of your millions?"

"I already have everything I want" April said honestly "Besides it's our money. I guess I can start looking into things for the baby. I want to order some furniture it takes a long time to get some stuff"

"Ok cool" Punk said to her

"I suppose I'm also going to have to go shopping for maternity clothes" April frowned "My shirts are already getting tighter on me" she said looking down

"I actually like that" he said looking at her

"You're looking at my breasts" April said placing her hands on her hips

"They're very tight in your shirt" Punk said to her standing up and walking over to her "It's like they're begging to be released"

"Really?" she asked looking down

"Yes" he said tugging at her shirt trying to release her breasts by pulling it down.

"Take me to bed" She whispered as his lips brushed hers.

"With pleasure" he responded and scooped her up and carried her up the steps and into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>The next morning Punk left earlier than usual. April still wasn't up when he left but he was glad because he didn't want her to ask why he was leaving an hour earlier. He sat at the local starbucks and was joined by April's former friend.<p>

"Thank you for coming" Punk said to her

"I don't know why I agreed to this" Jewel said shifting in her seat

"Because you know what April told you yesterday was true" Punk said casually "You're not the bad guy in this Jewel"

"Why do you and April keep painting me as one?" Jewel questioned

"You're just guilty by association" Punk said to her

"I asked him about the ring" Jewel said to him "He said he saved up and bought this ring"

"Does he have a receipt?" Punk asked

"No I didn't ask for one" Jewel said annoyed. She watched as Punk reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and slid it across the table to her. "What is this?"

"Just open it" Punk encouraged. She unfolded the paper and studied it "Those are sketches of April's ring that I had made for her. Does it look familiar?"

"The rings are similar" Jewel agreed

"No they're identical and this is ring is one of a kind" Punk said to her "I made sure to give April a one of a kind ring because she's one of a kind"

"How sweet" Jewel forced out

"That's her ring" Punk said to her "I personally have moved on from this but April can't let it go. It means the world to her"

"She has it all" Jewel remarked "Why does she have to have my ring?"

"Because it's not your ring it's hers" Punk said to her "Look at those sketches" he encouraged "Really look at them then look at your ring" She opened the paper again and looked at the sketches "You're with a bad guy" he said to her "Did you know he tried to rape April?" Jewel looked up at him with stunned eyes

"He wouldn't" Jewel said softly

"You know him just as long as April does" Punk reminded her "You know he always had a thing for her"

"I remember" Jewel said to him

"You can do better" Punk said to her "You have the title and you're in line to have a long career but once this Jason stuff leaks and trust me it will- you're going to be the one paying for it. Just like April paid for my mistakes with WWE" Punk knew he was getting somewhere with her now. "You wouldn't have agreed to meet me today if you didn't believe April"

"He's not bad to me" Jewel informed him

"Good I hope he's not" Punk said honestly "I don't want to see you hurt emotionally or physically"

"But he does have secrets" Jewel noted "He always has"

"If you don't give me back that ring I'm going to have to the police and they will prove that Jason stole that ring off of April and he will go to jail" there was no proof at all but Punk was taking a long shot into scaring her into hading the ring over and it seemed to have worked, she slid the ring off her finger and placed it on the table. "Thank you" Punk said picking up the ring and putting it into his pocket.

"April is lucky to have you" Jewel said to him

"I'm the lucky one" Punk admitted "She's had a rough few months she deserves to have her ring back"

"I hope you two have a good life" Jewel said to him as she stood up "But tell April I want nothing to do with her and do not try to contact me again" she told him and he nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up- April gets her ring back! Also what will she say when she finally speaks publicly for the first time and how will Jason react? Stay tuned and thanks for the reviews! <strong>


	18. Celebration

**Celebration**

* * *

><p>Punk headed back home a little earlier than usual today because he was so excited to give April her ring back but he wanted to do it right. He knew she would be excited so he was really looking forward to doing it. This would finally end her obsession with her ring and she could put this behind her, his next obstacle would be getting her to put WWE behind her but one thing at a time.<p>

When he came home he found her in the soon to be nursery taking measurements. He leaned in the doorway and smiled because he was pretty sure she had no idea what she was actually doing.

"Do you have a tool belt on too?" he teased from the doorframe causing her to jump slightly

"You scared the shit out of me" She said placing her hand over her chest

"Sorry" He smiled

"You're home early" She noted "Everything ok?"

"Yea I left a few hours early because I told the guys I had to take my incredibly hot wife out for dinner" Punk informed her and her eyes lit up

"We're going out?" April asked

"Yes go put on a dress and get ready" Punk said to her

"Fancy dinner?" she asked and he nodded

"We're celebrating tonight" Punk informed her

"What are we celebrating?" she asked intrigued

"You'll find out at dinner" Punk smiled

"Last time we went out to dinner like this you told me you were joining UFC" April reminded him

"Nope no big bombs tonight" he promised walking over to her "Tonight is about you"

"Me?" she asked innocently pointing at herself

"Yes you" he said kissing her "You've been so supportive and patient these last few months the least you deserve is a nice dinner"

"I can eat" She smiled warmly at him

"I bet" He said in a disapproving voice "What did you eat for breakfast?"

"Eggs" She said to him

"Lunch?" he asked and she looked down at the floor "Ape…" he warned

"Ice cream ok!" She shouted "I can't help that the baby wants it"

"We're going to have to work on that" Punk informed her and she rolled her eyes "I'm just asking you to try to eat a real meal for lunch that's all" he said quickly

"Talk to your kid" She defended

"Ok" he knelt down so he was eye level with her small bump "Hey kid it's dad I'm going to need you to want real food because your mom is going to make herself sick if she doesn't eat right. What's that?….ok great glad we have an understanding" he kissed her stomach and stood up "We talked about it and the baby said she'd be good"

"Great" April smirked "I hope parenting is that easy when the baby is born"

"Our kid will be super easy" Punk smirked "Seriously though start getting ready we have reservations at 8"

"Ok you can take over doing measurements because I have no idea what I'm doing" she said putting the measuring tap into his hand

"What am I measuring?" He asked

"Um the wall?" she said unsurely

"What do you need to know?" Punk laughed

"How much space we have on that wall" she said pointing to the left "I want the crib there because it's away from the window"

"Ok you just get ready and I'll figure this out" he said to her as she skipped out of the room.

* * *

><p>April was sitting across from Phil in the same steakhouse he took her to when they first started dating.<p>

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" he asked her. And again they were sitting next to each other in a small booth.

"Of course I do. You ruined it though" she reminded him

"Actually Jason ruined it but whatever" he shrugged

"I don't want to hear that name ever again" April said angrily as she chewed on a piece of bread "His or his stupid wife's name"

"Babe" he sighed

"Enough about them though I want to know what we're celebrating" April said putting on a smile

"Your lawsuit has been settled" Punk informed her and she smiled wide. She left him in charge of everything WWE related for her and he promised it would be a speedy process and he didn't lie. "Vince folded like a piece of paper" he smirked

"That is good news" April said to him "It's really over now"

"For now" Punk said to her "And this paves the way for you to tell your story and officially put it all to bed"

"Good I don't have to worry about it anymore and put this all behind me" April said to him "Now I can focus on the baby, your first fight then finding somewhere to work" he just chuckled as he sipped his water "What?" she asked

"It just amazes me how you put yourself last for everything" Punk said to her honestly "You always put me and now the baby before yourself"

"I don't look at it that way" April admitted

"The lawsuit isn't the only reason I bought you here" Punk said to her

"Uh-oh" she whispered

"It's not bad" He assured her as he reached into his pocket and pulled out her ring.

"Phil" she said placing her hand over her mouth

"I met with Jewel earlier today" He said to her

"Oh my god" She said crying which alarmed him because she wasn't a big crier. "You got it back for me"

"Of course I did" he said smugly

"Can I have it?" she asked trying to take it from him but he moved his hand out of reach

"I put it on your finger the first time and I'll do it again" Punk said to her. She quickly pulled off her grandmother's ring and placed it into her purse and held her left hand out. He slid it onto her finger while her eyes followed his movements.

"It's perfect" she whispered as she cried softly.

"Why are you crying?" he asked running his fingers over her cheek

"Because you always come through for me" she said looking at him "You did it with my grandmothers necklace and now my ring that I thought I'd never get back"

"It's always belonged to you" Punk said running his thumb over it she was still very emotional and people were starting to look over. "Babe people think I'm breaking up with you" he whispered causing her to laugh. She reached over and grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss.

"He's the best man on this planet" April said loudly looking towards the few people looking over to them. "I can't believe she just gave it to you"

"She knew deep down it was yours" Punk said to her

"I wonder if she told Jason that she gave it back" April said out loud

"I don't really care" Punk said to her "But if he tries to-"

"If he even looks in my direction call you" April finished for him

"And if I'm training?" he tested

"Call Colt" she answered

"Good girl" he teased. Before he could say anything else April pulled him into another kiss and they were now making out like two teenagers in the restaurant. They only pulled away when they heard dishes hitting the table.

"Sorry" the waiter blushed placing their meals in front of them. April's lips were red and swollen but she wasn't embarrassed. She just wanted to get him home and thank him properly.

"Can you keep your lips to yourself so we can get through dinner?" he teased

"I'm not hungry…for food" she whispered

"You have to eat" he informed her

"Can't we just take it to go?" she asked kissing him again while her hand moved slowly up his thigh. He grabbed her hand and pulled away from the kiss.

"As tempting as that sounds and as hard as you are making this for me I have to be a good husband and make sure you eat" he said reluctantly

"You're already the best husband in the world" April reminded him

"Eat first, play later" he insisted and she pulled away from him

"Fine" she grumbled looking at her food. Punk was starving and dug right into his food and he couldn't help but notice not only was April not eating she kept looking over to his food.

"What's wrong?" he asked she just shook her head 'no' "Seriously why aren't you eating?" she pointed at his dish that had chicken on it. "You want my food?" he asked unsurely and she shook her head 'no' again. She felt her stomach start to bubble. "Ape-" he started but she jumped out of the booth and ran towards the bathroom. He realized his food was making her nauseas.

By the time April got back to the table her food was still there and his dish was gone.

"Sorry" she said feeling embarrassed

"Don't worry about it, you ok?" he asked running his hand up and down her back

"Yea the smell of the chicken though…" she started off "Ugh"

"I had it taken away I got something else" Punk said to her

"You didn't have to do that" she said to him

"It was either that or eat at separate tables" Punk smirked

"You really are the best" she said to him

"Want to thank me?" he asked and she nodded "Eat" he said pointing to her salad

"Ok" she said picking up her fork

* * *

><p>"So after getting sick you ate your entire dinner and two desserts" Punk laughed as they walked back into the house removing their jackets.<p>

"The baby has a sweet tooth" she shrugged

"The baby doesn't have teeth" Punk bickered

"I was never big into sweets but it's what the baby wants" April defended "And I had a healthy dinner"

"That is true" Punk agreed with a smile

"Your dinner must have sucked" April frowned

"No the salad was great" he lied

"I could have at least let you eat your own dessert" she said feeling bad

"Nah I really shouldn't be eating like that anyway" Punk said to her "Strict diet" he said tapping his stomach

"I can't believe I got it back" She said looking down at her ring "And it goes with my wedding band so well" Punk looked over to her standing there and was caught a little off guard. He hadn't seen her standing without her jacket before and he didn't realize how pregnant she really looked. Her dress was skintight and he bump looked bigger than ever even though she was still tiny. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked curiously

"You look pregnant" he said to her

"Yea I told you I have to get some bigger clothes" April said looking down at herself

"I like this look" Punk argued

"I'd like to be comfortable" April smirked "I've been wearing your sweats this entire last week"

"Feel free" he insisted "I like you in my stuff"

"Do you?" she teased

"I do" he nodded "You know what I like you best in?"

"You?" she teased

"Damn" he laughed "You're either hungry or horny there's no in-between is there?"

"Not really" she admitted without shame "Sometimes I get randomly tired but that's pretty much it"

"Come here" he said waving her over with his finger and she happily obliged.

"Hi" she smiled reaching up and kissing him

"Hi baby" he whispered against her lips as he gently guided her to the wall. April wasted no time unzipping his jeans and sliding her hands under them to grab his member. He let his pants and boxers drop to around his ankle and he didn't even get the chance to kick his shoes off yet.

"You are so sexy" she confided as she played with him and he kissed around her neck. He attempted to pull her away from the wall and over to flat surface but she tightened his grip around him causing him to hiss "No here" she demanded

"The couch is two feet away" he reminded her

"Don't care" she argued as she continued to stroke him

"Fuck" he muttered and quickly reached under dressed and pulled down her panties and hiked up her dress just enough. She lifted herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He began attacking her mouth with his and it completely distracted her because he had moved her onto the couch.

"I love you so much" she as he grinded into her "You take such good care of me"

"I always will" he said as he kissed over her pulse point and slowly pushed into her. It was agonizing how he moved inch by inch. He gave her body a few moments to adjust while they kissed each other but before he began to move. He made sure to keep pressure off of her stomach while he moved he used his hips to slowly move in and out of her.

April felt like she could kiss him for hours and for all she knew she had, she wasn't sure how much time lapsed but she had to pull away once she felt her orgasm building. Even though they weren't kissing and her mouth was opened slightly as she gasped his lips never left hers as he brushed them over hers.

"This is so good" April moaned "I never want it to end"

"I don't have much time" Punk grunted out

"It's ok baby I love feeling you" she encouraged as he moved quicker now

"You gotta be close" He practically cried

"I am" she promised and she was. As soon as he hit his climax and spilled into her she clenched around him tightly and joined him in bliss.

* * *

><p>The next morning Punk let Colt in who had all of his equipment to film his show with him.<p>

"So you're not sticking around?" Colt asked

"Nah I've got to get to Milwaukee" Punk said to him "Just make sure she doesn't get too worked up"

"Don't worry I won't air anything that I think will come back and bite her in the ass" Colt promised as he sat on the couch and turned on his laptop "What am I sitting on?" he asked reaching under himself "Oh dude" Colt said disgusted flinging April's underwear across the room.

"Relax they're from last night it's not like they've been there days" Punk defended

"You two are still animals" Colt said with a shiver "I thought that would have slowed down after marriage"

"Nah she craves it more now" Punk said smugly "It's amazing"

"Must be nice. Hot horny wife, mansion, dream job, kid on the way- you have it all don't you?" Colt mocked

"I really do" Punk agreed

"Colt look!" April cheered running down the steps. She held out her left hand to show him her engagement ring.

"That looks familiar" Colt teased

"Phil got it back for me" April grinned

"Wow" Colt whistled "Aren't you the best damn guy in the world?"

"So I've been told" Punk shrugged

"You're leaving already?" she asked him

"Yea I want to beat traffic. Have fun" he said kissing her lips

"I will" April said to him "Oh before you go is there anything you don't want me to say?"

"No this is your thing speak freely" Punk encouraged "You'll feel so much better when you do"

"Are you wearing Punk's pants?" Colt asked looking at April

"I'm getting bigger and I don't have maternity clothes" she defended

"Leave my wife alone and don't pick on her" Punk warned "She's hormonal" he added in a whisper

"Got it" Colt nodded

An hour later April was finally done and felt good finally getting everything off of her chest.

"You did great" Colt assured her

"Yea? I didn't ramble?" She asked

"Not like Punk did" Colt laughed "People are going to go crazy over this. Getting fired on Christmas…Vince and Hunter are going to get eaten alive"

"That's not really my intention" April said to him "I just want my fans to understand why I'm gone and it's not my fault"

"You're going to be fine" Colt promised

"I'm not worried. I know I have more money than I need and Phil will always take care of me" April said to him

"No I mean you'll wrestle again" Colt said to her "You'll be getting phone calls from every single promotion the second this airs"

"Oh good then I can tell them how I'm pregnant and they'll never call again" April said to him

"Not going to happen" Colt argued "You're a hot commodity"

"You think so?" she asked

"Yes" he said surely "People keep asking me about you. And after you have the baby and you feel you're ready to come back I'll help you anyway I can" he promised

"You mean it?" she asked

"Yes I swear" Colt said to her "Now all of this talking has made me hungry"

"Oh me too!" she agreed anxiously

"Breakfast or lunch?" he asked

"Brunch?" She suggested

"I like the way you think" Colt grinned. Just before anything else could be said a window shattered as something flew in. Colt quickly covered April not sure whatever it was.

"What the hell was that?" April asked from the couch

"Stay here" Colt warned and he walked over to the window. "It's a rock" he said picking it up

"Who would throw a rock threw our window?" April asked

"Well any WWE fan that's mad at Punk" Colt laughed. There was note wrapped around a rubber band and Colt read it "Or someone thinks one of you is a bitch" he said holding the note up.

"It just says bitch?" April asked taking the note from him

"Yea it's probably for Punk" Colt laughed "Is he still fighting with the neighbor on left?"

"No" April said annoyed "This is so for me"

"What do you say that?" Colt asked

"Because this is Jason's hand writing" April said passing him back the paper "Mystery solved"

"We should call the police" Colt suggested

"That's stupid there's no real proof it was him and it's just a stupid rock" April said to him

"He should pay for that window" Colt argued

"It will cost 50 bucks to replace and it's not worth the aggravation" April said to him "Phil said I need to be stress and aggravation free"

"But-" Colt started

"But nothing" April finished "Let's just cover up the window, go eat and stop a Home Depot on the way back"

"Fine" He said putting the note in his pocket "But I am telling Punk" he said to her


	19. Messing Up

**Messing Up**

* * *

><p>Punk got in from the gym later than usual, just around midnight. He walked inside from the garage and felt a cold breeze hit him immediately.<p>

"What is that?" he asked himself walking over to the broken window that was covered with plastic now. He shook his head and headed up the stairs quietly careful not to disturb April.

He jumped into the shower and when he got out and into bed he felt the sleeping body next to him begin to move.

"You smell nice" she said in a sleepy voice and locked her arms around him. He was still hot from him shower and she made sure to soak up as much as his heat as possible.

"What happened to the window downstairs?" he asked. He would have asked in the morning but she was already somewhat awake.

"It broke" she said simply with a yawn "How did you do today?"

"How did it break?" he asked looking down at her and her eyes were still closed.

"Someone through a rock" she said to him and he was alarmed now

"What?" he demanded sitting up "Are you ok?"

"Duh" she laughed opening her eyes slightly

"Who threw it?" Punk asked her

"I really don't know but there was a note" April said to him "Colt has it and said he'd give it to you when he saw you"

"Why didn't you call me?" Punk asked

"And tell you we had a broken window? What's the point in that?" she asked

"What did the note say?" he asked trying to remain calm and not completely explode on her

"Bitch" she said to him

"Jason" Punk said to himself

"Probably" She agreed "I love you good night" she said kissing him briefly and then laid back down and curled under the blankets

"This is a problem" Punk said to her

"It really isn't" she said to him "He's a big baby. Once a rival gym owner pissed him off and he did the same childish thing"

"What if you were standing near the window when he did that?" Punk asked

"I wasn't I was on the couch" April said to him "The window would have been fixed by now but Colt said we needed to order a special glass or something"

"I need to track him down" Punk said to himself

"No we both stay away from him" April reminded him shooting up and turning on the light

"No the deal was you stay away from him" Punk shot at her "What are you so afraid of? Do you really think he could take me?"

"No I'm afraid you're going to seriously hurt him and go to jail" April informed him

"So I just let him damage our home?" Punk asked

"Just leave it alone there isn't solid proof it's him" April said to him "Please don't seek out trouble just work on getting ready to fight because I can't worry about you anymore than I already do" she rambled anxiously "I worry about you training and getting hurt, I worry about you fighting and getting hurt, I worry about you driving in the bad weather, I worry about your old injuries-"

"Hey, hey its ok" he said cupping her face and giving her a gentle kiss "Calm down"

"I can't calm down" she said crying

"Oh no you're crying again" Punk said nervously "I'm sorry"

"I spent the entire day worrying about how you would react to the window" she admitted sniffling

"Why? What did you think I was going to do?" he laughed rubbing her back as a way to sooth her

"Run out of the house and track down Jason" she said wiping her eyes "We're at such a good place in our lives I don't want anything to ruin it"

"Ok fine" Punk said to her "But you really don't have to worry about me. I haven't felt this good physically in years."

"I know" she whispered "When you first got hurt in WWE I had to sit there and watch you in pain every single night and it killed me. I just want you to stay healthy that's all"

"It's going to be fine" he promised

"Promise?" she asked teary eyed

"Yes I promise and I really didn't mean to upset you" Punk said to her

"It's ok. I cry a lot now apparently" she informed him "I went to brunch with Colt and he took food off of my plate and I cried"

"Serves him right for taking food off your plate" Punk said to her "How did the podcast go?"

"Good" She said to him "I said what was on my mind and I feel good about it"

"I can't wait to hear it" Punk said as she turned off the light and the two laid back in bed together "Did you talk about me?" he teased

"Yea I said what a pain in the ass you are" she said in a serious voice

"That's it?" he asked

"Yea well I mean when Colt asked what I had been up to since leaving I didn't want to mention the baby obviously so I said I just lay around the house and have sex with you all day" she said closing her eyes but she heard him chuckle

"Awesome" Punk said to her

"No more details you have to wait just like everyone else to hear what I said" April said to him

"No inside scoop?" he asked

"Afraid not" She said to him

"Come on just a hint" He asked kissing her cheek. He saw her smile wide but kept her eyes close "What did you really say about me?"

"I said you won't spank me in bed" she said seriously and he let out even a louder laugh

"What is wrong with you?" he asked poking her cheek so she would open her eyes

"What is wrong with you!" she challenged trying to hold back a laugh as she rolled on top of him "Kiss me hello" she demanded in a cute face "I've missed you today"

"You know you don't have to use any pick up lines to get my pants off" Punk informed her with a grin

"I really did miss you" April said to him "But since we're being blunt get your pants off now"

"Yes ma'm"

* * *

><p>The next day Colt walked in the front door using his key and saw Punk putting in a new window.<p>

"I wasn't expecting to see you here" Colt said to him "Shouldn't you be at the gym?"

"I went in yesterday so they didn't need me today" Punk said to him "How come you didn't mention that little prick threw a rock at my house?"

"I was going to" Colt said to him "April said she wanted to tell you"

"Where's the note?" he asked walking over to Colt. Colt reached into his pocket and passed it over to him.

"Could be to you" Colt reasoned

"Yea I guess. I hope it is I mean I'm the one who got the ring back" Punk pointed out putting the note into his pocket "Does she talk about him the podcast?"

"A little" Colt admitted

"What does she say? Anything that's going to further piss him off?" Punk asked

"Um depends on if you think April accusing him of being the mastermind behind her attack would piss him off" Colt said to him and Punk groaned "She also talks about how he trained her"

"Maybe you should edit that stuff out" Punk suggested

"I wouldn't feel right about editing her stuff without her approval" Colt said to him "Besides the story of Jason training her is great because it involves you and how you warned her about him and stuff. Seriously I think you two should have your love life made into a movie"

"I promised April I wouldn't go after him but if she says something to upset him and he reacts again I can't keep that promise" Punk said to her

"So let me handle him" Colt said to him "I've already checked out the gym he uses with his wife earlier today"

"Really?" Punk asked

"Of course man" Colt said to him "Let me keep an eye on him for you guys"

"Hey Colt" April said skipping down the steps

"Morning" Colt grinned "Where are you off to?" he asked noting she was dressed to head out in the cold

"Ugh only to the worst place ever" she said zipping up her jacket

"She's going to the mall" Punk said to him and Colt smirked

"Paternity clothes finally?" Colt asked

"That's the objective" April said grabbing her bag "How's the window coming along?"

"Yea how did you get the glass so fast?" Colt asked

"Well if you would have called me as soon as it happened I could have told you I had spare glass in the garage" Punk said to him

"Ok well I'll leave you two men to fixing things" April said to them "Have fun"

"Bye" Punk said to her as Colt waved and she walked out the door.

April was in her fifth store and all she managed to buy were things for Punk. She hated shopping for herself so much she didn't think it could get worse until now.

"April" Jewel said walking over to her holding a few shopping bags

"Hi" April forced out with a smile

"I see Punk gave you the ring" Jewel noted

"He did" April said simply "That was really nice of you" she mustered

"I left Jason" Jewel said blurted out and April's face fell

"Are you ok?" April asked now concerned

"I'm 28 and I'm getting divorced" Jewel said with a bitter laugh

"You want to grab coffee or something?" April offered

"I would like that" Jewel said with a soft smile

As they sat at the local starbucks Jewel told April all about her confronting Jason about the ring and how she could just tell he was lying.

"I knew he was scummy but I didn't realize he was that low" Jewel said to her

"You always did kind of like him" April reasoned

"I did" Jewel said to her "But he was never as into me as he was into you. I think the fact that you never returned his feelings always bothered him"

"I'm glad you left him" April said honestly "You could do better"

"I want you to know that Jason has never admitted to having anything to do with your attack" Jewel said to her "And even if he did I would never…jesus I can't even believe I have to have this discussion with you"

"I know" April said quietly

"That night with Punk at your place was stupid" Jewel said to her "I don't know what I was thinking"

"It's over" April said to her "Let's just move past it"

"Do you mean it?" Jewel asked

"Yea" April said to her "I don't have the energy to fight with you anymore"

"I may have lost a husband but I gained a friend" Jewel noted with a faint smile

"I can see why he threw a brick at my window now" April said to her

"He still does that?" Jewel asked with a laugh

"So childish" April agreed

"Look I know you and the WWE are at odds and I hate the way things ended for you. Maybe after you have the baby you could come back and we can have a real match?" she asked

"Leaving the WWE had nothing to do with you" April said to her "I left because they asked me to pick them over my husband. But hanging out with me isn't going to win you any points with them"

"I'm not worried" Jewel smirked "It is nice to have a friend here though. The only person I knew out here was Jason"

"Where are you staying?" April asked her

"At a hotel" Jewel told her "It's not a big deal. I told Jason I didn't know where his money came from and refused to live there even without him"

"I'm proud of you" April said to her

"You're lucky" Jewel said to her "Hearing Punk talk about your ring and the fact that he went out of his way to get it back for you really showed me what I was missing"

"You should hear the story on how Punk got my grandmother's necklace back" April said smiling at the memory

"Hopefully we can do this again?" she asked nervously

"Yea I think so" April said to her "We can make this coffee thing a routine"

"Do you even like your coffee?" she asked "You barely drank any"

"I'm only allowed one cup a day" April informed her "So I try to savor it"

"Oh right" Jewel smirked "You must be going crazy. You used to need six cups in the morning alone"

"Tell me about it" April laughed "I'm such an emotional roller coaster lately. I laugh then I cry at a drop of a hat"

"Hormones" Jewel laughed "When my mom was having my brother she cried constantly"

"Yea I just hope I don't drive Phil crazy" April admitted

"Oh please he's so hung up on you" Jewel laughed

* * *

><p>When April got home Punk and Colt were both still there but now watching a game on the TV.<p>

"Hey" she said kicking the door closed behind her. She had easily ten bags in her hands. Both Colt and Punk jumped up and helped her with them.

"For someone who hates shopping you sure did a lot of it" Colt teased

"Did you get everything you need?" Punk asked

"Yea look at these" She grinned pulling out a shoebox and opening them

"Wow great chucks" Colt smirked

"Yea those are great" Punk agreed "But what else did you get yourself?"

"I got…a coffee" she said to him

"What is all of this?" Punk asked holding up the bags

"I saw some things for you actually" April said to him and reached into some of the bags "It's been so cold I got you more hats" she said pulling out about ten of them "And look at these great Blackhawks tees I got you"

"Yea this is all great" Punk agreed

"I also got you some more stuff for the gym, towels, pants, water bottles, gloves-" April rambled

"What did you get for yourself?" Punk asked her

"Better question what did you get for me?" Colt asked in the same serious tone Punk used

"I got you some t-shirts too" she said passing him a bag

"You're the best" Colt grinned looking in the bag

"You were supposed to go buy yourself bigger clothes" Punk sighed

"Well I thought about it and I really like wearing your stuff so I figured if I just bought you new stuff I could just continue to wear your old stuff" she shrugged "I didn't feel like trying things on or anything"

"Valid point" Colt agreed

"Also I thought you liked how tight everything had gotten on me?" she questioned innocently

"Another very valid point" Colt said nodding

"Shut up" Punk said to Colt "I want you to be comfortable"

"And I will be" She said kissing his cheek

"Well thank you for the new wardrobe" He smirked kissing her

"You're welcome" She said to him happily "Oh so you'll never guess who I ran into at the mall"

"Who?" Punk asked

"Jewel" April said and both men seemed tense "Relax guys it wasn't bad and we actually had coffee together and a nice long talk"

"Did you tell her to tell her husband that the next time he throws a rock threw my window I'm going to go to their place and throw him out of his window?" Punk asked casually

"No because her and Jason are separated" April said

"Oh gossip" Colt smirked "What happened?"

"She just didn't buy the engagement ring story from him "April shrugged

"No kidding" Punk remarked amused

"I'm glad he's all alone" Colt said to them "Serves him right"

"He always bounces back" April said to him

"Don't see how he'll be able to this time" Punk said to her "Unless Jewel takes him back"

"She seems pretty content without him" April shrugged "She said hearing you talk about me and getting my ring back helped her realize what a crappy person Jason is" she said to him

"You're ruining it for all of us" Colt said annoyed to Punk

"He's the best husband" April said to him "Men should try to be more like him"

"Maybe if you were more like me you'd be able to keep a girlfriend longer than two months" Punk suggested with a shrug

"When did you become so perfect?" Colt asked annoyed "I mean I've been around for all of your serious relationships and you weren't very good at them"

"That's not true" Punk shook his head

"Ok example one- when you were dating Amy the first time you forgot her birthday" Colt pointed out

"Lots of guys do that" Punk defended

"Example two- when you were dating Maria and she said 'I love you' for the first time you said 'thanks'" Colt reminded him

"Oh my god" April said holding back laughter

"Example three- when you were dating Beth and she told you she wanted commitment you gave her a key" Colt said to him

"What was wrong with that?" Punk asked

"A key to your gym room. You wouldn't even give her a key to your place" Colt laughed

"She didn't live in Chicago what would she do with it?" Punk defended

"I've never had any of these issues" April said proudly

"Yea I finally had someone I was afraid of loosing" Punk said to him

"Well maybe that's my problem than" Colt said to him

"How would you know if you have the right one if you break up with them so quickly?" April teased

"Punk knew the minute he met you that he loved you" Colt said to him

"Really?" she asked him unsurely

"Why do you think I kept ordering coffee for the table?" Punk teased

"I mean he didn't admit it out loud but after he met you he basically moved to Tampa" Colt laughed "And refused to introduce you to me and Cliff"

"Yea I thought it was because he was ashamed of me" April said to him and Punk looked over to her

"I explained to you why I didn't want you to meet them" Punk reminded her

"Yea he was afraid you'd come to your senses and fall for one of us" Colt grinned

"No instead Cliff introduced her to Trent" Punk said to Colt bitterly

"Yea that lasted long" Colt laughed "Didn't you break them up?"

"No he did not" April interjected "I ran out on Trent"

"And right into Punk's arms?" Colt asked amused

"He has great arms" she smirked running her hands up and down his now much larger arm

"I really do" Punk agreed

"Ugh" Colt said disgusted

"Oh so I was thinking about something while I was out" April started off "So I'm obviously going to have to work out here since I don't want to go to the local gym and get spotted with my baby bump, do you think I could get a personal trainer?"

"Why do you need a trainer?" Punk laughed

"Because I want to be safe while I work out and I want to stay on top of it. If I'm here by myself I'm going to over work" April argued lightly

"Yea ok" Punk said to her "Do whatever you want" he insisted

"Great" she said to him "John actually suggested it"

"John who?" Punk asked

"Cena" she said and Colt held back a laugh

"I thought we were mad at him for butting into your business with Vince?" Punk asked

"We were but then he called and apologized and we forgave him" she mocked "He even has a few friends out here who he'd recommend"

"What a guy" Punk forced out "You know maybe you should limit your conversations with him since this podcast is coming out"

"I don't badmouth him in it" April said to him

"I'm sure you don't" Punk smirked

"Why did you say it like that? What is that supposed to mean?" April asked

"It means you've always liked John" Punk told her honestly

"So what's wrong with that?" April asked folding her arms

"I mean you've liked him like have a thing for him" Punk said casually

"Are you crazy?" she asked "I've never liked to John like that"

"I can't believe you two are still fighting over John" Colt laughed clearly enjoying the conversation

"I don't want to get into this again" Punk said to her "But put yourself in my shoes if some woman professed her love to me you'd be ok with me talking to her?"

"Yea. Hanging out no- but talking via text what's the big deal?" she asked "We talk all the time" she shrugged

"You talk to him all of the time?" Punk asked alarmed "What do you talk about?"

"All sorts of things" She said to him "He's been great to me"

"Because he wants to fuck you" Punk said bluntly

"He's my friend" April argued

"I thought when you were gone from WWE I wouldn't have to worry about this shit anymore" Punk groaned

"Worried about what?" April questioned carefully

"You and other guys" Punk said without thinking. Colt just shook his head at Punk.

"Even I know you just fucked up" he whispered to Punk

"You worried about me cheating on you?" April asked "You don't trust me?"

"I didn't say that" He argued

"What else could it mean?" April asked

"I think I'm going to go" Colt said standing up

"No you stay I'm leaving" April said to them

"Where are you going?" Punk asked

"For a drive. Don't worry I'll steer clear of all males" April said to him before slamming the door shut.

"What did I say?" Punk asked Colt

"Yea I knew you were too good to be true" Colt laughed hysterically


	20. Icing

**Icing**

* * *

><p>April realized when she walked outside she left her keys on the table and since she had such a dramatic exit she decided to just walk through the park. She loved living so close to the park and her favorite thing to do was to run through it but obviously she couldn't do that now. She sat on her favorite bench that viewed the entire park but it was pretty quiet since it was so cold. Only runners were out today but she still enjoyed the peace of mind.<p>

"Well, well, well" Jason said stopping in front of April "I wasn't even trying to find you" he was clearly out running and actually drenched in sweat.

"Keep moving" April said looking down at her phone.

"No I think you and I need to have a long overdue conversation" Jason said to her "You broke up my marriage"

"You broke up your marriage because you're a sleazy liar" April argued "I just provided the proof"

"And there's the ring" he said looking down at it and April placed her hand into her jacket pocket "That's a ring I purchased for Jewel"

"No it's a ring you had people rip off of me" April corrected

"I want the ring back" Jason informed her "Or there will be no mistake on who rips it off of you this time"

"You stole this ring" April reminded him "Phil actually paid for this"

"I had nothing to do with your mugging" Jason said as calmly as possible "But you're committing theft"

"Jewel willingly gave this ring back to me but you can call the police and please make sure you let me know how that works out for you" April smiled

"I've been very patient with you April" Jason sighed annoyed

"You threw a rock through my window" April said annoyed

"What are you even talking about" Jason laughed

"Uh-huh" April said annoyed "I'm trying to clear my mind so could you just go away?"

"Marriage trouble?" Jason teased "Welcome to my world thanks to you of course"

"Don't blame me for your crappy marriage" April said standing up "If you won't leave I will"

"Hey" he said grabbing her arm "I want that ring"

"It's mine" she argued

"That ring cost me a lot of money" Jason said to her

"It cost Phil a lot more money than it cost you" April shot at him "And how did you work this out? Did the loan sharks hold the ring as collateral until you paid them off?" he remained silent and that was her answer "They did didn't they? Well too bad because the only way you're getting this ring off of him is over my dead body"

"Stop with the dramatics" Jason mocked "I'll call the police" he reminded her

"Good so will I if you don't take your hands off of me!" she yelled jerking away causing her to slid on ice and hit the ground.

"Oh fuck" he muttered kneeling down "Are you ok?"

"Get away from me" she yelled holding her stomach protectively

"I'm not going to just leave you here" Jason said to her annoyed "Did you get hurt?"

"Stay away from me and my ring" she demanded still laying on the ground

"Do you want me to call an ambulance?" Jason asked

"Get away from me!" April yelled

"At least let me call Punk" Jason insisted

"I think I hurt my knee again" she admitted trying to sit up

"What about your kid?" Jason asked nervously

"I don't know my knee hurts so fucking much I can't feel anything else!" She yelled

"I'm trying to fucking help you!" Jason screamed at her causing her to flinch "I should just take the ring and leave you here in your own mess!" he yelled reaching for her ring hand

"Are you alright miss?" a jogger asked stopping

"She's pregnant and fell" Jason said to the woman

"Oh my god" the jogger said kneeling down "I'll call an ambulance. Can you stand up?"

"No my knee hurts" April said to her

"Just don't move" the woman said dialing 9-1-1. Jason reached over and April jerked her hand away

"Are you seriously trying to steal my ring?" April asked surprised

"I was going to call Punk for you" Jason said to her grabbing her phone that was next to her

"He's going to kill you" she warned hissing in pain

"Good point" Jason dropping her phone "Good luck kid" he said then walked away.

"The ambulance is on it's way" the woman said as more people stopped to check on April "Where did your friend go?"

"He's not my friend" April said to her trying to sit up again but she felt more pain.

"Just sit still they'll be here any minute" the woman assured her

* * *

><p>"You really messed up" Colt said to him<p>

"Oh come on that's not what I meant and she knows it" Punk said to him

"Sounded bad" Colt argued "You really hurt her feelings"

"It's fucking Cena!" Punk growled "She doesn't even work with him anymore and he's still causing issues"

"He's really not" Colt said to him

"He came over here a few weeks away and tried to kiss her" Punk informed him

"No shit" Colt said stunned "Not such a boy scout huh?"

"He only backed off because she told him she was pregnant" Punk said to him "He's such a sleazy bastard"

"Alright well clearly you've won" Colt chuckled "She married you and is having your kid. Stop worrying about John and start worrying about how you're going to apologize to her"

"I spoke out of my ass ok?" Punk agreed "But it's how I feel and of course I don't think she'd cheat"

"So why did you say it?" Colt asked

"Because I'm afraid she could do better" Punk admitted "I mean John has his own jet and everyone fucking falls all over themselves for him clearly there's something likeable about him"

"I don't think he's very likeable if that helps" Colt offered

"It does thanks" Punk said seriously

"She's been gone a while" Colt noted

"She's probably at the park" Punk said to him "She left her car keys" he smirked

"It's cold" Colt said to him "And it's starting to get dark"

"Yea it is getting late" he said looking at the time on his phone "I'll call her" he said finding her number and hitting 'send'

"Hello?" an unfamiliar voice answered

"Um hello?" Punk asked confused "Who the hell is this and why do you have my wife's phone?"

"I'm an EMT worker your wife fell" the EMT told him

"What? Is she ok?" Punk asked feeling his heart race

"We're taking her to Chicago general right now" the EMT said to him

"She's pregnant" Punk said quickly "Did you check that?"

"She's going to be checked at the hospital" he told him

"Can I talk to her?" Punk asked

"We're looking her over it's best you meet her at the hospital" he said then hung up

"What happened?" Colt asked standing up

"She fell" Punk said grabbing his jacket and keys and heading out the door

"Dude your shoes" Colt said to pointing to them

"Fuck" he yelled out trying to get them on

"I'll drive" Colt offered taking the keys from his hand "Do you have your wallet?"

"Fuck!" he yelled again running up the stairs

* * *

><p>When Punk arrived at the hospital with Colt he was pale as a ghost and ready to jump out of his skin.<p>

"My wife is here" Punk said to the nurse catching her off guard

"What is her name?" she asked

"April Brooks" Punk said bouncing on his heels "she's pregnant and she fell" he informed her nervously

"Ok well the doctor is in with her now so if you just take a seat-" she started

"No I need to see her for myself" Punk said cutting her off "What room is she in?"

"Sir you need to sit and wait" the nurse warned

"Punk step back ok" Colt said pulling him away

"Step back? April is hurt!" Punk yelled

"Relax the doctor will be out when he knows something" Colt said to him "Until then sit down" he said pushing him into a seat.

"Stupid fucking mouth" Punk muttered

"What?" Colt asked

"I had to say something stupid" Punk said to him "I didn't even chase after her. I let my pregnant wife storm out of the house in ten degree weather"

"She's an adult she can do whatever she wants" Colt shrugged "Also I think she's been pretty clear that you can't tell her what to do" he chuckled

"What if something happened to the baby?" Punk asked him "I don't know-"

"Relax" Colt said to him "Don't freak out until you know more"

"April Brooks' family?" a nurse asked walking over and Punk and Colt shot up

"How is she?" Punk asked

"Are you her husband?" she asked

"Yes!" he shouted "Can I see her?"

"Yes follow me" the nurse nodded for him to follow her

"I'll wait here for you here" Colt said to him

When Punk walked into the tiny room he was happy to see April alert and seemingly fine.

"Hey" she said looking over to him

"What happened? Are you ok? Is the baby ok?" he asked quickly

"The baby is perfectly fine" she assured him and watched as he almost collapsed on the floor

"Oh thank god" he muttered running his hand over his face

"My knee is not though" she informed him. He hadn't even thought of that. "I twisted it and it's still sensitive from the clubbing so it's pretty bad. They want to run some tests on it"

"Shit" he muttered

"It's ok at least it's my knee and not the baby" April said to him

"I guess" He said unsurely "You've worked so hard on getting it back in shape and now this" he said defeated "Where did you fall?"

"The park" she said to him "I slipped on ice"

"What were you doing in the park?" Punk asked her

"Jason was there" April said to him

"Did he push you?" that was Punk's first thought

"No he didn't" April assured him "But he wasn't very helpful he kept trying to take my ring back" she said cradling her hand against her chest protectively

"Is that why you fell?" Punk asked

"He grabbed my arm and when I jerked my arm away I slipped" April said to him "He seemed concerned at first but then I think he tried to take the ring off of my hand again"

"While you were on the ground?" Punk asked disgusted

"You have my permission to kill him now" she said half seriously

"I'll worry about him later" Punk said to her "I'm too focused on worrying about you right now"

"It's ok the pain isn't as bad as it was when I first fell" April said to him "About earlier by the way…"

"I don't even want to discuss it anymore" Punk said to her "I said something stupid obviously"

"I need you to understand that I would never ever cheat on you" she said to him seriously "You're the love of my life" she reminded him

"I know" he said to her "I speak out of my ass sometimes. I just hate John but again none of that is important you're my main concern at this moment"

"My knee really does feel better than it first did" April assured him "The doctor said it could have just been shock because I've been so careful with my knee"

"I have to call the gym" Punk said pulling out his phone "I'll be back in a second"

"Why?" she asked

"To let them know I won't be in tomorrow" Punk said to her

"No way you're going to train" April argued "I'm fine seriously. Just go to the gym and train"

"I'm not going to leave Chicago while you have a bum knee" Punk argued

"What if my knee is seriously hurt are you just not going to train for months?" she asked

"If I have to" Punk shrugged

"No you're going back tomorrow and I'll be fine" she said to him

"April I'm not-" Punk started

"Do not test me right now" She warned in a low voice "I wouldn't even have come to the hospital if someone hadn't called so please just go about your business tomorrow I'm good"

"I'll wait until I talk to your doctor" he said to her "If he says you're not ok I'm not going"

"But if he says I am you're going" she argued

* * *

><p>Punk and April made it back to the house at around ten that night.<p>

"I hate that hospital smell" April said scrunching up her face as Punk carried her inside.

"Right to bed" Punk said to her "You can shower tomorrow"

"You are so bossy" she mocked

"I'm doing what the doctor said" Punk defended "He said that knee stays up for twenty four hours"

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?" she asked as he walked her up the stairs

"I'll carry you into the bathroom" he said as he placed her on the bed gently

"Ew" she said to him

"Honey we're a little passed the point of feeling embarrassed. I've seen, touched, kissed and licked every single crevice of your body" he reminded her causing her to blush slightly "I'll watch you go the bathroom doesn't bother me in the slightest"

"You really shouldn't have canceled for tomorrow" April sighed

"Too late and everyone understood. All of those guys are married" Punk said to her "They would judge me if I didn't stay home with you" he pulled off her t-shirt and unclasped her bra and tossed the clothes on the floor

"Uh Phil-" she started

"I'll pick them up" he said to her as he placed one of his Blackhawaks tees over her body.

"Oh good" She said with a sweet smile and watched as he took her shoes off gently then tugged her pants down. "You've never dressed me before" she teased "Is it killing you?"

"Why do you think I'm moving so quickly?" he asked as he pulled up a pair of his sweats for her. "Lay back in bed" he instructed as he pulled the covers over her. "How's the pain?"

"Minimal" she told him honestly "I was more worried about the baby"

"Well your hand is all bruised" Punk noted "When you fell you instinctual landed on your hand to protect the baby. Doctor said you didn't suffer any trauma there"

"I didn't even realize I did that" April admitted trying to remember the fall

"Could have snapped your wrist" Punk said to her "Mother's instinct already and the baby isn't even here yet"

"Yea I guess" She said quietly

"What's wrong?" he asked looking over to her as he picked up her clothes that he had thrown around the room

"I just realized how bad this night could have gone tonight" she admitted crying softly "I could have lost our baby"

"Don't think like that" He said to her "You didn't"

"But I could have" she said reaching for a tissue

"Everything is fine" he said to her "Even your knee. The only thing that came out of tonight was a few bruises and a reason for me to carry you around" he said taking a seat next to her on the edge of the bed.

"I have to be more careful" April said to him

"You didn't mean to fall it was an accident" Punk told her

"And now you're going to miss another day of work-" she started

"I need to work on some of my comics anyway" Punk said simply wiping her tears away himself "You're tired, you've had a long day just lay down and try to sleep"

"You're right" she said laying back gently with Punk's help. He reached over and kissed the top of her head. "I love you" she whispered

"Love you too" he said standing up

"Where are you going?" She asked

"I was going to do the laundry at least" he said to her

"Could you just stay here with me tonight?" she asked "At least until I fall asleep?"

"Yea I can do that" He said softly as he carefully crawled into the bed but remained on top of the blankets.

* * *

><p>Colt arrived at the gym that Jason frequented and stepped out of his car when he saw him leaving the gym.<p>

"Hey" Colt said jogging up to him

"Great" Jason muttered

"Oh good you remember me" Colt grinned

"How's April?" Jason asked

"That's why I'm here" Colt started off "Stay away from her, stay away from Punk because if you seek her out he's going to mess you up and I mean really badly"

"Oh please" Jason snickered

"I've known Punk for years I've never seen him so angry before" Colt informed him

"She fell I didn't push her" Jason said to him

"Yea I know that but you didn't do too much to help her and trying to rip her ring off of her while she was on the ground is pretty fucking sick" Colt said to him

"That's my ring I paid for it" Jason argued

"I don't want to hear about this fucking ring again" Colt laughed "It's over. Stay out of her way or I will unleash Punk on you and he's not going to be as gentle as I am"

"Gentle-" He started but Colt clocked him sending him crashing too the floor.

"You cracked my tooth" Jason said rubbing his jaw

"I'll crack your fucking neck if I even hear your name mentioned again by either one of them" Colt threatened.

"I tried to help her but she didn't want it" Jason spat

"I don't want to hear your excuses this has been a long time coming" Colt said to him leaning over him "I suggest you leave Chicago because you like to hang around wherever Punk or April are and like I said he's at the point of anger where he won't even speak- that's scary" he admitted honestly

"I'm not leaving Chicago" Jason said standing up still rubbing his jaw "And I'm not doing anything wrong!"

"The fact that you're here in his City is wrong" Colt argued "Hustling April out of her diner paychecks were wrong, trying exchange sex for lessons was wrong, hiding out in her place without her knowledge was wrong- do I really need to continue?"

"You know what tell April to keep the fucking the ring" Jason said to him "I want you, her and her stupid fucking husband out of my face. She ruined my business when she got signed to WWE and now she ruined my marriage. She's like goddamn poison!"

"Watch your mouth" he warned taking a step towards him causing him to jump back "And in the meantime I'll be keeping an eye on you"

"Wonderful hopefully we could have more chats like this" Jason said sarcastically

"The next time I come at you like there will be zero 'chatting' involved" Colt warned

"I'll be expecting you next time" Jason mocked then walked off.

Colt reached into his pocket and sent a text as he watched Jason walk away.

* * *

><p>April was fast asleep on her side and Punk was still laying with her one hand resting on her small baby bump. He had a hundred things to do but he couldn't pry himself away from her. Watching her sleep was so peaceful to him and he could do it for hours. He also didn't want to take his hand off of her stomach because she was right, tonight could have been truly terrible. He only moved when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He saw he had a text from Colt and viewed it.<p>

'_Saw him and took care of it. Just worry about April he won't be a problem.'_

Punk slid his phone back into his pocket and quickly pulled April against him. He decided he didn't even want to take his shoes off he just wanted to lay there with her just like this for the rest of the night.


	21. Seduction Game

**Seduction Game**

* * *

><p>A week later April was up and around her knee was perfectly fine. The doctor was worried but it was just a sprain. Punk had gone back to working out and April was starting to get antsy about her podcast airing which it was going to in a few hours.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want to listen to it first?" Colt asked sitting across from her in the kitchen

"No" she said unsurely "I said what I said and I don't want to change a thing" she then looked over to him nervously "Do you think I should take some things out?"

"I think everything you said what honest and I personally wouldn't change a thing but this isn't about me it's about you" Colt said to her

"No I want to be real and honest" April said feeling better already

"Just get ready for all the headlines tomorrow 'WWE Diva fired on Christmas'" Colt warned

"Imagine how many Vince McMahon and Ebenezer Scrooge meme's there are going to be?" she asked with a laugh

"They're going to be destroyed" Colt laughed "So is Jason"

"That does make me feel better" April smiled "Speaking of him I'm surprised I haven't heard from him lately. He was so dead set on getting the ring back."

"Yea weird" Colt agreed quietly as he took a bite out of his food. "So your knee is good?"

"Yea" April said to him "I just twisted it"

"Could have been a real nasty fall" Colt noted

"Yea I really lucked out but I think Phil is still a little shaken up" April admitted "I went outside to get the mail and he was lurking behind me the entire time"

"He's so stupid" Colt laughed

"He's being cautious" April corrected with a grin

"Wait until your son gets here he's going to be following him around too" Colt chuckled

"Son?" April asked "Phil and I think it's a girl"

"Oh you're having a boy" he said casually but confidently

"What makes you say that?" she asked

"I just know these things I can't explain it" Colt shrugged "A little Punk boy"

"I'd actually really like that" April smiled

"You say that now but when they both start throw temper tantrums at the same exact time you won't like it" he laughed "I could just imagine baby Punk pulling on your leg for attention and Punk on the other side doing the same thing"

"Oh stop" she said laughing and that's when she saw Punk enter the kitchen but didn't tell Colt.

"Seriously I can see it now! The baby is crying because he's hungry and Punk is in the next room crying because the baby is taking attention off of him" he laughed "I love Punk but the man loves attention!" Colt said still laughing but April didn't laugh as Punk stood over Colt "He's standing right behind me isn't he?" he asked April who just nodded "Hey man" he said turning his head to see Punk

"Colt" Punk said bitterly as he leaned down and greeted April with a kiss. "Don't let me interrupt please continue"

"Nah I think I was done" he said sipping his water bottle

"Why is he in my house?" Punk asked April who just smiled

"He finished fixing the window, helped me with the laundry and took my car to get washed" April informed him

"I've earned this dinner" Colt shot at Punk

"Fine" Punk said taking a seat next to April

"Hungry?" she asked

"Nah not really" Punk said to her

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned

"Yea I just ate with some people from the gym" he said to her reaching over to Colt's plate and placing a baby carrot into his mouth

"Hands off my food" Colt said slapping his hand away "I thought you were full"

"I am- now" he smirked

"So who did you go out with?" April asked

"A few of the guys and girls at the gym" he shrugged looking down at his phone. "Alright I'm going to go take a shower and take a quick nap so I can be up in time for the release of your podcast" he said kissing her cheek and standing up "You'll still be around?"

"Yup" Colt said to him. "You know what I often wonder?"

"Hmm?" April asked looking over to him

"If you and Punk were so similar before you started dating or since marriage you two have just become the same person?" Colt asked seriously

"What are you talking about?" April asked him

"The way your face fell when he said he didn't want to eat and by the way he totally would have if he had known you cooked for two hours" Colt said to her "Also the way your eyes bugged out when he said he ate with the guys and girls"

"I'm crazy too" she shrugged "It's fine"

"It is fine" Colt smirked "He loves you and trust me he isn't looking at other woman"

"Yea I mean who cares if they're touching each other while they're all sweaty" April said with a laugh "And probably helping each other stretch…"

"Have you been reading those books again?" Colt asked seriously

"No" April said to him "But back before we were dating Punk used to take me to the gym all of the time and he would 'accidentally' brush against my butt or he'd help me stretch out in a way that was so…."

"Inappropriate?" Colt asked amused

"I was going to say hot but I suppose inappropriate would work too" April smiled

"He wanted to be there and gave up a lot of his free time to 'help you' out he actually has to be at the gym now" Colt reminded her "Also I don't think he wants to help any other woman stretch you were a special case"

"Can I confide in you?" April asked in a whisper and Colt nodded

"Of course" Colt said interested

"He doesn't want to have sex" April admitted bluntly and Colt nearly choked on his food.

"I'm sorry what?" Colt asked sipping on water

"He hasn't even tried to touch me in a week" April said to him "Why? Have I gotten that big that he's not attracted to me?"

"I think he's just worried about your knee" Colt assured her

"My knee is fine I was up and about the next morning without a problem" April said to him "Not only has it been no sex it's been nothing at all. He hasn't even used tongue to kiss me! What if he's been around all those fit women at the gym and he's just not attracted to me anymore?"

"Yea I don't think that's the case" Colt said to her

"Why hasn't he tried anything? I've tried!" she argued "I mean usually in the morning he sets his alarm extra early so we could-"

"Ok lalalala" he said putting his fingers in his ears

"I'm being serious Colt" she said slapping his arm

"I really think he's just worried about hurting you" Colt assured her

"What else am I supposed to think?" April asked "He knows my knee is fine. And I'll tell you something if I started working out with men then didn't kiss him or touch him he'd be furious" she said to him then smiled to herself

"What?" Colt asked "What's what that look? That looks scares me"

"Maybe my personal trainer will be an attractive male" she said innocently

"Don't go there" Colt laughed "Punk will fire him. Do you remember when you hurt your back at work and your masseuse came here and it was a guy? He threw him out of the house so fast I didn't even hear his name"

"Yea and any man in this world won't be attracted to a pregnant fatso" April sighed in defeat resting her face against her hand

"You're insane you barely look pregnant and even if you did look it you'd still look great" Colt argued

"You think I'm pretty?" she asked

"Of course" Colt agreed without hesitation

"You would have sex with me right?" she asked

"Oh this is a dangerous game" Colt laughed

"I don't mean like that" she said slapping him "If you and I were married you'd still find me pretty enough to have sex with right?"

"Of course and I'm sure Punk feels the same way" Colt assured her

"How can I get him to touch me again?" April asked seriously

"This conversation is taking a weird turn" Colt said with a nervous laugh

"I'm serious Colt you know him better than everyone" April said to him

"Yea but I don't know what turns him on" Colt laughed "If you were anyone else I would say 'hold up a picture of April'" he shrugged

"Well that's not going to work" April said folding her arms "I don't really fit into any of the outfits he likes me in-"

"Ugh April really?" Colt asked disgusted "TMI!"

"Sorry" She said quickly

"Just go up there and take your clothes off and jump him" Colt suggested "Simple, to the point and he probably likes that you'd take charge"

"He actually really likes when he's in-" April started but Colt stood up

"Nope, no can't discuss this anymore" he said walking out of the kitchen

"Come on!" April yelled

* * *

><p>Punk took an hour nap but made sure to set his alarm for midnight, he wanted to be one of the first to hear April's podcast. When he sat up April wasn't laying next to him so he got out of the bed he headed down the steps he saw the kitchen light on and when he walked inside he was stunned. April was sitting on the counter in just a Blackhawks jersey eating grapes.<p>

"Oh you're up already?" she asked in an innocent voice

"Yea" he smiled unsurely "What are you doing?"

"Eating some grapes, want one?" she asked holding one in her fingers

"No I'm good" he smirked walking over to the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of water "Do you want to listen to your podcast with me?" he asked

"Maybe later" she shrugged "I really wanted to take a nice hot bath" she said in a sexy voice

"Ok" he said to her and then smirked "What's going on Ape?"

"Nothing" she shrugged "Sure you don't want one?" she asked holding out a grape "Or are you still full from dinner?"

"I'm actually still full" Punk admitted

"Oh" she said simply trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

"Did you eat today?" he asked

"Yea I ate with Colt" April said to him and he just nodded as he looked at his phone "Colt would also have sex with me" she added

"What?" he asked shooting his head up

"Why won't you have sex with me?" she demanded jumping off the counter

"April-" he started

"Don't get defensive because you have not touched me in over a week and I was just practically laying across the counter in a jersey and no underwear and you didn't bat an eye" April yelled dramatically

"Oh honey" he laughed walking towards her

"Nope, no too late" she said pulling away from him

"Let's go have sex" he said amused trying to hold back laughter

"You're laughing at me!" she yelled

"Only a little" Punk chuckled

"I have been dropping hints left and right I cooked you a nice romantic dinner tonight that I fed to Colt since you were out with all of your new girlfriends, I keep brushing up against you and last night when I rolled over on top of you I know you pulled away from him and rolled over" April said to him

"I was sleeping last night I didn't even realize I did that" he said still trying not to laugh "Seriously let's go upstairs and have sex"

"No not after I practically had to beg for it" April said folding her arms "I'll have you know that I am not jealous either" she warned and he just nodded with a smile. He had been finding her mood swings rather humorous and tonight was no different.

"I know that" he cooed

"You're pacifying me" April scolded

"I am not" he laughed

"You think I'm jealous of the fact that you work out with women don't you?" she asked and he just tried to hold in his laughter this time

"I don't train with the women" he reminded her

"Well I'm going to be training men" she informed him folding her arms

"Oh really?" he laughed

"Yes I am going to join an all male gym" she said placing her hand on her hips

"Since when are their all male gyms?" Punk asked amused

"Since always" she said unsurely but still trying to sound strong "And I'm going to work out with all of them! And then I'm going to invite them all over for dinner since they'd appreciate my cooking!"

"How many men?" he asked curiously

"A lot" She responded firmly

"Do they know how to paint? Because if they're here eating they could at least work for it and pain the guest room for me" Punk said simply with a shrug completely unbothered by her crazy hormonal outburst.

"Ugh" she yelled and stormed out of the kitchen. She could hear him laughing as she stomped up the stairs.

* * *

><p>April was in the bath waiting for Punk to come in and talk to her. Usually he would come in and apologize and make things right but he didn't seem bothered at all by how upset she had been. She was in the bath for close to an hour and she hadn't heard him once. She gave up and got out of the bath and put on one of his old WWE t-shirts and a pair of his sweats. When she walked into the bedroom the room was dimly lit and a few candles were lit and was laying on the bed with his boxers on and a single rose in his mouth.<p>

"Oh my god" she laughed covering her mouth

"Wasn't what I was going for but ok" he smirked taking the rose out of his mouth

"What are you doing?" she asked giggling

"What does it look like? Seducing you duh" he said to her then slapped the bed "Come on up let the seduction begin"

"I already told you the moment has passed" she huffed folding her arms

"I know this doesn't sound like a real reason but I really have just been tired" Punk admitted "I'm sorry"

"Tired for a week straight?" she asked quietly

"Yes and I get in so late and wake up so early I don't want to bother you" Punk told her honestly "But I took a power nap, I feel great and I'm ready"

"Well maybe I'm not ready anymore" She shot at him childishly

"You're always ready" he grinned knowing her all too well

"I thought you were going to listen to the podcast?" April asked

"I want to listen to it with you" Punk shrugged "Come on now" he said running his hands over the bed "Prepare to be seduced"

"I know I sound crazy" April admitted walking closer to the bed "It's just I miss you so much and I just sit here and over think everything-"

"I'd be thinking the same things" Punk said honestly "That's why I found it all so funny. Everything you were saying is something I would say. I'm sorry I haven't been giving you enough attention"

"It's not about the attention" April said to him "I don't want you to feel bad because I know you're super busy"

"You're number one" Punk said holding up one finger "And I need to work on making more time for you and not just for sex either. I need to make time for us to have date nights and stuff too"

"Just worry about not losing any teeth" April said to him "We'll have time for date nights after you're done training"

"You mean when we have a little baby running around?" Punk asked

"Oh right" She said thinking about "This is going to be our last few months just the two of us and we're never going to see each other"

"We're going to see each other" He said to her getting off the bed. "Now are you ready to be seduced yet?"

"You're going to have to do a lot more than just say it" she warned and then bit on her lower lip as she looked at his naked chest "You are looking so good by the way. It's only been a few weeks but I can really see the difference" she said fondly

"Yea?" He asked looking down himself

"Uh-huh" she said with a slow nod almost drooling.

"You don't even need a personal trainer I could be your trainer" Punk said to her "Free of charge" he grinned

"I don't think I can do your training" she smirked

"So uh- Colt said he'd have sex with you?" Punk asked referring to her comment from earlier.

"Ok I'm ready to be seduced" she said avoiding the question and jumping onto the bed. She was sitting on the edge of the bed and tugged his shirt right off of her body. She instinctively wrapped her arms around her growing bump feeling self-conscious.

"Oh no don't do that" he said gently unwrapping her arms.

"Phil" she argued lightly but let him move her arms.

"You look so gorgeous" he assured her. She lay back on the bed so he could remove his sweats from her now as well.

"I've missed you" She admitted as he carefully crawled over and leaned down and kissed her with such passion it nearly took her breath away.

"I've missed you too" he whispered as he kissed down her neck "Move up the bed" he instructed and she knew what was coming. She quickly crawled up the bed and let him removed her panties and watched as he carelessly tossed them behind him onto the floor.

"I've missed this" She admitted without shame and he grinned. He went back to kissing in-between her breasts and kissed down her torso and over her still small bump until he reached his destination. He slowly moved a finger inside of her and she felt so at ease. He kissed her down there while he continued to move his finger and added a second one. "More" she said to him and he removed his fingers from her.

"You are being very demanding" Punk noted

"I'm pregnant and want what I want" she said to him

"You can have it all" he promised before placing his mouth over her. She felt his warm hot tongue enter her and she gasped. He pulled out and rolled her over so she was on top of him, he slammed her hips down so she would meet his face and he began to devour her roughly.

"Oh my god" she cried sitting up straight and spreading her knees further apart so she can lower herself even more. He moved his hands over her hips to try to control her movements but she was moving to erratically. His hands moved behind her to her ass and he began to squeeze her there.

"Be a good patient girl and you'll get everything you want" he warned pulling his mouth away briefly.

"Please Phil" she pleaded

"Please what?" he asked looking right up to her

"You know what" she said almost on the verge of tears, she was so close and he had completely stopped.

"Say it" he said simply

"Come on" she whined

"Say it" he repeated and tapping her butt lightly

"Did you just spank me?" she asked excitedly

"Just a tap" he smirked

"I really am getting everything I want…almost everything" She said to him.

"What do you want baby?" he asked moving his tongue over her core.

"I need it please Phil" she begged

"What do you need?" he asked sensually

"Make me come" she whispered

"Was that so hard?" he asked pulling her back down and getting back to work. April ran her own hands over her hair. She dropped her arms down and held herself up and then climaxed around him. She heard him growl and that was easily the sexiest thing she could ever hear. She also knew he wasn't going to stop. He gripped her butt so hard that she was sure she'd have hand shape marks on both of her butt cheeks but she didn't care. She cried out as he drank her down like a starving man. Once he satisfied his thirst she rolled off of his face and onto her side while she caught her breath.

"Worth it?" he asked into her ear

"So fucking worth it" she admitted

"I love your filthy mouth" he smirked kissing behind her ear. She rolled over so she was on her back and he was looming over her.

"I love you" she smiled running her thumb over his bottom lip. He captured it into his mouth and gently nipped at it. She looked down and so how incredibly hard he was. He was busting out of his boxers and knew he needed his release. "I'm beat goodnight" she said simply then rolled back on her side leaving him speechless.

"Um babe?" he asked poking her arm

"Hmm?" she asked

"Are you really that tired?" he asked almost afraid of the answer

"Yea you really took it out of me" she said sweetly "You are such a selfless lover" she said kindly. His face fell but she rolled back over on her other side so she was face to face with him. "Kidding" she giggled

"You're mean" He said seriously as her hands moved to his boxers and tugged them down far enough to fully release him.

"I was just teasing" She said grabbing him and stroking him "This is what I really want…unless you'd like me to return the favor?" she offered

"Oh no I you right now" he said pushing her hands away "I need to be in you right now" he clarified and reached over to lift her leg over his and entered her. She cradled his head against her while he left kissed anywhere he could reach given their position all the while keeping a steady rhythm of their hips. He reached his hand back over to her butt and used the weight of his hand to increase the intensity of each thrust.

"You're really an ass man tonight?" she teased lightly as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"I'm always an ass man, but just for yours" he informed her. They continued this rhythm all the while stealing kisses while they could. After about fifteen minutes both were sweaty and he felt April clench around him tightly and he knew she was about to lose it.

"That's it baby" he encouraged moving his hand over her sensitive nub and massaging it. She released and a few seconds later he followed her into bliss.

"Ok that was worth the wait" She said out of breath

"I won't let it go that long again" Punk promised as he nipped at her lips. She just nodded and he captured her lips again.

"Again?" she asked eagerly

"Sure but first I want to hear your podcast" Punk said to her sitting up leaving her frowning.

"You have to be up in a few hours to go to Milwaukee" she reminded him "You can listen tomorrow, sleep now"

"Nah I'll be fine" Punk said reaching for his phone "If you're not too tired I'd like you to come tomorrow"

"Didn't I just do that?" she asked seriously and he let out a loud laugh

"Yes multiple times but I meant join me at the gym" he smiled

"I can go with you tomorrow?" April asked eagerly

"Yea the guys really want to meet you and you can work out there for a few hours" Punk offered "But if you're too tired-"

"I won't be" she promised trying to hide her big smile "I'm so excited!" he just eyed and her and she frowned "I really need to get out more often"

"Yea" he laughed and then reached over for his phone. "I am so excited for this" he said finding the app on his phone. "There it is AJ Brooks on AOW, ready?"

"Yes" She said to curling against him and resting her head on his shoulder….


	22. From The Heart

**From The Heart**

* * *

><p><em>"Punk has been the most amazing and supportive man. He has been my shoulder to lean during everything, the attack, my firing, my almost rehiring- everything. He is an incredible man and I can't wait to watch him conquer the UFC" April told Colt during the podcast<em>

"How many times are you going to listen to this?" April asked from the passenger seat as Punk drove them to Milwaukee

"I could listen to you all day and night" he admitted seriously "I just saved a few of my most favorite quotes" he defended

_"I think when it came to Jason he felt threatened by Punk. Jason was the one helping me and training but I didn't know any better and I fell for everything and he loved having that power and control over me. When Phil entered my life even just as a friend he showed me how I should be treated, how I deserved to be treated. It took me a really long time to build up my confidence and I credit my husband with that a hundred percent." April told Colt when he asked about what went wrong in her relationship with Jason._

_"So it wasn't like 'oh I have a boyfriend so long' thing with Jason?" Colt asked_

_"Absolutely not" April told him "My husband did open my eyes to what Jason was doing which was wrong but I kept Jason in my life and Phil supported that for as long as he possibly could."_

_"And what was Jason doing?" Colt asked_

_"He did a lot of questionable things" April admitted "He would over charge me for training"_

_"And training was just you and him? There was no class or anything?" Colt asked_

_"No it was always private" April informed him_

_"You didn't find that to be off?" Colt questioned_

_"No I considered Jason to be my friend" April said to him "I didn't make a lot money so he would 'cut my breaks' a lot which at the time I thought was just so thoughtful."_

_"And when were you like 'you know what? You're a scumbag I'm over this'?" Colt asked_

_"That's a Phil story actually" April chuckled "I had gotten a concussion at NXT one night and I needed someone to stay with me for the night. Phil was out of town so I called Jason who picked me up and took me home. He put on a movie and let me a fall asleep"_

_"Which you're not supposed to do during a concussion by the way ladies and gentlemen" Colt informed the listeners_

_"Yes and the next morning Phil had gotten to my place and woke me up that's when I realized I had been robbed" April informed him "Jason had ripped off some of my DVD's but more importantly a very important necklace to me."_

_"Are you sure it was him?" Colt asked_

_"Yes he admitted and when Phil went to the local pawn shop and re-purchased it the owner had told him" April said to him_

_"He went and searched for your necklace?" Colt asked_

_"Yes" April said gleefully "I hadn't even told him it was missing or I thought Jason stole it. He's just a very intuitive man and extremely thoughtful."_

"Intuitive and thoughtful" Punk grinned as he continued to drive.

"Everything I said came right from my heart" she said to him

"Yea I know" he said softly "It really means a lot. Not many people are jumping at the chance to talk kindly about me nowadays" he admitted

"I didn't realize that kind of stuff bothered you" she said sadly

"Yea I mean most of it doesn't. But when people talk about you and say that I'm going to walk out or I poisoned you against WWE because I'm some controlling monster" Punk said to her

"Well I think-" she started

"Shh this is my favorite part" he said turning the volume up

_"So there were a lot of rumors you were in a relationship with John Cena when you first joined the company and worked with him" Colt noted "Feel like addressing any of that?"_

_"That stuff is so silly" April laughed "John is a friend of mine he always has been but I've only ever dated one man and it was not John Cena obviously. I've known him for such a long time, I worked across the street from his gym and he had always been nice to me but when I got to WWE that's when he started noticing me and talking to me."_

_"Most women go crazy over him" Colt said to her_

_"Do you want to date John?" April teased_

_"No, no I personally don't like him" Colt laughed_

_"He's a nice guy" April said to him_

_"Is it true him and Punk had tension over you?" Colt questioned_

_"Really?" She asked with a laugh_

_"The people want to know" Colt said simply_

_"You'd have to ask them about that" April said to him "But I don't think they're exchanging texts or e-mails" she did say_

_"If Punk had never been in the picture would you be with John Cena today?" Colt asked_

_"Who told you to ask that question?" April asked seriously_

_"Fans" he defended_

_"What fans?" she shot back_

_"AJCena fans that's who" Colt said to her firmly_

_"I would never be with John Cena" April said knowing Punk had asked him to ask her this question "He's not my type at all" she said to him "So sorry for all those people who have rooted for us it never happened and it never will happen"_

"I think I'm going to make that my ring tone" Punk said seriously

"Why did you tell Colt to ask me that?" April asked him

"I did no such thing" Punk said feigning hurt

"Right" April said glaring at him

"Best part of the interview hands down" Punk said to her seriously

"What about the part where I talk about how marrying you was the best thing I ever did?" April questioned

"Second best part" he said with a nod "You buried Jason and John in one interview and I couldn't be happier"

"I didn't mean to bury John" April frowned "Maybe I should text him"

"Or not" Punk said to her "He's a big boy he'll get over it"

"Are you sure it's ok I'm coming today?" April asked

"Yea I mean we won't get to really hang out but like I said you can work for a bit or just watch me. I know it doesn't sound too exciting but at least we'll be together" Punk said to her

"No I'm really excited to see how you train" April said to him "Also I won't mind working out with UFC fighters"

"They don't know you're pregnant" Punk reminded her "So do not do any sort of sparring or fighting" he warned her "By working out I mean using the machines and I don't mean the weight machines"

"Yes I know" she said rolling her eyes

"I mean it" Punk warned

"I'm not even going to do anything. I'm probably just gong to sit there" she said to him

"I want you to have fun" Punk encouraged "Just nothing risky"

"Got it" she said to him "I think I'll really just enjoy watching you sweat and work out and then you'll hair will get all wet and crazy and you skin will start to glisten" she grinned to herself

"You're not going to jump on me in the middle of my workout are you?" he asked seriously

"Possibly" she told him honestly "You know I can't control my hormones"

"Here's another good part" Punk said turning the volume up again

_"So what does the future hold for AJ Lee?" Colt asked_

_"Well I'm not AJ Lee anymore. I've put that in my past and that's that. I'm AJ Brooks and I'm not sure yet. I'd like to get back in the ring down the line but right now my focus is on being a wife and relaxing" April told him honestly "I have a lot going on but I don't want people to know just yet."_

_"Are you happy?" Colt asked_

_"The happiest I've ever been" April confirmed "I'm very sad about how things ended with the WWE but it's not the end and you haven't heard the last from me"_

_"Any chance we'll see you in the UFC?" Colt asked "A lot of people are saying that's why you left"_

_"Well again I didn't quit I was fired but who knows" April shrugged "I don't know what the future holds just yet but I'm pretty excited to find out"_

"You were awesome" Punk said turning off the interview "Seriously you should proud of yourself. You answered everything honestly and spoke from the heart. It just goes to show what kind of a person you really are"

"I don't think Vince and company will be too happy" April said to him

"Fuck them" Punk laughed "They can't do anything to you"

"I'm almost afraid to look at social media. I haven't been on Twitter since it went up" April told him

"Stay off of it" Punk suggested "You don't need any added stress"

"I'm not stressed at all" April said to him "It's weird actually- I've never been so at peace"

"Really?" Punk asked surprised

"Yea I mean I'm worried about you but I've still got a few more months to really worry" April said to him "But other than that I feel great" she said simply "When I was a kid living with my mother alone really stressed me out, when I lived in Tampa I was always stressing about work and paying my rent-"

"And not getting robbed walking into your old building" Punk mumbled under his breath

"-yes that too" she chuckled "And when I was with WWE I was constantly worried about how I looked, messing up in the ring, getting hurt and now that's all gone. I have a beautiful home, more money than I'd ever need in life- I'm pretty content and at peace" she smiled

"Good" Punk said to her

"What about you?" she asked "I know you're worried about your first fight and getting into shape but since leaving WWE how are you feeling?"

"I feel great since leaving WWE" Punk said with a huge smile "I feel even better now that you're home too. It felt like I had this elephant sitting on my chest every time you flew out and now that's gone"

"I didn't realize it bothered you so much that I still worked there" April noted

"It didn't bother me that you worked for them what bothered me was how you were treated. I was also worried about you traveling by yourself" he told her honestly "If you wanted to work for Vince and they decided to have every show in Chicago where you were only a twenty minute drive away I would have been thrilled but having you across the country or sometimes across the world made me uncomfortable"

"You're such a good guy" She smiled towards him "I did get a call from TNA"

"I bet" He laughed "You're not considering them are you?"

"Why? You don't think I could hack it?" she teased

"No I think you'd be great but uh- I don't like them" He told her honestly

"Ring of Honor also reached out" April said to him

"Good company" He said fondly "If you weren't pregnant who would you pick?"

"I don't know" she admitted "I'd have to think about it. I know where you'd want me"

"I had good years in Ring of Honor" Punk agreed "But it would be a step down for you"

"I don't care where I am as long as I'm doing what I love" April told him "Even if I go back to working in gyms"

"Well have you ever considered UFC?" Punk asked seriously

"I'm tiny for that" She laughed

"You'd fight women in your own weight class" Punk said to her "Keep it mind that's all"

"You're not afraid I'd get punched in the face constantly?" she asked him and he laughed

"I'd be more afraid for your opponent" he said still laughing "You could probably take on most of the guys"

"I could definitely kick your ass" she agreed

"Pshh" he huffed. She shot him a look and he frowned "Yea you're right" he agreed quickly

* * *

><p>April was sitting in some chairs watching Punk roll around with his trainer. He really had such passion for this and she hadn't even realized it until she watched him train. She could watch him for days do this and the best part was that he was pretty good at everything he did.<p>

"Hi there" a man said walking over to her

"Hello" she smiled politely

"You're new here" he noted with a smile

"Oh I'm not really here" she laughed

"I'm pretty sure you're really here right now unless I've died and gone to heaven" he said very seriously causing her to let out a loud giggle. She needed this little self-esteem boost.

"Oh wow" she said blushing and the man was very attractive.

"Why do you look so familiar?" he asked tapping his chin eyeing her carefully

"I'm from the WWE" April told him

"Nope I'm pretty sure I saw you in my dreams last night" He said to her

"Oh my god" she said laughing more

"So what are you training for?" he asked "Or are you just visiting and if that's the case how could I convince you to come back every day?"

"I see you've met my wife" Punk said walking over to them drenched in sweat. April passed him his towel so he could clean himself off.

"Wife?" the man asked with a laugh

"This is Carter Jones who works here at the gym" he told April "Carter this is my wife"

"I knew that" Carter chuckled nervously "Totally knew it I was just introducing myself to her"

"Yea" Punk said with a sarcastic smile

"Nice meeting you" he said to April then walked away

"What?" April asked with a smile

"You weren't jumping up to tell him you were married" Punk noted

"The ring speaks for its self" she said simply and he just glared at her "I was going to tell him but he said the nicest things"

"Those were the most horrible pick up lines I had ever heard in my life" Punk laughed

"The only people who talk to me anymore are you and Colt I need a little interaction with other people and if those other people want to compliment my physical appearance then so be it" she shrugged

"Ok" he laughed "I think I'm going to have an 'I'm with Punk' t-shirt made up for you"

"I'd like that" April smiled "Only if you get property of April across your ass"

"Done" he said without hesitation "So are you up for a lunch?"

"Already?" April asked

"We've been here for five hours already" he smirked

"Ok I can I eat" she said standing up

* * *

><p>A half hour later Punk was catching his breath while April was straddling his waist in the car, her t-shirt was tugged down and her hair was a mess and now she was just as sweaty as he was.<p>

"Can you come to the gym for every lunch break?" Punk asked seriously

"I'd like that" she said kissing him.

"I need to get you situated before we go back inside" he said pulling up her loose t-shirt to cover her breasts. "I can't have Carter drooling all over you while I'm working out"

"If Carter drooling over me made you drag me into the car and pull my pants down then I'm all for it" April said seriously nipping at his lips.

"Nah I just didn't get enough last night" he said to her "I don't think I could ever get enough"

"Did you just bring me here for a lunchtime quickie?" she questioned

"Maybe, you mad?" he asked seriously and she just smiled

"Nope" she said arching into him again but he stilled her hips

"I'd love to do this again but I really have to get back" He said to her.

"Ok" She said carefully climbing off of him and back into the passenger seat "Thank you for bringing me here today. I've really loved watching you. A lot of my fears are gone"

"Really?" Punk asked surprised

"Yea you're really good" she said honestly "I mean I knew you were good but seeing you today really showed me you could go into that octagon and win"

"That means more than anything" Punk said to her quietly "Thank you" he said grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"I can't wait to sit front row and cheer you on" she smiled "Unless I'm too pregnant" she said giving it thought

"We'll work it out" Punk promised "I want you at my first fight"

"We'll be there" she said putting her hand over her stomach "So are you ready to go back?"

"In a few minutes" he said tugging up his shorts "They might wonder why I'm sweater then I was when I first left" he smirked

"You probably should have eaten" April said to him "You need to keep your energy up"

"Yea you boosted my energy don't worry" Punk said to her

"So do you think that you'll be able to skip the gym on our anniversary?" she asked. It was only two weeks away and she was sick of waiting for him to bring it up.

"Probably not" he said casually

"Oh ok" she said quietly

"I am taking the weekend though" Punk added

"Really?" she asked "Why?"

"I'm taking you away" Punk informed her casually as if it was already known

"Where are we going?" she questioned

"You're going to love it" Punk said with a smile

"Where? Where? Where?" she asked anxiously grabbing at his arm

"It's only for a few days" Punk reminded her

"I know but I really want you to tell me" April begged peppering his face with kisses "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"I really wanted to surprise you" Punk frowned

"Do not mess with the emotions of a pregnant woman" she threatened

"Puerto Rico" he told her and her face fell "What? No good?"

"I don't want to spend my anniversary with my parents" she said disgusted

"You love Puerto Rico" Punk reminded her

"I know it's my favorite place to go" April said to him "I'm willing to sacrifice it"

"Your parents are going to be in Miami that weekend" Punk smiled

"How do you know that?" April asked

"Your dad told me" Punk shrugged

"Oh that's right I forgot you and my dad gossip like schoolgirls once a week" April said to him "He talks to you more than me"

"That's not true" Punk laughed "And we're not staying at your parents place we're going to be in a villa"

"Really?" she asked with a grin

"Yup just you and me" he said to her "No interruptions, no working out- just lounging around and being together"

"I thought you forgot" she said honestly

"You think I'd forget our wedding anniversary?" Punk laughed "I'm not that dense"

"Never should have doubted you" she admitted

"That'll teach you to doubt how much I care about you" Punk said seriously

"You really are the best" she said giving him one last kiss before they headed back to reality.


	23. Puerto Rico (Part I)

**Puerto Rico (Part I)**

* * *

><p>A few weeks had finally passed and it was time for Punk and April's one-year anniversary. They were leaving in the morning and April had been so excited she had been packed for a week. She was now packing Punk since he had been so busy. She only stopped when she heard the doorbell and frowned when she saw it was almost ten pm. No one stopped by this late unless it was Colt and he never rang he just walked in. She headed down the stairs and peeked to see who it was.<p>

"Jewel" she said surprised "Is everything ok?" she questioned stepping aside to let her in.

"Yea I'm sorry if it's late" Jewel said to her then smiled "Usually you'd just be starting your day at this time" she remembered

"That's right" April smirked "Just heading to the gym or to work. Those days are long over"

"I bought you this" Jewel said handing her a gift bag.

"It's never too late for presents" she said anxiously taking the bag and pulling out a baby quilt.

"I'm sure you already have a baby blanket but I saw this one and thought of you" Jewel said as April examined the baby quilt that had skulls on it.

"It's awesome" April smiled "And we don't have any blankets or anything for the baby yet for that matter" She smirked

"You got bigger" Jewel smiled "How far along are you now?"

"16 weeks" April said proudly "Can I get you anything?"

"No I can't stay I just wanted to drop that off and let you know I spoke to Jason recently" Jewel informed her

"How did that go?" April asked

"Well it was about our divorce" Jewel admitted "But he did mention you"

"I'm sure it was all favorable" April teased

"He wants to sue you for deformation of character" Jewel chuckled "He was not a fan of the podcast"

"I'm sure he wasn't" April agreed "And he can try to sue me but I have a shark of a lawyer so good luck to him"

"Yea I told him that" Jewel said to her "He mentioned he saw you in the park"

"Oh when he pulled at my arm and made me fall then tried to take my engagement ring off as I was on the floor?" April questioned and Jewel looked horrified

"Oh my god are you ok?" Jewel asked

"Yes it was a few weeks ago. My knee and hands took most of the fall" April assured her

"Just be careful where he's concerned" Jewel said to her

"You too" April shot right back "I'm sure he's less than thrilled to be going through a divorce"

"I'm always traveling" Jewel shrugged

"Wrestlemania is next weekend right?" April asked and Jewel nodded

"Yup" she said quietly

"What's wrong?" April asked as they both sat on the couch

"I think my time as champ has come to an end" Jewel admitted "They're thinking about having me drop it"

"You'll get it back" April said to her

"I hope so" Jewel said to her "I guess I can't keep it forever"

"I know how you feel" April said to her "I hated dropping the belt"

"Yea I'm sure I didn't make it easy for you either" Jewel noted

"It wasn't you it was just the entire company" April said to her "But that's ok I'm over it and have so much going on right now"

"Oh like what?" Jewel asked genuinely interested

"Well I uh….reorganized our comic collection last week" April said to her and she nodded "And this week I sorted our DVD's alphabetically" she said proudly

"You must be going stir crazy" Jewel chuckled

"I am!" April admitted "But Phil is so busy and I really don't want to be spotted since I'm getting so big. I am going to have a personal trainer in a week so I'll get to work out everyday and talk to someone who I'm not married to" she teased

"You don't need a personal trainer" Jewel laughed "Even pregnant you're in better shape than most women"

"Thanks but I want to be super careful and not over work or anything" April said to her

"And how is Punk doing?" Jewel asked

"Amazing he's doing so great in training and his body has really transformed" April grinned

"You're getting that lusty look in your eyes" Jewel noted with a laugh

"He looks damn good" April said proudly.

"Well I need to get going" Jewel said standing up

"Thanks for the gift" April said walking her to the door "And try to just enjoy Wrestlemania"

"I will" Jewel said to her "Any words of wisdom?"

"Yea don't bash the Total Divas" April said seriously

"Too late" Jewel snickered

"Hello" Punk said walking in the door as Jewel was walking out

"Hey Punk, see you later April" Jewel waved and left

"What was that about?" Punk asked closing the door behind himself

"She dropped off a gift" April said to him holding up the blanket "Could work for a boy or girl"

"That was nice of her" Punk noted

"She also came to warn me that Jason wants to sue me" April said to him and he just rolled his eyes

"I almost kind of hope he does" Punk admitted "We'd destroy him"

"I had a feeling you'd say that" April smirked "By the way you're all packed and ready to go"

"Awesome" Punk said to her "Did you pack my new Blackhawks tee by the way?"

"No I packed no clothing for you except for a bathing suit" April said seriously

"What will I wear home?" he asked her

"Good point" She said giving it some thought. "Just kidding and yes I packed it"

"Cool" he said kicking off his shoes and then walked over and gave her a kiss hello

"Oh and I don't know if you can take like half a day at the gym on Wednesday because I know that's your first day back but I have a doctors appointment that day" she said to him

"Oh ok I'll figure something out" he said to her

"It's not a big deal" she assured him "I can wait to find out the sex of the baby for the appointment after"

"We're going to find out?" Punk asked stunned

"I mean it's up to you but I thought we agreed to find out" April shrugged "And it still might be too early but there is a chance the doctor will be able tell"

"No I'll be there" Punk assured her

"Seriously I can move the appointment for the following week" April said to him

"No you need to go now and you will" Punk said to her "I'll work it out"

"So do you still want to know if we're having a boy or a girl?" April asked

"Yea I mean if you do" Punk shrugged unsurely "I just want the baby to be healthy that's all I want to hear. What about you?"

"Obviously I want the baby to be healthy" April agreed "But I am curious."

"We have some time to think about it" Punk reminded her "And whatever you decide I'll support"

"Alright I'll think about it" April said to him "I left dinner in the oven for you" she said kissing his cheek "I'm going to go and try to sleep because we have an early flight and you shouldn't stay up too much longer either because we have a long flight and I don't know how much rest you're going to get while we're in Puerto Rico" she grinned

"I've never looked more forward to sleep depravation before" he teased

* * *

><p>The next day Punk and April were in sunny Puerto Rico and the villa Punk booked was gorgeous. He carried their bags into their room and dumped them on the floor.<p>

"Look at this view" April smiled looking out of the terrace "It's just the ocean for miles"

"It is nice" He agreed coming up behind her "But nowhere near as beautiful as you"

"No need for pick up lines you already got a ring on me and impregnated me" She said with a laugh

"You are such a romantic" Punk teased

"You know how I roll" she teased walking back into the room with him

"Before we get all caught up with everything I want to give you your gift first" Punk said to her

"I thought the getaway was my gift" April said confused

"Being with you in a romantic setting for a few days with my sexy wife is really a gift to myself" Punk smirked. April sat on the bed and waited for the gift and watched as he took his shirt off.

"Don't I get to unwrap it?" she asked seriously causing him to laugh. He turned around and she saw something she was not expecting. Her face- tattooed on his shoulder. "Oh my god!" she yelled getting on her knees to examine the tattoo "When did you have this done?"

"Last night" Punk told her "That's why I was so late getting home"

"It's amazing" She said running fingers over it "I love it. Best present ever. Did it hurt?"

"Nope" he said turning back around. His gift earned him a long passionate kiss.

"I got you something too" she said getting off the bed and going through her bag.

"You didn't have to get me anything" Punk said to her

"I know but I wanted to" she said to walking over to him with a box. He lifted up and smiled.

"A Blackhawks jersey" He smiled lifting it up

"It was made by the team and I know you already have one personalized that says Punk but this one says Brooks" she said pointing to the back "You're always going to be CM Punk but we're Brooks'" she said to him

"I love it" He assured her and then noticed something else in it. A much smaller jersey and when he looked at the baby it read 'Brooks' as well.

"For when you take the baby to their first hockey game" she said as he held up the personalized baby jersey. "See Brooks" she said running her fingers across it "You can be one of those lame dad's who matches with their kid"

"I don't think it's lame at all" He said seriously. He was actually emotional.

"I know you're big on your Keith jersey and you don't have to wear it-" she started

"No this is it" He said firmly "This is perfect. Look how tiny this is" He grinned holding up the jersey

"The baby is going to be small" She laughed

"My kid" he said in awe

"Are you ok?" she asked running her hand up and down and his back. He seemed upset to her, far too quiet. "Getting cold feet?"

"No I'm just imagining going to the hockey game with my wife and kid" he admitted with soft smile still looking at the jersey "I never went to a hockey game with my parents and never wore matching jerseys either" he laughed "I also never imagined I'd be one of those dad's to wear geeky matching jerseys"

"It is silly isn't it?" she giggled

"Silly yes. Will I wear it to every game? Yes" He said seriously "This is awesome. Like I said never thought I'd wear matching jerseys with my kid but mostly I never imagined I'd want to" he admitted

"I'm glad you like it" April said to him

"Love it" he corrected placing it back in the box.

"So do you want to try to sleep for a few hours before dinner?" she asked him

"No way" Punk said to her "I want to get this weekend started" he said anxiously pulling her into a kiss but she slowly pulled away "Where are you going?" he asked as he watched her get off the bed

"I have something special" she said to him "And it wasn't easy to find something sexy I can fit into it" she warned

"You'll look great in anything" he said crawling up the bed and resting against the pillows.

"Don't go anywhere" She said seriously

"Where would I go?" he laughed.

Fifteen minutes later April had applied her makeup perfectly and was in a nice red nightie and walked back into the bedroom. Her smile faded when she was Punk passed out cold in a deep sleep on the bed. He had to be exhausted, working out all day every day plus taking care of her at night. She didn't have the heart to walk him, this weekend away was a vacation for him too and what he really needed was sleep. It was only four in the afternoon and as far as she was concerned he could sleep the rest of the day and the entire night. She pulled up the blankets on the bed careful not to wake him and got into bed next to him but stayed at a far enough distance so she wouldn't wake him.

She was starting to drift off into sleep when she felt the bed shift and Punk rolled over and wrapped his arm around her to pull her close to him. He was still in a deep sleep as he rested his hand over her growing bump and placed her hand gently over his. This was all she wanted out of this trip, a feeling of being close and the fact that he was curled against her and holding her proved he wanted it too. She wasn't even tired but she stayed just like that laying in his embrace and had no intentions of moving until he was good and ready. This was only the first day and it was already the best way to kick off their anniversary weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a short little chapter but don't worry more to come from their vacation in the next chapter! Also I want to seriously thank every single person who reviews or reads the story. And thank you all for being so kind. More to come soon! **


	24. Puerto Rico (Part II)

**Puerto Rico (Part II)**

* * *

><p>Punk slowly opened his eyes and realized it was pitch black in the room. He glanced over to the time without removing himself from his embrace with April and saw it was 3 in the morning. He had slept for almost eleven hours and it just hit him he was waiting for April to get ready so they could kick off their anniversary weekend. He looked down and saw she was dressed in a red silk nightie but clearly opted to let him sleep. He didn't want to wake her now and tried to close his eyes to fall back asleep.<p>

"You're finally awake?" he heard her sweet voice

"Yea" he said in a still sleepy voice "Sorry for passing out on you"

"No don't apologize it was perfect. I think we both needed this rest" she assured him

"I'm awake now" he said into her ear "Unless you're too sleepy?"

"No I've been waking up on and off for a few hours" she said to him and felt him reach under her nightie and began to run his fingers up and down her slit. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"What do you think?" he asked pushing into her and she could feel he was already hard "I'm up- trust me in more than one-way" he said as he teased her folds.

"We don't have to do this right now if you want to rest more because we have days to do this" she reminded him but didn't want him to stop. He slipped a finger into her and she felt at peace.

"You're right" Punk agreed "But I want to do this right now" he growled into her ear and nipped onto her ear lobe

"Thank god" she sighed with relief as he slipped a second finger into her while his other arm wrapped around her moved over to her breasts and he began to massage them. "So good" she moaned "But I need you" she insisted "Please" he removed his fingers from her and a minute later she felt his hard shaft enter her from behind swiftly. "Oh yes" she cried as he began to move. Both of his hands cupped her breasts and squeezed them as tightly as he could without hurting her.

"You are so perfect" he whispered into her ear as he continued his movements "I'm so happy with you" she could have cried at his words and she did. She was so engrossed with the pleasure he was providing but his sweet words pushed her over the edge. Punk could feel the moistness from her eyes and stopped moving.

"Don't stop" she cried

"I'm hurting you" he said pulling out of her completely and she rolled over to face him and cupped his face.

"No you're not" April swore "That was happy tears"

"Are you sure?" he asked unsurely

"Yes" she said as he wiped her tears "Please baby we were so close"

"I hate it when you cry" he said to her

"Well I'm really going to start to cry and not of happiness if you don't finish what you started" she warned pushing him on his back and crawling on top of him. She attacked his lips forcefully. His hands wasted no lime as he pulled her nightie over her head leaving her completely nude. She sat up so she was fully straddling and gave him a moment to run his hands over her stomach. He leaned up slightly and kissed her belly.

"I didn't think this time last year we'd be expanding our family" Punk told her

"It's amazing how much has changed" April agreed

"Any regrets?" he asked

"Not a one" she said without hesitation. She lifted her hips slightly and slid down his shaft causing him to hiss slightly. She placed her hands on his chest and used the leverage to help lift herself up and down.

"Fuck" he moaned as he placed his hands on her thighs. She removed his hands from his chest and placed her palms on either side of his knees and leaned back to sensually roll her hips into him. Punk loved this position more than any. The visual he had of her doing, the pleasure it shot through his body. "How are you still this flexible?" he asked

"I'm still tiny" she moaned out "Enjoy it while you can" she teased. She continued her movements until she felt herself start to loose control. "Oh Phil" she cried and he knew she was at her end. He sat up and scooped her up and rolled her underneath him, he was careful to keep his weight his off of her growing bump and pumped into her as hard as he could. She clenched around him but he didn't even slowdown. "Phil!" she cried out as she dug her nails into his sides but that only egged him on.

"Are you ok?" he asked trying to find his own release

"So fucking ok" she moaned as he continued to move in and out of her. She knew he was almost there but she was about to climax again as well. She moved her hand over herself and began to massage her nub.

"You know I like to do that" Punk reminded her

"It's ok baby" she said forcing a smile "Just keep moving please"

"It's so distracting" he admitted moving his full attention on her as she pleasured herself. She didn't respond because she found her release again and that caused him to buck his hips one final time and find his own release buried as deeply as he could be in her.

"Happy anniversary" she smirked as he rolled next to her

"Yes it is" he said grinning like a fool.

"Ready to fall back asleep?" she asked him

"No actually I'm starving" he admitted hearing his stomach growl

"Me too" she said almost relieved he was just as hungry "I don't think there's any food here and I don't think anything is open"

"I'll just have to find some deli or something" Punk said sitting up "What do you want?"

"Do you know your way around here?" she teased

"No but I'll find my way back" Punk said to her

"It can get a little shady around here if you go in the wrong direction especially at this time" she said sitting up and reaching for some clothes "I'll go with you"

"Oh it gets a little shady at almost four in the morning? Yes please come with me" He teased and she just rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine" he laughed putting on his shoes

"I know this area really good" she reminded him "I used to vacation here with my family every summer"

"Like I said I think I could manage. You just stay here just like that" he said to her

"Naked?" she asked

"Yes naked and waiting in bed for me" he said seriously "Don't put on anything" he added causing her to let out a light laugh "I mean it just like that" he said pointing to her

"Got it" she laughed

Punk was only gone for thirty minutes and she frowned when he saw he came back empty handed.

"Couldn't find anything?" she asked but he shot her a glare "Got lost?" she teased

"If I got lost I wouldn't be here right now would I?" he snapped causing her to laugh. He must have gotten lost or almost lost.

"I guess we can wait a few more hours" April shrugged

"I have food." Punk argued reaching into his pockets and pulling out candy bars.

"Oh I could have gone to the vending machines myself" April laughed

"Yea well you enjoy them because I can't have any" Punk said to her

"You need to eat" she said picking up a chocolate bar

"Strict diet" he reminded her as he pulled more candy bars out of his pockets.

"Did you knock over the vending machine?" she laughed

"Almost" he admitted "It's too dark out" he defended

"I feel bad eating this in front of you" she said eating the candy bar "But I am so hungry"

"No go ahead" he insisted "I'd rather you eat anyway"

"Are you sure you can't have even one bite?" she frowned

"Very sure" Punk said watching her and became jealous of the candy bar he wasn't sure if he was jealous of the fact that the candy bar was in her mouth, a place he wanted to be or the fact that he was starving and wanted to rip it out of her hands and eat it himself.

"You're making me feel bad" she warned finishing off the candy bar

"No I'm good" he said forcing a smile "Keep eating"

"No I'm good I'll wait for breakfast" she said to him as he moved next to her on the bed and eyed her lips. "Is something on my lips?"

"Yea you have a little chocolate" he said pointing to her lips. She went to reach her hand up but he blocked her hand "Let me" he said reaching over and licking over her lips with his tongue and then entered it into her mouth. He moaned and April tried not to laugh because she knew he tasted the chocolate flavor. He was completely devouring her mouth with his own.

"Just have a candy bar I won't tell" she laughed pulling away

"No I'll just have to distract myself for a few hours" Punk said to her "How in the world will I distract myself for a few hours?" he asked tapping his chin

"Come here" She said laying back on the bend and extending her arms open for him to join her which he happily obliged.

* * *

><p>Later that day Punk and April had a full breakfast decided to hang around their private pool. She was wearing a one piece but her belly was very visible.<p>

"I hate wearing a bathing suit" April admitted sitting in a chair while Punk swam around.

"You're insane you look great" Punk said enjoying the pool "Come into the pool with me"

"Maybe in a little bit" she said walking over to the balcony now and looking at the beach.

"You want to go to the beach?" he offered

"Nope" she said to him "Enjoy the pool"

"I'd enjoy it more if you were in here with me" he said to her. She smiled and pulled off her bathing suit covered and he helped her into the pool carefully. "You look very pretty by the way"

"Thank you" she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and swayed around the pool with her

"Have you had a good year with me?" he asked her

"Yes" she admitted with a smile "This year has been more than I could have dreamed. You?"

"Best year" he said to her

"You're just saying that because you took most of the year off and got to stay home" she teased

"No but that did add to it" He admitted "Waking up next to you almost every morning has been the best"

"Well pretty soon we won't be sleeping at all" she reminded him

"I'm really looking forward to it" He told her "Late night feedings and changing's"

"Is this you volunteering for that job?" she asked him

"Sure" He shrugged

"You'll be tired" she warned

"Once I get passed these six months and have my first fight I won't be working out as much. I won't need to be there every single day" he told her "I'll gladly do the nighttime duty"

"I don't think you're too equipped to feed the baby" she teased

"That's true" Punk agreed "But you know I'm going to help in anyway I possibly can"

"I know" she grinned

"I mean it. I'm going to be involved" Punk promised "And when our kid starts playing sports I'm going to be the annoying coach" he said to her

"You've thought about that?" April asked

"Yes" Punk said to her "Little league, hockey-"

"What if we have a girl?" April asked

"A girl can't play little league or hockey?" Punk questioned arching a brow "That's a little sexist"

"Well what if we have a girly girl?" she asked "And she wants to do ballet or something?"

"I'll be there very every recital" he said firmly "And I won't be like my dad I won't show up half in the tank either"

"I know" she said softly "You need to stop thinking you're going to be like your parents. They might not have been the best but the family that took you in was a great example and you were raised right. You are such an amazing man that the last thing I'm worried about is how you'd be as a father"

"I don't think I'd be able to do it without you" Punk admitted

"Well duh" she said with a laugh

"No" he chuckled shaking his head "I don't think I'd be able to even think I can be a father without you at my side. I think we're going to make a great team"

"Yes we are" April smiled "You'll be bad cop, I'll be good cop"

"Why do I have to be the bad cop?" he asked

"Because you're scary" she said to him

"I am not" he defended

"Find you're not but I want to be the good cop" April said to him

"We'll take turns" he offered as they continued to move around the pool together "You know they're thinking have my first in July" he informed her

"I don't know if I can fly at that point" April admitted "But I'll drive or-"

"It's in Chicago" Punk told her

"That's perfect" she said happily "I won't have any problems being there"

"Well I'm not going to have my first fight without you regardless" Punk said to her "If it wasn't going to be there then they'd have to postpone it until you had the baby"

"You'd do that for me?" April asked

"It's not optional" Punk said to her "I obviously had to inform Dana that you were pregnant just so he knew that I couldn't go far so close to then end of your pregnancy. There is no way I'm missing the birth of my first child"

"He was ok with that?" she asked nervously

"He's not Vince" Punk laughed "He understood"

"What if you're not ready by July?" she asked

"I will be but if for some reason I'm overshooting then I'll wait a few more months that's all" Punk said simply "I'm in no rush I'm more looking forward to the baby"

"Do you think the baby will like me?" she asked causing him to laugh

"Yes" he said still laughing "Why would you ask that?"

"Well obviously I haven't seen my brother in a long time but when he first had his twins they didn't like them" April informed him "They cried every time I held them"

"Babies cry" Punk grinned

"Not every time you just look at them" April said to him "I've seen you with babies they love you and you've been around kids I never have. I've never changed a diaper before."

"You'll be great" He said to her

"I signed up for some classes" April said to him

"And you're going to by yourself?" he frowned

"No" She laughed "I'm dragging Colt with me"

"Good" Punk said to her "But uh- why didn't you ask me?"

"Well they're not Lamaze classes or anything they're just basic classes" April said to him seeing that he was hurt "It's just some silly classes to teach me how to do all the simple things. I would have gone alone but Colt overheard me on the phone. I'm going to do them on the days you're at the gym. I know how busy you are. You're ok with it right?"

"Yea it's fine" Punk forced out "I just wanted to be there for everything though"

"This isn't important and honestly I'd rather you not see me learn how to be a parent" April teased

"If you want me there I can move stuff around" He offered

"Seriously it's fine. I'll want you there for different classes this is just for me and Colt is going because he said 'weirdo men lurk around there and hit on lonely single mothers'" she said causing him to chuckle

"He's a good man" Punk laughed and then April pulled him into a kiss. She could tell he wasn't responding and pulled away to see his eyes were wide open.

"What's wrong?" she asked tilting her head

"Someone is watching us" he whispered to her. She turned her head and saw someone was looking at them from the next Villa. A gate only separated them so it was easy to see into the next pool.

"Oh my god" She whispered

"I'll take care of it" Punk said pulling away from her

"April?" The voice yelled and Punk narrowed his eyes

"He's a family friend" she whispered to Punk. She waved and got out of the pool and walked over to the man. Punk watched as the two embraced and couldn't help but shoot the man dirty looks. "Phil!" she shouted waving him over with a smile. He crawled out of the pool and grabbed a towel as he joined them.

"Phil this is a friend of mine Rico" April introduced "Rico this is-"

"CM Punk" he grinned shaking his hand "Huge fan"

"Thanks" Punk smirked

"Rico and his sister used to live next door to my parents place" April told him

"So you work here now?" Punk asked nodding towards his nametag

"Yea something like that" Her grinned. His thick accent was unmistakable "I'm part owner"

"Oh wow" Punk said to him "It's a great place you got here"

"Yes it's taken a long time but we've built it up" Rico said to him

"Rico wanted to know if we would join him and his wife for dinner for tonight" April said to him

"Yea sure" Punk said to them "Sounds fun"

"Wonderful" Rico grinned "I have so many stories to tell you about little April" he laughed

"Ok I like that" Punk laughed

"Alright we'll see you later" April said waving goodbye to Rico. Once they were back in the room April slapped Punk's arm

"Ouch" Punk laughed rubbing his arm

"Why did you agree to dinner?" April asked

"I thought you wanted dinner" Punk said still laughing "Just cancel if you don't want to go"

"Now we have to go" April said with an eye roll "I was hoping you'd see me talking to a man and get really angry" she frowned

"I was until he said he was married" Punk informed her "What's the big deal?"

"He's just like my parents" April whispered "Too much money and full of himself"

"So we'll blow it off" Punk shrugged "You'll never see him again anyway"

"No we have to go now" She groaned

"Good because I want to hear some young April stories" Punk said to her "My family and friends always embarrass me when they tell you stories now it's time to reverse it"

"Fine" April sighed "Oh! I have an idea!" she said excitedly "I'll come up with a code and when I do we can just leave"

"How about you just say you're not feeling well and we'll leave" he suggested

"That'll work" she agreed.

* * *

><p>Punk and April walked into the fancy restaurant connected to the Villa hand in hand. She was wearing a skintight black dress and it did show off her bump but there weren't too many people around so she wasn't too worried. And it was obviously too late to hide it from Rico. They were taken to the best table in the restaurant where Rico and his wife were already waiting.<p>

"Sorry we're late" April smiled as Punk pulled out her chair for her

"No worries" Rico grinned "April you remember Maria?"

"Oh of course" April said shaking her hand "Maria and my sister used to be best friends"

"Still are" Maria smiled "She's a wild one that sister of yours"

"I bet" April forced out

"I ordered some appetizers" Rico told them "And a bottle of wine but I know you two don't drink right?"

"That's right" Punk said proudly

"Soda? Water?" Rico asked

"The water is fine" April said to him

"So April, Punk how long have you been married now?" Rico asked

"A year this week" April told him

"You picked a great place to celebrate" Maria smiled

"Yea" April forced out sipping on her water

"And you're already having a baby" Maria grinned "Congratulations"

"Thank you" April smiled politely "Do you two have children?"

"Oh no we've only been married two years" Maria laughed

"We want to spend as much time with each other first" Rico told them "Nothing wrong with having a baby so quickly but we're a little to invested in just us" he said running his hand over his wife's arm who blushed.

"Feeling ok?" Punk asked April with a smile hoping for her secret code

"Starting to get a little queasy" She mumbled sipping her water again.

"You know when we were kids I asked April was not very good with my little sister" Maria remembered

"Oh I remember that" Rico chuckled "Lesley cried every time April held her"

"See I told you" she whispered at Punk. He placed his hand on her bare knee and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I think you're upsetting her" Maria said to Rico

"No, no it's ok" April said with a forced laugh.

"You know I was Aprils first kiss" Rico said to Punk and Maria started to laugh. April just looked down at her own hands that were on her lap

"What's so funny?" Punk asked coolly.

"When we were kids April was a bit of a tomboy" Rico said to him

"She used to wear these filthy sneakers and backwards baseball caps" Maria added

"Anyway one summer I think April was sixteen at the time?" Rico asked

"Fifteen" April corrected.

"Right" Rico laughed "So anyway Erica- April's sister told us April had never kissed a boy before and we had a bet going the entire summer on who could kiss April first"

"Sounds very mature" Punk forced out annoyed already

"It wasn't that bad" Rico laughed "It was impossible to get her attention because April was obsessed with the janitors son who worked odd jobs at our resort so we told her he wanted to meet up with her on a secret date one night"

"It was so cute how excited she was" Maria grinned "We spent the entire day doing her hair and makeup and for once she looked presentable"

"What was his name again?" Rico asked Maria

"Jose" April said bitterly and Punk gave her a sympathetic look. She was clearly not enjoying story time.

"So we had April meet him on the beach" Rico said laughing

"They told my father I was meeting with Jose who was two years older than me" April said to Punk "My dad had his father fired that day. When I met up with Jose that day he was furious with me and screamed at me for costing his father his job" she told him

"It was so sad" Maria laughed "He left April crying on the beach, her makeup was running"

"I felt bad that a man lost his job for no reason" April said to them "And though they felt bad I was crying no one exactly ran over to console me" she told Punk who frowned "I was humiliated"

"Now that's not true" Rico reminded her

"Oh that's right" April laughed sarcastically "Rico walked onto the beach and hugged me and told me it was all going to be ok. He was going to talk to his dad and make sure Jose's father would get his job back" she told Punk "But only if I kissed him"

"Wow" Punk forced out feeling his body tense

"It wasn't so bad" Rico smiled at her "Maria never complains"

"It was genuine" April reminded him "Also you never got Jose's dad his job back. Once he pulled away from the kiss he laughed in my face and all of his friends came out of hiding. I had never been so humiliated in my life." Punk looked down at her frowned

"It was a prank" Rico smirked

"No it was a bet" Punk corrected

"We were kids" Maria shrugged "April was too sheltered she needed to come out a little bit"

"Well I can see why she kept to herself" Punk said to them "I'm ready to go, are you?" he asked April surprising her as he stood up.

"Oh this was just a joke" Rico smiled "It was years ago"

"I don't find stories of my wife being humiliated and mistreated very funny" Punk shrugged and that's when April stood up.

"Please stay and eat" Maria insisted "We won't discuss it again"

"It's too late" April said to them "You've already dug up this delightful memory and now I've lost my appetite"

"This is classic April" Maria said them "She runs and hides every time her feelings get hurt"

"I never had anywhere to run" April reminded her coldly

"She does know" Punk smirked "Thanks for the dinner but we'll take our chances at the burger joint down the street" he grabbed April's hand proudly and walked her out of the restaurant

"Thank you" she whispered to him

"I've always got your back" he said lifting her hand that was wrapped with his up to his lips and kissed it gently.


	25. Puerto Rico (Part III)

**Puerto Rico (Part III)**

* * *

><p>Punk and April were dressed to the nines since they were prepared to eat at a fancy restaurant instead they ended up at a McDonalds.<p>

"Is that good?" she asked nodding towards his salad.

"Yea it's probably better than anything that shitty restaurant would have cooked up" Punk said taking a bite off of his fork

"You didn't have to bail like that" April said to him "But I appreciate it"

"That guy and his wife were both assholes" Punk said to her "I can see why you were so strained from your family and friends"

"Those people weren't my friends for clearly obvious reasons" April smirked

"What a shitty story" Punk mumbled

"I think we would have been great friends when we were kids" April said to him

"I agree" Punk smirked "Even though your father probably would have me shipped me off because of our age difference" he teased "Even though…" he trailed off

"What?" she asked

"It's just if my daughter was hanging around a seventeen year old guy I wouldn't be pleased" Punk admitted

"Jose was the only one who I could relate to" April said to him "And he didn't like me like that, no one did" she laughed "He humored me because he felt he had to"

"So whatever happened to him?" Punk asked

"His dad had trouble finding work and so him and his family moved" April said to him sadly "I never saw him again"

"That sucks" Punk said to her "How come you never told me the story before?"

"How come I didn't want to repeat that ever?" April laughed as she ate her fries "I have no idea it must have slipped my mind"

"What a pompous prick" Punk muttered still annoyed "I would have kicked his ass if I was there"

"I know" she laughed reaching across the table and rubbing his arm "Now do you see why I was single for most of my life?"

"Yea" Punk said seriously

"It's ok though if all the crappy things I had to deal with lead me to you than it was all worth it" she said honestly

"You're a much better person than I am. Honestly I don't even want to go back to that place. I feel like I'm putting money directly in his pocket and that makes me sick" he said disgusted

"Don't let it bug you" April insisted "Please?" she begged "We have only one more full day left here and I want to enjoy it"

"Fine" he muttered "But I'm not talking to him again"

"I'm not going to argue that" April laughed "So it's only nine what do you want to do tonight?" she asked him

"I was expecting to take you back from dinner and peel you out of that dress" Punk said seriously "So I guess I'm going to finish my salad and do the same thing"

"Such a romantic" April giggled

"So let me ask" Punk said to her "Was he a good kisser?"

"Rico?" she laughed "No. He shoved his tongue in my mouth and practically pushed it down my throat. I thought I was going to choke."

"Amateur" Punk snorted

"What about your first kiss?" April asked him

"I don't know if I even remember it honestly" he said thinking about it "I know this is hard for you to believe but I wasn't always this desirable"

"I do find that hard to believe" April smirked

"Even though I wasn't the popular guy and I did get picked on I did have a tight group of friends" Punk said to her "And I think my first kiss was with my brother's friend Kathy I think I was twelve"

"Did you like it?" she asked him

"I was twelve and she was fourteen hell yea I enjoyed it" He grinned "I mean it nothing to me but it wasn't as horrible as your first kiss"

"Is it stupid that I wish I could have saved my first for you?" she asked

"Not at all" Punk said seriously "I'm a great kisser"

"You are cocky" April shot at him and he shrugged

"It's a flaw" he agreed

"So who has been the best kisser?" April asked him

"Excuse me?" he asked with a smile "I know that isn't a serious question because I married you"

"So you're saying out of all the women you have ever kissed I am the best?" she asked

"Yes" he said quickly "Best in bed too" he added and she rolled her eyes "I'm being honest" he argued

"I mean kissing I was experienced with I don't think I'm bad at that but in bed? Doubtful" she said to him

"I'm a hundred percent serious" Punk said honestly "No one could hold a candle to you" she just eyed him. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Because obviously you're not going to tell me if someone else was better" April said to him

"That's true" Punk agreed "Still doesn't change the fact that I'm being honest."

"Ok" she said to him

"I mean it" he argued "Ask Colt" he said to her and her eyes narrowed "He asked me and I told him it was you hands down"

"Colt would lie for you" April pointed out

"April you're the best" Punk laughed "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because I wasn't experienced before you" April said to him

"So?" he asked her "Experience has nothing to do with it. It's not just sex it's love and I've never loved anyone the way I love you" he said to her

"Alright you win major points" April smiled "I can let this conversation end now"

"Good" He sighed with relief "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes" she said to him standing up "Best meal of the trip"

"I'm going to have to step up my game" Punk teased grabbing the tray

* * *

><p>When Punk stepped out of the shower he noticed April wasn't on bed watching TV just the way he left her. He wandered towards the curtains and pulled them and saw his wife happily swimming in the pool.<p>

"Having fun?" he teased

"Yes. I love night swimming" she said happily swimming around the pool.

"I thought you didn't like wearing bath suits?" he asked

"I don't- that's why I'm not wearing one" she said to him with a grin. He groaned slightly as he watched her weave around the pool. "I'll be out soon. Unless you want to join me?"

"I just showered" he said but that didn't stop him from pulling down his shorts and tugging off his t-shirt. He dove right into the pool and swam right up to her.

"What about your shower?" she asked

"We can shower again after" he said wrapping his arms around her and tugging her towards his body.

"Isn't this perfect?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck. "The stars, the ocean in the background?"

"You're perfect" he said in an almost challenging way and kissed her

"I almost don't want to go home" she admitted "I've loved having you to myself all day"

"I'll try to set a day aside for just us" he said to her

"No we'll just move here" she suggested "No one has to know. It'll be like we dropped off the face of the planet"

"What about the UFC?" he asked

"You can train here" she shrugged "On the beach everyday isn't that nice?"

"Yea" he chuckled

"What about Colt? I think he'd miss us" Punk said to her

"We'll send him a postcard every week" she reasoned

"What about all of our stuff?" Punk asked

"We'll have Colt send it to us" she shrugged "But only the important stuff we can buy new stuff here"

"Alright and what about our house?" Punk asked

"We'll give it to Colt!" she cheered "This way he won't be mad that we'll be gone"

"You have it all figured out huh?" he teased

"Yes I do" April smiled "You married a brilliant woman" she said kissing him again

"It'll be great to live here and I mean your parents are only what? Ten minutes away?" he asked her and her face fell "Genius plan" he teased

"You really know how to crush a girls dream" she pouted

"I'm sorry baby" he laughed

"I just love being here with you" she admitted

"I know" He smiled "Trust me if it was possible I'd run away with you. But I'm pretty sure people would miss us"

"I guess" she sighed as he swam them over to the wall of the pool so her back was resting against it.

"I know these last few months of me being gone so much hasn't been easy and you're lonely but it's not forever" he said to her "You're forever- we're forever"

"I know" she whispered watching his lips just waiting for him to kiss her

"And pretty soon I'm going to be around so much you're going to be sick of me" he warned

"That's not possible" she said biting on her lower lip

"Oh it is" he laughed and dipped his head down to kiss her. They were kissing for over ten minutes before they both started to get really worked up. "Maybe we should move this inside" he suggested but April was busy kissing down his neck "I mean I don't want anyone spotting us" He said but felt himself losing his resolve as she sucked over his pulse point "And I don't know if this is the healthiest thing to do" he admitted but she grabbed onto his hardening member almost painfully "Oh fuck" he hissed out "Or we can just stay here" he relented and gave into her completely.

* * *

><p>The next morning Punk was woken up by the smell of the ocean breeze as the white curtains blew. It was letting the sun in and he squinted his eyes slightly he then felt something warm and moist- actually hot under the covers. And that's when he realized why he had actually woken up in the first place. He looked over even though he knew April wasn't lying next to him she was buried underneath the covers taking him into her mouth. He rested his head against the pillow and rolled his eyes to the back of his head. He wanted to be woken up this way every single morning.<p>

He clutched onto the sheets and gently thrust into her mouth but April was in full control the entire time. He wanted to move the sheets down so he could tangle his fingers into her hair but didn't have the strength to move his hands away from the bed sheets he was now clutching so tightly his fists turned white. He still wasn't convinced that he was actually awake, this was a dream way to start his morning and he was either dreaming or he truly had the best wife in the world. The sound of her moaning lightly made him realize this was in fact a reality and he was truly the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet. A few more minutes of her swallowing him he screamed out her name and poured himself into her mouth. She crawled up his body and rested on his chest.

"Good morning" she grinned and all he could do was offer her a smirk as he collected his thoughts.

"Best morning" he eventually got out. "I'll throw my alarm clock out right now if you promise to wake me up that way every morning" He said very seriously

"I would if I could" she smirked kissing the corner of his mouth "It's our last day here I just wanted to start it off right"

"Well you did" Punk said to her "What do you want to do today?"

"Would it be wrong if I said just lay here with you and have the kitchen bring us food?" she asked

"Not at all" Punk said to her with a smile "I actually really like that plan" April then got out of the bed and reached for her robe. "Wait where are you going?" he frowned "I thought we had set plan?"

"I need to go to the bathroom" she smirked "And brush my teeth"

"Fine" He sighed "But don't put anything on" he warned her. She just laughed and he heard the bathroom door close.

It was a few minutes later that Punk heard loud knocking at the door.

"Babe did you order food?" he yelled out but she didn't respond. He sat up and grabbed his boxers and slipped them on before answering the door. He didn't recognize the young guy outside his door and didn't seem amused to be interrupted. "What?" Punk asked

"I'm looking for April" the man said to him

"She's occupied" Punk said to him "Can I help you with something?" he asked in an almost threatening voice

"No I kind of need to speak to April" the man said to him

"Well she's kinds of busy" Punk smirked

"Phil who was at the door?" she asked walking over still in her robe. "Oh" she said taken back slightly

"Hi April" the guy smiled

"Robert" she forced out folding her arms

"Your brother?" Punk asked her

"That's right" He said extending his hand to him "Heard a lot about you from my folks" Punk shook his hand then looked over to April "Can I come in?"

"I'm sure you're busy" April said to him "Maybe next time we're in Puerto Rico we could catch up" she said going to close the door "Bye, bye now" she then closed the door and walked over to the bed.

"Don't you want to talk to him?" Punk asked pointing to the door

"Do you want to talk to your brother?" April asked and that's when there was another knock at the door.

"If you want him gone I'll open that door and tell him not to come back" Punk promised

"Oh could you?" She asked hopefully

"If that's what you want" Punk said to her "Are you sure though? He seems to really want to talk to you"

"Fine" she groaned walking to the door "Next time you plan a weekend getaway though make sure I don't have any friends or relatives that live there" she opened the door to come face to face with her brother.

"April it's good to see you" Robert said to her

"What are you doing here?" April asked him "How did you know I was here is a better question"

"Maria told me" Robert admitted "Said she had dinner with you last night"

"I lasted ten minutes" April said to him

"You lasted longer than I thought you would" Robert teased "I just wanted to see you it's been so long"

"Well here I am" April said to him

"You've gotten big" he said looking at her stomach "Mom told me you were pregnant but wow" he smiled "Congratulations"

"Thank you" she said to him "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see you, I wanted to meet your husband" he told her

"You had the opportunity to do that when I got married" she said to him

"You had a bad falling out with mom and dad" He reminded her

"Yea I know I was there" she said bitterly "And you picked their sides"

"No April it wasn't like that" he scolded lightly "I couldn't risk getting involved my kids love them and they would have cut me out too"

"And taken their money with them" April added

"It wasn't about the money" Robert argued

"Are you sure?" She asked "You and Erica cut me out because you knew mom and dad would cut you out"

"I have a family" he reminded her "You could understand that"

"I do. But I haven't taken a dime from mom and dad in many, many years. I earned my money" she said to him

"Your husband earned your money" Robert pointed out

"I made plenty of money" April shot at him "I had a career you know" she shot at him

"Yes you did" Robert said to her

"It's just a shame you thought your kids relationship with their grandparents was more important than mine with them" April said to him

"They'd love to see you" Robert said to her "Mom and Dad took them out of town with them but if you're going to be here-"

"I won't be" she cut him off

"They love the gifts you send them on their birthdays and Christmas" he smiled

"Well when they ask why they never see Auntie April make sure you tell them it's because you turned your back on me" April said to him

"It wasn't like that" He argued "How are you still this stubborn?"

"I called you crying my first night in Tampa, I told you I was alone and sleeping in a bus station and do you remember what you said to me?" she asked him but he remained silent "You told me maybe I was getting what I deserved and not to call you again until I cam to my senses"

"It's called tough love" Robert said to her

"It's called cruelty" April shot back "I trusted you more than anyone I reached out to you for help"

"What did you want me to do? Send you money?" Robert asked

"I wanted you to tell me it was going to be ok" she said feeling herself start to get worked up "I wanted you to listen to me and support. When you hung up that phone I literally felt my heart break. It was horrible"

"I'm sorry" he said to her quietly

"No you're not" she said shaking her hand

"I really am" he argued "What can I do to make it right?"

"Build a time machine" she shrugged

"Why do you have to be so bitter and angry? Why can't you just move on?" he demanded

"Because I deserved better" she said standing her ground. She didn't see Punk but he was smiling proudly as he eavesdropped by the door. "You never even called me. Birthdays, holidays, grandma passing- you never called."

"Either did you" he argued

"That's not true" April said to him "I called you once and you made it clear that I didn't have a brother anymore"

"Oh stop with the dramatics" he chuckled

"This isn't funny" she felt herself start to cry now "You hurt me"

"And I apologized" he said amused "Why are you crying?"

"Ok" Punk said opening the door wide "You need to go" he said to him

"I'm having a conversation with my sister" Robert said to him

"And the conversation is over" Punk said to him and slammed the door in his face. "Sorry for getting involved-" he started but she responded by wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head into his chest and cried. He ran his hands down her long hair. "This weekend wasn't what I expected" he frowned resting his chin on the top of her head while he comforted her. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you'd have to relieve so much of your past"

"It's ok" she said calming down

"It's not" he said mentally kicking himself "I wanted this to be about us, a nice escape and it was all shot to hell"

"Having you with me made it ok" she assured him "It was great idea but I'm ready to go home now"

"Think you can last the rest of the day?" he asked her

"Yea but seriously keep that door locked and don't let anyone else in unless they're bringing us food" she said pulling away slightly so she could look up at him

"I promise" He said kissing her lips softly

* * *

><p>Later that day April had woken up by a kiss. She had fallen asleep in Punk's arms while watching something on TV.<p>

"Sorry to wake you" he whispered

"It's ok" she said with a yawn "What's going on?"

"Dinner is ready" he said to her

"Dinner?" she asked sitting up "I missed lunch?"

"It's an early dinner" He promised "You didn't sleep the day away"

"Ok good" she said to him and looked around the room "Where's the food?"

"Go get dressed" he said moving off the bed. He was dressed in a casual button down shirt that he only buttoned half way up and a pair of jeans.

"Where are we going?" she asked unsurely

"Just get dressed" he said to her "I don't think you want to wear your robe" he smirked "Just don't put on shoes" he said to her

"Ok" she said carefully getting out of the bed.

A few minutes later she emerged from the bathroom in a loose fitted dress that reached her feet. It could also work as bathing suit cover, but it worked as dress as well. Her hair was down and wavy and she was barefoot just like he instructed.

"Ready?" he asked her

"Yes" she said and he took her by the hand and led her outside. "Oh we'll see the sunset" she said to him

"Yes we will on the beach" he said walking her down the steps and right onto the beach.

"Oh Phil" she sighed seeing the small table with two chairs set up not far from their room. "How did you do this?"

"Rico helped" Punk shrugged "He felt terrible for dinner" he said walking her to her seat.

"This is perfect" she said watching as he took the seat across from her

"I know it doesn't make up for the rest of the trip-" he started

"This trip has been amazing" she assured him "I'm overly emotional"

"No you're human" Punk argued lightly "I didn't realize you had so much history here"

"I never told you" she shrugged "It's fine. The few hiccups didn't taint this trip"

"Well hopefully this outweighs some of the bad of it" Punk said to her

"I always knew I had to face some of my past but I having you with me helped me" April said to him "I'm glad we did this and I'm glad you were here with me and sitting here on the beach at sunset with you is just the cherry on top"

"Well this will really put it over the top hopefully" he said sliding a velvet box over to her. The box was a large square meant to fit a necklace.

"What's this?" she asked

"Its your anniversary present" Punk said to her

"You already gave me my gift" she reminded him

"That was part of it but this I've had saved for tonight" Punk said to her "Open it" he encouraged and she opened the box and gasped. It was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was a white gold chain with a solid heart attached to it, almost like a locket but it didn't open. She lifted it up in awe.

"It's gorgeous" she said examining it

"It's engraved" he told her

"My wife, my life" she smiled faintly at it "I love it" she said reaching across the table and kissing him.

"I don't say it enough but you supporting me when I left WWE, supporting me when I sighed up for UFC- it's made all the difference to me. Everything you've done for me has gotten me to this point in my life and now you're giving me a child. I think you're remarkable and strong and I am proud and honored to call you my wife." He told her

"Here I go again" she muttered feeling herself start to cry again

"I wouldn't be here without you" He told her honestly "You've given me everything and I am going to do everything in my power to make you as happy as you make me"

"I love you" she whispered "I have a lot of nice things to say but you've kind of taken my breath away" she admitted brushing away her tears

"You don't have to say anything" he said to her "You show me everyday how you feel, I've been lacking on that front"

"No you haven't and you shouldn't feel that way" she said to him shaking her head.

"Ok well let's toast" he said holding up his wine glass that was filled with water and April did the same. "To you, my wife, my love" he said looking her directly in the eyes

"To one year down and a lifetime to go" she smiled tapping his glass.


	26. Let Down

**Let Down**

* * *

><p>April was happy to be back home in Chicago after a weekend away. She was happy to show Punk some of her history and he helped her past a few demons and was so perfect and sweet to her. But now after a few days she was getting excited for her doctors appointment where her and Phil finally agreed to find out the sex of the baby if the doctor was able to tell.<p>

"So what time is your appointment?" Colt asked from the couch

"Seven" she said to him "Thank you again for dropping by with the new microwave"

"No problem" he said to her "So how was Puerto Rico?"

"Phil gave me the most beautiful necklace" April said placing her hand over it "And he had the nicest dinner set up"

"What a romantic" Colt teased

"I had a run in with my brother and a few old friends" April admitted "Well I wouldn't call them friends but you get the point"

"That's right your family lives out there" Colt said to her "Did mom and dad swing by?"

"No they were out of town unfortunately no one else was" She said with a sigh

"You ok?" Colt asked as he watched her take a seat on the couch

"Yea it just helped me realize how lucky I am now" April said to him "I don't know how I would have ended up if I had stayed with my family"

"Well you don't have to worry about any of that" Colt reminded her then stood up and grabbed his jacket "So that baby class is Friday right?"

"Yea are you sure you don't mind coming?" she asked him

"Of course not" Colt said to her "Shouldn't you get going?"

"I haven't heard from Phil yet" She said looking at her phone

"It's 6:30" Colt pointed out "I have a date with Monica again"

"Oh that's still going on?" she teased "How is it going?"

"I'm about to break my two month record" Colt told her proudly "But you should probably get going yourself you're going to miss your appointment"

"I'll just text him to meet me there" April said texting on her phone "I'll drive myself over"

"It's snowing" Colt gestured to the windows that were snowy "I'll take you"

"Oh Colt you really don't have to do that" April argued "Go on your date and have fun"

"Nonsense I've got plenty of time the movie isn't until 8 anyway" Colt said grabbing her jacket for her and helping it on her "Besides Punk wouldn't want you driving around in this in your car, I have an SUV"

"Ok" she said unsurely.

* * *

><p>"He's not coming is he?" April asked Colt as they sat in the waiting room together<p>

"I'm sure he just lost track of time" Colt reasoned

"I told him if he couldn't make it I'd move it" April said to him "He promised he'd be here. He's not even answering my texts"

"His phone probably died" Colt shrugged

"Still" April sighed "He made such a big deal about being at every appointment. Even if his phone died he should have been home by now. Not only am I worried about this appointment I'm worried about him Phil now too"

"You think something is wrong" Colt asked her surprised

"With Phil? Maybe I mean it's snowing-" she started

"No I mean with the baby" Colt said to her

"No but it's still nerve wrecking" April said to him "And we were supposed to find out if we were having a boy or a girl. I don't want to do that alone."

"If he's not here in time I'll go with you" Colt volunteered

"You don't have to" April said to him "As a matter of fact you don't have to hang around I'll be fine go on your date" she encouraged

"How would you get home?" Colt asked her

"A cab" she shrugged

"Don't be ridiculous" Colt scoffed "I took you here, I'll take you home"

"I don't know how long I'll even be" April said to him

"I don't care if you're here all night I'm already here and I'm staying" He said to her

"Your movie is starting soon" she reminded him

"We'll go tomorrow" Colt shrugged "Not a big deal"

"Thank you" she said grabbing his hand and forcing a smile

"Mrs. Brooks?" the receptionist asked

"Ready?" she asked Colt

"Yea let's do this" Colt said standing up with her.

* * *

><p>Punk walked into the house whistling without a care in the world. He tugged his jacket off and hung up and headed upstairs. It was almost eleven at night but he was on such roll at the gym he wanted to stay after hours and keep working. When he walked into the bedroom he found April reading a book and she didn't even look up when he walked in.<p>

"Hey" Punk said to her but she still didn't look up at him "Babe? What's wrong?"

"I have three questions for you first one is where's your phone Phil?" April asked setting her book down

"I dropped it in the fucking snow" Punk said bitterly reliving it. "I can't get it to even turn on."

"Ok that answers that question" April said slowly "Second question- what day is it?"

"Wednesday" He said almost nervously. Now he realized he must have forgotten something but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Last question why are you so late?" she asked him

"I stayed late to workout" he shrugged "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal?" she frowned "I told you if you couldn't make the appointment-" then it hit him

"Oh fuck" he groaned "I am so-"

"I don't want to hear it" April said to him

"I really forgot" Punk said to her

"Well I didn't think you remembered and just decided not to come" April shot at him mockingly

"I'm really sorry" Punk said to her "When did you reschedule it for? I swear to you I will be there"

"I didn't reschedule Phil" April said to him "I went"

"You went without me?" he asked slightly hurt

"What did you expect me to do? The baby is growing and needs to be checked on he doesn't follow your schedule you follow his" She shot at him

"His?" Punk asked "You found out?"

"Yea" she said quietly "A healthy baby boy" she saw him smile slightly

"This is amazing" he said happily

"Yea it's a shame you couldn't be there" April said coldly

"I am really sorry" Punk said again

"Is this how it's going to be?" April asked him

"No" he argued "I told you I wouldn't let that happen"

"Yet it happened" April said to him simply "You put your career over your son"

"I didn't do that" He argued "I forgot it's not like I did this on purpose. You know where my priorities are"

"I thought I knew. But obviously you're not as excited as you claim to be or you would have at least remembered this" April said to him

"I made a mistake" Punk admitted honestly "I'm human ok? It won't happen again"

"You should get that tattooed on your forehead" April said picking up her book again

"I mean it" he said walking over to her and taking the book out of her hands.

"Ok Phil" she said simply "Give me back my book" she said holding out her hand

"I'm sorry that's all I can say" Punk said to her

"Ok and I get that you're sorry but I'm hurt" April said to him "Saying your sorry doesn't erase you missing one of the most important appointments especially after I told you that not only did you not have to go but I'd move it. You got my hopes up only to let me down."

"I get it" Punk said to her softly

"I'm sure you do" she said and reached her hand out again "Book?" he placed the book back in her hand and stood up

"You're never going to a doctors apportionment alone again" he promised

"I wasn't alone" she said reading the book "Colt took me and stayed with me"

"Colt?" Punk asked surprised

"Yea" she said looking up at him "Blew off his date and everything to do it. I feel terrible about it. You should be really grateful you have such great friends."

"Yea" Punk forced out "He went in the room with you too?"

"Yup" she said turning the page.

"He knew I was having a son before I did?" Punk asked trying to remain calm

"You can't possibly be mad about this" she chuckled annoyed

"I'm not thrilled" He said to her

"You asked Colt to fill in for you when you couldn't" April reminded him "You told me you asked him and he's been doing his job."

"I didn't think he'd be at something so significant" Punk admitted

"I didn't think you wouldn't be" April shrugged "Funny how things work out. Also I'm glad I wasn't alone. Do you now how sad it is to go into one of those appointments alone?"

"Fine" Punk huffed kicking off his jeans and tugging his t-shirt off and throwing it on the floor "I'm going to take a shower" she didn't respond she just looked back down at her book.

Once he was gone she rolled her eyes and got out of the bed to pick up his clothes. A piece of paper fell out of his jeans and she picked it up and opened it. It was a woman's name and number. She knew Punk wasn't cheating but this did hurt. Was he hanging out with girls from the gym instead of being by her side during her appointment? Why was he there so late after the gym closed? She asked herself. Was he really at the gym? She shook her head to try to get the thoughts out of her head.

She got back into bed and turned out her light and tried to push her crazy thoughts out of her head. He went above and beyond this past weekend and she wasn't going to let her insecurities get to her. But maybe he was so over the top because he felt guilty?

"No" she said out loud to herself.

"No what?" Punk asked stepping out of the master bathroom

"Nothing" she said quietly "I put your clothes in the laundry"

"You didn't have to" he said to her

"I emptied your pockets" she said to him

"Ok" He said to her

"I left your stuff on the table" She said still not looking at him

"Thanks" he said not even bothering to look at it. "I really am sorry" he said crawling into the bed.

"I'm just disappointed" she admitted with a heavy sigh "I'll get over it. Just let me sleep on it"

"I hate you going to sleep mad at me" he said to her

"I'm not mad like I said I'm just disappointed" April said to him "It's ok just don't do it again ok? Next time don't get me excited for something"

"I'll do my best" he promised and she smiled and rolled over to face him "What?" he asked

"That's all I wanted to hear" April said to him "No empty promises because believe me I understand you're busy and I know you can't make these kind of promises"

"Alright but I do promise I'll try harder" he said to her

"You're doing fine" she assured him "Just don't let me down again" he kissed the top her head and tugged her close to his chest.

* * *

><p>The next morning April was drinking her one cup of coffee trying to savor it when Colt walked in.<p>

"Morning" Colt said to her "I bought bagels"

"You're a saint" April grinned

"You said yesterday you were craving one so I got a dozen" he smirked

"Excellent" She said happily taking the bag from him

"How did it go with Punk?" Colt asked

"He broke his phone and forgot about the appointment" April said to him "Promised it wouldn't happen again"

"See I knew there was reasonable explanation" he said to her

"Yea" she said quietly avoiding his eyes as she pulled a bagel out of the bag

"What?" Colt asked "I know that look"

"I was picking up his clothes last night and a piece of paper with a girl's number fell out of his pocket" April said to him

"So?" Colt asked "His phone was broke so that's why he had the paper. What makes you think it wasn't a guys number anyway?"

"How many men named Cassandra do you know?" April asked him seriously

"She probably just works at the gym" Colt said to her

"He came in really late" April pointed "He also jumped right into the shower"

"He just came from the gym thank god he showered" Colt laughed

"I know it's crazy" April said to him "It's just I can't shake this."

"He's all about you trust me" Colt said to her seriously "Punk is a lot of things but he isn't a cheater. He takes the vows he made very seriously."

"I could just imagine it now" April laughed "He meets a beautiful woman at the gym and comes home to his fat angry wife. He's probably racing off to the gym today."

"Is he still here?" Colt asked her

"Yea he's getting ready upstairs" April said sipping her coffee

"Want me to talk to him?" Colt offered

"No" she hissed "This stays between us"

"Fine but you're crazy" Colt said to her

"That's what I love about her" Punk said walking into the kitchen

"Oh there he is" Colt laughed "Long time no see stranger"

"Hey" Punk greeted then leaned over to kiss April "Thanks for going with April last night" he forced out

"No problem" Colt said to him "And congratulations by the way. A son is pretty cool."

"I agree" Punk smirked "You ok?" he asked looking down at April

"Mm-hmm" she smiled as she sipped her coffee again

"Are you two hanging out again today?" Punk asked them

"No I'm here to borrow April's crock pot I'm cooking Monica dinner tonight" Colt grinned.

"You hate her that much?" Punk asked seriously

"I can cook" Colt defended

"Don't eat anything of his" Punk warned his wife "I ate a meal he made once and had food poisoning"

"You're as crazy as she is" Colt said pointing at April

"Are you going out today?" Punk asked April "I'll shovel out the driveway before I go if you want"

"Actually I am" April said to him "I have some errands to run" she said casually

"I'll do it" Colt offered

"No I'll take care of it" Punk said to him

"Aren't you going to be late?" Colt asked him

"I have plenty of time for my wife" Punk defended a little too harshly

"Boys please there's plenty of snow to shovel" she laughed getting out of her seat "Crock pot is in that cabinet" she said pointing to it "And you have fun today" she said giving her a husband kiss. "But not too much fun" she warned causing him to narrow his eyes at her oddly

"I'll try not to have too much fun getting punched in the face" He teased

"That's all I ask" she said quietly then walked out of the kitchen.

"Seriously just go I'll take care of the driveway" Colt said to him

"No I want to do it" Punk argued

"What is your problem?" Colt asked "Are you upset about last night?"

"A little" Punk admitted

"Would you have rather I left her there by herself?" Colt asked

"No" he said annoyed

"What did you want me to do?" Colt questioned "You asked me to step up and help and that's exactly what I'm doing"

"Yea I know" Punk said running his hands over his face "I feel left out"

"That's on you" Colt said honestly "You knew the time and place you just didn't show"

"I was working out late" Punk shot at him "And now you're doing baby classes with her too?"

"Do you know the neighborhood where your wife picked to take these classes are?" Colt asked him casually

"No" Punk said to him

"It's downtown on blecker street" Colt said to him

"Why does she have to go all of the way there?" Punk asked annoyed "It's horrible"

"That's why I volunteered" Colt said to him "You don't really think I'm trying to hit on your wife do you?"

"No" Punk said to him "Not really" he said feeling stupid himself and scratching the back of his head

"I would never do that to you" Colt assured him "And believe me even if I did I don't think she'd fall for it" he laughed "She loves ya man"

"I know but if I keep letting her down and you keep swooping in I wouldn't blame her if she dumped me" Punk said to him

"She's carrying your son" Colt laughed "She's not going anywhere but I think it's funny how similar you two are"

"What do you mean by that?" Punk asked curiously

"Nothing" he said quickly "Just your facial reactions and stuff"

"Never thought that before" Punk said to him "Alright well thanks for taking her last night"

"No problem" Colt shrugged "Sure you don't want help shoveling before I go?"

"No I got it" Punk said to him then walked out the door.

* * *

><p>April pulled up outside the gym probably at around seven. Punk had called her and told her he was staying late again. She knew she shouldn't be doing this but two nights in a row was too much for her and she had to know what he was up to. Sure he could really just be staying late at the gym or he could be hanging around 'Cassandra' for all April knew. Most of the lights were out in the gym and only Punk's car along with about three others were still in the lot. She decided to not park in the lot in case Punk popped out quickly. She squinted her eyes but there was no use she'd never be able to see inside from this distance. A knock at her window startled her and she froze knowing that Punk had found her out. She slowly turned her head and was relieved it was not her husband.<p>

"Hi there" April smiled rolling her window down "Carter right?" she asked the gym worker who she had met when she visited Punk.

"You remembered" He laughed "Are you here to see Punk? I just wanted to check if you wanted me to let you in before I left. It's closed right now there's only a few guys in there"

"No I was just passing by" April smiled "But thank you"

"You live in Chicago" he laughed

"Yea I like to drive" she said innocently "So Phil is still in there with the guys?"

"Yea" he said nodding

"Just guys?" she asked coolly

"A few of the girls" Carter said to her then laughed "You're here checking in on him aren't you?"

"No I was really just-" April started but she knew her cover had been blown

"Relax I'm not going to rat on you" Carter assured her "Believe it or not you're not the first wife I've found parked here and I'm sure you won't be the last"

"I'm so embarrassed" April admitted feeling stupid

"Don't be seriously it's a common thing" Carter said to her "Want some company?" he offered

"I'm actually going to be leaving but thank you" she said to him "I feel dumb enough"

"Don't beat yourself up" Carter said to her

"Just one question" April said to him "Who is Cassandra?"

"Cassie works out here" Carter said to her "Her and Punk became pretty tight pretty fast" he told her

"Oh" April said to him

"She's in there right now with him" Carter told her

"Alone?" April asked

"I think there's two other people working out" Carter said to her "Are you sure you don't want me to let you in?"

"No, no I've seen enough" April said quickly

"Hey I'm sure it's all innocent" Carter shrugged

"Right" April forced out with a strong head nod "It was stupid for me to even come here" she said holding back tears

"Hey don't cry" Carter said nervously "I didn't mean to make you cry"

"You didn't make me cry" April said to him sniffling "I'm hormonal" she said putting her hand on her stomach

"You're pregnant?" he asked stunned "Punk never said a thing"

"We're keeping it quiet" April said to him "Thanks for your time and I'm sorry to bother you-"

"Hey wait" Carter said stopping her again "I know Punk is going to be in there for at least another hour so how about we just grab a cup of coffee across the street chat for ten minutes until you calm down? I don't think you should be driving around so upset"

April looked towards the gym then back towards Carter.

"Yea sure" she agreed reluctantly


	27. Calm Before The Storm

**Calm Before The Storm**

* * *

><p>Weeks had gone by and April couldn't help but Phil was growing distant from her. She was about two months away from giving birth to their son and he had kept has promise and not missed another doctors appointment he was still working out late and the nights were getting later and later. She never asked him Cassandra because she was now almost afraid to know the truth. The one shinning light from this entire situation was her blossoming friendship with Carter Jones. After their coffee date they remained in touch via texts and he had even come to Chicago a few times to visit her. Of course she never mentioned it to Punk because she'd be too embarrassed to explain to him how this all came about.<p>

"I don't know how to put this together" Colt said in the freshly painted nursery- which he painted. "I mean it's a fucking crib why is it so difficult!" he yelled at the pieces

"I'm sorry I wouldn't have asked except Phil told me three weeks ago he'd put it together and he hasn't gotten around to it" she said leaning against the doorframe.

"No it's no problem" Colt assured her "I just need to regroup" he said standing up "Where is he anyway? It's almost midnight."

"He works out late" April shrugged

"Still?" Colt asked

"Yup" she said as they walked down the steps together

"He's really motivated" Colt said casually

"Yea that's it" April said to him

"You're not still harping on this Cassandra thing are you?" Colt questioned

"I don't know what to think" April admitted "He always comes in and runs right into the shower"

"He's coming from the gym" Colt laughed

"They have showers there" April argued "And he gets changed and comes home in his regular clothes"

"He's not cheating on you" Colt argued "He's my brother and I know him better than anyone"

"Fine" she sighed "She works out late too" she added

"And how could you possibly know that?" Colt asked her but she didn't answer because Punk had just walked in the door

"Hey" Punk said to them

"Hi honey" she smiled and leaned over to give her a chaste kiss hello

"Hey man" he said greeting Colt "What are you doing here so late?"

"Trying to put that fucking crib together" Colt said bitterly

"I said I was going to take care of that" Punk reminded his wife

"Three weeks ago" April added

"I was bored and wanted to do it" Colt interjected

"Are you hungry?" April asked him

"Nah I'm just going to take shower and go to bed" he said to them "Night"

"See" April whispered to Colt

"Come on now" Colt sighed even though now his friends' behavior was concerning him. "And answer my previous question"

"I just know ok" She said shot at him

"No not ok" Colt argued "Are you spying on him?"

"So what if I was?" April asked coolly "I'm his wife"

"And you should trust him" Colt said to her

"I went once" April admitted "The same day I told you about the number I found and he was at the gym"

"So there you have it" Colt said to her ending the conversation

"Cassandra was in there" April argued

"How could you possibly know that unless you went in?" Colt questioned

"Someone told me" She said quietly

"Someone told you?" Colt mocked with laughter "Is someone telling you that Punk is hanging around her?"

"I can't talk about it" April said to him

"It's me" Colt laughed "I'm your friend you can trust me"

"You'll tell Phil" April said to him

"I won't" Colt promised

"Swear to me" April warned

"I swear" he said casually

"Swear on my baby" April added and Colt's face fell

"Oh shit this is bad" Colt muttered "Fine" he agreed reluctantly

"When I went there one of the guys who works there spotted me and started to talking to me" April admitted "He told me Phil is always with her. He wasn't sure if anything was really going on but he wouldn't be surprised. She only stays late when he does."

"Who told you this?" Colt asked

"Carter Jones" she told him and Colt grinned

"What a shock a bitter UFC fighter who feels Punk has stolen his spot" Colt said to her "You're not this gullible"

"He's become a really good friend" April said to him "He wouldn't lie to me"

"He's a friend now?" Colt asked with a laugh "You still talk to him?"

"Yea of course we talk and we have lunch occasionally" April said simply

"Does Punk know about your new friendship?" Colt asked her

"No which is why I've sworn you to secrecy" April reminded him "Besides I don't think he'd even care I'm not the one cheating"

"He's not cheating on you" Colt argued "And believe me sweetheart he'd care, he'd care a lot. You should cut ties with him because when he finds out and believe me he will he won't go back to that gym train and it will screw up his entire UFC career"

"Don't be so dramatic" April giggled "He's been really nice to me. No offense I love you and all but it's nice to have a friend who is just mine"

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm your friend" Colt said almost offended

"You're Phil's friend first" April said to him "You and I wouldn't even know each other if it wasn't for him"

"I love you just the same I love him" Colt said to her "You both are my family I don't even consider you to be a friend you're my sister"

"Well that's why I need a friend" April smirked "Seriously it's all innocent which more than I can say for Phil and Cassie"

"I have an idea" Colt suggested "How about you go upstairs right now and ask him about the number you found?"

"No way it's been too long now" April argued

"So you're just going to drive yourself nuts over it?" Colt asked "And keep tabs on him via your new friend?"

"I guess I don't know" She said to him "I hate feeling like this"

"So fix it" Colt reasoned "And please sweetie keep in mind your new friend feels your husband is threatening his job and he may not be as genuine as you think."

"We don't even talk about Phil" April said to him "We're actually very similar"

"Oh please enlighten me" Colt mocked folding his arms

"We both were homeless, we both don't have good relationships with our families, we both have a passion for the business we work in, we talk about training and he listens to me when I talk about my son" April said to him

"Wow" Colt said softly

"What?" she asked

"Do you like this guy?" Colt asked seriously

"Are you crazy?" April asked hurt "Phil is my entire world"

"This is insane" Colt said abruptly "You two need to clear up all of this shit"

"He's the distant one" April argued

"I get it and I notice he's not innocent in this either but you two have a baby coming" Colt argued "Pull yourselves together and start talking like you used to or I'm going to lock you both in a room until all of this gets sorted out" he shot at her

"We're fine" April said to him "But since you two are going to the game tomorrow maybe you could ask him and no I'm not asking you to tell me anything just get a feel on him" she suggested

"You two are going to give me a heart attack" Colt said exhausted

* * *

><p>After Colt left April entered the bedroom and saw Punk was already in bed.<p>

"I thought you'd never come up" Punk smirked

"You want to?" April asked knowing his tone of voice meant he wanted sex.

"Hell yea" he said with a grin "Unless you're too tired…"

"No not at all" She said excitedly crawling onto the bed "Oh!" she said stopping her movements and holding her stomach

"What? What is it?" he asked anxiously darting up

"He's kicking really hard" April said forcing a smile as Punk moved his hand over her stomach and with the help of her hand he felt it.

"Wow" He smiled "He's fucking strong" he laughed  
>"It wouldn't be so funny if it was inside of you" She teased<p>

"Sorry" he smirked "It's amazing" he said in awe of it.

"It really is" April agreed smiling. This was a moment she could be in forever with him.

"Ok son I get it you want to be a kick boxer" He said to her stomach "But I really need to have some time with your mommy I assumed the cock blocking wouldn't start until after you were born"

"Phil" she laughed lightly slapping his arm

"It's true" Punk said looking up at her now "Go to sleep" he cooed to her stomach and kissed it gently

"Are you excited?" April asked him

"I am" Punk admitted

"We need to pick a name" She reminded him

"I know" he said to her "And put the rest of the furniture together "

"It's ok Colt said he'd do it" April said to him

"No" Punk said to her "I'm going to take Friday off and get it all done. I'm his father it's my job."

"We haven't had a day with just us since Puerto Rico" April reminded him

"It hasn't been that long" He scoffed then his smile faded "Has it?"

"Yea" she said to him

"I wish I had something a little bit more romantic planned" he admitted

"I'm not feeling very romantic" she informed him

"Honey you're giving birth in less than two months and you barely look pregnant" he said honestly "The baby is going to be tiny just like you"

"Oh I hope not" She giggled "But speaking of the name I had an idea for his middle name."

"Scott?" he asked already thinking the same thing

"Yea I mean Colt has been great throughout everything and he's been there for more than-" she stopped herself then finished "-any other friend. He deserves to be apart of our sons life"

"I agree" Punk said quietly. He still wasn't a fan of Colt taking over most of his 'daddy' duties but he had done a great job.

"I was thinking you could tell him tomorrow at the game?" she asked

"Yea I'll talk to him" Punk said to her "But I don't want to talk about Colt right now I want to be with you"

"I'd really like that" she said as relieved tears left her eyes "Why are you crying?" he teased using his thumb to gently wipe her eyes.

"I've just missed you that's all" she said forcing a smile. He leaned in and kissed her with such passion that it literally took her breath away…

* * *

><p>After the gym Punk met up with Colt at a local diner before they headed to the Cubs game.<p>

"Hey" Colt said "So you're just always late now?"

"Relax April" Punk mocked taking a seat across from him "I wanted to stop home and check on my very pregnant wife, that ok with you?"

"Yea I'd even blow off this entire day if you said to me you wanted to stay home with her" Colt said looking over the menu

"Stop talking in riddles and spit it out" Punk said annoyed picking up the menu

"You and April" Colt said to him "There's distance"

"Oh really?" Punk laughed "I wasn't aware any other tips you have about marriage?"

"Come on I'm being serious here" Colt argued and now Punk was concerned because Colt was never this serious.

"What is wrong with you?" Punk asked putting his menu down.

"You barely see her anymore" Colt pointed "You're always working late-"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Punk asked

"Who is Cassandra?" Colt asked bluntly

"A woman training at the same gym as me, why?" Punk asked warily

"I hear things ok" Colt said not wanting to blow April's secret she had entrusted him with.

"What the fuck did you hear?" Punk demanded

"Why are you getting so defensive?" Colt asked with a shrug

"Because if you're hearing shit April might be hearing it too" Punk shot at him "What did you hear and from who?"

"Some stupid guy asked me at a show. Said he had read somewhere online you and her were very close" Colt lied "I hadn't seen anything online though"

"Good" Punk said picking up his menu again

"That's it?" Colt asked

"What do you want me to say?" Punk asked him

"I want you to tell me nothing is going on with her" Colt said angrily

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Punk said harshly "Why would you even ask me that?"

"Why can't you just say it?" Colt asked "You're in late every night-"

"I've been training my ass off so I could be ready to fight before the baby gets here" Punk said to him

"With her?" Colt asked

"We don't really train together but yea we roll around on the mat who fucking cares?" Punk asked

"You 'roll' around with her?" Colt questioned "And if it was April?"

"When April is training for the UFC then she can roll around with anyone she wants" Punk said to him "I'm not with her she's married too and I'm really fucking insulted you'd even think I'd touch another woman"

"It's just odd" Colt admitted

"Seriously you're pissing me off" Punk spat at him "You've taken over my role in my kids life-"

"Because you're fucking gone" Colt shot at him "Where the fuck have you been? Do you even know what your wife is up to?"

"What is she up to?" Punk asked slowly

"Your sons not even here yet and you've already had a shitty start" Colt said harshly

"Where the fuck is this coming from?" Punk demanded raising his voice "I'm doing the best I fucking I can I didn't want a kid right now and I think I've been handling this all very well"

"You suck at it" Colt shot at him

"I'm leaving before you I jump over this table and knock your teeth down your throat" he said standing up and storming out of the diner

"Why are you running off?" Colt asked following him to his car

"Why are you being so fucking nasty?" Punk shot back turning to face him "Did I piss you off somehow?"

"No!" Colt yelled with a bitter laugh "I'm just worried about you!"  
>"Why?" Punk asked "I have my dream job, my dream wife and I'm going to father- my life is fucking great!"<p>

"I want to make sure it stays that way" Colt said to him

"I'm not cheating on my wife" Punk said to him then narrowed his eyes at him "And if I was would you run across town to my wife and tell her? It seems you're more of a friend to her then me lately and that's really fucking peeked my interest"

"Again with this?" Colt asked him

"Just admit it you like her" Punk said to him and Colt rolled his eyes "Hey I get it she's awesome that's why I married her" he said smugly but his tone was still dangerous "I've been paying attention you may not think I haven't but I have. I hear you two giggling in other rooms you both make me feel like an outsider in my own marriage! It's like you two are married and I'm the third fucking wheel!"

"So start acting like a husband!" Colt shouted "And do I like April? I love April dearly- like I love you" he added before Punk could hit him "and honestly I feel bad for her because she doesn't have anyone I mean if I wasn't around she'd have no one there to help her"

"Maybe I don't help because you do everything before I can even try" Punk argued "April doesn't even ask me anymore"

"Because you don't do it anyway" Colt reminded him disgusted

"You want to fuck her" Punk laughed out loud shaking his head

"You have truly lost it" Colt said seriously "I wouldn't touch her"

"Oh really? So all those nights I walk into my house after a long day and night at the gym and you just 'happen' to be there it's all innocent?" Punk asked.

"It's not me you have to worry about man" Colt said to him "And she loves you. I've been there with her because she's lonely and just because I wouldn't do anything with her doesn't mean other men wouldn't" that hit Punk hard "And again you two are the same fucking person!" he yelled more to himself "I can see why you both married each other and you want to know what the funny thing is? You both think you're fucking around, you both won't say shit to each other and you both love each other more than anything! I mean you two literally consume each other and you both can't even see it" he laughed "Fucking crazy"

"She thinks I'm cheating?" Punk asked quietly "With Cassandra?"

"I don't know man but she's mentioned you coming home late and jumping into the shower" Colt said to him

"I'm at the gym" Punk defended lightly

"You really thought I was fooling around with your wife?" Colt asked almost hurt

"No" he said ashamed looking at the floor "If I thought it I would have killed you by now. But I guess I'm a little jealous of your bond with her and my son for that matter. But seeing you so close to her all of the time just rubs me the wrong way"

"I'll stay away" Colt said to him "I don't want you to feel weird or-"

"No" Punk said cutting him off "She adores you and you've been a huge help. You know how I get sometimes" he said to him "when it comes to her I don't think clearly"

"I'm sure the same could be said for her" Colt smirked

"Speaking of" Punk started off "We want our son's middle name to be Scott after you"

"Dude I'm honored" Colt grinned

"I know I've been busy and shitty" Punk admitted "I don't like it either"

"I'm sorry I accused you of cheating" Colt said to him Punk just nodded "Phil…." He said seeing that sad look in his friends eyes "You didn't-"

"No of course I didn't" Punk said in a calmer voice "But I'd be lying if I didn't say I enjoy working with Cassie"

"So you're thinking about cheating?" Colt asked

"No!" Punk yelled "I wouldn't do that but…"

"You're attracted to her?" Colt asked

"No" Punk said unsurely "She's just easy to talk to. I actually think her and April would get along great but she'd flip if she knew I became close friends with an attractive woman I work out with"

"Maybe you shouldn't work out with her anymore" Colt suggested

"I like working out with her" Punk shrugged "I'm not going to stop because my wife who has no reason so be concerned over it wouldn't like it"

"And she really doesn't have reason to be concerned right?" Col tasked

"April is my entire world her and my son" Punk told him "I don't even look at other women anymore and I would never touch Cassie"

"Because you're married to April?" Colt asked and Punk nodded "What if you weren't?"

"I'll never know" Punk said simply "Look about the game-"

"Go home to your wife" Colt finished with him "She needs you more than I do"

"Thanks" Punk said to him then stopped "Hey one last thing" he said to him "You said you wouldn't do anything but other men would- what were you talking about?"

"I was just talking in general" Colt shrugged

"Is something going on that I should I know?" Punk asked him

"Nope" Colt said to him

"I know she's been talking to someone" Punk said to him "I assumed it was you"

"We don't really text" Colt laughed

"I know because I got a copy of the phone bill today" Punk said to him "I don't know who it is but she's been talking to someone a lot the last few weeks"

"I'm sure it's all innocent just ask her about it" Colt said to him

"Alright" Punk said to him "I'll make this game up to you"

"I have the tickets" Colt reminded him "I'll go pick up Kimberly and be on my way"

"What happened to Monica?" Punk laughed

"She didn't like dinner" Colt said seriously causing Punk to chuckle.

* * *

><p>When Punk walked in the door he saw April trying away her phone and she frowned when he saw him walk in the door.<p>

"What happened to the game?" she asked and watched as he removed his jacket and kicked off his shoes "Is everything ok?" she asked as he made his way over to her and scooped her up bridal style.

"I wanted to stay home and be with you tonight" he said kissing her lips before venturing up the stairs with her. "You know I love you right?" he asked

"Yes" She said to him nervously "What's going on?"

"I think we need to have to talk" Punk said to her "About everything"

"Ok" she said feeling scared

"I know you think something is going on with me" Punk said to her and she nodded "And I think something is going on with you" he said surprising her

"What?" she asked with a laugh

"The constant texting" he said nodding towards her phone "I thought it was Colt but I was wrong" he said catching her eyes.

"Yea I think we do need to talk" she agreed softly looking into his eyes. Tonight they were going to lay it out on the table and it had the potential to make them stronger or tear them apart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Everyone this is an AJPUNK story! So please before I get hateful and angry messages like I did with Second Best please keep in mind they are always the end game and to not get too upset. This is just drama for the story and yes this is only the begniing and will take time to devlop so please be patient with me and try to enjoy! Thanks for the reviews everyone and rememebr- it's all about AJPUNK!**


	28. The Storm

**The Storm**

* * *

><p>Punk took a seat on the bed next to his wife and looked over to her.<p>

"So what do you want to talk about?" she asked him "Did you and Colt have a fight or something?"

"Or something" He mumbled "What's going on Ape?"

"What do you mean?" she asked. He stood up and pulled a sheet out of his drawer next to his bed and placed it on the bed next to her. "What's this?" she asked picking it up

"Its your call and messages log" Punk informed her

"Why do you have this?" April asked looking up at him

"You're talking to someone" Punk said to her "First I thought it was Colt and maybe he was using a different number but it's not"

"Wait" she laughed "Are you accusing me of cheating on you?"

"I'm asking you a question I want to know who you've been talking to more than me" Punk said to her "More than anyone for that matter"

"Well I want to know why you've been at the gym late every night the last few months" April shot back

"Because I'm training and you know that" Punk mocked "I'm not off with another woman"

"So if I printed our your call logs I wouldn't find that you've been talking to Cassandra?" she asked him

"Colt asked me about her earlier I'm assuming you asked him to ask him" Punk said to her annoyed "And this isn't about me-"

"Yes it is" April argued lightly "What are you doing with her? I know she stays late when you do"

"What are you talking about?" Punk laughed

"Are you telling me she doesn't?" she asked him seriously "Are you telling me you don't go to lunch with her almost every day or stretch her out before you guys start training?" she demanded. Obviously these are all little tidbits that Carter had informed her of over time.

"We work out together-" Punk started

"And go out to eat everyday" she added and he just glared at her "Your silence speaks volumes"

"I'm not cheating on you" Punk said to her "I wouldn't do that"

"You don't think grinding into her as you warm up isn't cheating?" she laughed "You think spending more time with another woman instead of your pregnant wife isn't considered cheating? Just because you haven't stuck your dick in her yet doesn't mean you're being faithful" she shot at him

"Wow" Punk said stunned "Really? That's how much you think of me?"

"What do you want me to think? Late nights, you shower constantly and you're never around" April pointed out

"I've never had sex with her" Punk told her firmly and he was now starting to grow angry

"Have you almost had sex with her?" she challenged

"No" He said almost disgusted

"Do you want to have sex with her?" she asked now and he just glared at her "So that's a yes…"

"If I wanted to have sex with her I would" Punk spat "But I don't want to because I'm married to you"

"Right" She smirked sarcastically then it hit Punk.

"How do you know about her?" he asked her slowly and now it was time for April's face to tense slightly "How are you so in the know of my gym routine?"

"Does that even matter?" she asked him "It doesn't change the fact that you're dry humping another woman at the gym while your pregnant wife sits home alone"

"It matters" Punk said seriously and April just looked away "Tell me April" he said in a warning voice

"I drove to Milwaukee once" she informed him "I parked outside and I knew you were inside with your new gym buddy"

"You've been spying on me?" Punk asked stunned. He was not expecting that. "You've been parking outside the place I've been training in hopes of what?"

"I only went once" she clarified "And that was more than enough"

"Are you insane?" he asked her seriously "You can't show up and lurk outside of the gym! That's not ok!"

"But what you're doing is so ok?" she asked back

"I'm not parking outside watching you like some insecure spouse" he reminded her coldly

"But printing my call logs screams 'confident'?" she remarked sarcastically

"Is that why you've been talking to someone?" Punk asked her "Are you trying to make me jealous?"

"No I'm talking to someone in a friendly manner because I'm lonely" she informed him "I need someone who wants to talk to me and actually looks forward to it"

"Who is it?" Punk asked her but she kept her lips closed "I'll take that as I already know the person" again she said nothing "You know what? Don't tell me because I have the number" he reminded her picking up the sheet "Even though I don't need to call to know that you and your buddy John Cena are right back at it"

"It's not John" she admitted quietly "It's also not your business"

"It's not my business? My wife is talking to another man and that's not my fucking business?" Punk roared

"It has nothing to do with him being a man I'm not letting him touch me or roll around with me on the floor" she shot at him

"You see this person?" Punk asked arching a brow

"Sometimes" she admitted and now she can see his face growing red

"You go out with another man and you have the balls to accuse me of doing something wrong?" he asked her "You're a fucking hypocrite!"

"You go out to lunch with Cassie- alone may I add" April shot at him

"I don't do it in secret" He said to her "Obviously you know that since you clearly know everything I fucking do"

"It's not like you've ever mentioned it to me" April reminded him

"Who is it?" he asked her seeing she was trying to get off the topic yet again

"What does it matter?" she asked him "A friend. Someone who cares about how I'm feeling, someone who cares enough to ask me how I'm doing, someone who actually _wants_ to talk to me"

"Does your new boyfriend know you're married?" Punk asked

"Of course" she said annoyed "I'm pregnant it's not very hard to figure out that I'm not looking for a guy I'm looking for a friend! A companionship!"

"Who the fuck is it? And that's the last time I'm asking because I do have the number and I'll call it" he warned

"It's Carter" April told him and he looked confused

"I don't-" he stopped then it hit him. And now April was sure he was going to blow she had never seen him so angry before and that's including when he worked with Jericho. "Carter Jones?" he asked hoping that was not who she was referring to "A man that I've worked with every single day for the last seven months?" she just looked away because she couldn't stand to look into his pained eyes. "Please tell me you're kidding" he said walking closer to her "Please fucking tell me you knew better than to buddy up to a guy that not only do I have to work with but doesn't even really fucking like me!" again she didn't respond "Speak damn it!" he yelled causing her to flinch

"We don't even talk about you!" she defended jumping off of the bed

"You must since you know everything I'm doing at all times of the day" Punk mocked "You asked him to spy on me?"

"He saw me parked outside the gym and he took me for coffee" she told him and he titled his head slightly as he listened to her story "At first we spoke about you but then we started talking about our things and realized we have a lot in common and I like talking to him and he likes talking to me-"

"Are you fucking crazy!" He shouted "You have a lot in common with him? You sound like a little girl explaining her crush to one of her friends" he spat "And newsflash honey that guy thinks I took his spot he hates me!"

"No he thinks you're a good worker" she said to him calmly but the more she said the more pissed off he looked

"He told you I hang around Cassie?" he asked

"No I found her number in your jeans" April informed him folding her arms defiantly "That's when I went down to the gym and I already knew you were 'buddies' with her he only confirmed it"

"Of course he confirmed it because he fucking hates me!" he yelled

"Was he wrong?" she asked "Do you not hang around her the most? Do you not tell her jokes and eye fuck her from across the room?"

"Is that what he said?" Punk asked her

"Is it a lie!" She yelled "Answer me!"

"April I-" he started

"You're attracted to her and you like touching her and working with her" April said hurtfully

"She's married" Punk said to her

"So?" April shrugged "So are you and it's not stopping you"

"I'm not cheating on you" Punk reminded her again coldly

"Emotionally you are" April said to him

"And you aren't?" Punk asked her just as hurt

"I don't touch him" April said to him "And he's been nothing short of a gentleman when we're together"

"You go to Milwaukee to see him?" Punk asked her

"No he goes out of his way to come and see me" April said to him "He sees more of me than you do" she shot at him she watched as he rolled his neck. If Carter was standing here right now she was sure Punk would kill him. "He actually makes time for me"

"He sounds wonderful" Punk forced out "I'm sure his friendliness has nothing to do with the fact that he hates me or that you're a beautiful woman who is clearly very vulnerable and insecure"

"I'm carrying your son" She reminded him "He wouldn't touch me like that he doesn't even want to!"

"Is that what he says to you when you're out on dates with him?" Punk challenged inching closer to her "Does he open doors for you and pull out your chair?" he asked getting in her face slightly "Does he real close to you and brush your leg? Doe he lean in real close when he's talking to you?" he asked with a smile

"Get out of my face" April warned

"Answer my questions" Punk said calmly, almost too calmly "Does he tell you that you're pretty? Do you two sit around and laugh about how you two are hanging out behind my back?"

"It's not about you" she said moving away from him "And yes he treats me well at least someone does" she said coldly

"I've treated you like fucking gold!" Punk yelled

"When you want to!" she argued "You're nice when you want to get laid"

"You think I'm using you for sex?" He laughed "You don't think our marriage is a little deeper than that?"

"No I did before you put UFC above me" April said to him "I gave up everything for you! I quit my job! I gave up my dreams for yours! And you can't put together a crib or make appointments!"

"Do you want to sleep with him?" Punk now asked April

"I'm having your son" April reminded him "You're the only one I want to be with"

"If you weren't pregnant" Punk said to her "If you weren't carrying my child would you have slept with him?"

"He's my friend unlike some people in this room I can be friends with the opposite sex without grinding into them" April shot

"Are you attracted to him?" Punk asked

"He's been the highlight of my day everyday for the last few months" April admitted boldly. Punk turned around slowly so his back was to her and walked across the room. "Say something" she insisted

"I have nothing to say to you" he admitted almost sadly "I don't want to look at you let alone speak to you"

"Don't make me out to be the bad guy you're doing the same thing!" she yelled

"I don't think seeing Cassandra is the best part of my day" Punk said still looking away from her and towards the wall "Coming home to you is the best part of everyday"

"You sure don't act it" April said to him

"Do you love him?" Punk asked her

"No" April said without hesitation "He's my friend"

"Not anymore" Punk said turning around to look at her again "You can't talk to him"

"Don't be a child" April said to him

"You have feelings for another man-" Punk started

"I never said that" April argued

"Oh please" Punk mocked "I bet you get all dressed up when he drives over an hour to come and see you"

"I don't he likes me for me" She said to him

"How sweet" Punk said bitterly "I can't believe this" he said with a frustrated laugh "You just fucked everything up you get that right?" he asked her

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"I can't go back to that gym with him there" Punk spat "I can't trust that man to not really break my fucking neck- I don't want to work with him either. Now I have to find a new gym and start all fucking over! Because of you!" he said pointing at her

"Stop being such a baby" She said shaking her head at him "He's been working with you for months-"

"Wait a minute" Punk said with a bitter laugh "You're the reason he's missed a couple days? You're the lady he's been spending time with- he fucking talks to me about you!"

"Oh don't be ridiculous" she huffed

"He knows what he's doing" Punk said to himself "He's been talking about this pretty girl from Chicago he's been seeing and he asked me about nice places he could take her to"

"I'm not who he's talking about" April assured him "It's been friendly! Just friendly!"

"Did he take you to Christopher's? That Italian place two blocks over?" he asked her

"Yea so what? We went for lunch!" she told him

"It's you" he said disgusted "Oh my god" Punk said widening his eyes "I've been giving him advice on how to get into my wife's pants- into my bed!"

"Come on Phil-" she started reaching for his arm but it jerked it away

"I don't even fucking know you" he said to her coldly "Don't touch me"

"Phil" she said slowly "You are doing the same thing" she argued

"No!" Punk screamed "I'm not texting Cassie in my free time, I'm not traveling miles a day in my free fucking time to dine her! I'm also not asking other guys at the gym dating advice!"

"It's been innocent" April said to him

"Innocent my ass" He said walking over to the closet and pulling out his gym bag

"What are you doing?" she asked

"I can't be here" He said opening his dresser and throwing some shirts in there

"You're leaving?" she asked stunned

"I need to think" he said as calmly as possible "Can't do that with you here"

"What do you have to thin about it?" she asked "You can't just leave me-"

"I'm not leaving you" Punk said looking up at her "I'm taking a break from you. I still love you but you're- I don't even know. I'm so mad at you that I think being under the same roof with you right now isn't a great idea"

"I never cheated" April said to him almost desperately pulling out his arm which again he jerked away but kept his eyes locked on hers "I love you! You're my husband! I was sad, I've been alone and he's been my friend- my friend only! I don't talk about you to him I swear" she said crying now

"April" he sighed sadly looking down at her

"Don't leave me" she sobbed

"I told you I'm not" Punk said to her "But I need some space"

"That's all we have had is space" she cried "And look what it's done! You're always with another woman and I'm talking to another guy- let's fix this. Take the day tomorrow and we'll sit and talk all day and we can fix this" she said clutching his shirt

"I can't. It's going to take a lot more than a 'talk' to fix this" Punk said quietly and now he was holding back his own tears "I love you so much" he said cupping her cheek with one hand

"So prove it" she encouraged "Don't leave us"

"I'll go to Colts" he said to her "And I'll talk to you tomorrow-" he said zipping up his bag.

"You're abandoning me you swore you never would" She cried as he walked towards the door with his bag "You said-" she stopped talking as a shooting pain hit her stomach.

Punk was halfway down the steps when he heard her scream in pain and dropped his bag on the steps and raced back towards the room. He saw April on her knees holding her stomach.

"Something is wrong" she cried

"Ok, it's ok" he said rushing to her side

"It's not- I know something is ah!" she screamed again. Punk could see her face turn bright red and she was clearly in a lot of pain.

"I'll call an ambulance" he said reaching for his phone but his hands were now shaking he dropped it to the floor.

"Just drive me to the hospital there isn't time" she cried.

"Ok I got you" he said scooping her up carefully

"Oh god Phil it hurts so bad" she cried. As he carried her he felt something warm and moist run on his arm and looked and saw blood.

"I'll take care of you it's going to be ok" he promised as he raced down the stairs as quickly as possible.


	29. Waiting For You

**Waiting For You**

* * *

><p>Punk was standing behind the glass and watched as the nurse placed his son in his tiny carrier. He couldn't muster a smile or anything. These past few days had been the scariest of his life and he hadn't even gone home yet since bringing his wife to the hospital. She suffered from placental abruption and the doctor determined that they'd have to take the baby out in order to save both his son and wife. Remarkably the baby was healthy, he was a few weeks early but he was strong. April on the other hand lost a lot of blood and his concern and attention was fully on her. He couldn't bare to his hold his son after he was delivered and he didn't leave April's side unless doctors instructed him to.<p>

"You should go in" Colt said standing next to him "He's a cute kid"

"I'll wait for April" Punk said in a horse voice

"You've got to stop beating yourself up now" Colt sighed "It's ok"

"She's not ok" Punk said to him "I hate myself" he admitted coldly keeping his eyes locked on his son.

"Come on you didn't cause this" Colt sighed

"I did" Punk said coldly "We had the worst fight we have ever had and I packed a bag and I was leaving" he finally admitted

"You two broke up?" Colt asked stunned

"No I just needed space and she begged me to stay" Punk said to him staring straight ahead

"You had a fight that's common" Colt said to him

"Did you know she was talking to him?" Punk asked glancing over to Colt

"I found out the morning of" Colt admitted "I told her to tell you"

"I think she likes him" Punk said to him "She said seeing him as been the highlight of her day"

"Oh come on" Colt sighed "You both were angry"

"The worst part is I don't blame her" Punk said to him "I haven't helped the way I should"

"Come on" Colt argued lightly "Don't blame yourself"

"I knew what I was doing" Punk said watching as his son started to a cry and nurse walked over to attend to him "And she was right I wasn't so innocent myself I was doing the same fucking thing. I like spending time with Cassie and when she's not there I'm disappointed"

"So what are you going to do?" Colt asked nervously

"April is my wife" Punk said firmly "I won't lose her" he said surely "I was fucking stupid"

"Glad to hear you say it" Colt said relieved "Did you get in touch with the gym and let them know where you've been?"

"Nope" Punk said to him "My wife is my concern but I know they know because I've gotten some messages from some of the guys"

"What are you going to do?" Colt asked him

"I'm going to put all my energy into making sure April is ok" Punk said to him

"I mean about Carter and Cassie" Colt said to him

"I don't even know" Punk said running his hands over his face "I don't care right now."

"Just go in there" Colt encouraged looking towards 'Baby boy Brooks' "He needs his father"

"He needs his mother" Punk said to him

"You need to step up" Colt argued "You're a dad now" he reminded him "He needs you more than anyone right now. The only people who have held him are nurses. Don't be that dad"

"What?" Punk asked him

"Don't be the dad that who puts himself before his own son. I know you're upset but don't punish the baby for it" Colt said to him

"I need to be back in the room in case she wakes up" Punk argued

"I'll wait in the room with her she'd rather you be with your son" Colt said to him "Go ahead" he said to him

"I said to you the day this happened I didn't want a kid" Punk said to him "Do you remember that?"

"You didn't say that" Colt said to him "You said you didn't want one before you found out"

"I'm being punished" Punk told him "I didn't mean it" he said to him "I didn't-"

"Hey" Colt said cutting him off "You're a dad now whether you like it or not and honestly I think you do like it. So start acting like a dad and go in there and be with your son. You want to make up for what you said? Go in there right now and hold him in your arms" he said walking Punk to the door and opening it for him

The nurse smiled as Punk walked in.

"Are you ready to hold him?" the older woman asked kindly

"Uh-" Punk said unsurely and looked back but Colt just nodded for him to continue "Yea I want to hold him"

"Have a seat" she said to Punk and he took a seat in a chair and watched as the nurse picked him up and carefully placed him into his arms. "I'm not just saying it but he's one of the cutest babies, I think he's been flirting with the little girl in the next basinet" she teased

"My boy" Punk said finally smiling looking down at him. The nurse walked away and Punk watched his son as he cradled him. "Hey kid sorry you don't have a name yet but your mom wants a say in that. We haven't come up with a name because I've been busy" he confided "I won't be too busy for you anymore" he swore "You or your mom. I've already let you down but that's the first and last time. I'm going to do better I swear" he said and he felt a tear escape his eye "I've only just met you and I love you so much" he said softly "I'm going to be a good father" he promised

"And when your mom wakes up and feels better we're going to take you home and you're going to be so loved. Your mom is so beautiful and has this huge heart and I'll tell you something else she has this great laugh" he said with a smile admiring his son "Hearing her laugh is better than anything. And believe me she'd be here with you right now if she could and she'd be smiling and laughing but she's not feeling well and that's probably because of me but I will never take her away from you again" he promised

* * *

><p>Colt took a seat next to April who looked so pale and fragile. He just sat quietly watching her.<p>

"Ok you've made your point" Colt laughed "You can wake up now I'm pretty sure he isn't mad anymore" he teased. But the only sound was coming from the medical machines that she was hooked up to. "He really needs you" Colt told her "I can't handle him by myself" he said fearfully "He's really beating himself up and I know he made some mistakes but he's real sorry" he said to her. He just eyed her expecting her to pop her eyes open and when she didn't he sighed.

"The kid is real cute" Colt said to her "He looks like Phil though which is weird. He really needs a name and if you don't wake up I'm going to tell them to put Scott down" he warned "He needs you too. Punk is trying but he's only half a man when you're not around. He kind of needs you to wake up and kick his ass." He looked over to her again unsure of what to say "I need you to wake up" he said honestly "I miss having you around and talking to you. And if I feel this sick over you I can't imagine what Punk is thinking right now. "He loves you so much" he said to her "Please wake up so we can fix all of this because when you two fight I get this pain in the pit of stomach" he admitted "You're scaring me and I don't like it"

* * *

><p>Punk walked into the hospital chapel and wasn't sure why he was in there he was far from a religious man but his sisters insisted he at least go in there to be alone and maybe vent. The room was dark and he didn't like the smell of it. He took a seat in a pew and looked forward towards the giant cross on the wall.<p>

"I don't believe in you" Punk said out loud "I don't even know what I'm doing here" he said to himself now. He looked to the right and saw all the candles that were lit up and didn't understand how people could come in here and beg someone who he was sure didn't even exist for a miracle.

"I really don't think you're real" Punk said again "But in the off chance I happen to be wrong and there is something out there…" he started but then laughed at himself and stood up. He walked towards the door but stopped by the candles and decided to just light one himself in the very off chance someone was out there watching or listening to him.

* * *

><p>"She's back?" Punk asked walking into April's room.<p>

"Yea she's been here for a few minutes. They say she should be up soon" Colt said standing up

"Could you watch the baby?" Punk asked "I know the nurses are there but I told them to let you in. I want him around family"

"Yea of course" Colt said to him. He leaned over and kissed April's head before leaving the room.

"I just met him" Punk said to her as he sat down where Colt was. He gently grabbed her hand and used his thumb to stroke it. "You're going to love him" he laughed lightly "He's also really healthy you did such a great job taking care of him before he got her" he said kissing her lightly "I'm really sorry about our fight and I was wrong. We were both wrong" he said to her "I want to talk to you so bad" he begged letting out a sob "I want to fix us. I want to go back to the way it was. I'll get out of my UFC contract and we'll take the baby and run away. Nothing else matters to me." He promised kissing her hand again and this time he tasted the salt of his own tears as they ran down his face and hit her hand. "I'm sorry I've failed you, failed as a husband but I'm going to fix it now" he swore "I love you so much" he cried softly. He felt her hand tighten around his slightly and looked up and saw her eyes flutter open.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a raspy voice looking over to him "What happened?"

"You had the baby" he said to her and her eyes widened in horror

"Where is he? Is he ok-" she started to cry

"He's great" Punk promised and saw relief wash over her body "He's healthy and ok"

"Oh thank god" she said resting her head against the pillow "Where is he?"

"You'll see him soon" Punk promised "Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm confused and really tired" April told him "But I want to see our son"

"Just relax he's not going anywhere" Punk insisted

"You came back for me" April said out of nowhere "You were leaving and-"

"That was so stupid" Punk said to her "I never should have packed a bag"

"I'm sorry" she said softly "I was wrong"

"No don't apologize" Punk said to her "I don't want to talk about it right now-"

"If you're going to leave I'd rather you tell me now" April insisted

"I'm never leaving you" Punk promised "I love you and our son. We both said some reckless things and that happens sometimes. I'm in this for life and I hope you are too"

"I am" she said squeezing her hand lightly "I love you"

"I love you too" he said with a soft smile.

* * *

><p>A day later April was sitting up in bed holding her son trying to feed him.<p>

"It's too late I've missed too much time with him" April said to Phil who was sitting in the chair next to her "He won't latch"

"You haven't missed time" Punk said to her

"He won't let me feed him" April argued "Please baby, please let mommy feed you."

"It's ok" the nurse smiled passing her a bottle "Just try the formula for right now"

"But I really wanted to breast feed" April said reluctantly accepting the bottle

"And you will" the nurse said to her "It takes a little time for some babies that's all" she then walked out of the room.

"This you love" April mumbled towards her son.

"Hey guys" Colt greeted walking into the room

"Look it's Uncle Colt" April said to her son

"I bought you clothes" He said passing Punk a bag

"You can go home and change" April said to him

"No I'm staying right here" Punk insisted

"He's eating" Colt smiled looking at the baby

"He won't let me breast feed him" April said to Colt

"Oh I wish I had a witty comeback for that but I don't" Colt admitted with a chuckle

"You heard the nurse it just takes some time" Punk reminded her

"What's the problem are you not like making the milk?" Colt asked unsurely

"I'm making it he just won't latch onto my breast" April told him

"So you and your son aren't so much alike?" He asked Punk

"Asshole" Punk muttered

"Speaking of I got your message" Colt said to them "I can stop calling him baby, kid or Scott Jr."

"I really hope you didn't tell anyone that's what his name was" Punk said annoyed

"You didn't give me much to go on" Colt shrugged

"Meet Max Scott Brooks" April said proudly

"Max?" Colt smiled "I like it. Now which comic book is that from?"

"X-men" Both Punk and April said at the same time

"Of course" Colt laughed

"When do you have to get back to training?" April asked looking over to Punk

"I'm not" Punk said to her "Not for a while at least I want to be home and help"

"But Phil-" She started

"But nothing" Punk said to her "I spoke to Dana and he doesn't mind pushing me back a couple of months"

"A couple of months?" April asked "You've been working so hard. You should be fighting next month"

"April I don't want to talk about it right now" Punk said to her

"Why not?" she asked "I know we had a big fight but you're not going to stop this you're so close"

"I was closer to losing you" Punk shot back "I won't make that mistake again"

"You didn't almost lose me" April said to him "Call Dana and tell him you need the rest of the week then get right back to the gym"

"I don't want to" Punk said almost childishly

"Too bad you're going" she said to him "I feel terrible about everything and I'm not going to let you sacrifice everything you've been working towards"

"Alright" Punk said giving in surprising both Colt and April. An idea must have popped into his head. "You'll stay with them? I'll just step out and call Dana"

"Ok" Colt said unsurely and watched as Punk walked out of the room. "You scared?" he asked her

"Terrified" She said just as seriously "That was way too easy"

"But you two are good right?" Colt asked

"We were both up all night talking and I know nothing is going on with Cassie and he knows nothing is going on with Carter" April said to him "We were a hundred open and honest and I think we both feel much better"

"Good" Colt said relieved

"I think he's still upset about Carter though" April said to him as she looked down at baby Max "His eye twitches every time I mention him"

"Yea he fucking hates me" Colt laughed

"Language" April warned pointing at the baby

"He's still too young to understand" Colt defended "But seriously he hates him"

"I said some terrible things to Phil about him" April admitted "I didn't mean them I just wanted to hurt Phil the way he hurt him" she confided

"I get it you spoke out of anger and Punk gets it because he does the same shit" Colt said to her "Don't worry though because I think this is all behind us"

* * *

><p>"Yea Dana it's me" Punk said into the phone as he paced in the hallway "She's good, baby is good….yea look I know you want me for the Chicago show…no I want to do it but I know who I want to fight….yea I get that but believe me I know I can beat this guy and more importantly I want to beat him down….Carter Jones- he's in the same weight class as me and he'll have a few weeks to train himself….yea I know he works at the same gym but I don't give a shit….book it or don't it's up to you regardless I'm going to fight him but it would put a lot of money in your pocket if we did it in the Octagon"<p>

Punk walked back in the room with a smile.

"Daddy is back" April smiled looking towards Max. "You want to feed him?"

"Yea I'll try" Punk said picking up Max with the bottle and walking over to the chair.

"Colt quick take a picture" April ordered and he quickly snapped a photo. "Look at my boys" she said as happy tears escaped her eyes..

"I kind of thought you'd stop crying so much since you had the baby" Colt said with an eye roll

"I will it just takes a few days for my hormones to get back to normal" April shot at him

"When are you guys going home?" Colt asked

"Tomorrow" April said eagerly then frowned "The crib! The crib isn't set up and the changing table-"

"It's done" Colt told both of them as Punk looked up "Me, Cliff and your brother went by your place this morning and put all the crap together"

"You managed to get the crib together?" April asked surprised

"Well actually your mom got the crib together" he admitted to Punk "Took her like ten minutes! How did she do it!"

"She's smart" Punk smirked "And thanks"

"Don't mention it" Colt said to him "We also cleaned up the blood and stuff"

"Blood?" April asked

"Yea when I found you- you were bleeding" Punk told her. A lot of that night was still fuzzy to her.

"Oh" she said softly "You must have been terrified" April said to him

"I was and then you passed out in the car" Punk groaned remembering it and it sent chills up his spine just thinking about it.

"You did great" April said to him

"Seriously you got her here so fast" Colt said to him "You know the doctors told him if he would have waited for an ambulance it might have been too late. He saved your life" April looked over to Punk who was just looking down at Max ignoring Colt.

"You saved our lives" April said to him softly

"I did not. The doctors saved you" Punk informed her

"Five minutes he got you" Colt told her "I can't wait until all those tickets get mailed from the camera lights you blew" he smirked

"You're amazing" April said to her husband

"I just did what I had to" Punk said simply "He must be really hungry" he said smirking at his son who was still enjoying his bottle.

"Wait let me try to breast feed again" she said extending her arms. Punk took the bottle from Max who started to cry and April pulled down her gown and Colt turned his back quickly.

"A little heads up next time" Colt said annoyed

"Relax you've seen breasts before" April said to him

"Probably not real ones" Punk teased

"You both are so mean together" Colt said to them still looking at the wall.

"Nope he won't latch" April said shaking her head "You can turn around Colt he doesn't want me" she said placing the bottle back in his mouth

"I-" Colt started

"If this is a joke about my wife's breasts I'm going to kindly warn you not to" Punk said cutting him off

"Fine" Colt said childishly

"Hey Max did you know that your daddy is a hero?" April said to him then looked towards Punk "And you're going to grow up just like him" she said proudly.


	30. The Tension Inside

**The Tension Inside**

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed and Punk was the most tentative he had ever been in their entire relationship. He woke up for most of the late night feedings, he made sure April got to rest and still managed to work out most of the day. Of course he wasn't going to the gym rather the gym was coming to him. His coach and a few others would come by daily to prep him and she was grateful because she was still insecure over Cassie. Punk's entire body had transformed over this time and he was preparing for a fight his motivation almost scared April. She would sneak down occasionally and watch him roll around or work on his striking and he could become this animal and it actually scared her. She feared for whatever man would be stepping into the octagon with her husband.<p>

"Hey" April said walking down the stairs. She already looked great and bounced right back after Max was born. "You have a few minutes?"

"Yea" Punk said as he was completely drenched in sweat.

"We're taking off anyway" his coach said "We'll see you at the announcement tomorrow" he said to him "See you later April" he smiled politely as he glided past her

"Announcement?" she asked

"My opponent" Punk clarified and she nodded

"Do you know who it is?" she questioned

"I do" He said to drinking his water "Where's Max?"

"He's sleeping" she said holding up the baby monitor. "So who is it? Did they ask for your input at all?"

"I picked my opponent" Punk told her

"Oh" April said taken back slightly "Well you're going to kill him" She laughed lightly "You're amazing"

"That's the plan" he said almost coldly

"So who is it?" she asked him

"Are you coming tomorrow?" Punk asked her "Because it's probably best if you don't. You should stay here with Max"

"Max and I want to go" April said to him with a smile "So who is the poor soul you're going to beat down?" he just eyed her and then it hit her "You didn't" she said in a warning voice "Please tell me you didn't ask to fight Carter"

"I'm surprised he didn't text you or call you" Punk mocked putting down his water bottle

"I thought we were over all of this and you know I haven't spoken to him since the night Max was born. I didn't answer his calls and I changed my number" she reminded him "You don't have to do this"

"Yea I do" Punk said to her "Because I was going to fight him regardless at least if I do it on television it would further embarrass him and I'll make some cash on top of it"

"Phil this is crazy" April said following him as he walked across the room "Is that why you haven't been back to the gym?"

"I want to be here with you and Max" Punk told her "But also if I go back into that gym and I see him I'm going to hurt him. I needed to keep my distance"

"I thought we moved passed this" April sighed

"We have" Punk said to her "Doesn't mean I want to hurt him any less"

"Please Phil don't let your first fight be so personal" April pleaded

"It is personal" Punk said to her

"Fine I'm going to get in shape and sign with UFC and fight Cassie" she said to him but he just smiled

"You'd kill her" Punk chuckled "And I'd love to see it"

"Please just re-think this" she said to him

"Why? Are you afraid I'm going to hurt him?" Punk asked calmly "Because I am"

"I don't want to see either of you get hurt" April said to him

"Who will you be rooting for?" Punk asked folding his arms

"Are you kidding?" she asked sadly "You of course"

"Good" he smiled

"But I really think this is unnecessary" April said to him

"I'm over it" Punk said to her "We've talked about it and we both made mistakes. We both admitted we were wrong"

"Yea I remember" She said to him

"You felt feelings for him" Punk said to her but she rolled her eyes "You enjoyed being around him and you confided in him. He would walk into the gym and brag to me about this hot girl from Chicago who wouldn't put out for him"

"He was just messing with you" April smirked

"No. And this is what he wanted" Punk said to her "He wanted to fight me because he knew I'd make him millions which I am. And he was the only one smart enough to go for my biggest weakness which is you"

"So why are you giving into him?" she asked him "If this is what he wanted you're doing exactly what he wants"

"Because I want it more" Punk said cruelly "I want him lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood"

"He probably really wants it too" April said to him "He's very driven and he has a lot of experience"

"Is that what he used to tell you on your dates?" he asked coolly

"Ugh Phil" she groaned "I feel like I'm beating my head against the wall"

"Do you think he could beat me?" Punk asked her

"No" she said to him "You've been training like crazy and you have this crazy look in your eyes. I'm afraid for him"

"Good" Punk said coldly "You should be"

"It's been well over a month now and you're still so angry" she said to him "You don't forgive me"

"I forgave you just like you forgave me" Punk said to her "I'm not mad at you anymore I'm mad at him"

"Or maybe you're taking your anger on me out on an innocent man" she said and he eyed her

"You think I'd rather knock you around?" he asked amused

"No of course not" she said knowing this was going south fast "It's just maybe you really haven't forgiven me"

"I have" he said simply "You didn't touch him, you didn't sleep with him and honestly he was only using you so if anything I feel bad for you" she didn't respond but just looked away slightly "It bothers you doesn't it? You thought you had this great bond with him and now you realize he was just a scumbag"

"I don't care about him" she forced out

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself of that?" Punk questioned

"Jesus Phil" she sighed "You're my guy." He just nodded and looked away "I get that I hurt you and I won't forgive myself for that but please don't jeopardize your UFC career over this"

"You're worth the risk" he said to her simply "I'm going to be down here a few more hours" he said to her

"Don't you want to take a break?" she asked him

"Not really" he said to her

"Are you sure? You seem tense…" she trailed off "I can help"

"No go and try to get some sleep before Max is up again" He said to her and kissed her cheek

"You're really not catching huh?" she asked him

"What?" he asked looking at her

"I can have sex again" she said to him

"Oh well I'm disgusting right now" Punk said to her with a smirk "I'd rather shower first but tonight I promise we'll reconnect"

"Ok" She said to him "If you need me I'll just upstairs…bored" she added in a mumble

"You want to help me out?" he asked feeling bad

"Really?" she asked with a grin

"Yea go put on some workout clothes and we'll do some things" Punk said to her

"I'll be right down" she said excitedly and bounced up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Like this?" She asked as she was laying on her back and had her legs wrapped around his back and his neck cradled in her arms<p>

"Yea" He choked out "You've gotten very strong" he said to her. The position they were in was only turning April on more.

"Is this what you and Cassandra used to do?" she asked "she had you like this?"

"Sometimes" He admitted carefully coming out of the hold "See? It's all innocent"

"Right" She smirked "Do you miss her?"

"Really?" Punk asked annoyed standing up

"I'm just wondering" She defended "Clearly she was friends with you because she wanted to be she wasn't forced like Carter was with me. What you two had-"

"We had nothing" Punk said to her

"Answer my question" April insisted softly "I won't be mad"

"No I don't miss her" He told her honestly

"Have you spoken to her?" she asked him

"Yes" he admitted

"Really" April said trying not to get too upset

"It was once and she asked about you and Max" Punk told her "Innocent"

"You used to work out with me when you were trying to get with me" she reminded me

"April I feel like today has really been a step backwards for us" He said to her "Let's move on"

"You're not" she pointed out "You get to face Carter and fight him I just get to sit here and live with non-existent closure"

"You really seem to think that I was in love with this woman" Punk said to her "And I'm sure a lot of that was Carter but I wasn't. No woman on this planet can compete with you"

"Ok" she said standing up

"Where are you going?" he asked her

"To get changed and check on Max" she said but he grabbed her arm.

"Don't" he said pulling her towards him. He ran his fingers down her cheek forcing her to look up at him. "We're over this"

"You're not why should I be?" she asked and now he was getting angry again

"It's not about me not being over it it's about him" Punk said pulling away from her "It's about that slimy bastard who was working you, who was taking you out, who used to gossip about you to me- he made me look stupid"

"I'm sorry I put you in such a bad position" April said to him

"I'm sorry for all of this" Punk said to her

"Do you think if we were still in WWE anything of this would be happening?" she asked him

"I don't know" he admitted honestly "Probably not"

"Maybe we made a mistake here" She admitted out loud for the first time

"We have" Punk agreed "but we're fixing them and moving on and that's what matters now" he leaned down and kissed her gently and realized how much he had missed being with her-being inside her actually.

"I thought you said you wanted to shower" She said as he began to kiss down her neck and roam his hands over her ass.

"I changed my mind" He practically growled. He was easing her onto the floor as his lips never left her neck but both froze at the sound of Max's cries over the walkie.

"I need to go change him" She said pushing Punk off of her and walking towards the stairs "By the way I'm going to be there tomorrow" she warned then headed up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Punk and April never did reconnect the previous night because Max was fussy the entire night and when he eventually did go to sleep Punk and April fell asleep as well.<p>

"Don't you look foxy" Colt grinned as he walked over to April who was holding Max and Punk was at their side.

"Still my wife" Punk said to him

"I know but she just had a baby a few weeks ago and she's in a skin tight black dress" Colt said eyeing her from head to toe causing her to blush

"Dude" Punk warned slapping his arm

"Sorry" Colt said to him

"I'm glad you could make it" Punk said as they walked towards the hall where the press conference would take place

"It helps that it's five minutes from my house" Colt smirked

"I'm going to change him before we take our seats. I'll see you out there" she said kissing Punk then walking off with Max.

"You ok?" Colt asked him

"I'm worried" Punk admitted

"Worried you're not ready?" Colt asked surprised

"Worried that when I see Carter I'm going to lose it and kill him right here" Punk said honestly "I haven't seen him since I found it"

"Does he know you know?" Colt asked

"I'm sure he does" Punk said to him "April changing her number and me personally requesting him didn't just happen out of nowhere"

"Well get yourself in check because I passed him on my way in" Colt warned him

April stepped out of the bathroom with Max and felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Carter" She said trying to remain calm.

"Hi" he said with a shy smile "How are you?"

"I'm fine" she said trying to side step him and walk away but he moved in front of her

"Don't run off please" he said quietly "He's a cute kid" he said looking at Max "And you look phenomenal"

"Please-" she started not wanting to get caught talking to this man. Punk would kill him then her probably.

"I tried to reach you a thousand times but you changed your number" Carter said to her

"I think you know why" April said to him "What do you want Carter? You got your fight with Phil you can stop this now"

"This was never about him" he said almost hurt "I like you. I miss you" he said sadly "And I didn't even accept this fight in the beginning because I don't want hurt someone you love so much" he told her "I begged Dana to find someone else but he said Punk wanted me and I didn't have a choice"

"You really tried to get out of it?" April asked surprised

"Of course" Carter said to her "I don't want to put anymore of a strain on our friendship"

"We can't have friendship anymore" April said to him

"Why? Because Punk said we couldn't?" Carter smirked "I miss talking to you" he said stepping closer to her "I miss your laugh" he said smiling to himself

"Please" she said lightly

"Don't you miss me at all?" he questioned "You do" he grinned "I know you pretty well April"

"My marriage is more important than our friendship" April informed him as she adjusted Max in her arms

"You're remarkable" he said in awe of her "The most selfless woman on the planet. When I heard what happened I drove down to Chicago to see you in the hospital" he admitted "But that's when I got the call from Dana and I knew Punk knew about us"

"There is no us you make it sound dirty" April whispered

"There was nothing dirty about what we shared" Carter said seriously "We shared a bond and it wasn't physical it was emotional and you can't stand there and lie to my face and tell me you don't miss me" April's eyes widened in horror and Carter turned around and saw Punk standing behind him. He was clenching his jaw and April could see his fists were curled and turning white from pressure.

"You should go to your seat" Punk said to April "Colt is waiting for you"

"Ok" she said quickly walking away. She didn't want to leave but her son was in her arms and she wasn't going to put him danger if the two really did come to blows. She decided she would just send Colt over when she saw him.

"Hey Phil" Carter said casually

"Stay away from my wife" Punk said in a low voice

"I don't know what you think happened between us but trust me she never touched me" Carter said to him "She's a good woman"

"I know that's why I married her" Punk said coldly "It's you I don't like, its you I don't trust. She doesn't see it but I do. You're a sinister son of a bitch and you used her to get this fight" Carter looked stunned then smiled

"It worked" Carter grinned "She looks fucking great by the way."

"There are those true colors I was telling April about" Punk said with a sinister smile

"I like her I really did enjoy hanging out with her thankfully it made this all bearable for me" Carter said to him

"You really had to involve her in this?" Punk asked "You really felt the need to fuck with my marriage so you could make a name for yourself?"

"Yea" Carter said with a shrug "Worked too. We're going to be huge- we'll go down as one of the greatest rivalries in UFC history"

"No one is going to know" Punk warned him "Do not mention her name, do not bring her into this"

"Relax I'm not going to go out there and suggest some weird wrestling gimmick like 'An AJ Lee's panties on a pole match' or anything" he chuckled and Punk took a step forward "You don't like me talking about her panties? Is she even wearing any tonight or did she just leave them behind me because she knew I'd be here?"

"Chill out" Colt said coming out of nowhere and sticking his arm to separate the two

"You better pray that I stop talking to your wife because I guarantee you if you give me enough time I'll have her begging for me" Carter smirked and more officials walked over seeing the two in a tense a conversation "I know she's only been with you so the poor girl has to be curious as to what she's been missing- she told me that by the way because we used to talk about sex. You weren't manning up for her around that time your poor horny wife only had me and I know she'd touch herself while I spoke to her on the phone" he smirked towards Punk who was so angry he was actually shaking "I bet she's still tight too" he whispered to Punk so only him and Colt unfortunately could hear it "You don't have much to offer in that department so she says" He grinned "I'd give it to her so hard that-" Punk shoved Carter so far that he actually sailed down the narrow hall that had the bathrooms

"Enough!" Dana yelled walking towards them. Carter just laughed on the floor as he watched Punk come undone.

"It's announcement time" Dana told them "Act professional" of course a few cameras picked up on the shove- this fight was going to be golden.

* * *

><p>Punk remained quiet throughout the entire conference, which wasn't supposed to happen, but he was afraid of what he'd say. Carter didn't mention April's name thankfully and when asked why Punk selected him Carter said Punk simply liked him but no one bought it and now the media was just as curious. Punk stormed into the house and headed right down to the gym not even bothering to change.<p>

"Can you watch him?" April asked giving Max a kiss on his head then passing him off to Colt

"Yea but uh- maybe give him a few minutes?" Colt suggested

"No he needs me now" April said to him and kicked off her shoes and walked down the gym steps, closing the door behind her.

"Phil talk to me" she said but he was removing his jacket and ripping off his tie

"Go" he warned her "Get out of here" he said pointing to the steps

"What happened?" She asked him "I didn't mean to run into him-"

"Did you talk to him about our sex life?" Punk asked her. "Your good friend threw that in my face. Do you want to know the vulgar disgusting things he said about you when you walked away?" he asked walking towards her.

"He's just trying to get you angry" April said to him and he shot her murderous look "I didn't know he'd do that"

"You told him about our private sex life?" Punk asked her again "Why would you do that?"

"I thought he was my friend and I didn't say much about it" April said to him

"You told him we weren't having sex? I couldn't man up for you?" Punk questioned

"I never said that" April said shaking her head "Again he was just trying to piss you off"

"Did you used to jerk off to him?" Punk asked and now April made a disgusted face

"Excuse me?" April asked offended

"Tell me" Punk encouraged walking towards her "Did he used to get you so hot and bothered that you just couldn't help yourself?"

"Are you fucking insane?" she asked him "Of course not!"

"You told me you used to do that when I called you" Punk reminded her "Why is it so hard to believe you wouldn't do it with another man?"

"He's not my husband!" April argued

"It's technically not cheating" Punk shrugged invading her personal space. His voice became low and dark as he continued "You were lonely and alone and you just couldn't help yourself could you? You had to take your fingers and do to yourself what you were hoping Carter would do to you" he never even saw his wife lift her arm but he sure felt that hard slap across his face.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again" she warned pointing in his face "I am your wife! I'm not some whore and I never did that"

"You really need to go" He said looking away from her and stepping away

"Why?" She challenged moving towards him unafraid "Are you so angry at me that you think I'm actually afraid you'd hurt me? I'm not." She said almost smugly. "You would never hit me" she reminded him

"No I wouldn't but you're really pissing me off' Punk said to her "Get out"

"Or what?" she asked pushing him lightly "You want to scream get it out of your system!" she yelled pushing him again and now he was biting on his lower lip "You're angry over complete bullshit because you just love being angry at me! I'm not leaving this room until you man up!" he shot her a look that did actually scare her. He grabbed her by the wrist and pushed her into the nearest wall almost a little too roughly but it didn't bother April she still wasn't afraid for her physical safety the only person she was sure would never hurt her like that was Phil.

April opened her mouth but Punk covered it with his own mouth roughly pushing his tongue into her mouth. The kiss was almost bruising as Punk's hand roughly gripped her hips to keep her in place. She couldn't help but moan slightly, this was the steamiest kiss they had ever shared.

"You want me to man up?" he asked pulling away from her mouth but only by a few inches. She heard him removing his belt and her eyes lustfully stayed locked on his. She didn't hear his zipper but she felt her dress being pushed up "You want me to get it out? The only way to get it out is to get in you" he warned her but she didn't care. She wanted him, all of him. She felt her panties being ripped from her body as he inserted two fingers.

"Carter is right" He said moving them roughly- so roughly that April couldn't even speak. "You are fucking tight" he hissed into her and bit on her ear lobe causing her to scream out.

"Jesus Christ" She cried out as the pleasure hit her.

"That's not my name" He remarked coldly. "You don't say anything unless it's my fucking name" He warned. She wrapped her leg around his waist but he knocked it back down causing her whine slightly. His hand moved over neck and he gently cupped it so she was looking at directly him "No this isn't going to be a quick fix for you. I need this" he informed her and she managed to nod. A few moments letter she felt her climax and moaned loudly but was silenced but Punk invading her mouth again. He pulled his fingers out of her and placed them into her mouth all the while keeping her pinned to the wall. She wasn't sure if he thought this wasn't great for her but she was secretly on cloud nine and deep down he was too. She sucked at his fingers and made sure to look into his eyes while doing so knowing it would drive him made. He pulled his fingers out of her mouth and looked down at her not sure if he had scared her.

"You want me on my knees?" she questioned surprising him "You do want that, don't you?" she asked moving her hands into his pants "I'll let you do that, let me make love to you with my mouth" she whispered darkly and now Punk was more turned on than before. Punk pulled her hands out of his pants and looked at her. Clearly he had taken her up on the offer but didn't want to say it out loud.

"Say it" she said pulling his pants down "Someone has missed me at least" she said noting his rock hard member.

"Do it" He said trying to sound strong but he was puddy in her small and dangerous hands.

"I would never have another man like this" she said as she got on her knees before him. He braced his hands against the wall as she licked him slowly

"Don't fucking tease me" he warned her but she just smiled and took him in completely. "Fuck" He hissed pounding his fist into the wall. Everything about this was different and completely arousing for both of them. Her cheeks hollowed as she sucked as hard as she could. It took all of Punk's resolve to reach down and bring her to her feet.

"I wasn't finished" she said to him

"I'll say when you're finished" he said to her coldly his angry eyes were now softening but he didn't want her to see that. He literally ripped his shirt open that sent buttons flying and pulled April's dress and ripped her bra in half and pushed her against the wall again. She felt his hardness poking her stomach and her desires for him was now killing her.

"Phil please" She begged lightly

"You want me?" he asked as he kissed her neck and lifted her up slightly so she could wrap her legs around his waist. "Beg me" he demanded

"Please Phil" She said louder

"I just don't believe you" he said rolling his hips into her so he was rubbing against her slit "Fucking beg!" he said nipping at her neck and taking a bite causing her to scream.

"Phil I can't!" She screamed "I need you!"

"Beg harder" He demanded squeezing her sides with his hands causing her to hiss in pain

"I need you inside of me please Phil" She begged desperately

"You really want me?" he asked "You don't want him?"

"I'd never want him!" she cried "Please stop torturing me!"

"You think he could give it to you like I could?" he asked her

"No one could" She cried desperately. He finally seem satisfied enough to enter her and he did so as hard as he could. He didn't give her body time to adjust as he continuously rammed in and out of her causing her back to beat into the cement wall behind her.

"Unwrap your legs" He demanded and she did so and felt him pull out of her and slid her up the wall then practically dropped her onto him and both screamed out this time.

"Oh my-" she was about to say god and Punk knew it.

"My name" He hissed at her

"Phil!" She screamed as he continued to maneuver her and move into her until she finally found her release. "Oh Phil" she sighed resting against his shoulder but he wasn't done. He was still hard and buried inside of her until he pulled out completely releasing her form his tight grasp. She slouched to the floor because he had exhausted her.

"Are you ok?" he asked her and she nodded "I need you" he almost warned and she just nodded and stood up slowly.

"Tell me what you need" She encouraged running her hands over his chest "Tell me how you want it" she whispered kissing his chest. He moved her over to the table and turned her around so she was bent over it. April looked up and saw the giant mirror and knew what he wanted, he wanted her to watch and she was now ready to go again. This excited her so much.

"Do it" She told him "Take me" she encouraged as she locked eyes with him in the mirror. She watched as he reared his hips back and entered her again. "Oh yes!" she screamed. When she looked into the mirror she was his intense face and knew he needed this. "That's it!" she yelled as he hit her sweet spot "So good"

"No one else" He warned her as he moved in and out she was silent until she felt a sting her right butt cheek. He had actually spanked her. "Say it April" he demanded

"No one but you!" She cried

"I'm the only one for you" he grunted and she just nodded earning a gentle yet still stinging slap to her ass

"Yes Phil" she moaned "I don't want anyone else!"

"Look at us" he said to her and felt him grip the back of her neck slightly "It's only us and I'm the only man you'll ever let inside of you" he said to her

"Oh Phil" she cried

"I want to hear you say it" He demanded still holding her head up

"You're the only one who can have me" She swore. She felt her orgasm hit her body at the same time Punk's did. He collapsed right onto her back and tried to catch his breath.

A few minutes later Punk had pulled away from her and reached for his boxers. April looked around the room for her dress and smiled when she saw Punk pass it to her.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked almost afraid

"No" she smiled running her hand down his cheek "You could never hurt him"

"I don't know what came over me" He admitted

"It's ok" she assured him with a sweet kiss to his lips

"I had to have hurt you" he said disgusted with himself

"No you didn't and believe me I wanted it like that- I needed it- we both needed it" she said to him.

"I love you" he said resting his forehead against hers "I love you so much that I'm dangerous"

"No you're not" she promised "There will never be anyone else Phil there's only you" he captured her lips but this time the kiss was tender, gentle and sweet just what she needed after such a rough adventure.

"Stay down here for a few minutes I'll put Max to bed and kick Colt out, run you a bath and you can relax" he said running his fingers down her cheek gently

"I'm ok" April said to him

"That was your first time in a long time and it wasn't gentle" he reminded her "You're going to be hurting in the morning"

"Good" She smirked causing him to smile

"You are a strange animal" Punk noted fondly

"You're the animal" she smirked "But maybe I'll take you up on the bath offer"

"Good because you were going to get in it one way or another" he said to her

"Only if you join me" She added "Ask Colt to hang around for an hour so with Max I know he won't mind" she said slipping on her dress and Punk helped her adjust it so she was fully covered "I want to just lay against you while you run your fingers through my hair just like you used to"

"Ok" he said softly and kissed her lips one more time before disappearing one last time.

* * *

><p>Punk walked into the living room but didn't see Colt or his son. He headed up the stairs and saw the nursery door was closed and walked inside. Max was in Colt's arms while Colt was holding a book.<p>

"Ew" Colt said to him

"What?" Punk asked "Why are you up here?"

"Where's you shirt dude?" Colt asked covering Max's eyes and Punk just rolled his eyes "And by the way you might want to inform your wife the gym isn't sound proof" he said disgusted

"Oh sorry" Punk said feeling himself blush

"Did you two fuck all of this tension out of your system?" Colt asked seriously

"Don't say that word in front of my son" Punk warned

"I'm sorry did you two f-u-c-k it out of your system?" he asked spelling out the word instead

"Yea I think so" Punk said to him honestly and Colt just gagged slightly "Look do you mind hanging around and watching him for an hour? April and I-"

"Don't say anymore I'll stay" Colt said cutting him off "And please continue your s-e-x marathon in the gym where we can't hear you"

"I'm just going to run her a bath" Punk said annoyed

"She probably needs it" Colt muttered and Punk shot him a look as he walked over

"After that you and I are watching the game" he said to Max and gave him a kiss on the head.

When Punk stepped out of the room April was already in the hallway.

"He's going to stay" Punk said to her and watched her smile grow large and it was infectious too.

"Good but I just want to check on Max before-" April started but Punk gently grabbed her arm

"He's fine I just checked" Punk said to her "Colt's reading to him" he said pulling her towards the bathroom and closing the door behind them.


	31. Preparing For Battle

**Preparing For Battle**

* * *

><p>April opened her eyes and noted it was still dark out but something was wrong. Yea she was used to Punk being downstairs most of the night and working out so him being absent at her side wasn't a surprise but she realized quickly what was wrong. She shot up out of her bed and realized Max hadn't woken her up. He was in a familiar routine of being waking up every night at 1:00am but as she saw it was just past 2:00 she freaked. She jumped out of the bed and ran next to door and almost fainted when she saw his nursery was empty. The blood-curling scream she let out could probably heard from miles.<p>

"Phil!" she screamed frantically as she ran down the stairs racing towards the gym "Phil!" she kept screaming until she saw him in the kitchen racing towards her

"What?" He asked frantically "What's wrong?"

"It's Max he's gone!" She cried "We have-"

"He's right here" he said gesturing to his arm. She hadn't even noticed it due to her frantic state.

"Jesus christ" She said keeling over slightly placing her hand over her racing heart "You scared the shit out of me"

"I'm sorry" he said running his free hand up and down her back to sooth her "He was fussy when I checked on him so I thought I'd feed him so you wouldn't have to"

"I have never been more terrified in my entire life" she admitted still shaking

"I can see that" he said sweetly "Have something to drink and calm down"

"Is he ok?" she asked checking on Max herself

"Yea he's fine" Punk laughed "We were just hanging out" he shrugged "Isn't that right Max?" he asked his son who of course didn't respond

"You should go upstairs and get some sleep" she said taking a seat but running her hand up and down her husbands arm "I'll stay up with him"

"Nah I've got him" Punk said with a smile looking at Max. "You could go back to sleep though. Max is wide awake as am I and we were just going to watch some old UFC fights"

"Ok" she said with a faint smile "The fight is in a few days" she pointed out

"Oh I know" he said to her "I've been dreaming about it" he told her

"Is that why you've been punching me in my side the last few nights?" she asked

"Have I?" He asked horrified

"Yea it's unpleasant" she teased

"Sorry" He groaned patting Max's back "Once this first fight is over we're going away"

"What?" she asked him

"We're taking off for a week" he told her "I don't know where we're going but I'm getting the three of us the hell out of here and making up for lost time"

"You've been home everyday since Max was born" April reminded him "It's been almost three months"

"Yea but I'm still working out a lot" Punk said to her "I want quality time"

"Whatever you want" she smiled towards him "Um there is something I want to talk to you about" she said to him slowly "I was going to wait until after your fight-"

"Tell me" he encouraged almost afraid of what she was going to say.

"So I got another call from Ring of Honor" she told him "They really want me" Punk just nodded

"It's doable" Punk said to her "I mean I'm not going to be as busy as I was and I'll be able to help out a lot more" he said to her "What's holding you back?"

"Leaving Max for one" she said sadly

"Ring Of Honor isn't WWE" Punk reminded her "You'll have a ton of free time and still get to do what you want with wrestling"

"I'm nervous of going somewhere new" She admitted

"You're the most talented female wrestler I have ever met or seen it doesn't matter where you work you'll be amazing" Punk told her

"They're doing a show in Chicago in two weeks and invited me to the taping" she told him

"You should go" Punk encouraged "Just go down there and check it out and see if it's something you'd be interested in"

"Yea I think I might" she said to him

"You want to come with you?" Punk asked her "I don't mind"

"No because if you get spotted there than everyone is going to think you're signing-" She started off but she didn't have to say anymore

"I get it" Punk said to her "But seriously you should go" he said to her "There's a lot of good people there and it's a solid place to work. Sometimes I wish I had never left"

"You would have missed out on me" She reminded him

"I don't think so" Punk said to her "I think I would have found you no matter what"

"I'm going to need to get back in shape-" she started

"I know, I know you want Cena's little friend to help you" He groaned

"No I actually want you" she said to him "You look so great" she grinned

"You want me to be your trainer?" He asked flattered

"I promise I'm a really good student" she said batting her eyelashes "And I'll be strictly professional"

"You don't have to ask twice I'd love to help you" he said to her with a genuine smile "But how strict are you? Professionally speaking?"

"I don't sleep with my trainers" she told him and he frowned "Ask my last trainer Jason" she teased

"I think you could make an exception for me" he chuckled but her face remained hard "I mean we'll be working out so late and be all hot and sweaty-"

"I have self control I'm not worried about it" she grinned standing up and kissing his lips quickly "Thanks for taking over Max duty tonight" she said kissing Max on his head "Love you both"

"Did you see what your mommy just did?" Punk asked his son as he watched his wife practically skip away "She thinks she's can beat daddy at his own game but that won't happen" he said walking into the living room with Max and sitting on the couch with him. He picked up the remote and hit play on the DVD he was watching before he checked on Max.

"See that guy?" he asked Max pointing at the TV "He's a bad man. And I don't want you to judge your dad but I am going to hurt him very badly. He's not very nice to mommy and one day when you're older you'll find a woman you'll fight for too" he told his son. He found speaking to Max to be very calming actually and enjoyed chatting with him even though he couldn't speak back. "Trust me when you're old enough for me to explain it to you you're going to want to hit him too and maybe one day you will" he said to him "Or he'll have a son and you could kick his sons a-s-s." April was listening from the top of the steps trying not to laugh "You'll get it when you're older" he said simply looking towards the TV.

* * *

><p>The next morning April was in the kitchen sitting at the table with a very fussy Max.<p>

"Didn't daddy tire you out last night?" she asked her son

"Hey what's his issue?" Colt asked walking into the kitchen

"I don't know" she groaned "When he's with Phil he's quiet and listens to him ramble all night but with me he screams"

"Is he hungry?" Colt asked and April shot him a look

"Gee maybe I should try that" she said sarcastically and Colt looked afraid

"So uh- where is Punk?" Colt asked nervously

"The shower" April said looking at the Max the entire time "Maybe I should try feeding him again" she said more to herself.

"I bought you guys over some left over food from my dinner last night" he said placing some dishes in the refrigerator

"Oh Colt you know Phil is afraid of your cooking" She said sympathetically

"Yea well-" he stopped upon seeing April's breast out and Max latching on "What the hell are you doing?" he asked covering his eyes

"Feeding my son" April said to him harshly "Oh don't tell me you're one of those"

"One of those what?" Colt asked keeping his eyes covered with his hand

"One of those people who are uncomfortable watching women breast feed" April said to him

"It's not that I think it's great" he said nervously

"So what is your problem?" she asked annoyed "Take your hand off of your eyes" she demanded

"Fine" He said removing his hand but his eyes were tightly shut

"Colt" She warned

"It has nothing to do with you trust me I could watch you breast feed forever" He said slowly opening his eyes and not realizing Punk had walked in behind him. "I mean who wouldn't watch you feed your child it's a beautiful natural act but you have a husband who probably wouldn't be too thrilled with me gawking at you while your breasts are out"

"You could watch her breast feed forever?" Punk asked behind Colt who jumped in shock.

"You need to start telling me when he's behind me" Colt warned April who just giggled.

"Stop looking at her" Punk said annoyed

"What do you people want from me!" Colt shouted frustrated

"He's hungry" April noted looking down at Max and Colt glanced over to her

"Damn it Colt" Punk said annoyed

"Fine I'll be in the living room" He said storming out of the kitchen

* * *

><p>Punk was down in the gym and Colt was helping out. He wasn't over-training because he didn't want to risk getting hurt but he wanted to stay sharp.<p>

"So tomorrow is the weigh-in" Colt said to him

"Last time I checked yea" Punk mocked

"Getting nervous?" Colt questioned

"Nope getting anxious" Punk informed him "I can't wait to rip that piece of shit limb from limb"

"You need to focus" Colt reaffirmed

"I am focused" Punk spat "I've never been more motivated or focused in my life"

"I'm afraid you're going to go in there and just try to hurt him" Colt admitted

"That's the point" Punk laughed

"No you need to be on your toes. Keep in mind this guy knows how to fight he's done this a couple of times" Colt reminded him

"I'm going to win" Punk said to him "I'm not even worried about that"

"What if you don't?" Colt asked

"If by some chance I don't win I'll fight him again" Punk shrugged "And I'll keep fighting him until I feel I have inflected enough damage"

"Is April going?" Colt asked

"Yea and speaking of that I need you to stay glued to her side" Punk said to him

"Of course" Colt said to him

"I don't want that slimy prick getting near her- I don't want anyone near her" he warned

"Done" Colt assured him "What about Max?"

"It's going to be the first time we're away from him" Punk said to him "Don't mention it to April because she gets all tense and weird when I bring it up"

"Where is Max going to be?" Colt asked

"Here with my mom" Punk told him "She can't bare to watch the fight so she'd rather stay with Max anyway"

"How are things with you and April?" Colt asked casually

"We're good" Punk said to him

"Oh no" he muttered looking around the gym

"What?" Punk asked

"I was just remembering last week when you and her were down and I heard yelling…then screaming…." He said disgusted "Am I standing where you did it?" he asked quietly

"No" Punk said to him "We did it there" he said pointing to the wall "And over there" he said pointing to the table that had the large mirror "And two night ago she came down to check on me and we did it right over there" he said pointing to the bench

"You know what? Normally I'd say you two are disgusting but I'm just glad you guys are back to normal" Colt said to him

"We're good" Punk said honestly "I mean we hit a rough patch but that bullshit is over and it's never going to happen again. We both just needed to admit we were wrong and talk it out"

"Fuck it out?" Colt corrected curiously

"Talk" he said firmly

"Are you sure her being there for the fight is wise?" Colt asked

"Nope" he said to him "I asked her not to go but she's not having it. She wants to be there and there's no talking her out of it believe me I've tried"

"Well don't worry about her because I'll keep an eye on her" Colt assured him

"All I do is worry about her" Punk admitted with a chuckle "I mean I seriously could have lost her for good a few months ago. We were so far apart and I didn't even realize it because I was so into what I was doing. I mean hanging out with Cassie was a sucky thing to do but I practically pushed April into another mans arms"

"I don't believe that" Colt disagreed "She loves you"

"You have no idea how close they had gotten" Punk said to him "He used to talk to me about her"

"Carter?" Colt asked with a laugh

"Never mentioned her name" Punk said to him "But he told me he was seeing a woman who lived in Chicago I gave him tips on where to take to her and how to talk to her. He told me she was married and I said if she was spending so much time with him obviously her husband didn't give a shit about her our their marriage"

"That's ironic" Colt said with a laugh but Punk didn't find it funny "Come on you didn't know"

"He knew" Punk said disgusted "He used to tell me how pretty she was and how her laugh lit up his world" he said bitterly "Son of a bitch" he said pacing across the room

"You're going to give yourself a heart attack calm down" Colt insisted

"Do you have any idea how sick I feel when I think about it?" Punk asked him

"So you're not over it…" Colt muttered

"I will be after Saturday night" Punk said to him "After Saturday I'll never see him again and I won't have to worry about him talking to my wife anymore because his jaw is going be wired shut" he said in a deadly tone.

* * *

><p>April had finally gotten Max down for a nap when the doorbell rang. She raced down the stairs so the visitor wouldn't ring again and chance waking up her fussy son. She swung the door open without even checking first and smiled sadly at the person on the other side of the door.<p>

"Paul" she said almost crying

"Hey mom" Paul Heyman grinned and April wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I've missed you" she muffled against him

"I've missed you too" he smiled pulling away "You look great" he said stepping inside

"Thank you" she smiled closing the door behind him "I didn't realize you were visiting Phil didn't mention it"

"Well I was planning on coming to the fight regardless but I spoke to him a few nights ago and just wanted to check in on him" Paul admitted "He sounds almost too dangerous for even my liking" he teased

"Yea it's been a rough few months" she admitted

"I'm sorry I couldn't come see you in the hospital" Paul said to her

"Oh that's ok" she said to him "The flowers you sent were gorgeous and Max loves the stuffed animals you sent him"

"Speaking of" Paul said looking around "Where is he?"

"I just put him down I'll take you up to see him" she said walking to the stairs but he gently grabbed her arm halting her

"First tell me what the hell is going on" Paul said to her

"What do you mean?" April asked

"I'm not stupid April" Paul smirked "When I called Punk after I heard about what happened to you and Max he was- I can't even describe it. And then I hadn't heard from him for weeks"

"He's been distracted" April said to him

"Are you guys ok?" Paul asked

"We are now" April assured him

"Want to talk about it?" he asked

"No you should really just ask him" April said to him "Now come up and see Max" She smiled and he followed her up the steps.

* * *

><p>Colt had just left and Punk was still working out when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.<p>

"Hey is he up again?" Punk asked assuming it was April. "Need me to-" he stopped when he looked up and saw his old mentor Paul Heyman.

"Wow" Paul said with a smile "You look ready for a fight"

"I am" Punk smirked walking over to him and giving him a hug "Thanks for coming"

"I wouldn't be anywhere else" Paul said pulling away "So you've turned your gym into a UFC training den?" he smirked looking around

"Yea I wanted to be around with April and Max" Punk said to him

"Is that it?" Paul asked him

"I'm sure you already know" Punk said grabbing a bottle of water and taking a seat and Paul took a seat next to him "You always know and I don't know how you know but you know"

"I don't know" Paul informed him "Well not really" he added "Brock still has friends in the company word is you demanded this fight"

"Did Brock here why?" Punk asked him

"Nothing solid just rumors" Paul shrugged

"Like what?" Punk questioned

"Well there was one that this Carter roughed you up too much during training" Paul said to him and Punk just scoffed "Another one he heard was Carter has been shading you since you're from WWE but the one that perked my interest was Carter fooling around with April" he said. "Any truth to any of those?"

"There's a little truth to all of them" Punk admitted

"April had an affair?" Paul asked not believing it

"No" Punk said to him "But him and April did bond a lot while I was-"

"-fooling around with another woman at the gym?" Paul questioned

"How do people know all of this?" Punk asked annoyed

"You had the affair?" Paul asked unsurely

"No one had an affair" Punk said annoyed "We fucked up though both of us."

"Carter tried to get into your wife's bed huh?" Paul asked "And you fell for it. You let him bait him you into a fight"

"Yup" Punk said unbothered by the way Paul said it to him "He's worse than John Cena"

"Wow" Paul chuckled "You must really hate him"

"It goes way past hate" Punk said dangerously "I've never felt this way about anyone before. I don't want to get into details about it though because I've just calmed down"

"Fair enough" Paul said to him

"And I really hope you're not here to tell me to take it easy on him or not get all worked up-" he started

"Not at all" Paul said with a loud laugh "That man was sniffing around April, your pregnant wife? Rip his heart out and feed it to him" he encouraged. Punk was surprised but grinned and nodded.

"That's the plan" Punk said to him

"Those were Brock's words obviously but I agree with them" Paul said to him "Everyone in the locker room is buzzing about your fight. Of course no one knows the real scoop it's like this big mystery why you demanded this fight but I even heard Vince saying he was getting the fight"

"Probably in hopes of watching me fall flat on my face" Punk snorted

"They'll be disappointed" Paul said to him

"Are you going to get in trouble for coming to the fight?" Punk asked him

"I think you know I don't really care about that" Paul chuckled "Not only do I get to support you but I get to watch a history making UFC fight- nothing could keep me away"

"I appreciate you being here" Punk said to him honestly

"I wouldn't be anywhere else" Paul told him

* * *

><p>April was lying in bed trying to get a few minutes of sleep before Max would wake up and want to be fed. She felt the bed dip and felt her husbands strong arms pull her against his chest.<p>

"Hi" she said smiling even though he couldn't see her

"Hi" He said resting his head against her face "Napping?"

"Trying to" she smirked

"Good because I need one too" He said to her "When was the last time we did this?"

"Oh man probably when we were on the road with WWE" April said to him as she laced her fingers with his and closed her eyes. "You're going to be careful right?"

"Yes" He said with his own eyes closed now

"Now tell me you're not doing this for me" she said to him

"I'm doing this for me" He said to her "But when I win it's for you, everything is for you" he said as his voice got lower as he got more tired and both slipped into a deep sleep.


	32. Crossing The Line

**Crossing The Line**

* * *

><p>Punk felt light kisses around his neck and smiled before opening his eyes. When he did and looked down he saw his wife kissing away at his neck.<p>

"I was trying not to wake you but I couldn't resist" she whispered

"I'm not complaining" Punk grinned cupping her face and pulling her face to his to kiss her.

"You have a big a day ahead of you" she said pulling away but was still close enough that her lips brushed against his.

"Promise me you won't talk to him today" Punk said to her

"I promise" She said without hesitation "As long as you promise me you'll be careful"

"I promise" he responded capturing her lips yet again and tugging her body onto his. His hands moved down her back and rubbed his palms up and down her back underneath her t-shirt for a few moments before completely tugging it off of her body leaving her in just a pair of panties. Thankfully Punk had gone to be in just his boxers and April didn't have to waste time stripping him. She loved the feeling of their bare chests rubbing against each other.

"You are still the most beautiful woman in the world" he whispered admiring as she sat back slightly. Punk sat up fully and began to kiss down her neck. She could feel how rough his kisses were and tugged away.

"No…" she moaned not really wanting him to stop

"No what?" he asked against her skin as he continued to suck at her pulse point

"You're going to give me a hickey" she sighed wrapping her arms around his neck and cradling his head because as much as her head told her to stop her body wanted him to cover her entire body in bruises.

"You don't want me to stop" he said knowing her body almost better than she did "You want me to. You love when I claim you." And he wasn't wrong. Just by how smoky his voice sounded and the words he was saying she felt herself drenching in her underwear. April began to grind her hips into his hardening member causing him to move his hands to her rear and give both cheeks a tight squeeze jerking her harder into his shaft.

"You need me" she moaned rolling her hips into him causing him to pull away from her neck finally

"I always needs you" he said honestly then grinned at the large bruise he left on her neck

"Jerk" she mumbled as she felt his hands tug down her panties and she was now quickly rolled onto her back and he was hovering over her completely nude body. As he tugged down his boxers he looked at her body admiringly. April went to sit up and reached for him but he pushed her back against the bed.

"No teasing I need you" he said to her as he spread her legs further apart. But April lifted her legs and placed them over his shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Punk asked her

"You'll be so deep this way" she said in a sex voice. When ever she talked 'positions' or about sex in general he would always be aroused. "I need you deep" she said with wide eyes. He just dipped his body down and entered her and went as deep as he possibly could. Their pelvises were smacking against each other as he moved in and out of her.

The only sounds in the dark room that could be heard was skin slapping and moaning. Punk watched as she moved her hand between her legs and began to massage her own clit. Something else that drove Punk wild.

"I hate when you do it" He told her roughly

"I'm so close though" she moaned then moved her hand off of herself

"Bring it to me" Punk said to her and she wasn't sure what he even meant at first then she realized he wanted her thumb in his mouth. She placed her thumb inside of his mouth and wasted no time sucking on it while continuing to pound her into the mattress.

"Oh that's so good Phil" she cried out jerking her hand away from him and clutching the bed sheets. A moment later she found her bliss as Punk climaxed inside of her.

He didn't remove himself from her he just laid ontop of her and basked in the feeling of still being inside of her.

"I could lay like this forever" April admitted as their hearts thudded against each other's chests.

"Don't tempt me" Punk rasped out. He picked his head up and began to kiss her again. April's hands ran down his back all the way to his ass this time and returned the favor by giving it a tight squeeze. "If you keep this up I'm going to miss my own fight" he warned

"That would be a shame" April teased innocently lightly squeezing his butt again causing him to hiss slightly. He began to kiss her more intensely and was just about ready to go again when the sounds of Max caused him to pull away.

"Oh I have to get him" April said to Phil

"But I-" Punk started off "-I'm ready again" he said to her "I'm still inside of you" he reminded her kissing at her lips again "Maybe he'll fall back asleep" he reasoned but Max's cries just got louder.

"I don't think he's going back to sleep" she said as Punk's lips brushed over hers. He reluctantly pulled out of her and rolled onto his back and she sat up and reached for her robe. "You ok?" she asked tying the robe around her waist

"Yea, yea" He said looking down at himself "I'll just go take a shower"

"Save me some hot water" She requested sweetly

"Don't worry my shower will be cold" Punk smirked sarcastically

"You just got laid" she laughed

"I wasn't finished yet" Punk informed her almost childishly

"I'll make it up to you" she said walking over to him quickly and kissing his lips

"Bet your ass you will" he said to her seriously but she just giggled and headed out of the room to her son who was still crying.

* * *

><p>An hour later April was in the kitchen with Max sitting at the table with Colt when Punk came down.<p>

"Do you sleep here?" Punk asked his friend "You're always at my table before me eating what I could only guess is my breakfast" he said annoyed

"Actually I bought breakfast over" Colt said with a smirk

"And you" Punk said glaring at Max teasingly narrowing his eyes at him and making a face "I thought we were friends" he said to his son who then let out a small laugh due to Punk's facial reactions

"Did he just laugh?" April asked with a wide smile "He's never laughed before!"

"Make him do it again" Colt said to Punk anxiously.

"He would find this funny" Punk said almost bitterly

"Phil" April warned.

"Hey you" Punk said to Max and he immediately let out another small laugh

"He thinks your funny" April smiled kissing Max's head

"A lot of people laugh at his face" Colt said to her and Punk shot him a look

"Come here" Punk said holding his arms out and April passed Max over to him. "You and I are going to have a long talk about the timing of your crying" he warned his son who started to laugh again

"Wow you're on a roll" Colt laughed "He really thinks your face is so ugly that it's funny"

"No he's smart and he knows what he did to me this morning and he thinks it's hysterical" Punk said to him

"It's already started" Colt said sadly

"What has?" April asked

"The two men in your life are fighting over your attention" Colt said to her causing her to giggle "Punk's already jealous of Max"

"I am not" Punk defended holding his son "He just needs to be more considerate of our morning rituals" he shrugged

"For god sakes" Colt muttered "I am eating here" he said annoyed gesturing to his food

"Can you watch him for a little? I want to jump in the shower before he has to eat again" April asked Punk who just nodded

"When are you heading over to the arena?" Colt asked him

"In about an hour" Punk said to him

"Feeling nervous yet?" Colt asked

"I thought I would be but I'm just fixated on him" Punk practically growled and a small giggle escaped from Max again. He loved how Punk kept changing his tone. Punk smirked down at Max quickly before looking back to Colt "I just keep telling myself not to kill him" he said to Colt "I want him to live and be able to look in the mirror at his disfigured face and realize how and why he got it" he said in a dangerous voice and Max burst out laughing again

"Wow he's a little sadistic" Colt said to Punk seriously "Just like you…I'm scared"

"Don't call my son that" Punk warned holding Max protectively against him "Oh did April mention her ring of honor thing?"

"Yea briefly" Colt said to him

"She doesn't want me to go with her" Punk told him and he nodded

"And you'd like me to go with her? Make sure everything is good?" Colt asked

"Would you?" Punk asked

"Sure" Colt shrugged "I have some buddies there I wouldn't mind catching up with"

"And as far as tonight goes-" Punk started

"If anyone even looks at your wife I will murder them" Colt mocked in a serious voice causing Max to giggle again "He really is sadistic" he said to Punk backing up from the table slightly

"She told me she wouldn't talk to Carter but I don't trust him" Punk said to him and Colt rolled his eyes

"No kidding" Colt mocked sipping on his coffee

* * *

><p>Punk was waiting by the door and at the bottom of the steps for his wife. He was already in his suit waiting on April.<p>

"Babe come on!" Punk shouted "I really can't be late"

"I'm just going over a few things with your mom!" she yelled back down and Punk rolled his eyes

"I'll be in the car" Colt said to him walking outside. After five more minutes Punk was growing more frustrated.

"Ape seriously we have to go!" Punk yelled

"I'm coming!" she yelled and raced down the steps. She again took his breath away. He hair was down and slightly curled and she had on a beautiful tight red dress and black boots. "What? Am I over dressed?" she asked unsurely

"No you just look good" he smiled "Can we go now?"

"He's being a little fussy" April said to him "Maybe if I stay in the back we can bring him in?"

"My mom will take care of him" Punk said walking her out the door "I don't want him backstage where there's going to be a bunch of drunken people running around recklessly. If I had the power to I would keep you home too"

"Too bad" she said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the house "Wait!" she yelled halting her movements causing him to stop as well "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Punk asked her

"I think he's screaming and needs me-" April said turning to head back into the house

"My mom raised a lot of kids she'll be great with him. And you have been with him every night since the day he was born you need a little space yourself. We'll be back in a few hours and if something goes wrong we're twenty minutes away" he said to her and she just nodded

"Ok" she said reluctantly and followed Punk to the car.

* * *

><p>April was in a back room for most of the day. Punk went off and did interviews and some last minute training. She was hanging around with Colt and Paul in Punk's private room.<p>

"This is so much nicer than anything Vince has had" Paul smiled looking towards the buffet of food in the private room, comfortable seating arrangements and huge plasma TV.

"Yea UFC spares no expense" April said to him checking her phone

"If you call her one more time and ask how Max is she's going to kill you" Colt warned her snatching her phone from her.

"I feel so anxious" April admitted "Between being away from Max and waiting for this fight I think I'm going to scream"

"Just relax and have a crab cake" Paul said smiling towards the food table

"I need to go for a walk" she said standing up and Colt stood up with her "What?"

"I need a walk too" Colt smiled innocently

"Are you on April babysitting duty tonight?" April asked

"I respect you too much to lie to you" Colt sighed "Yes, yes I am"

"I'm not going off to see Carter" April said to him

"Didn't say you were" Colt defended "But I gave Punk my word and I plan on keeping it"

"Fine" She said annoyed walking out of the room with Colt trailing behind her

April and Colt walked passed a green room and she stopped walking when she heard her husbands voice. She peeked through the crack of the door and saw it was in fact Punk.

"Should we go in?" she asked Colt in a whisper

"I'm so excited to watch you tonight" A female voice said causing April to push the door open slightly more but still went unnoticed. "I've missed you at the gym" the leggy blonde said to him. Not only was she beautiful but she was covered in tattoos- just Punk's type.

"I had to be home" Punk said to her

"Still no one has been able to help me like you did" she said to him sweetly

"I'm sure you're doing just fine Cass" Punk smirked and April's heart jumped as she watched the two

"I could be better" Cassie admitted "I feel like no one even talks to me there anymore"

"Oh what do you care?" Punk asked with a laugh "You'll be great"

"Yea and thanks for getting me these passes backstage" She said to him and April's eyes widened "I really appreciate it. I've gotten to meet so many people"

"Anytime" Punk said to her

"How about I make it up to you? I'll be in Chicago for the next two days how about lunch just us like the old days?" she asked hopefully

"No" Punk said almost too quickly

"You don't want to have lunch with me?" she asked with a surprised chuckled

"It's not that" Punk admitted with a shy smile scratching the back of his head

"Wife is jealous?" Cassie teased

"Something like that" Punk said to her "I wouldn't like it if she went out with another guy"

"From what Carter says she did" Cassie said to him

"Yea I imagine so" Punk choked out "Doesn't change the fact that I can't do it sorry"

"You know what's weird?" Cassie asked him "I really respected the fact that you always stood up for yourself and for what was right. So what? We like to spend time together what's the big deal?"

"My wife" Punk said to her

"So that's it? We can't be friends at all anymore?" Cassie laughed

"No of course we can" Punk said quickly

"We just can't have lunch or talk on the phone?" Cassie asked "Those nights at the gym where would we just sit on the mat and talk about everything and nothing were so great. I mean we spent hours-"

"I remember" Punk said to her

"Fine" Cassie said to him "Thanks again for the tickets and I know you don't believe in luck so I'll just say see you out there" she said reaching up and kissing his lips. It was passionate, open mouthed or anything and could be considered friendly but it was still on the lips and Punk wasn't the one to pull away. Cassie pushed out the door and came face to face with April and she clearly had no idea who she was and just smiled politely as she passed her.

"April" Punk said surprised to see her. She turned on her heel and jetted down the hall. "April!" Punk yelled walking out of the room "What did I ask you?" he asked Colt

"You fucked this up on your own dude" Colt pointed out

"Punk we need you" someone shouted waving him over

"Find her please?" Punk asked Colt who nodded "I'll be done it ten minutes just bring her back to my room and for the love of batman keep her in the fucking room!"

"You two are driving me crazy" Colt muttered heading off in search of April.

* * *

><p>April was across the arena mostly because she had gotten lost. She found an exit door and decided to step outside for fresh air. A cool breeze hit and April rubbed her arms when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist.<p>

"I know I shouldn't have stormed off like that" April said to him. She felt his lips brush against her bare shoulder.

"You look beautiful tonight" the unfamiliar voice told her and she pulled away and almost fainted upon seeing Carter standing there. "Didn't mean to scare you". April side stepped in and walked over to the door but it was locked. "Why am I getting the silent treatment?" he asked her

"Oh I don't know" she said turning around to face him "Maybe because you used me? Maybe because you said disgusting things to my husband about me?"

"It was a joke" Carter laughed "He was so angry I was just pushing his buttons"

"It was cruel" April said disgusted "I thought we were friends"

"So did I until you changed your number on me" Carter shot back "I hate that you hate me"

"I don't hate you" she admitted reluctantly "I'm just disappointed"

"I was so worried about you" Carter said to her "I didn't sleep for two days when you were in the hospital"

"Please Carter save it for someone-" April started

"Hey you matter to me" Carter interrupted "I don't give a shit about what Punk thinks about it"

"I can't be around you" April said to him

"Because Punk said so or because you don't trust yourself around me?" Carter questioned

"Hello?" April asked banging on the door "I'm locked outside!" she yelled hitting the door again.

"They can't hear you" Carter teased coming up behind her "I saw Cassandra was here-"

"I'm not discussing this with you" April said looking at the door until Carter gently turned her and pressed her against the door.

"Come on how come we can't be friends but they can?" Carter asked her "We didn't do anything wrong"

"You didn't go into the gym after seeing me and talk to my husband about it?" April asked

"I meant everything I said to him" Carter said to her "You could do better than Punk"

"And you would be better?" April asked him

"Worlds better" Carter said honestly stepping closer to her so his hand was on her hip

"Let me go" she said faintly but he just smiled

"You really look beautiful tonight" Carter whispered and pushed himself into her and moved his lips over to her "I'm just looking at you and I'm already hard" he said pushing his want for her into her stomach causing her to bit on her lower lip. The hand on her hip traveled slowly up her body until he was near her breast. "I want you so bad" he admitted "Do you feel it?" he asked pushing into her again

"Get off of me" April insisted

"Make me" he teased as his hot breath hit her face. He ran his thumb over her nipple and even with a bra on he knew it puckered and smiled.

"Seriously stop" April said trying to push him off of her but he was a lot stronger than she was.

"You don't want that" he grinned fighting against her and keeping her pinned to the wall.

"I do want that get off of me" she said trying to aggressively push him off of her "Stop touching me!" as he continued to massage her breast and nuzzle his face against hers.

"You smell so fucking great" he said to her "You make me so hard" he grinned

"Get off!" she screamed again. He was completely invading her and touching her in places that only Phil was meant to touch. As his cheek was flush to hers as he continued to molest her and rub his hard member against her tight dress. April moved her face and bit his cheek causing him to jerk back and when he did she balled up her fist and punched him right in the groin causing him to drop to his knees.

April brought her knee up and hit him in the groin causing him to fall straight to his knees. "Fuck!" he yelled

"April?" Colt asked opening the door then saw Carter. April was holding back tears he dress was disheveled and her makeup was running due to her crying, which she hadn't even realized.

"What the fuck?" Colt asked glaring towards Carter. You didn't have to be a genius to figure out what had just happened.

"Carter what happened?" a few people asked stepping outside.

"Get me out of here" April whispered to Colt. He just nodded and grabbed her hand and pulled her back inside.

* * *

><p>Once Colt pulled April into Phil's private room he locked the door and sat April down.<p>

"What happened?" Paul asked "You're shaking" he frowned

"April what did he do?" Colt asked taking a seat on the coffee table across from where April was sitting

"He followed me outside" April said frantically. "I tried to leave but the door was locked-" a loud knock at the door froze April.

"It's me" Punk said

"Don't let him in" April said grabbing Colt's arm as he stood up

"You know what? I think Punk needs to hear this story actually" Colt said to her and opened the door to let Punk in.

"Why did you lock the-" Punk started and then saw April "I'm sorry about Cassie I-"

"It's not about Cassie" Colt said cutting him off "Tell him" he demanded of April but she looked away "Tell him or I will"

"Oh boy" Paul said nervously and stepped into a corner of the room

"What the fuck is going on? I really don't have time for the dramatics I have a fight in less than two hours" Punk groaned "So somebody fucking talk!"

"Carter touched me" April said looking up at him and he looked at her oddly

"What do you mean he _touched you_?" He asked her

"I was outside and he followed me out" April started off "I didn't want to even talk to him but the door locked and I couldn't get back in and I tried banging on the door but no one heard me" she said to him "He said all of these really nice things at first and then-"

"And then what?" Punk asked slowly and dangerous

"He pinned me against the building and he was touching me" she said to him

"Where?" Punk asked her

"My breasts" She told him "I told him to stop" she added quickly "And he was…you know…"

"No I don't know" Punk said annoyed "Fucking tell me!" He yelled causing everyone to flinch

"He was hard and rubbing against me" she said to him

"Where is he?" Punk asked Colt not even looking at April anymore

"April punched him in the balls and there were some people checking on him outside" Colt said to him folding his arms

"I bit his face too" she added but Punk was still looking at Colt while Paul chewed nervously on a celery stick "You were right" April said to him and he finally looked back at her "I'm sorry" she said softly

"Can you two give me a minute with my wife?" Punk asked Colt and Paul

"Yea" "Sure" Colt and Paul said at the same time and walked out together.

Punk walked over to the coffee table that Colt had just been sitting on and took a seat across from April.

"I was stupid" April said to him "I feel like an idiot"

"You're not an idiot" Punk said taking her hand into his own "I'm sorry he did that to you and the only reason I'm still in this room and as calm as I am is because I get my chance to beat him shortly"

"I wanted to kiss him" April admitted "I wanted to because you kissed Cassie" Punk just let a bitter chuckle escape him "But once he got so close I realized I didn't want to anymore. I only want you ever. I don't know what I've done to make you second guess me and fall for Cassie but instead of being angry and trying to pay you back for it I'm going to fight for you and prove to you that-"

"You've already won me" Punk said to her "There's nothing to be jealous of and that kiss wasn't even a kiss it was friendly peck on the lips" he shrugged

"I don't care" she said to him "After being locked outside with Carter- someone who I thought was a good guy- I realize how lucky I am to have you. You'd never touch me if I asked you to stop "You wouldn't-"

"He's going to be limping out of here tonight or possibly carried out in a body bag" he said assured her "Did he touch you anywhere else?" he asked her and she shook her head no. "I'm sorry" he said brushing his fingers against her cheek

"Why?" she asked "I had it coming. I deserved that and so much worse" she told him and he dropped his hands and narrowed his eyes at her

"Don't say stupid shit like that" Punk said standing up

"No I really do" April said to him "I'm so fucking stupid!" she yelled more at herself "I thought he was my friend but he was…he was…."

"Just like Jason?" Punk asked her and she nodded

"Why do I keep falling for this?" she asked him "And you always just coddle me" she said almost bitterly "I mean you do realize you married an incredibly stupid woman right?"

"Stop" he warned her

"I let some fucking creep dry hump me against a wall!" She yelled causing him to cringe "I let him get that close because I'm naïve! You know what? Go to Cassie" she said to him "You can do ten times better than me"

"Stop this" Punk said brushing it off "I don't want Cassie and you're not stupid you're generous and that's one of the reasons I fell in love with you"

"No" April said shaking her head

"Yes" He argued "You paid for my dinner"

"What?" April asked him confused

"First night we met you spilled soup all over me, remember?" he asked

"Yea" she said not following

"You paid for my dinner that night" he said with a soft smile

"You left me a fifty dollar tip" she said to him

"That's it?" he asked mostly himself "That's not the point the point is you didn't know me from a hole in the wall and you were great to me. I was hooked the second you smiled at me. If you didn't let me in and take a chance with me we might not be here today"

"You were the only good judgment call I have ever made" April said sitting back on the large couch and Punk joined her "Jason, Jewel and now Carter-"

"Jewel is cool now" Punk shrugged

"None of it matters" April said to him "I'm going to be so much more careful and I'm going to start listening to my head and not my heart. I know this sounds stupid but I thought he liked me"

"He's going to pay" Punk promised her

"I don't want you to get in trouble" April said to him

"I don't care if they have to drag me out of that octagon in handcuffs tonight" Punk said to her "But I really do think you should leave" he said to her "It's not going to be pretty and I don't want you to see me like that"

"I love every side of you" April said to him "And I'm not going to miss a front row seat to seeing Carter get beaten down but when you do beat him tonight just remember I softened him up for you"

"I'll keep that in mind" Punk smirked he leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away "Seriously? No kiss?"

"You have lipstick on your lips" she said disgusted

"It was-" Punk started

"I know I was eavesdropping and saw the entire interaction. By the way after your fight tonight we're going to have a talk about why you're still in touch with her" she warned him "But we'll worry about that later right now I need you focused"

"I'm focused" Punk said to her "But do me a favor? Stay in here until my fight" he said to her "I need to get dressed and I can't concentrate knowing you're wandering around by yourself because clearly Colt is zero help"

"I'll stay put" she promised as they both stood up. "You don't believe in luck but I'm going to wish you luck anyway because otherwise I'd have to say break a leg and giving what your about to do I don't want to" she said to him and he smiled lightly

"You're the only one I'd accept it from" He smiled and April pulled his face down and into an intense kiss then suddenly pulled away. He had a goofy grin on when she pulled away. "Just a good luck kiss" she shrugged innocently

"You can wish me luck a lot more" he teased "I'll see you out there" he said then walked out of the room and closed the door behind him seeing Colt and Paul standing there. In a matter of seconds his smile was gone. "Do not let her leave this room" he warned Colt and Paul and both nodded "Do not let any members of the press talk to her in case they heard something, don't let Carter's people in there-"

"No one I get it" Colt said to him

"If Carter Jones has the balls to come near this door you call me" he warned the both of them and they nodded. "If something happens to her again I'm going to kill you both" he said coldly then stormed off

"I think he took that well" Paul said to him

"Have you seen Carter Jones?" they heard Punk asking random people just passing by

"Oh boy" Colt sighed

* * *

><p>Punk walked past a room and saw Carter sitting on a table while someone applied alcohol to the bite mark on his face. He hit the door so hard it practically broke off its hinges.<p>

"Security!" A voice called out as Punk lunged towards Carter as he jumped off the table waiting for Punk as well but about ten people jumped in-between them.

"You're dead!" Punk screamed as he was pulled "I'm going to fucking kill you tonight!"

"Is your wife's panties still wet for me Philly?" Carter mocked

"Let me go!" Punk screamed at the members of security "Dead!" he screamed looking towards Carter and pointing at him. Punk pulled away from the guards and started punching the wall violently feeling the need to get some of his aggression out somehow or he wouldn't be able to make it to the octagon tonight.

"That's right take it on the wall because once I get to you tonight you're not going to get any punches in!" Carter shouted as backstage cameras picked up the entire altercation.

"Get him out of here" a director yelled towards the security guards gesturing to Punk.

It took four large guards to drag Punk away. Once he got into a private room he was being read the riot act from Dana White and other officials but Punk could care less he wasn't even listening. All he could think about was Carter's smug face and how he was going to break it. The pain in his knuckles from punching the wall only encouraged him to hit Carter harder tonight. Carter Jones had crossed the wrong man and touched the wrong woman.


	33. Trying To Mend It

**Trying To Mend It**

* * *

><p>Punk was in his locker room after his first and probably last UFC. He looked down at his hands and tried to compose himself. He didn't imagine this would be how is first UFC fight would go down he knew there was chance he wouldn't win and look foolish and truly get his ass kicked but he didn't have a mark on him. Carter Jones barely got a shot in. As soon as the fight started Punk had him in the ground and landed punch after punch on him. The refs couldn't pry Punk off of him and he was disqualified. Punk's first fight in the UFC was a loss via DQ. He was sure he'd be fined for this as well but strangely Punk wasn't up that he potentially blew a career he wanted all of his life or that he could be out a lot of money all he cared about was Carter and he was positive he did. He didn't remember much from the fight but he remembered seeing blood and hearing bones crack.<p>

"Hey" April said softly walking into the room

"Hey" he said looking up to her

"Are you ok?" she asked walking over to him

"Yea I don't think he even hit me once" Punk said to her

"I don't mean physically" She said taking a seat on the bench next to him "Mentally"

"Yea I'm good" He said to her "I feel like t his weight has been lifted off of my chest"

"Do you want to get out of here?" she asked him

"Do you think I hurt him enough?" Punk asked looking over to her ignoring her question

"Yea" she smirked

"No I mean are you ok with it?" Punk asked "You're the one I did this for"

"I didn't want that" she said to him softly "I wanted your first fight to be huge and memorable. I kind of fee like I took something away from you"

"You've given me everything" Punk reminded her "I was just trying to give you something back"

"You do everyday" she said kissing his lips sweetly. "So what do you say? Want to head out? Or do you want to stay for the last few fights?"

"No let's just get out of here" He said standing up grabbing his bag

"Do you have to talk to Dana first?" she asked

"No" he said to her "We spoke earlier he needs a few days"

"I'm so sorry" she said knowing he was disappointed

"It's not your fault" Punk assured her "Let's go home and say goodnight to our son"

"Ok" she smiled

* * *

><p>Punk was lying in bed looking up at the ceiling when April walked back in the room.<p>

"He's down?" Punk asked

"Like a light" April said crawling onto the bed and lying next to him

"So I know you want to talk to me about the Cassie situation" Punk said to her "I'd rather we do it now instead of sitting on this time bomb any longer"

"Why are you still talking to her?" April asked him looking over

"I like her" Punk told her

"How much do you like her?" April asked him

"As much as I like any of my other female friends" Punk said to her

"Do you have feelings for her?" April asked him point blank.

"Not like I have for you" Punk said to her but that wasn't the answer April was looking for

"So you do have feelings for her" April clarified "Which is why you've stayed in touch with her"

"I don't know" Punk sighed

"We promised each other we wouldn't talk to Carter or Cassie anymore" she reminded him "I kept up my end of the bargain but you couldn't"

"I know" He admitted "Because I know myself and I'm not going to cheat on you"

"But I was going to?" she asked him

"You said to me earlier you wanted him to kiss you" Punk reminded her

"Because Cassie kissed you" she shot back "You let her and I don't think if Cassie had pinned you against the wall you would be fighting back like I did"

"I don't know what you want me to say" Punk said to her

"I want you tell me that you don't like her, that you'll stop talking to her" April told him "I want you to tell me I'm the only woman in your life"

"You are" Punk said to her "We're married" he reminded her

"I don't like that answer" She said getting out of the bed "I don't want us being married the reason I want you to want me"

"I do want you" Punk said to her

"Do you want her?" April asked

"How do you mean?" he asked her

"Are you kidding me?" she asked him "In any way, shape or form Phil. If I told you right now our marriage was over and you were free to date who you wanted would you call her?"

"I wouldn't call anyone" Punk said to her

"Would you fight for me?" April asked him

"What did I just do an hour ago?" Punk asked her "That fight with Carter was for you"

"You're a gentleman- if Carter did that to any female I think your reaction would have been the same" April said to him

"Not true" Punk said shaking his head

"You've been so great to me" April said to him "You've been loving and patient and I've never been able to repay for it but I think I can now"

"What are you talking about?" Punk asked annoyed

"Maybe we should take a break" April said to him

"What?" Punk asked jumping out of the bed

"You like her Phil" April practically cried "I can't change the way you feel and I'd love to but I can't. I don't want to keep you from being happy"

"I am happy" Punk argued

"Your first major UFC fight was ruined because of me" April pointed out "You keep in touch with a woman that you for some reason can't keep away from. You're clearly attracted to her. I don't want you to resent me"

"I don't" Punk said harshly

"A few months ago you packed a bag" she reminded him "You wanted space maybe that wasn't such a bad idea"

"I don't want space" he argued

"We're falling apart Phil" She pointed out "We both had emotional affairs and you're still going on with yours!"

"It's not like that!" Punk yelled

"Then what is it like?" she asked him "What am I supposed to think?"

"We got past this" Punk pointed out growing frustrated

"I thought we did" April said honestly "Clearly you're still having doubts"

"I have no doubts" he said strongly "We've been fine!"

"You wouldn't still be talking to her or inviting her to your fight if you didn't have doubts" April said to him "And I can't help but feel like I screwed up your UFC fight. I've ruined something you had been looking forward to and training for."

"Carter did that" Punk said to her "Not you"

"No it was me" April said to him "We haven't been right since you left WWE."

"I don't think that" He said to her

"Come on Phil" She laughed "I was mad you were always away. We argued a lot whenever I came home"

"Then we would make up" He shrugged "What's the problem?"

"We never talked about it we just had sex" she said to him "We never discussed our feelings or anything we would just have great sex and not bring it up again. But now it's happening too often and we just had a baby and I don't want Max to see that"

"To see what?" Punk asked "We don't fight in front of him"

"I don't want him to see his parents fall apart" April admitted "I don't want him to see us fall out of love"

"That won't happen" Punk said to her "This is just so out of left field. All because I spoke to her?"

"No because you want to talk to her" April said to him

"So you want a divorce?" Punk asked her "Because I'll tell you right now that is not happening over my dead-"

"No" she said quickly "I love you and I want to fix us. I think we need help though- professional help"

"You want to see a therapist?" he laughed "Not happening"

"If you want to make us work you'll reconsider" April said to him

"This is fucking crazy" he laughed "We were fine this morning"

"No we weren't" April argued "We haven't been fine in a long time"

"So what do you want?" Punk asked her "You want me to leave? My son is here I'm not going anywhere"

"You need to figure out what you want" April said to him "You're the one still talking to other women. And if you want to figure it out here that's fine but at least do it from a guest room"

"Maybe I'll just stay at Colt's" Punk said feeling angry. He did not like how April turned this around on him.

"That's fine" April said as he grabbed a bag

"I can't believe this" Punk said with a bitter laugh "A few texts messages and an invite to a show has you thinking we're over"

"It's so much more than that but that didn't help" April said to him "I didn't want to do this tonight but you insisted"

"We're not getting divorced" he said to her as he threw some shirts in a bag

"I don't want to either" she said to him "Maybe if we spent a little time apart you'd more inclined to text me and not Cassie" she shot at him

"Fine" Punk said with a chuckle "I'll play your game"

"It's not a game" April said to him

"Oh it's a game" Punk said to her "This whole fucking thing is crazy but I'll go along with it if it's what you need"

"I needed you to say 'I made a mistake with talking to Cassandra and I'll never do it again'" she said to him "But you didn't"

"I'll never talk to her again!" he said to her "There I said it!"

"No you only said it because I said it" she said to him "Also you already said it and lied. You lied right to my face actually"

"I'll give you a night" Punk said to her "I'll be back in the morning" he said grabbing his bag "I think you need to sleep on this"

"I'm not the one who is attracted to someone else" April said to him

"You were" Punk shot at her "Until you realized your little crush was a fucking predator"

"I'll see you in the morning" she said to him

"Fine" He grabbed his bag and walked out the door just like he did three months prior except this time he didn't go back up the stairs he walked right out the front door.

As soon as Punk left April already had second thoughts and ran down the stairs after him and opened the front door but he was already pulling out the driveway. She closed the front door and rested her back against it until she slouched down to the floor and cried.

* * *

><p>It was almost one in the morning when Punk got to Colt's and knocked on his door.<p>

"Hey" Colt said surprised "You ok?"

"No" Punk said honestly "Can I crash on your couch?"

"Of course" Colt said stepping aside to let him in.

An hour later Punk explained the entire situation to Colt who remained silent.

"Say something" Punk insisted

"Are you still feeling violent?" Colt asked

"My wife just basically threw me out of my own house violent isn't how I'm feeling right now" Punk sighed

"You're wrong" Colt said to him

"It's innocent" Punk groaned annoyed

"You promised April you wouldn't talk to her anymore and you did and not only that you invited her to your fight and you let her kiss you" Colt said to him "You're fucking wrong. I mean April didn't have any problems cutting Carter out why is it so difficult for you?"

"I don't know" Punk spat annoyed "I wish I could take it back"

"Because you got caught? Or because you realized it was wrong?" Colt asked "I mean I don't get you. You were so mad when she spoke to Carter why is it ok for you? And I saw your little exchange with Cassie and there was something there. Your eyes lit up when she spoke, you smiled at her- April saw all of that too"

"I don't know why I can't shake her" Punk admitted "And I don't blame April" he admitted quietly "But I don't want to be away from her. I love her that hasn't changed"

"So do the therapy like she asked" Colt told him

"No" Punk said bitterly

"Do you want to make this up to her?" Colt asked him "Do what she asks and go to therapy- prove you want your marriage to work"

"I shouldn't be here" Punk said to him "I should be at home talking to her until I'm blue in the face and taking care of my son"

"Just stay the night it's late" Colt said to him "You'll see her tomorrow"

"I shouldn't have left" Punk said regretting it already

"You're going back- that's what counts" Colt told him

* * *

><p>The next morning April woke up at around five in the morning and peeked on Max who was sound asleep still. She closed the nursery door quietly and headed down the stairs. She was up and down all night and went to call Punk about a hundred times but always pulled away. Deep down she knew this could cause more harm than good, or maybe he was ok with this? Maybe she just gave him the permission he was looking for to head into the arms of Cassie. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she jumped back slightly seeing Punk sitting on the couch. He was awake but he looked exhausted.<p>

"Phil" she said softly

"Hey" he said to her in a deep voice

"I thought you were staying with Colt" April said to him

"I went there but I came back a few hours ago" Punk said to her "I belong here. I don't think leaving and space is going to help us"

"I think you're right" April agreed. He stood up and walked over to her.

"I fucked up" he admitted "I'm going to fix it"

"Ok" she said to him

"I'll do your therapy sessions" he said to her and she smiled "If that's what you really want"

"It is" She said to him

"But I'm not leaving the house, I'm not leaving my son and I'm not leaving you" he said to her "I made promises and I'm keeping them"

"I was hoping you'd say that" she said with a wide smile

"She's out of my life" Punk said reaching into his pocket and passing April his phone "Look through it" he encouraged "Her number is gone there's no messages. If your goal was to give me a wake up call it worked" she just passed him back his phone without a second thought.

"I trust you" she said to him

"How could you?" Punk asked her

"Because I love you" April said simply "And maybe it's stupid to trust you but I want to trust you."

"I love you" he said cupping her cheek "That is something that will never change. I may fuck up from time to time but I'll always love you that's one thing you could always count on"

"I do" She said to him and he moved his lips over hers. It was a sweet, tender kiss and he pulled away slowly nipping on her bottom lip while doing so. "Thank you for coming back"

"I'll always come back" Punk told her softly

* * *

><p>A week later Punk and April walked back into the house after their first therapy session together.<p>

"Hey it's the Brooks'" Colt grinned

"How's Max?" April asked removing her jacket

"He's fine he cried, ate, cried, got changed, cried and is now sleeping" Colt said to him "He's way too attached to you two"

"He should be we're his parents" April said to him

"So how did therapy go?" Colt asked them

"Good" "Horrible" April and Punk said at the same time

"Phil didn't like what the therapist had to say" April smirked "We're not allowed to have sex until out next session"

"What?" Colt asked with a laugh "Isn't that what a healthy couple should be doing?"

"Dr. Know it all thinks April and I use sex as a tool to distract us from confrontation" Punk mocked

"He's probably right" Colt agreed

"She also thinks April should explore her sexuality" Punk said with a smirk "She thinks April was talking to Carter because she's curious"

"That's not true" April said to him

"You said that sometimes you wonder" Punk pointed out

"She also said you have self destructive tendencies" April said to him

"I can believe it" Colt nodded in agreement "That's why he stayed in touch with Cassie"

"Exactly" April said as Punk rolled his eyes

"Why else would the moron invite her to the UFC fight that you'd be at?" Colt asked with a laugh

"That's what Dr. Patrice said" April said to him

"But if you two aren't having sex how is April supposed to explore?" Colt asked

"It's stupid" April laughed

"She wants April to 'learn how to take care of herself'" Punk said mocking the doctors the voice "She feels April only likes what I allow to her like"

"She wants you to- uh- you know" Colt smirked winking at April

"Don't do that" Punk warned

"She feels Phil has always been in control of me sexually and I need space from that" April said to him

"So what's in the bag?" Colt asked seeing the bag in April's hand

"The great doctor sent April to a sex shop" Punk told him and Colt let out a loud laugh "You know just some toys to help her find herself sexually" he said annoyed

"So she's going to be…and you can't…." Colt said trying not to laugh "This is fantastic"

"Yea this is exactly what I was expecting" Punk said annoyed plopping on the couch and turning on the TV

"You want to crash at my place?" Colt offered Punk "I don't trust you two alone"

"We're supposed to be able to control ourselves" April told him "Do everything the same, sleep in the same bed, work out together even shower together"

"You two shower together?" Colt asked

"Almost every morning" Punk said looking at the TV

"Yea I don't think this is going to last" Colt said and both April and Punk looked at him surprised "Not your marriage!" he said quickly "I mean the no sex thing"

"The doctor said it was super important that we do this" April said to him "And Phil knows how important this is to me" she said looking towards Punk who just nodded

"Well good luck" Colt laughed "Oh so are we going to Ring Of Honor tomorrow?"

"No" April said causing Punk to look at her

"Why not?" Punk asked her

"You're taking time off from UFC" she said to him

"I was suspended actually" Punk smirked. His suspension wasn't harsh and Dana felt bad but had to do it. But Punk's UFC career was far from over.

"I just mean maybe we should take this time to focus on just us" she said to him

"You can at least go down there" Punk said to her

"I'm just not ready" April said to him

"Think about it" Punk said to her "No one is saying sign anything and I'm sure they'd still want you later down the road but at least go down there and check it out. Also it's a night out and -sex thinks we need to learn to do things separately"

"I'll come by tomorrow at 6 if you still want to go we will" Colt shrugged "If not we'll just stay in and I'll tease Punk about the fact that he can't have sex with you for a few weeks for the entire night"

"Go" Punk said to her seriously "Or I'll kill him"

"Ok fine" she sighed

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" Colt said to them

"Thanks for watching Max" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek

"No problem" Colt said to her "See you later buddy" Colt said laughing slightly as he walked out the door.

"It wasn't so bad tonight" April said to him

"I guess not" He said keeping his eyes on the TV.

"Are you going to be down here for a while?" April asked

"Why?" Punk asked looking towards her now

"While Max is sleeping I figured I'd try some of this out" She said holding up the bag and Punk growled slightly. He'd love to be up there with her, teaching her or hell just watching her.

"Yea I'll be here" He said trying to sound strong "But uh- I don't know why I can't be in the room with you"

"Do you think you could control yourself?" April asked him

"Yea" he lied

"You can watch me with these toys" she said gesturing to the bag "And now have the urge to touch me?"

"I'd probably be busy touching myself to be honest" Punk admitted embarrassedly

"How about you just stay down here and maybe tomorrow" she said to him

"Fine" Punk said and watched as she walked up the stairs. Punk jumped out of his seat and was about to follow her up

"No listening at the door either!" she yelled

"Fuck" he muttered turning around and going back to the couch "Stupid fucking therapist" he said turning the volume on the TV up.


	34. Dirty Dreams

**A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone! I am still getting over an illness so if I fall off the grid for a few days it means I'm not well. Thank you for all your patience and enjoy the next chapter! Also this chapter is pretty smuty even for me so just be prepared...**

**P.S- Thank you for all of your reviews! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Dirty Dreams<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Punk wandered up the stairs and stopped outside the bedroom when he heard his wife's moans coming from inside the closed master bedroom. He immediately grinned and opened the door a crack and stuck his face in but the sight he came across he was no expecting.<em>

"…_that's so good" his wife moaned happily _

"_You would like this" a male voice chuckled and Punk pushed the door all the way open._

"_April" Punk said loudly. April was sitting on the bed straddling a male in reverse so she was facing the door._

"_Hi baby" she smiled_

"_What is…what are you doing?" he asked her _

"_Just what the doctor told me" April shrugged innocently "Exploring my sexuality" Punk could see a man palming his wife over her black lace panties from behind but couldn't see his face._

"_You know I can't stop" the male voice said_

"_Don't" she whined "It's so good" _

"_Babe-" Punk started and then saw Carter peek his head over April's shoulder_

"_Here to watch?" Carter grinned _

"_What is he doing here?" Punk asked his wife_

"_He's just warming me up" she assured him as Carter moved a little rougher and she rolled her eyes to the back of her head. _

"_Warming you up for what?" Punk asked _

"_The main event" Carter answered for her _

"_You are so strong" April said lustfully to Carter_

"_And you are so wet" Carter challenged "You're soaking for me"_

"_Get out of my house!" Punk yelled at Carter_

"_No he has to say you know the rules" April said to him "You can watch if you're a good boy" she offered pointing to a chair in the corner of the room. _

"_I don't want to" Punk said eyeing the two fooling around on his own bed_

"_Don't be such a baby" Carter laughed "Look at how hot she looks" he said using his free hand to run over her torso. _

"_This is sick" Punk disgusted_

"_Yet you're still here" Carter grinned "She's very addictive"_

"_I can't watch this" Punk said turning around but the door was gone now. _

"_It's ok baby" April smiled reaching her arm out and Punk grabbed her hand. "It means nothing."_

"_I hate this" he almost cried "I need you" _

"_And you'll have me but you heard Dr. Patrice" she reminded him as Carter's free hand moved over to her breast and he became to play with it while his other hand remained latched onto her warm area as he roughly rubbed her._

"_I want her too man" Carter said to him "But I'm not the one who gets her"_

"_She's mine" Punk said to him "Nobody gets her" _

"_Didn't your therapist tell you that April is not your propriety?" Carter asked _

"_Why the fuck am I even dreaming this?" he asked dropping April's hands and rubbing his temple_

"_You had naughty dreams about Cassie" April said to him "You used to dream about doing this to her" she reminded him and he looked stunned_

"_How did you know that?" Punk asked_

"_I know everything" April smiled "This is your guilty conscious"_

"_The dreams didn't mean anything" Punk swore to her _

"_Just like this means nothing" she said to him coolly "Oh that's really good" she said turning her attention back to Carter who was pinching at her nipple over her bra _

"_It's almost time" Carter told her _

"_Time for what?" Punk asked_

"_I'm just the warm up to what April really wants" Carter said to him again and Punk rolled his eyes "He's going to help our little April reach new levels, are you excited?" he asked April and she just nodded_

"_I think I'm going to-" she started_

"_He doesn't want you to cum until he's inside of you" Carter scolded _

"_Jesus" Punk groaned _

"_I thought you didn't believe in that" a familiar voice said entering the room._

"_John?" Punk asked looking towards his former work rival John Cena. _

"_Sorry I'm late" he said walking over to April who was still being pleasured by Carter. He cupped her face and shoved his tongue into her mouth causing her to moan into the kiss._

"_I'm going to be sick" Punk said to himself _

"_No you're not" Carter laughed as John removed his t-shirt and shorts leaving him in just boxers._

"_This is your own guilt" John warned Punk._

"_I need to fucking wake up" Punk said to himself and began to pace back and forth across the room. "Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up" he kept repeating to himself._

"_I think you're going to want to see this" Carter said standing next to Punk. Punk looked over and watched as John fucking Cena pulled down his wife's panties and buried his ugly face in-between her thighs._

"_Oh John!" she cried arching off of the bed. _

"_Look at how much she's enjoying it" Carter teased nudging Punk's shoulder. Punk charged towards John but couldn't do a thing._

"_Stop!" Punk screamed into John's ear but he didn't._

"_Oh John don't ever stop" April begged running her hands over his buzzed hair. _

"_Look at how into she is" Carter laughed walking over to the bed. "Hello" he teased waving his hand over April's face. "She can't see me" he then began to laugh hysterically "See what I did there?" _

"_Make it stop" Punk said to him _

"_Its your dream dude" Carter shrugged "I think it's a little weird you're dreaming this too but I'm not complaining. John said I could play with her too" her moans turned into cries at John caused her to climax with only his tongue and Punk was livid. _

"_You taste so exotic" John said moving up her body "Did you like that pretty girl?" he asked nipping at her lips and she just nodded_

"_I think she did" Carter responded _

"_Are you ready for more?" John asked as he removed her bra and her eyes lit up "Do you want to tell me how you like it?" he asked and she shook her head 'no'_

"_I'll like it anyway you do" April replied lustfully and watched as John tugged down his boxers. "Oh my" She said sitting up _

"_I know" John grinned_

"_Give me a fucking break" Punk said rolling his eyes_

"_You're the biggest I've ever seen" April said reaching her hand out and gently running her fingers over his hard shaft _

"_Did you hear that?" John asked with a cocky smirk looking towards Punk_

"_Yea I fucking heard it" Punk said disgusted "I'm ready to wake up!" he yelled out "Fucking wake me up or end this fucking nightmare" _

"_Do you think you'll fit?" April asked_

"_I don't know" Carter said seriously tapping his chin _

"_We're meant to be" John said casually "Of course I will. We'll fit physically just as good as we fit emotionally"_

"_Is it going to hurt?" April asked _

"_Yes" Punk said to her "It will fucking hurt don't do it!" _

"_I think someone is a little jealous" April giggled running her hands over John's broad shoulders and both laughed at Punk._

"_You made this happen" John reminded him _

"_John I get a turn right?" Carter asked bouncing on his heels "You said if I helped-"_

"_Yea Carter you did good" John said smiling "But you'll have to wait a little bit she's going to be very sore"_

"_Oh fucking hell" Punk said trying to scratch his own eyes out _

"_I don't plan on using the same method of entry" Carter grinned "I want her from the back- I'm an ass man" _

"_She has a great ass" John agreed _

"_Please boys there's plenty of time to argue this and if one or both of you don't start things off I'm going to leave" she warned_

"_Yes! Leave!" Punk cheered _

"_Phil if you're a good little boy I'll let you get a quickie in" April said to him _

"_Her mouth will be free" Carter suggested with a shrug _

"_I think I'm having a heart attack" Punk said placing his hand over his heart and falling back into the chair._

"_He just wants attention" John said to April. "Lay back, spread your legs and close your eyes"_

_Punk kept his eyes closed and screamed out when he heard his wife scream upon John Cena entering her. _

"Phil!" April yelled shaking his arm causing him to shoot up. He was sweating at out of breath "Baby what happened?" she asked touching his arm but he jerked it away surprising him. He looked over and saw her hurt face and realized it was all just a dream

"I'm sorry" He said catching his breath "I had a really bad dream"

"You feel asleep on the couch and I heard you all way from upstairs" She said to him

"I didn't wake the baby did I?" he asked

"No" she said softly "Want to talk about it?"

"Nope" He said throwing the blanket off of him and April's eyes widened

"It must not have been that bad" she said nodding down

"Fuck!" He yelled out loud standing up

"Baby it's ok" April said was Punk stormed past her "Just one more week-" she started but he slammed the bathroom door to take care of his little problem and she could hear the door lock.

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later Punk entered the bedroom and saw April was sitting up reading a book.<p>

"Better?" April asked but he just glared at her as he got into the bed and rolled over to face the wall. "Want to talk about your dream?"

"Never in my life do I want to talk about it" Punk warned "I want to forget it. Most dreams I can never remember but this one is still fresh in my fucking head"

"What was it about?" she pushed until he rolled over to look at her.

"You" He said annoyed and almost childishly

"Was I mean?" she asked

"No" He said to her

"Was I hurt?" she asked

"No" he answered

"Damn it Phil talk to me" She demanded

"You were in this bed" Punk said to her

"I can see why you found it so disturbing" April teased

"You weren't alone" He informed her coldly

"Oh I dream cheated on you?" she laughed

"You think this is funny?" Punk asked her "You were with two guys in my bed"

"Our bed" she corrected "And really?" she asked with a grin but he wasn't amused "Who was it?"

"Carter and John Cena" Punk spat "And you didn't care that I was there watching"  
>"It's not a big deal" April chuckled running her hand soothingly up and down his arm<p>

"Yes it is!" He argued "But I think I know why I had the dream"

"Me too" April said to him "You had the dream because we haven't had sex in a while"

"No" He said shaking his head "I had one or two dreams about Cassie in that way" he admitted

"Oh" she said trying not to sound hurt

"Obviously it meant nothing" he said to her quickly

"It must have meant something if you had this dream tonight" April said to him "You had sexual dreams about Cassie…how often?"

"A couple of times" he admitted "You've never dreamt of another man?"

"Not in that way no" April admitted shyly "But hey it was just dream don't worry about it" but Punk could tell she was clearly hurt.

"I'm sorry" Punk said to sitting up

"You can't help what you dream" April said to him "When was the last time you dreamt of her?"

"Before Max was even born" Punk assured her "And in all fairness you were in most of the dreams"

"Was I watching?" she asked disgusted

"No but I was" Punk smirked and April slapped his arm

"Ouch!" He laughed rubbing his arm

"I don't know if I should be relieved that I was in the dream or disgusted" she said to him

"A little bit of both?" he suggested

"Is that something you want?" April asked unsurely

"A threesome?" He asked with a laugh

"I'm just curious" She said to him

"I don't want another man or woman for that matter touching you" Punk said to her honestly "I wouldn't enjoy it"

"Good" she said feeling relieved turning the light off and laying back in bed but turned to face her husband. "I do miss being with you though" she said running her fingers down his stubbly cheek.

"I miss it so fucking much" He rasped out gazing into her eyes "But I don't want you to think our relationship is based on sex"

"I've never thought that but this is a good exercise" April said to him

"At least you get a little relief" he smirked

"It's not the same" April admitted "I miss your hands on my body, your breath against my neck" she said snuggling into his neck "Your harness poking me…"

"This is not helping me" Punk growled

"I miss pulling at your hair while you're devouring me" April said lustfully and Punk closed his eyes just thinking about it. "I miss your mouth on my breasts-" she said and she felt him tug her leg over his thigh so he could be closer to her and she could feel he was already growing hard.

"Keep talking" He encouraged

"I miss the way you would slid your fingers into me and then place them into my mouth" she whispered "I love to watch your eyes while I do it, do you know why I watch your eyes?" she asked in a teasing voice

"No" he said to her as he tried to mentally put himself in the place April was describing

"Because I'm imagining sucking something else" she admitted and she felt him grow harder and harder with every word she said. "Do you miss that?"

"You have no fucking idea" he said moving his arm down from her waist to her backside and pushed her ass so she had even more contact with his hardness.

"I think this is cheating" April said to him "We're having sex talk"

"We're not taking our clothes off" He reminded her. "We're just casually talking"

"What do you miss about me?" she asked

"Everything" He said as he felt her grind into his hard shaft. "The way you taste- it's like nothing else…so sweet" he said brushing his lips over her hair "How your little yet strong legs wrap around my neck and sometimes I'm afraid you'll break it but once my tongue is in you I don't even care" April's arm moved around to his back and she was almost clawing at it

"Tell me more" she encouraged

"You're so warm and tight when I'm inside of you" he whispered as he now began to move against her as well and they were now full on dry humping and neither even realized it. "It feels like the first every time" he said to her

"Don't stop" she said to him and he moved her onto her back and was nestled between her legs.

"Sometimes I don't know what I want to do with my hands" he admitted cupping her breasts "I love touching you here" he said kissing over her tank-top and lightly biting over her breast. "But my hands want to be everywhere" She was arching her back as he thrust in-between her thighs. "I want to be in your mouth" he said kissing her lips- kissing was totally allowed "I want to be back here" he said moving one hand down her body and then pinched her butt causing her to jerk up harder into him and he hissed slightly. "I want to be here" he said kissing down her neck and burying his face in her cleavage.

"This is breaking the rules" She reminded him trying to come to her senses. And he reluctantly rolled off of her.

"It's not we were dressed" Punk pointed out "Please we need this" he said to her "I bet you're drenched right now" he smirked kissing her cheek

"I'm as wet as you are hard" she said nodding towards the bulge in his boxers. She slid her hand past her sleeping pants and looked towards him

"Don't you want one of your toys?" he teased watching her

"I just need your voice" she said looking at him "Talk to me baby" she said using her free hand to cup his face.

"Are you wet?" he asked her and she nodded

"Tell me what you're doing" he requested

"Tell me what you would do…" she suggested

"I would first tease your lips" he said inching closer to her "Then slid my index finger into you. I'd listen as you moaned and beg for more" he said to her and she just nodded "Do it" he said to her "You're amazing it feels great" he said

"I am" she admitted "What would you do next?"

"I'd slip my middle finger in and watch as you arch and roll your eyes to the back of your head- it's so fucking sexy when you do that" he admitted as he moved his own hand under his own boxers now and this caused April to smile "Hope you don't mind" he smirked

"Not at all" she assured him

"After I have two fingers inside of you I usually move them as fast I as I can because at this point I'm jealous" Punk admitted

"Jealous of what?" she asked

"My own fingers" he replied honestly. She moaned as quietly as possible as she arched into her own fingers causing Punk to move faster against himself. "I can't wait to pull them out of you taste them, or watch you taste them because you deserve to know how fucking good you taste" he told her. "Sometimes right before I pull them out my thumb massages your clit just so I can hear you scream" he admitted "Are you doing that now?" and she nodded "I'm insanely jealous of your hand" he said seriously

"I'm jealous of yours" She admitted "So jealous" she said trying to move her free hand over him but he slapped it away

"We're trying to be good here" Punk reminded her. He threw the bed sheets off of him and tried to get out of the bed but April grabbed his wrist with her free hand

"Where are you going?" she asked

"The bathroom" He said to her "I really need to finish this" he smirked

"Do it here" April said to him

"No" he said with a laugh "I don't do that in front of women"

"I'm not just a random woman I'm your wife" April frowned "I'm doing it and I want you to watch" she said to him "Let me watch" she asked slowly enticing him back into the bed

"It's embarrassing" he said to her

"No it's hot" she argued "Please finish" she said to him "If you do I will. I'll even sneak you a taste" she offered arching a brow and his face fell

"It's technically not sex" He said to her and she nodded "You promise?"

"Yes Phil" she said with a sigh as she felt herself growing closer "Oh Phil I'm almost there. Come on baby…cum for me" she begged. He didn't need to hear anymore he pulled the covers back over them and nestled his face into her hair and the only sounds were their moans and skin clapping. A few moments later April moaned loudly and Punk also released into his own boxers.

"That was different" April said looking over to him

"And it wasn't cheating" He added and she smiled "We don't have to tell the anti-sex doctor about this do we?"

"No" she laughed "This will be our little secret" she promised. Punk watched as her hand emerged from under the covers. "Still want?" she asked holding up her hand and Punk gently grabbed her wrist and began to lick over her fingers.

"So good" he said placing her two fingers fully into his mouth and sucking on them like his life depended on it.

"I think you got it all" she teased after five minutes

"Yea I think I licked you clean" he said pulling her fingers out of her mouth "Um I have to shower now" he said to her

"Me too" she smiled. They both got out of the bed and studied each other as they undressed

"Maybe I'll use the other shower" He said to her feeling himself start to stiffen just at the sight of her.

"Good idea" She said relieved starting to feel herself grow hot as well. She raced passed him into the shower and he headed out of the bedroom completely to use another bathroom.

It was going to be a long week…


	35. Smooth Sailing

**Smooth Sailing**

* * *

><p>Punk was trying to get Max to calm down. April had gone out for a run and he was extremely attached to his mother. He cried every time he would see her leave a room.<p>

"Relax kid" Punk said rubbing his back "She'll be back soon"

"What's his deal?" Colt asked walking into the house

"He wants April" Punk said to him

"Where is the little lady?" Colt asked

"She went out for a run" Punk said to him

"Here Uncle Colt knows how to cheer him up" Colt said holding his arms out and Punk passed Max over to him "See?" Colt grinned smiling at Max who was already claming down

"How did you do that?" Punk asked seriously and curiously

"He finds my face to be soothing" Colt teased

"My son likes you better than me" Punk said annoyed

"That's not true" Colt argued "He just likes my face better. So how are things with April?"

"Good" Punk said to him "We've been doing really great actually"

"So the no sex ban is still working for you two?" Colt teased

"I'm not a fan of it" Punk said to him and Colt let out a laugh "But I understand it. We haven't had sex in a long time and I'm ok with it"

"When is this ban lifted?" Colt asked

"Four days" Punk grinned "Speaking of what are you doing in four days?"

"You want me to have sex with you guys?" Colt asked seriously

"No you idiot I want you to watch Max for the night" Punk said to him

"Yea no problem but is April ok with that?" Colt questioned "She hates leaving him for longer than a few hours I can't imagine how she'd be away from him an entire night"

"She doesn't know yet and she'll be fine. I plan on keeping her distracted" Punk smirked

"Ew" Colt said annoyed "How you two lasted this long is beyond me"

"Well we didn't have sex but there are other things that can be done" Punk grinned remembering a few nights back.

"You two aren't supposed to be touching" Colt scolded

"We weren't" Punk said fondly

"So you jerk off to her jerking off?" Colt asked annoyed

"Not discussing it and don't talk about things like that in front of my kid" Punk warned "Besides that was really our only slip up but I blame it on my dream"

"You had a dream?" Colt laughed

"More like a nightmare" Punk groaned "One that I can't forget no matter how hard I try"

"What was it about?" Colt asked curiously

"Don't want to talk about it" Punk said to him

"Come on" Colt encouraged "I'm your brother you can tell me"

"I had a nightmare about April in bed" Punk said to him

"Sounds like a sweet dream" Colt grinned

"No, no" Punk warned "She wasn't with me she was with not one but two other guys"

"You have it all wrong you're supposed to be dreaming about your wife with two other women not men" Colt said shaking his head

"I don't want to dream about her with anyone but me" Punk said annoyed

"It was just a dream" Colt told him "I wouldn't read too much into it. I have plenty of inappropriate dreams involving women. I've had sex dreams about the women you've been with before"

"Oh really?" Punk asked annoyed

"Yea I mean Maria…" Colt smirked "That one still pops up from time to time"

"Classy" Punk remarked

"I've dreamt of Amy too" Colt informed him "And even April"

"What?" Punk asked him

"You can't get mad about that" Colt said to him "It was just a dream. Actually my latest dream involved the three of them" he grinned at him

"If you weren't holding my son I'd punch you in the face" Punk told him honestly

"Guess I'm going to have to hold him all day" Colt shrugged "Not a problem my arm isn't even tired yet"

"Hey" April said walking into the kitchen

"That was a short run" Punk noted "You ok? Your knee hurting?"

"No it's not that" she said with a smile and Max began to cry just hearing her voice wanting to be in her arms.

"Traitor" Colt hissed at Max

"Mommy is here" April said reaching for Max but Colt kept him in his arms "What are you doing give me my son"

"Yea Colt" Punk said with a smile "Pass him over"

"Um" Colt said nervously "Punk said he was going to punch him when I put Max down" Colt tattled

"You're such a baby" Punk mocked

"I won't let him hit you" April promised and Colt passed Max over to her  
>"Tattle-tail" Punk whispered "So what happened?" Punk asked his wife<p>

"It may be crazy but I think some guy was following me" April said and both Colt and Punk looked serious

"Are you sure?" Punk asked her

"I think so" April said to him as she took a seat with Max who was down crying but still had the saddest eyes ever "My poor baby" she frowned kissing his cheek "Mommy is here now" she assured him.

"Back to the person following you- where was he following you?" Punk asked trying to get her attention back on this

"I was in the park. He had a hood up covering his head and face which I thought was weird because it's like a hundred degrees out" April told him "I could just be paranoid but I didn't feel right so I cut my run short"

"Did he follow you out of the park?" Colt asked

"I don't think so. I didn't look behind me I just got home as fast as possible" April shrugged "Again I could just be crazy. I probably should have just continued my run"

"No you did the right thing" Punk encouraged "If something doesn't feel right ever you call me" he told her

"I knew you were with Max and again it wasn't a big deal. It was probably just a fan trying to get a picture" April said to him

"Still you can't ever be too careful" Colt said to her

"Or maybe I just wanted an excuse to come home" she said kissing the top of Max's head "Mommy is never, ever leaving you again" she said to him and Colt laughed lightly "Why is that funny?"

"I don't know" Colt shrugged "Punk do you think it's funny?"

"I asked Colt to watch Max in a few days" Punk said to her

"Where are we going?" April asked "And why can't we bring Max?" Colt laughed again "I'm not some crazy mom I can leave him for an hour or so" she laughed lightly but Colt just laughed more "Stop laughing at me" she said stomping her foot

"I was thinking he could stay with Max here….overnight" Punk told her

"With us?" April asked with a smile "I mean I guess he can stay in the guest room-"

"No, no" Punk chuckled "Alone here with Max"

"Why alone?" April asked "You want me to leave my baby alone over night?" she asked horrified

"I was thinking you and I can get a room in this beautiful suite at the hotel and-" Punk started

"Look at this face" She said holding Max up. His eyes were still puffy and watery and he still looked terribly sad. "How could you leave this face for a whole night!?"

"He does look kind of pitiful" Punk admitted frowning at his son

"He's not pitiful he just loves his mom" April defended holding Max against her chest

"Just think about it" Punk said to her "Who would you trust more with Max than Colt?"

"I trust Colt with not only my own life but of course Max's" April said to looking towards Colt who couldn't help but smile "Doesn't mean I can leave my son for an entire night"

"The therapist said we need to make time for just us" he reminded her

"Can't we have us time in our bedroom? Colt can stay the night but we'll stay locked in the bedroom he won't even know we're here" April suggested smiling

"Yea I doubt that" Colt mumbled "I'm sure Max and I would hear you"

"I don't just want to be locked away in bed with you I want to go to dinner and hang out" He said to her "Just think about it?"

"Ok" she agreed.

"I see where Max gets his pitiful face from" Colt whispered to April who let out a laugh

"Asshole" Punk mumbled.

"Come on it's identical!" Colt argued "Everyday Max looks more and more like you only better looking. You have your own mini me"

"He's going to be trouble" April sighed

"I wasn't that bad" Punk defended and Colt laughed "I wasn't!"

"He's going to want to date at the age of ten" April sighed

"What's wrong with that?" Punk asked her

"If Max was a girl would that be a problem for you?" April asked

"Dating age for girls in this house is late twenties" Punk said to her

"But because Max is a boy it's ok?" April asked offended

"Yea" Punk said to her

"I won't dignify that with a response" April said to him

"Yea you sexist pig" Colt mocked towards Punk

"When you have children then you can comment" Punk said to him "Until then zip it"

* * *

><p>April had given Max a bath and headed down the stairs after putting him down. Punk was watching a baseball game when April took a seat next to him.<p>

"So I've been thinking about it" April started "And if Dr. Patrice thinks it's a good idea I'll spend the night away"

"Cool" Punk smiled "But I want to go regardless of what she thinks"

"Great Max is going to be as defiant as you" April mumbled

"Don't worry I know how to handle defiant kids" Punk smirked

"Because you've been around so many?" she asked

"No because I was one" he said seriously "But I've been thinking about your run today and maybe you should run somewhere else for the time being"

"Like where?" she asked amused

"Like up and down the block" He suggested "I'll be able to watch you from the window"

"Cute" she smirked "But no. Seriously I think I just wanted an excuse to come home"

"You wouldn't have mentioned it if it didn't bother you" Punk said to her "There's all kinds of crazy people lurking around I don't want any one of them watching or following you"

"That's very sweet of you I'll tell you what I won't run in the park for a few days ok?" she asked and that seemed to have pacified him enough

"Good" Punk said to her

"And I won't have to worry about leaving Max because I ordered one of those running strollers" she grinned "Now he can come with me!"

"That's cool" Punk smirked "So what's on the agenda for tonight? Going to play with your toys?"

"Actually I packed them" April said to him

"You're down with them now?" he asked surprised

"No I just want to bring them with me in case we do go to the hotel" April said to him

"Oh honey I love you but you're not sticking anything in me" he warned and she laughed "And the only thing that's going to be pleasuring you is me"

"It's not just stuff like that. I bought a couple of other things…" she trailed off innocently

"Like what?" He asked intrigued

"I bought some lotions" She told him

"I like lotion" He smiled

"Some toys for me that I think you'll thoroughly enjoy" she promised him "Also handcuffs"

"Handcuffs?" Punk stuttered

"That's right" She smiled "We've never done that before"

"No we haven't" he smiled "I get to cuff you?"

"No I get to cuff you" she said arching a brow "It's all about exploring my sexuality and having you at my mercy is very exciting. I'm plan on reminding you that no other woman can love you like I can" she said smugly

"Oh honey you don't have to do that I already know but I won't stop you" Punk smiled "Can we just fast forward to the weekend?"

"No baby it will be worth the wait" April said kissing his lips and he didn't want to pull away she did first. "Maybe I still need those toys. I'm getting all excited just thinking about what I'm going to do to you" she said kissing his lips one more time leaving Punk with a goofy smile.

* * *

><p>Jason walked into a small diner all the way across town and took a seat across from two men.<p>

"Hey" Jason said taking a seat removing his hood.

"Money?" the one man asked

"I know, I know but trust me I'm going to double everything I took from you" Jason assured him

"How are you going to do that?" another man asked. He had a thick Russian accent to boot. "You told us your ex wife cut you off"

"She did" Jason nodded "But asking her was my mistake" he said to them "I have a sure fire way to get millions"

"You owe us nine thousand that's what we're interested in" the man reminded him "Giving you money again after what happened a few years ago was our mistake. A mistake that by the way we had to fix. You didn't even have the balls to take a ring off a tiny girl"

"Trust me this is going to be your biggest payday. I'm going to double your money" Jason grinned

"How so?" the man asked

"I don't think you want to know" Jason admitted "Just let me worry about it"

"We are worried about it" the other man spat "Tell us now". Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture and slid it across the table.

"Cute kid" the man with the accent remarked "You're going to sell a child?"

"No I'm going to take him" Jason said to him "Do you know who this kid is? Max Brooks. His father is Phil Brooks who is signed to UFC- he makes millions and his wife is loaded too!"

"Ugh" the one man groaned "You couldn't even steal a ring from this woman and we're to believe you could steal her child?"

"It'll be easy." Jason said to him "She goes for a run everyday I've been watching her."

"And she leaves the kid at home alone?" the man laughed "I doubt that"

"No her husband is home with him" Jason said and both men laughed now

"You're going to take a child away from his father who is a trained fighter?" he laughed loudly "You are so stupid"

"No he has to go back to training soon. I read his suspension is going to be up within the next few weeks and she'll either have to take him with her or leave him with a sitter" Jason said to them "Her husband trains out of state! It's perfect"

"We don't hurt kids" the man reminded him

"I'm not going to hurt the kid" Jason said honestly "I'm not some monster. The kid will be back home that night with his parents. Trust me April will pay up right away"

"If you hurt the child we kill you" the man with the thick accent warned

"I swear on my life I won't" Jason assured them

"Funny choice of words seeing as how your life does hang in the balance. We don't hurt children but foolish men who steal from us are a different story" the man with an accent threatened

"If this doesn't work you won't only be running from the police and a pissed off fighter but we'll kill you- for real this time" the man said standing up with the other one "Two more weeks" He warned

* * *

><p>Punk passed the nursery on his way to bed and did what he always did before going to bed, check in on Max. But tonight April was in there with him.<p>

"Something wrong?" Punk whispered walking into the nursery

"No he just looks so cute" April smiled and Punk peeked over "He's truly the best thing we have ever done our lives"

"Agreed" he smiled watching his son breathe

"No matter what we've been through or what we've been fighting about these last few months doesn't even seem important when I look at him" April admitted

"No more fighting" Punk said to her "I want to make love not war" he said kissing her shoulder lightly

"I bet" she grinned "Well in a couple of days we will" she smiled "Max will be in good hands with Colt"

"Absolutely" Punk agreed "I got a call from Dana by the way. My suspension is up"

"Oh that's great" April smiled looking at him as they continued to talk in low voices careful not to wake their son.

"They already have my next fight booked" Punk told her

"Who is it?" April asked intrigued

"Carter Jones" he told her and April sighed "Dana told me the fight will make millions and Carter wants it"

"Are you sure about this?" April asked "You nearly killed him"

"I don't want to kill him anymore" Punk admitted "So yea I think if I keep a clear head I'll actually win this fight"

"I support you" April said to him

"I know" He said with a smile "You always do"

"Does this mean you're going back to Milwaukee?" April asked nervously

"Yea a few times a week" Punk said to her "I won't be around Cassie"

"How can I be sure?" she asked him

"Because I'm giving you my word" Punk told her seriously "Trust me I'm going to be all about training. I won't even talk to her"

"Ok" she said feeling her stomach tighten

"Hey, hey" He said putting his finger under her chin so she would be looking up at him "This is all behind us. It's ok"

"I know" She said with a forced smile. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest "I just don't want anything to come between us ever again"

"I won't let it" He promised "It's smooth sailing from here on out"


	36. Fantasy Night (Part I)

**Fantasy Night (Part I)**

* * *

><p>It wasn't easy but Punk had finally gotten April to the hotel. Not only was Colt staying at the house but also so was his mom and sisters but April was still uneasy about the entire thing.<p>

"What if he wakes up in the middle up of the night because he has a bad dream and is looking for me to tell him everything is going to be ok but I'm not there?" she asked her husband as he unpacked his bag.

"I'm sure one of the twenty people staying at the house will be able to handle it" Punk mocked

"He won't be able to sleep without his stuffed Batman and I think I left in the car-" she started to panic

"You did and I saw it when I was packing the car and gave it to Colt" Punk told her

"Ok good" she said trying to calm herself "What if-"

"No more what ifs" Punk smiled walking over to her placing his hands around her arms soothingly "Tonight is about us. Any Max is surrounded by people he loves he'll be fine"

"Ok" April said putting on a smile and kissing his lips. He walked back over and unzipped her smaller bag now. "What are you doing?" she asked with a laugh

"I want to see what's in your sex bag" he said with a shrug

"No that's all a surprise" April said rushing over but Punk laughed and wouldn't let her get to the bag.

"What are these?" Punk asked pulling something out of the bag

"Ben Wa balls" she said snatching them and her bag away from him "No more peeking" she warned zipping on the bag

"What are they for?" he asked curiously snatching the two balls away from her. He smiled as he closely examined them.

"Do you know where those have been?" she asked him

"I'm sure it's a place I have been many times" Punk grinned "What do they do?"

"You put them in you and you leave them" she said to him

"You just leave them in you?" Punk asked fully amused "What's the point?"

"They move around as you move around" she said to him "It's very…pleasurable"

"So you can wear this at anytime?" Punk asked and she nodded "Do you like wearing them?"

"Yea" she shrugged

"Wear them to dinner tonight" he suggested

"Are you sure?" she asked with a sly smile

"Yea I want you to" he said to her

"Ok" She said to him "But try to remember I'm in control tonight"

"Right" He smirked

"I mean it" she warned

"Sure" He chuckled "So dinner is at seven and it's almost six….we have about an hour to kill" He said kissing her lips

"I don't want to have some quickie" April laughed pulling away "I want to take my time with you"

"So we'll order room service" he suggested

"No I bought a dress for this evening" April grinned "It's not something I'd normally wear but I think you're going to enjoy it thoroughly"

"What kind of dress?" he asked

"Well it's red" she said kissing his lips "And it's sexy" she said kissing his lips "Guaranteed to keep you hard all night" she added in a whisper kissing his lips a third time.

"Don't wear it" He said in a serious face but she just laughed

"I'm back down to my weight before I had Max, I feel good and I'm going to show it off. Dr. Patrice said I need to show off when I feel sexy" April reminded him

"I think she met in private" he laughed nervously

"No, no she said when I go out. She thinks I could have confidence issues" she told him "She said when I go out there's nothing wrong with wearing something tight and lacey with a paid of heels" April said to him and he nodded

"Remind me to thank her for that next time we see her" Punk said sarcastically

"Oh trust me you'll want to thank her" April said to him lustfully "I'm going to do my hair and makeup" she said to him

"What am I supposed to do?" Punk asked sadly

"You can call your mom and check on Max" she suggested

"Sure" He laughed lightly "Just get dressed"

* * *

><p>When April got out of the bathroom Punk was frozen in place. He was old the remote controller and dropped it right out of his hand as his mouth gaped open.<p>

"You like?" she asked twirling. A skin tight red lace dress. Her hair was slightly curled, her makeup wasn't too heavy but she had matching red lipstick and more surprisingly a pair of heels. The dress was also ridiculously short. If she were to bend over her dress would show off everything.

"You uh-" Punk stuttered "You look-"

"Hot?" April asked

"No hot is an understatement" Punk said to her honestly as he slowly got off of the bed "You're the sexiest woman I have ever seen in person or in a magazine" she laughed lightly at that.

"You look handsome" she said noting his dress button down shirt and jeans.

"I think you should change though" he said to her not being able to take his eyes off of her breasts that were squeezed together and pushed up, she was almost falling out of the dress.

"I'm not changing" she smiled wide. She loved the effect she was having on him and was enjoying this far too much.

"Please tell me you're at least wearing underwear?" He asked in a husky voice

"Yea sure….if that's what you want to call them" she teased and he immediately shut his eyes tight. "Are you ready for dinner?" she asked walking past him and leaning over to pick up her purse. He tilted his head to get a view of her ass that looked just as amazing as her breasts did.

"No as a matter of fact I'm not hungry at all" Punk said to her "Maybe we should just stay in tonight" he shrugged innocently

"You're cute" she giggled

"And you're fucking sexy" he responded

"Let's go" she said grabbing his hand and trying to walk to the door but he grabbed her hand and tugged her back. "What? I'm really hungry and you're going to need food to keep your energy up tonight" she warned and he growled deep in his throat.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked her reaching into his pocket and pulling out the Ben Wa balls.

"Oh" she smiled reaching under her dress and pulling down her lace panties so they were locked around her ankles. "What are you waiting for?" she asked tilting her head.

"You are so evil" He remarked walking over to her. "Red is the color of the devil" he pointed out.

"I guess that's why it's your favorite color" she teased as he moved under her dress but she stopped him. "Those need to be lubricated" she warned him. He placed them into his mouth for a few moments then took them out. "Good?" he asked

"Yea" She said biting on her lower lip as his hand traveled up her dress and the balls found their destination. April hissed lightly as the cold metal hit her and Punk placed them inside of her.

"Feel ok?" He asked reaching down and pulling her panties back up then smoothed out her dress.

"Yea" she smiled. "You know what? I don't think I'll make it through dinner with these-" she started but he stopped her.

"We're even" he smirked grabbing her hand so she couldn't take them out "I have to sit across a table and look at you all night you have to sit there feeling the same way"

"Fine" She sighed and accepted his hand. He opened the door and gestured for her to walk out first and when she did he tapped her butt causing her to smile feeling the metal move around.

"This is going to be so much fun" He grinned closing the door behind him.

They stepped onto the elevator and Punk hit for the lobby he glanced over April and wanted nothing more than to jump all over her.

"What?" she asked innocently

"I'm trying to decide if I want to break the elevator so I can fuck you right here" he said bluntly and she blushed.

"Cameras" She warned

"I don't even care" he said to her and jus then the doors opened again and more people stepped on.

"Sorry baby it's not happening" she whispered

"There's always the trip back up" He said looking straight ahead.

* * *

><p>Once they entered the dimly lit restaurant that wasn't stuffy it was actually very relaxed and had a very rock-star feel to it. There were women dressed as nicely as April and dressed down as much as Punk was.<p>

"Punk" A man greeted shaking his hand "We've got your table all set up"

"In the back?" Punk asked

"Just as you requested" he said to her "Just give my guys a few more minutes"

"Yea no problem" Punk said and walked over to his wife. "A few minutes" he said to her as she leaned against the brick wall of the restaurant.

"Ok" she said

"How are you feeling?" Punk teased

"Well I could have done without you speeding over so many potholes" April said glaring at him

"I didn't even see them" He lied

"Right" She said to him "I hope you need new tires"

"So worth it" he replied seriously.

"Fine" She grinned. She dropped her purse to the ground at that moment and before Punk could reach down she halted him "No honey I'll get it" she smiled sweetly, almost too sweetly and bent over to pick up causing her dress to ride up so far that he could see some of her ass. He was snapped back to reality when he heard a whistle come from across the bar that they were standing there. Punk quickly grabbed her by the arm so she was standing up.

"That was mean" He hissed

"That was payback" she shrugged.

"Keep your ass in that dress" he warned

"I didn't even realize it was this short" she said innocently

"You are-" Punk started but was interrupted

"Punk you're all set" the manager said waving him over.

"You must be Mrs. Brooks" the man smiled shaking her hand

"Please call me April" She insisted as they walked to a semi-private table all the way in the back of the restaurant.

"I'll call you anything you'd like" the older man teased "Here you go" he said pulling out a chair for April.

"Thank you" April smiled taking a very slow seat.

"Do you mind if I move my chair next to my wife's?" Punk asked. His chair was across the small round table and his glass was there "I want to be very close to her tonight"

"Just tonight?" the man teased "And yes please do whatever you like." He then leaned over to Punk's ear "I don't blame you" he said to Punk who just chuckled. He walked away leaving April alone with Punk.

"Go back to your side of the table" April hissed

"No I want to be right here so I can do this" he said running his fingers over her thigh. He moved slowly to her inner thigh but she quickly crossed her legs forgetting about the Ben Wa balls buried inside of her and almost moaned at the quick movement. Punk knew that was going to happen and smiled wildly.

"Jerk" she mumbled picking up her menu

"You love me" he teased picking up his own menu now.

"Two can play this game" she reminded him in a singing voice as she looked over the menu.

"I invited this game" Punk grinned.

Later that night after putting their orders in they were munching on chips and salsa.

"You need to try this" April said to him as she dipped a chip into and moved it to his mouth but dropped a few drops of salsa on his jeans. "Oh sorry" she said dropping the chip and reaching for a napkin. She began to wipe it with a napkin then moved her hand over his crotch. "Just want to make sure it didn't get anywhere else" She smiled innocently as she rubbed over him repeatedly.

"You're going to have to do better than that" He grinned and she firmly gripped him through is jeans causing him to jerk slightly and shift in his seat. She leaned over and kissed his lips.

"How was that?" she asked trying to pull away but he wrapped his hand around her wrist keeping it planted on him.

"I have no shame" he admitted openly "I'll lift you onto this table right now" he warned

"You want everyone to see me?" She asked surprised

"Yea I won't mind because I'll cover your body fully" Punk said to her "I've planned it all it"

"Is that why you've been so quiet?" she giggled and he nodded

"Or I can pull you into the back office" he whispered "I know the manager he wouldn't mind or I'll take into the back alley"

"I've never had sex outdoors before" April said giving it thought

"I'm not proud to admit this but with the way I'm feeling right now we'd be back way before they served us our dinner" He said almost desperately

"My poor sexually frustrated baby" She grinned placing her hands on top of the table

"What about you?" he asked

"I'm feeling really good actually" she said crossing her legs over her again and hitching a breath.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening they were eating desert, which April insisted on getting. Punk was ready to race out of the restaurant and break every single speed law to get her back to the hotel. He skipped on desert hoping that would speed up the process but clearly April was enjoying driving him crazy.<p>

"This is so good" she said placing her mouth over the spoon of ice cream and slowly eating it, practically sucking on the spoon. "Sure you don't want a bite?" she questioned

"Nope I'm ready to go actually" he said eagerly

"Too bad I might ask for seconds" She smiled "It's really good"

"I'll get ice cream" Punk told her "back at the hotel and eat it off of your body" he added causing her to almost choke "Can we go now?"

"I'm not done" she said to him dipping her spoon back into her fancy bowl but taking a smaller amount to drag this out longer. He watched as she slowly ate her ice cream and was just about ready to scream.

"Good you're done" Punk said quickly standing up

"Jeez chill out" she smirked still sitting "I'm going to Colt and check on Max" she said pulling out her phone and putting it to her ear. He groaned and sat back at the table. "Hey it's me" she said happily "Yea it's good how's my baby?…..Oh is he?" she smiled "…put the phone to his ear I want to say goodnight" Punk just rolled his eyes "hi baby" she smiled into the phone "goodnight mommy and daddy love you" she cooed "…hey did you use the baby ointment on his rash?….good….no he's here" she said looking over to Punk then let out a laugh "….yea he's getting pretty antsy"

"Give me that" Punk said snatching the phone from her "I hope you're having a big laugh at my sexual frustrations but I am warning you if you keep my wife on the phone because-" he stopped talking and his face fell while April burst into laughter "hi mom" he choked out and glared towards April "Alright I will… love you too" he quickly hung up and passed the phone back to April

"I should have told you I decided to call your mom instead" April said with a smile

"You are really, really mean tonight" he scolded

"Excuse me" the bartender smiled walking over to them with a folded up napkin in his hand "The gentleman at the end bar asked me to send this over to you"

"Hello beautiful when you're done with your father please give me a call" she laughed out loud reading the note

"Liar" he said snatching the napkin from her and reading it and was horrified to see that the man at the end of the bar thought he was her father. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he asked her then stood up with full intentions of shoving the note down the man's throat but April grabbed his arm and dragged his face towards her. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist to deepen the kiss and make out session.

"We need to go" she said pulling away from him.

"I don't even remember where we are" Punk smirked

"We're in the middle of a very crowded restaurant" April said noticing all the eyes on them.

"I don't give a shit" Punk said to her then looked at the crowd "If she was your wife, you all would do the same thing" he said seriously to them causing her blush. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the restaurant shooting a smug look at the man sitting at the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Ready for Part 2 yet? **


	37. Fantasy Night (Part II)

**Fantasy Night (Part II)**

* * *

><p>Punk nearly skidded off of the road twice while trying to rush back to the hotel. He mentally kicked himself for not just eating in the restaurant. April would place her hand over his shaft while he drove which made it hard to concentrate on the road. He would shoot her a glare every time he would hit a red light causing her to giggle but he never asked her to stop, he didn't want her to stop- ever.<p>

"We got here fast" she noted as he quickly came to a stop in front of the hotel valet.

"No talking" He said pulling his seatbelt off. The valet opened the car door for April and held her hand as he helped her out of the car.

"Thank you" she smiled politely

"You're uh-" the young man stuttered "um-"

"Yea I know here" Punk said tossing the young kid his keys and grabbing April's hand. He groaned upon seeing a crowd in the lobby waiting for the elevator "What the fuck?" he asked annoyed and April laughed again. He latched onto her hand and pulled her towards the stairwell.

"We're going to walk forty flights of stairs?" she asked unimpressed. Once the stairwell door closed he pushed April against it and kissed her mouth hungrily.

"No we're just going to wait out the crowd here" he said kissing down her jaw line then neck. April moaned into his kissed and felt him hike up her dress slightly so he could press himself into her causing her to hiss. She still had the Ben Wa balls buried in her and the pressure he was putting on her was pushing her over the edge already.

"God Phil" she moaned feeling the coldness of the wall hit her bottom.

"On second thought let's climb the stairs" he suggested as his hands moved down her sides and he pushed into her again while his lips attached to her pulse point.

"I don't think I would make it with these things still in me" she admitted as her eyes closed thoroughly enjoying Punk's hands and mouth all over her. She felt him push her panties to the side and tug out the object and place them into his pocket.

"Better?" he asked and she just nodded

"Hurry" she said and he nodded. He again grabbed her hand in an attempt to rush up the stairs.

They made to the twelfth floor in record time but it was April who pulled Punk into another kiss before they could climb another level. If anyone were to see them they would have assumed the two were drunk the way they were falling all of each other and groping at each other.

"I don't want to wait" April said against his lips

"I can't, I can't do this here" he said to her "Someone could walk in and it's probably really dirty in here"

"I don't mind dirty" she teased and she heard him growl slightly "I can do dirty"

"Jesus babe" he groaned nipping at her neck causing her to cry lightly in pain. He pushed her back against the nearest wall and felt her un-tucking his dress shirt and unbuckling his belt. "It echoes in here" He reminded her as capture her lips again "Try to keep it down"

"I'll keep my mouth fully occupied" she assured him and he grew harder at just the statement alone. He began to pull her dress up as she unzipped his pants but the door opening froze both of them. A small group of people walked by them, everyone seemed embarrassed as they tried not to look at April or Phil.

"No you're right can't do this here" She said zipping his pants back up and pulling down her dress. "You have lipstick all over your face" she smirked "And if you play your cards right you'll have it somewhere else" she whispered as she kicked off of her shoes and placed her heels in her hands.

"How the fuck am I supposed to climb the stairs now?" he asked gesturing to how hard he had gotten.

"Come on baby" She encouraged from the stairs "The quicker we get up there-" he raced up the stairs past her.

* * *

><p>They took a break every few flights and wanted to just jump on the elevator but both looked so disheveled now they thought it would be best to finish the journey. His hair was all over the place, shirt un-tucked, red lipstick all around his mouth- April on the other hand was holding together pretty well except for the smeared lipstick and swollen lips.<p>

"Fucking finally" Punk groaned as they the 40th floor. They were both slightly out of breath but April was right back at him as they stumbled through the door of the stairwell and down the hall, never detaching their lips. Punk would open his eyes once or twice to check if they were near their room and when they finally reached their destination Punk placed her against the door and kept his body close to hers as he reached for the room key.

"What's wrong?" April asked him as she kissed his neck, he frantically searched his front and back pockets.

"The key" he said to her and she pulled away. "Do you have the key?"

"No" She said slowly "You don't?"

"Fuck!" He yelled out "I think I left in the fucking car- or the room" He said trying to remember

"We're never getting in there are we?" she asked resting her head against his chest.

"No, no we're getting in there" He assured her and reached for his phone "I'll call the hotel and tell them to come up here and open the door." He dialed at his phone and placed it to his ear while April went back to kissing his any part of him she could reach, she was proving to be very distracting for him. "Five minutes" he told her placing his phone back in his pocket "Just five more minutes"

"I want to have fun with you" She reminded him "It's going to be longer than five minutes"

"I don't think I can let that happen" Punk admitted nipping at her lips

"I'm in control" she pointed out sensually

"I have no self control" at the moment he admitted honestly "I lost self control about a mile before we got here" a few minutes later of mild fooling around Punk groaned again "What is taking so fucking long?" he asked looking behind him to see if anyone was coming with the key

"It hasn't been five minutes" April giggled

"It feels like five hours" he admitted growing more and more anxious "I'll just kick the door down"

"How would we close it?" April questioned amused

"The hotel room is huge our bedroom has a door in there no one would hear us- well hear us too clearly" Punk reasoned capturing her lips again. He wasn't sure how long he was kissing her for but he pulled away when he heard someone cough.

"Sorry" the man smiled politely "You need in your room Mr. Brooks?"

"Yes!" Punk practically shouted and watched as the man opened the door.

"Would you two like me to send something up to the room?" he asked them

"No" Punk said slamming the door closed. He was already unbuttoning his shirt and eyeing April like an animal stalking his prey.

"I already told you-" she started trying not to laugh

"No fucking way" he said kicking off his shoes as he tossed his t-shirt across the room. "First I need you then you can play"

"But I-" she started but he literally tackled her onto the bed. "Ok this will work" she agreed as Punk touched her in all the right places. Just as he moved his hand to the zipper of her dress her cell phone went off.

"Don't answer" He said to her as he kissed the crook of her neck

"What if it's about Max" She reminded him and he rolled off of her and looked up at the ceiling out of breath. She ran over to her purse and pulled her cell phone "It is Colt" she said almost fearfully "Colt? Is everything ok?"

"_Yea but I'm trying to watch the game and I can't get the right input on the TV or something_" Colt said clicking away at the remote

"Max is ok?" April just needed clarification

"_Yes he's sitting right next to Uncle Colt but if I don't get the game on right now he's going to cry because he knows how important this game is_" Colt warned

"Oh ok I'll give you to Phil he'll know" April said passing Punk the phone. He already knew this wasn't important and shot her the scariest look she had ever seen "Come on" She said to shaking the phone "He wants to watch the game"

"There is no game" Punk said coldly "Hang it up"

"_I recorded it earlier_!" they heard Colt yell

"Come on you're just wasting time" April smiled and Punk snatched the phone from him

"So when I told you to call only in case of an emergency you just ignored that?" Punk asked coldly

"_This is an emergency! If I don't watch the game now someone will spoil it for me"_ Colt argued "_That's why I taped it earlier and stayed off line all day_"

"Hit input 3" he said in a downright threatening voice

"_Oh that worked_" Colt grinned

"And the Cubs lost by 2 runs" Punk informed him then hung up the phone.

"That was mean" April laughed

"Shhh no more talking" Punk said sitting up "Where were we?"

"You're going to lay on the bed" April said reaching for her bag

"I'm going to blow" Punk warned her "I mean-"

"Phil" she warned "Trust me this will be fun" she assured him walking over to the hotel phone.

"Who are you calling now?" he practically cried. He just wanted to get on with it.

"Hi I'm calling from room 432 and I'd like to order up some chocolate covered strawberries with extra chocolate syrup on the side and a bucket of ice please" she said into the phone "Great thank you" she said then hung up

"We have to wait for this to get here now?" Punk asked

"They said ten minutes" April said to him

"I'll be five minutes" He promised but she just laughed as she unzipped her dress "Oh! Come on I wanted to do that!" he shouted angrily

"Relax" she laughed slipping the dress down so it pooled around the floor.

"I really can't" Punk said to her "I feel like I've been hard for three weeks straight now"

"Relax it will be well worth the wait" she said walking around the room and reaching for her bag. She pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Lay back" She instructed

"What?" he laughed

"You knew this was happening" she reminded him. "The quicker you let me cuff you to the headboard the quicker you'll get that relief"

"Fine" he said quickly moving up the bed and raising his arms over his head. April cuffed him as tightly as she could to the headboard.

"This actually hurts" Punk admitted

"Trust me you wont feel a thing" she winked. There was a knock at the door.

"Room service!" the voice shouted

"Wait!" Punk yelled out "Don't answer like that" He said referring to the fact she was only in her underwear.

"Oh right" she giggled and Punk just rolled his eyes and watched as she put on one of the hotel robes. A few seconds later April was pushing in a rolling cart.

"Is it time yet?" Punk whined

"Yes" she said removing the robe.

"Ok let's go" he said arching his hips anxiously and had on a goofy grin. "Well come on" he said nodding with his head "Let's go"

"If you keep this up I'll gag you" she threatened

"Damn" Punk grinned.

"You haven't commented on my underwear yet" she noted "Their new"

"Yea I'm a lot more interested in what's underneath them" Punk admitted and watched as April slowly crawled over his body and leaned down to kiss him deeply. "You still have lipstick all over you" she smiled

"I don't give a shit" he said honestly. She began to kiss over his bare chest and ran her tongue over his nipple as he hitched a breath. He watched as she kissed perfectly down his toned stomach until she reached his boxers and tugged them down his legs. She reached over into the ice bucket and placed an ice cube into her mouth and lowered herself to run it up and down his stomach. The coldness just further aroused him and as much as he was loving the attention she was giving his chest and stomach he needed her to be somewhere else.

"How does this feel?" she asked him

"Really good" He choked out. She moved down his body and was now face to face with his hard member.

"I've missed this" she said licking her lips. She licked the tip of him and tasted the pre-cum and moaned.

"Oh fuck" He said trying to arch into her mouth but she moved her head away

"Patience baby" she reminded him as she began to stroke him

"I have been patient" he said to her "I've been so fucking patient"

"You're right" she agreed and lowered her head and took him fully into her mouth. Punk felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders at the contact.

"That's so good" Punk moaned. No other woman could take care of him the way April could.

"I was going to say the same thing" She pulling away to look at him "Do you want to keep going?" she asked sweetly and he just nodded. She dipped her down but this time moved faster. He wanted to grab onto something preferably her head or neck but he was still handcuffed. It was always good with April but being at her mercy strangely turned him on more. He did his best to arch into her mouth and even almost caused her to choke.

"Let go" April encouraged "I'm waiting" she practically sang and once she took him into her mouth again and stroked him he lost control. April milked him though and enjoyed it just as much as he did.

"Oh shit" he sighed breathing heavy

"You liked that?" April asked

"Yes" He said to her "I think I bruised my wrists" he said to her.

"Poor baby" she cooed reaching over to the strawberries and taking a bite out of one. "This is good" she said snuggling against him "Want some?"

"You ate all the chocolate off it" He said narrowing his eyes at her "That's the best part" she dipped into the chocolate on the side and placed it into his mouth. "That is good" Punk agreed "Ok you can let me go now and I can repay the favor" he said to her

"Nah" she said kissing his chest quickly before she got off of the bed. She reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of lotion. "This smells so good" She said opening the cap and taking a whiff.

"Enough games" Punk sighed

"This one is for me" she smiled skipping back onto the bed and placed the bottle under his nose "Doesn't it smell good?"

"Yea wonderful" Punk groaned she placed some on her hand and rubbed it over his chest

"It's edible body lotion" she informed her as she ran her tongue over his chest.

"It feels good" Punk admitted enjoying her tongue running over him.

"You go back to training soon" she reminded him

"That's what you want to talk about?" Punk chuckled "I'm naked, handcuffed and at your mercy and that's what you want to talk about?"

"I want to remind you that I am your wife" she said sweetly as she continued to lick over his chest almost like a cat. "I want you to know that I can have you like this whenever I want" she said in an almost threatening voice "When you're at the gym and if you see Cassie I want you to remember tonight" she said slowly inching up as she kissed his neck

"You have nothing to worry about" Punk promised

"But you do" she said looking him directly in the eyes "If you ever step out of line with her or any other woman for that matter I want you to remember where you are with me tonight and just know I could have another man this way." It was definitely a threat and one that Punk didn't like.

"Excuse me?" he asked harshly

"My confidence was never good but I've learned that I am beautiful" April informed him "And I know what I deserve. I'm a good woman and I deserve a good man- I found one in you" she said to him "But if you do cheat on me just know there are many men willing to not"

"It sounds like you're threatening me" Punk said to her

"It's not a threat it's a promise" April said to him "I latched onto Carter because he made me feel good. You stopped paying attention to me and Carter filled a void and I almost paid very dearly for that" she reminded him "I won't let it happen again"

"It's never happening again" Punk said in a low voice "But this goes both ways" he reminded her

"You don't have to worry about me" she said to him

"I know how lucky I am to have you and I won't ever jeopardize it again" Punk promised looking her directly in the eyes.

"I want to prove it to you" April said to him

"You already have" Punk said to her "Let me go and let me show you how I grateful I am"

"I really wanted to un-cuff you and massage your back first" April said to him

"It's my turn" he said slamming his wrists against the cuffs. She reached over to the side table and un-cuffed him. He grabbed his wrists and massaged them and April frowned.

"They're going to bruise" she said running her fingers over them "Sorry"

"Don't be sorry" He grinned "That was fucking amazing" he cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss and ended up pushing her back against the bed so her head was at the foot of the bed.

"This has to go" he said reaching for the middle of her bra and unclasping it. He kissed down her chest and ran his mouth over her right breast while he fondled the left one.

"That feels so nice" April moaned appreciatively

"It only gets better" Punk warned as he switched breasts.

"You always say that" she smiled

"I always mean it" He added and began to leave a trail of wet open mouth kisses down her stomach. "There it is" he grinned kissing over her pantie line and slowly pulled them away and down her slender legs. "You're so wet" he noted and gave her a rough lick across her lips causing her to jerk slightly. "You're so sensitive it's been so long" He teased. He reached over and grabbed an ice cube and April's eyes widened

"Phil-" she started

"Shh" he said to her place it into his mouth and running it up and down her slit. The sensation was so much for her she cried out.

"Oh Phil!" she moaned grabbing his hair.

"You're so hot you melted the ice" he smirked

"No more ice" she begged "I need you baby"

"Ok" he said kissing her there then inserted two fingers into her.

"So good" She moaned feeling herself start to loosen up

"It's about to get ten times better" he said as he lowered his mouth and capture her sensitive nub with his teeth and tongue

"Oh my god!" She cried

"That's not my name" He reminded her taking a brief break. He continued sucking at her while his fingers moved until she finally climaxed which she did hard. Punk kissed his way back up her body until his lips finally met hers again.

"That was so great" she said happily.

"Are you ready for me?" Punk asked against her ear "I need you"

"Yes" she moaned and felt him slowly enter her but only the tip was in. "Please Phil" she said to him

"I'm sorry I made you doubt it" he said to her "I'm sorry I almost lost you and I'll make up for it. You're the love of my life, my family, my heart- you gave me support, life and a son" he said to her sweetly "No one could compare" he pushed into her fully now but just began to kiss her lips. He loved just the feeling of being inside of her.

"This is amazing" April moaned pulling away as they began to only slowly move. He locked his fingers with hers and pushed her arms over her head as he moved inside of her.

There were no words to be said because both wouldn't even know what to say. Punk picked up speed after about twenty feeling the need to release, he let go of her hands so he could put pressure onto the mattress to help him speed up. April's hands moved to his sides and she practically dug her nails into his side but Punk didn't mind and he didn't let it slow him down. She wrapped her legs around him so her ankles were over his butt and applied pressure to push him harder into her. After a few more minutes both found their releases at the same time.

"That was…" Punk trailed off

"…beautiful" she finished for him and kissed him quickly. "Thank you" she smiled cupping his cheek.

"I just want you to trust me" Punk said to her "I'll do whatever I can"

"I trust you" she promised "I would leave you if I didn't"

"Don't even kid like that" Punk warned "I'd die without you" he said to her seriously

"I love you so much" she smiled

"Come on" he said sitting up and taking her with him.

"I'm spent" April laughed as she laid on her chest so her completely naked back was visible to him.

"I know" he smirked reaching for the lotion "I'm going to rub you down" he said to her

"That sounds heavenly" she grinned resting against the pillow as she felt the warm lotion hit her back and Punk's gentle hands. "We should have nights like this at least once month"

"I'm not saying our relationship is based on sex but I'd like to this more than once a month" he teased

"No you goof" she giggled "I mean going away for a night"

"I think that can be worked out" Punk said to her

"Especially if I go back to work" April said to him

"Like I said we can make it work" Punk said as she felt his hands move to her lower back and then felt them over her ass.

"You are obsessed with my ass" she teased

"It's marvelous" Punk said without hesitation and she felt his lips caress her plump cheeks. "The things I would do to you here are not very gentleman like" he teased

"Do it" she encouraged "Tonight isn't just about me" she said seriously "We won't get many nights alone like this often- let's take advantage"

"You had me at do it" Punk chuckled tossing the lotion to the floor and April waited in anticipation for him…

* * *

><p>Jason sat outside the house for close to an hour in his car until he decided to finally get out. He knew Punk's car was gone so he assumed April was inside with Max since there were lights on in the house and he had heard the baby cry a few times. He moved to the side of the house where he knew he could get in through a side door. He put on a black ski mask and carefully walked towards the door.<p>

"Your dad is such jerk" a male voice said and Jason ducked out of sight he peeked through the window and saw Colt holding Max as he grabbed a bottle "Ruined the entire game for me. Well I erased all of his Walking Dead episodes so ha" he said triumphantly

"Shit" Jason muttered when he saw two women walk into the kitchen. He quickly raced towards his car but tripped over the metal garbage cans that were located outside. He knew he made enough noise for them to hear and just jetted towards his car.

"Hello?" Colt asked stepping outside "Someone here?" he asked looking up and down the dark alleyway. He saw a car's lights shoot on and speed off then frowned. Usually he would assume it was fan but it was late even for them to stop by.


	38. On To You

**On To You**

* * *

><p>The next morning April and Punk were back at the house by eight. She was anxious to see Max and knew he'd be up by now.<p>

"There he is" April smiled taking Max from Colt's arms

"Oh hi I'm good thank you for asking" Colt smirked

"See he's ok" Punk said to her "Where's my mom and sisters?" he asked Colt

"They just left" Colt said to him "And Max ate and was already changed for you" he smiled

"Thanks Colt" she smiled

"Here let me check him over" Punk said taking Max from April "Was Uncle Colt good to you?"

"I'm his favorite Uncle" Colt scoffed "We had a great time. I also finished Max's laundry and put together that running stroller you had still in the box"

"Oh thanks" April smiled slowly taking a seat "But I don't think I'll be running today"

"Oh my god" Colt said disgusted

"I feel so good and sore right now I don't even care" April grinned towards Colt who gagged. "Do you want to take a bath with mommy?" she asked looking towards Max who was trying to grab Punk's nose

"Yea I don't have to leave for another hour" Colt responded seriously

"Never funny" Punk said to his friend. April just laughed as she held onto the table to help her up and Colt rolled his eyes.

"Come to mommy" She smiled taking Max and kissing his cheek "We'll be in the bath- thanks for everything Colt"

"Yea anytime" Colt smirked "Your poor wife can barely walk"

"Yea" Punk smiled proudly taking a seat "It was a great night"

"Ew" Colt said seriously

"So everything went ok last night?" Punk asked him

"Yea except do fans still come down your side here?" he asked Punk

"Not really" Punk said to him "Why someone was outside?"

"Someone knocked over your trashcans" Colt told him

"Maybe it was a possum" he shrugged

"Yea sure if possums know how to curse and drive cars then yes it could have totally been a possum" Colt mocked

"Huh" Punk said slowly "You didn't get a look at the person?"

"No it was dark and they were already in their car by the time I made it outside" Colt told him "It was at around midnight that's what bothered me"

"I'll look into it thanks" Punk said to him "Could have been a fan" he reasoned

"Well I was thinking about it and you remember April said she saw someone following her?"

"You think it's the same person?" Punk asked

"It's just weird timing" Colt shrugged

"She hasn't seen anyone in a few days" Punk said to him "I've asked her everyday she's gone running"

"I know normally fans coming up to your house you find annoying but you're not alone here anymore" Colt reminded him "You've got a kid in here"

"I know, I know" Punk said to him "Maybe I'll put those sensor lights out there on the side"

"That'll work" Colt agreed

"Maybe even a camera" Punk said thinking about it

"Or you can just lock your gate" Colt teased

"I do" Punk said to him "But it's short anyone can hop over"

"Get a taller one" Colt suggested

"That's doable too" Punk agreed "I'll go to Home Depot and look around later"

"I'll go with you" Colt offered

"Yea ok" Punk agreed

"Are you going to tell April?" Colt asked

"Yea I mean she's used to fans lurking around here" Punk shrugged "I don't know if she'll be thrilled with me changing the gate and stuff but she'll get over it"

"So you two had a good night?" Colt asked

"Yea" Punk said with a wide smile "We really needed it and thank you again for watching Max"

"No problem" Colt said innocently

"What?" Punk asked

"I saw a picture of you two on Instagram" Colt smirked passing him his phone "April in that dress….damn"

"Oh this is from the restaurant" Punk said to her

"Not that I blame you for shoving your tongue down her throat but was that necessary in the middle of a restaurant while other people are eating?" Colt asked him

"First of all some guy sent her a note from the bar and thought I was her father" Punk said annoyed and Colt laughed loudly "It's not that funny"

"It's hysterical" Colt said still laughing

"I don't look that old" Punk defended

"I also read a tweet saying that you and April were having sex in the hotel stairwell" Colt informed him and Punk rolled his eyes

"We weren't having sex there" Punk said to him

"I didn't think so" Colt chuckled

"We tried but people walked in" Punk said to him and Colt shook his head

"Animals" Colt said disgusted

* * *

><p>April was drying Max while wrapped in a towel herself when Punk walked in.<p>

"You two have a good bath?" Punk asked walking inside

"Yes we did" She said smiling down at Max "I think he missed us"

"Yea" Punk smirked looking at his son who was laughing as April tickled his belly "I'm going to go to the store you want me to take him with me so you can get some sleep?"

"Where are you going?" she asked playing with Max's feet now

"Home Depot" he told her "I want to get some lights for the side of the house and stuff"

"Why?" she asked "We already have a light"

"I want sensor lights" Punk told her "Colt heard someone outside last night"

"Probably just some fan" she shrugged picking Max up "I don't think you need to get the lights"

"I don't want creepy fans lurking around here while Max or you for that matter or inside" he told her

"Ok" she said to him "Do you want to go out with daddy?" she asked Max

"Here I'll get him ready" Punk said taking him from her "You just try to nap or something"

"Well I didn't get much rest last night" She smirked "But it was worth it"

"How are you muscles feeling?" Punk asked her

"Sore and amazing all at the same time" she said to him "I'll get some sleep while you shop and try to figure out how to put in sensor lights"

"I can do it" Punk defended

"Oh honey you couldn't even change the tire on my car" April frowned sympathetically

"I didn't have my little helper then" he pointed out referring to Max "I'll show you"

"Whatever you say sweetheart" she said kissing his cheek then kissing Max's head "Have fun"

* * *

><p>April was just now drifting off to sleep. She had no idea that someone was picking her lock downstairs and entering her home. Jason was positive April was here alone with Max since Punk's car was gone again and he spotted April passing through the kitchen earlier. He slowly crept into the kitchen and looked around- he didn't hear or see anything so he ventured up the steps as quietly as possible. He wasn't sure which room was Max's but he assumed April and Punk's room was the one with the double doors that were closed. He held on tightly to a led pipe that he had tucked away in his jacket just in case April surprised him. Hurting wasn't on the agenda but if she caught him he knew she'd put up a fight. He passed by one door and carefully opened but it was a guest room he then figured Max's room would be on the other side of April's and slowly opened the door and stepped in. He smiled realizing he had found the nursery and tiptoed inside. He placed the pipe on a chair nearby and walked towards the crib.<p>

"This is too easy" he whispered to himself with a grin and peeked over into the large crib and his face fell. "No, no, no" he hissed

April was woken up by sounds but they were coming from the baby monitor. She had just always kept it on and next to her bed. She shot up and tried to listen but only heard breathing. She knew Punk wasn't back yet and the breathing sound wasn't coming from her son it was definitely someone else. She went to reach for her phone but realized she left it in the kitchen charging. She was now panicking thinking maybe Punk was home and put Max down for his nap and went outside to put the lights in. Some strange person could be near her son. She got up out of the bed and reached under her bed for the wooden weapon Colt had given her after she had been hit in her knee and slowly opened the door and walked towards the nursery. The door was closed and April placed her hand over the knob and counted to three before she swung the door open and swing the wooden mallet around wildly. She soon realized no one is in the room and saw Max wasn't in his crib- he was still out with Punk or at least so she thought. She ran down the stairs and saw Punk's car was just pulling into the garage. She opened the garage door and watched as he took Max out of his car seat.

"Hey what's wrong?" Punk asked

"It was the strangest thing" she admitted "I must have dreamt someone was in the house"

"Really?" Punk asked

"Yea I thought I heard someone breathing over Max's monitor and ran into the room but no one was there. At first I thought he was already home but I guess it was just a dream" April said to him "Oh he's sleeping" she smiled

"Yea the store wiped him out" Punk teased "I'll put him down." He headed up the stairs and placed Max into his crib. He made sure Max had his favorite stuffed Batman lying next to him and smiled down at his son. As he walked towards the door something caught his eye. He saw a led pipe on the chair and picked up to examine it. He knew it didn't belong to him and he was pretty sure it wasn't April's.

"Hey babe" he said walking into the bedroom "Did you bring this into Max's room when you thought someone was in there?" he asked holding up the small pipe

"No" she said "I bought this" she said holding up the weapon Colt had given her "That was in his room?"

"Yea" Punk said looking at it

"So I was right someone was in his room" April said then her eyes widened "What if he's still in the house?" she asked alarmed rushing out of the room and into Max's. He was still there sleeping thankfully.

"Stay in here" Punk said closing the door.

After searching the house from top to bottom twice he knew no one was there and met up with April in the baby's room.

"No one is here" Punk said to her

"Maybe it was a fan" she shrugged

"I don't give a shit who it was. Someone broke in here with a weapon and was in my son's room" Punk said to her "That's pushing it too far. He probably heard you and got spooked that's why he left the pipe"

"I don't think so" April said to him "I didn't hear or see anyone. I heard him breathing and sat in here for about five minutes before I even moved as soon as I did I was right next-door. Maybe whoever it was left because they didn't find what they were looking for" she said to him "Like Max"

"Who would take a child?" Punk asked horrified

"I don't know" April said just as scared "A lunatic? We should call the cops"

"Ok" Punk agreed and that scared her because that meant he was scared. He wasn't a huge of police and he was slightly pale. "You call I'm going to just look around outside and call Colt and ask him if he saw or heard anything else last night"

"Alright" she said quietly "I'll stay in here"

An hour later Punk was talking to the police when Colt arrived at the house.

"You guys ok?" Colt asked walking over to April

"We're fine" she said to him

"You sounded hysterical on the phone what happened again?" Colt asked

"Someone broke in here and was in Max's room" April told him

"Are you sure?" Colt asked

"Unless you left a pipe in Max's room then yes" April said to him

"A pipe?" Colt questioned "And Max was in there?" he asked alarmed

"No he was out with Phil I was the only one here" April said to him "The police want to ask you about last night"

"Alright" Colt said giving her a smile "It's ok nothing happened"

"The fact that some strange person with a weapon was lurking around my son terrifies me" April admitted "If Phil didn't find that pipe I never would have even known"

"He did and now the police are involved" Colt reminded her "It's ok now"

"I'm scared" she said as tears welted up

"Don't be" he said giving her a hug

"Hey Colt" Punk said walking over "The cop wants to talk to you"

"Alright- uh" he said looking down at April who was latched onto him

"I got her" Punk said pulling her away "The police want to know if you could think of anyone who would want-"

"-to steal our son?" April finished for him "No"

"Whoever it was picked the locks in the back" Punk told her "They cops saw shoe prints in the dirt"

"Are they going to find him?" she asked Punk

"Yes they are" he promised "And until then we'll take all the right precautions"

"You're going back to Milwaukee Monday" April reminded him "And I was supposed to sign my contract next week- I can't go back to work and leave just Max here with your mother"

"I'll stay" Punk said to her "You do what you have to do"

"No way you need to train" April said to him "I wasn't anxious to get back to work anyway"

"Yes you were" he sighed "Besides the cop noted that both times he came by here I wasn't here. You can see right into our garage and probably saw my car gone. Whoever it is probably is afraid of me but should really be afraid of you" he teased

"I would have taken whoever it was is head's off" she said seriously

"I know" He smirked "It's ok. I'll hold off on going back to Milwaukee for a little bit"

"I can't ask you to do that" she sighed

"You're not asking I'm telling you" he said to her

"I can keep him safe" April argued

"Oh trust me I know that" he smiled "But it's for my own sanity. I'd never be able to concentrate on training with you guys all the way here. We'll figure something out and hey it's possible that whoever this was just looking to rob the place wandered into Max's room and figured out you were home and ran" he said to her

"Yea I guess" she said giving it thought "It could really be nothing"

"Very possible" he agreed

"You got those sensor lights?" she asked

"Yup" he said to her

"Well maybe Colt could put them in before he leaves" April suggested

"I can put them in" He said insulted

"Oh honey I know" she said with that same sympathetic smile "But maybe Colt could speed up the process?" she suggested

"Nice" Punk remarked "I've got it under control" he assured her.

"I'm going to go upstairs and check on Max" she said to him "You're not going to go out or anything though right?"

"No" he said to her "I'll be here"

* * *

><p>It took April a while to get Max to go down to sleep it was close to about two in the morning. It was very unlike him but she assumed he sensed all of the tension in the house. She headed down the stairs to find Phil hoping he was done putting in those lights.<p>

"…of course I take the UFC seriously" he said into the phone as he paced. "I just need a few more weeks I'm having an issue at home….no it has nothing to do with Carter I told you my personal issues with him wouldn't be a problem someone broke into my home today and was in my sons room….of course I called the police but I don't feel right leaving my family behind….yea I've considered it….well if you're asking me to pick between my career or my family you're not going to like my answer" he informed whoever he was talking to. "…fine we'll talk more tomorrow" he then hung up.

"Who was that?" April asked

"Nobody important" Punk said to her "Max sleeping?"

"Yes finally" she said walking towards him "I don't want you to get in trouble with UFC. We can figure something else out" she said to him

"I don't plan on staying home forever just for a little bit to make sure everything is ok. I'm hoping that we just overreacted here" Punk said to her "But I'm not risking anything so they're just going to have to accept the fact that I need a little more time"

"What if they don't?" she asked

"Then they don't" Punk shrugged

"What if this really was nothing and you blow your chances with the UFC" April said to him

"Well I hope it is nothing but if for some reason UFC doesn't want to support me on this then too bad" Punk said simply "I'll just figure something else out. There is nothing important than Max and you" he said to her "That's where my priorities are and always will be"

"I really love you" she smiled wrapping her arms around him and resting her head against his chest "You make me feel safe"

"You have nothing to worry about" Punk promised

"How about if Max and I go to Milwaukee with you?" she suggested pulling away "Maybe we can rent a place?"

"Yea that's an idea" Punk nodded "But I don't want to uproot Max or you for that matter. I want you to also have a chance to get back in the ring and do what you want to do. It's not just about me. I am not making the same mistake I made before where you left WWE and just sat at home waiting for me"

"I was pregnant" she smirked "I didn't have many options"

"I want you to do everything you want" Punk said to her "I've done plenty and if Dana can't understand that I have a family that's far more important than the paychecks or the fights I'm ok with that because I still did it at least once"

"You're so sweet" she smiled reaching up and capturing his lips. After a moment Punk pulled away.

"You couldn't possibly want to go again?" Punk asked with a smirk

"What if I did?" she asked innocently

"I'll be gentle" he promised leading her over to the couch.

"Don't be gentle" she grinned as he laid across her

"Do you have any more of those things?" he asked curiously

"Which ones?" she laughed

"Those beads" he smirked nipping at her lips

"Anything but the beads" she said to him "I won't be able to walk for a month if we do that again"

"But we'll be able to use them at some point again right?" he asked

"Oh yea I'm looking forward to it" she smiled running her hand down his stomach as he leaned down to kiss her….

* * *

><p>Former WWE champion and current UFC star calls police after an intruder breaks into newborn son's nursery.<p>

_The Chicago PD were called to Wicker Park today after Phil 'CM Punk' Brooks discovered an intruder was in his two million dollar home. Punk and his son were not at home during the incident but his wife April Brooks who is a former WWE Diva's Champion was. She was uninjured during the break in but allegedly heard a man in her son's empty nursery. The Brooks and the Chicago PD both declined to comment. We'll have more on the story as details emerge._

"Fuck" Jason groaned reading one of the many articles online. "How am I supposed to get back in there now?" he paced around his small loft trying to think of ideas "They're going to fucking kill me if I don't get this kid and make some money."

"How about you use the fact that you know her to your advantage?" a friend of Jason's asked

"Yea we didn't end our friendship on good terms" Jason smirked

"So go in tell her you want to make peace" his friend shrugged

"Believe it or not I've done that before" Jason chuckled "Besides her husband will kill me on sight"

"You just need to distract her long enough for me to get the kid" his friend reminded him "You can't even do that? Talk to her at the front door I'll sneak in the back and grab the kid" he suggested

"Seriously she hates me" Jason said to him "And if I randomly show up there it just won't work" he said then an idea hit him. "April is friends with Jewel"

"I don't think Jewel would help you kidnap a kid" his friend pointed out

"Not intentionally" Jason agreed then chuckled to himself

"Are you sure there isn't an easier way to go about this?" his friend groaned "If we get caught we'll go to jail forever"

"We won't get caught. And believe me this will be our biggest payday ever" Jason said to him "Punk and April will empty their bank accounts for this kid not only will I get to pay back my loan but you and I are going to walk away with just as much"

"It better be worth it because now they're on to you too" his friend pointed

"To somebody not me" Jason said to him "I haven' been relevant in their lives for almost a year now. They would never suspect me"

"I think this is stupid" his friend sighed

"Just get that stupid crib put together so I have somewhere to put him" Jason said to him "You'll be thanking me in a few days"


	39. Confronting The Past

**Confronting The Past**

* * *

><p>April was playing with Max on the floor. She couldn't believe how big he was already getting. He was already holding his head up on his own and his new favorite game was peek-a-boo. She just wasn't ready to part with him and go back to work. It had been two weeks since the potential break in but everything had been smooth sailing since. No one approached the house or tried to break in. She was feeling more and more at ease everyday except when the doorbell rang she jumped a little. She grabbed Max and headed over relieved to see who was on the other side.<p>

"Jewel" April smiled stepping aside to let her in. "How are you?"

"Good" Jewel smiled "Hey there kid" she said tickling Max's belly "He's gotten so big"

"I know" April frowned "I wish he would just stay a baby forever"

"Less diaper changing" Jewel teased

"That I am looking forward to" April chuckled "So what's up? Do you want coffee or something?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you and Punk" Jewel said to her "Is he around?"

"No I actually convinced him to go to Milwaukee to train today" April said taking a seat with Max on the couch

"I think I know who came into your house" Jewel said to her

"Who?" April asked stunned

"Jason" Jewel said to her

"Why?" April asked "What does he want?"

"Your son" Jewel said to her and April's eyes widened "I don't know for sure but I got a visit from his loan sharks last night and they told me he's missed his deadline and if he doesn't get the money they'll do worse to me"

"What did they do to you?" April asked her

"It doesn't matter" Jewel said to her

"So why do you think Jason wants Max?" April asked

"They mentioned something about waiting on a baby" Jewel said to her "They weren't talking to me but I overheard them. I can only assume that Jason thinks if he takes Max he'd make money on a ransom"

"Son of a bitch" April muttered "Why didn't I think of him to begin with?"

"Because he dropped off the face planet but that's what he does" Jewel said to her "He shows up just when you think you've been rid of him"

"Well I have to be honest I feel a little better" April said to her "I thought this was some random child predator but Jason? I could kick his ass"

"I have no doubt" Jewel smiled "I came to you because I can't go to the police they said they'd kill me"

"Do you think they'll come for Max?" April asked her horrified

"I don't know" She admitted "I don't think so but Jason is the desperate one"

"Did you tell him those men came to see you?" April asked

"No you were my first stop" Jewel said to her "I would have come by last night but it was too late and I'm leaving town in a few hours"

"Are you going to tell him? Your safety is at risk" April pointed out

"I'm going to be in the UK for the next three weeks. Hopefully they just kill Jason during that time" Jewel said to her "If I were you though I wouldn't take any chances I would get out of the house" she encouraged

"And go where?" April asked

"It's best I don't know" Jewel said to her "Just take the baby and go. Maybe go to Milwaukee and see Punk" she suggested

"Yea maybe" April said to her looking down at Max "It's not Jason I'm afraid of it's these guys. If they figure out how much money we're worth they'll know we'd give it all for Max-"

"Don't freak out" Jewel insisted "If they wanted Max they would have come here last night. It's Jason" she reminded her "When he gets desperate he gets dangerous"

* * *

><p>April arrived in Milwaukee and outside the gym almost two hours later. She saw Punk's car park in the lot and grabbed Max and carried him inside.<p>

"Hi" April smiled walking over to the desk "I'm looking for Phil-" she started

"Sorry honey but fans can't just walk in here" a woman said to her.

"I'm not a fan I'm his wife" she informed her smugly "You can also add mother of his child to that" she said gesturing to Max.

"Sure" the woman winked "He's in a training session right now-"

"I'll wait" April said simply

"We can't have loitering in the lobby" the woman shrugged rudely "Why don't you just call him if you're married" she suggested

"He's training and didn't answer his phone" she said to her starting to grow annoyed

"Well then he's obviously not expecting you" she shot at April

"Listen lady I am his wife and I'm standing here with his newborn son in my arms and I don't think my husband would be very fond of you not only being rude but so unhelpful" she shot at her

"She's legit" A voice said causing April to look behind her and it was Carter "She's his wife let her in"

"Here's a pass" the woman said smiling passing April a guest pass

"Gee thank you" April said sarcastically

"Everything ok?" Carter asked

"I can't talk to you" April said to him

"Look I fucked up" Carter said to her "I'm not going to touch you or anything but I do know you and you seem really upset. Is everything ok?"

"No which is why I need to see my husband" she said clutching onto Max. "Please just go away before he sees you here"

"Fine" Carter forced out with a smile "He's in room 3"

"Thanks" April said walking into the gym. She stopped outside room 3 and looked through the window and saw Punk on the ground with an instructor. "Look at Daddy" April grinned pointing to Punk so Max would follow her finger. "Now you know as soon as I tell your daddy all about Jason he's probably going to do that to him" she said to him "But don't worry I'll call Uncle Colt so he keeps Daddy in line" Punk had noticed April and his son and quickly let go of the man he was practicing on. He said something to him then walked to the door.

"April" He said surprised and she leaned up and kissed his lips "Are you guys ok? What are you doing here?"

"I know who was in Max's room" April said to him

"Come here" he said pulling her inside an empty room

"It was Jason" April told him

"What?" Punk asked surprised

"Jewel came by today and said he's in trouble with loan sharks again those same sharks went to her home and shook her up last night" April said to him "She heard them talking about how Jason was supposed to get a baby"

"Are you sure about all of this?" Punk asked her "It seems out there even for Jason"

"Jason has a history of stealing from me" April pointed out "I didn't want to just sit at home not that I'm afraid of Jason but what if those guys came to our place?"

"No you did the right thing" Punk assured her "I mean if you would have called I would have saved you a trip and just came home"

"I didn't want to be home" April said to him

"What did the police say?" Punk asked her but she didn't answer the question

"Max has been making the cutest sounds all day" April grinned "Maybe he'll do it again-"

"The police April" Punk said to her "What did they say?"

"I didn't call them" April said to him and he rolled his eyes "These guys threatened Jewel and told her not to go to the police"

"You're not Jewel" Punk argued "I understand you never wanted to see your old friend in trouble but if this pig is involving our son with dangerous criminals then the police should be involved"

"You're right I just didn't want to do anything without talking to you" April said to him "I was thinking we could get a hotel tonight and hang out here for the night? We won't make any rash decisions"

"The pipe" Punk said to himself then laughed

"What?" she asked

"The pipe- the one I found in Max's room I should have known it was him it's clearly his weapon of choice" Punk said annoyed referring to April's attack on her knee. "You know what? Don't call the police I'll handle this myself-"

"So seriously can we just stay the night here? I bought all of Max's things just in case" April asked

"Yea I think you two should definitely stay in Milwaukee tonight" Punk agreed

"Wait what about you?" April asked

"I'm going to go to Chicago and talk to Jason" Punk said to her "After I talk to him I'll see how I feel and if I want to contact the police"

"This could be really dangerous" April reminded him "I don't think you should do that-"

"There's a hotel across the street from here go get yourself a room" he said to her "Just for the night" he added "I'll meet you back here after I talk to Jason"

"Well if you're coming back why can't I just go back to Chicago with you?" April frowned

"I don't want you and Max sitting at home just in case those loan sharks show up while I'm beating Jason" Punk said to her

"Phil-" she started

"I'll take you across the street right now" Punk said placing his hand on her lower back and walking her down the hall he stopped when he saw Carter watching them. "You want to do this now?" he shot at Carter

"Nah man" Carter defended with a grin

"Come on Phil" She said tugging on his arm

"I really hate him" Punk said to her loud enough for Carter to hear as he walked her towards the exit.

* * *

><p>Punk arrived in Chicago a few hours later but stopped at home first to get changed. When he walked into his home Colt was already sitting on his couch.<p>

"About time" Colt said turning off the TV

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked

"Waiting for you" Colt said standing up

"I don't need you with me on this" Punk said to him "It's my family I'll handle it"

"And I agree I think you should" Colt said to him "I know you though. Once you get heated you get out of control I'm just here to make sure you don't kill the guy"

"After everything he's done to April it would be justified" Punk said to him "She was so fucking nice to him!" Punk yelled "Paid him to train her even though she could have done better, stealing from her home that she welcomed her into, leaving her when she had concussion, assaulting her on New Years-" he stopped himself "Why? What kind of a man does that to a woman? And why do men keep doing it to April?" he asked more himself

"Well April is kind of taboo" Colt shrugged "She's only ever been with you other guys want to prove they could be better"

"I love the fact that April has only been with me" Punk said to her "I don't love her anymore because of it but there's this innocence about her still." He said to him "An innocence that men like Jason and Carter tried to rob of her. Carter I handled and I'll get another shot at him but Jason- it's long overdue. April has always protected him because she's that good of a person but I made sure to keep her in Milwaukee"

"I understand man" Colt sighed "I feel the same way. There is something about April that you just feel the need to protect- and you've always felt that way about her. When you two got together you were all she had but if you do something stupid tonight and end up in prison she's going to be alone"

"I'm not going to kill him" Punk mocked "As much as I'd like to." He added

"He's a big baby he'll run right to the police if you rough him up. Kiss goodbye your UFC career and reputation" Colt said to him

"Reputation? Father confronts potential baby kidnapper" Punk said to him "You're right I'd never come back from that"

"Spin it anyway you want doesn't change that I'm going with you" Colt said to him

"Do you have any idea how much trouble I can be here?" Punk asked him seriously "If this scumbag told these loan sharks the kind of money I have-"

"I know this can be sticky which is again why I'm going with you" Colt said to him "I'll drive" he said pulling out his car keys

* * *

><p>April was in the hotel room staring at her phone. She was growing anxious waiting to hear from Punk. A knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts as she glanced at Max who was sleeping in the hotel supplied crib. She peeked and saw it was Carter and rolled her eyes.<p>

"I know you're in there April" Carter said "I can stand here all night if I have to. I'll even start banging on the door-" she opened the door on a crack to face him.

"You can't be here" April said to him

"We need to talk this out" Carter insisted "I need to talk to you"

"Well I needed you to not molest me" she shot at him

"It's going to come out in a week but I'm not cleared to fight" Carter said surprising her "I might never fight again actually"

"Sorry to hear that" she said closing the door but he jammed his door in the frame

"Punk did that to me" Carter informed her

"You did it to yourself" April shot at him "Don't try to guilt me"

"I'm not" Carter said to her "I just want to clear the air between us" April thought about it for a second but decided against it. "Maybe some other time. Right now my son is sleeping and Phil is on his way back" she tried to close the door again but he pushed through.

"We're going to talk about this now" Carter said closing the door behind him….

* * *

><p>Punk was in the passenger seat of Colt's car parked outside the gym that they knew Jason was in.<p>

"This is stupid let's just go in there" Punk said growing anxious

"Give it a few more minutes" Colt said to him "He'll be out soon and going in there and causing a scene isn't going to do you any favors"

"I want to get back to Milwaukee" Punk said to him "I hate leaving my family alone out of state"

"How much trouble can she really get into there?" Colt teased with a laughed

"There he is" Punk said pointing and Punk bolted from the car. "Jason!"

"Shit" he muttered

"If you try to run you know I'll chase you and catch you" Punk warned

"What?" Jason asked annoyed

"What?" Punk mocked amused with a grin "You broke into my home!" he said shoving him hard "You wanted to steal my kid!" he shoved him again harder this time sending him to the sidewalk

"I don't know what-" Jason started

"Don't lie to me" he warned as Colt hung back and just watched "Tell me the truth or I'm going to the police or better yet maybe I'll get in touch with those guys you owe money to-"

"Jesus fine!" Jason yelled "I wasn't going to hurt him! I swear to god I would never hurt a kid!"

"I don't believe in god" Punk hissed "What was the plan?" he asked holding up by the collar of his shirt "You thought you'd sneak into my house and get past me and get to my son? You really fucking think I would let that happen!" he screamed

"No!" Jason yelled fearfully "I was waiting for you to leave…"

"So you could ambush my wife!" he screamed

"No! I didn't want to hurt April-" Jason started

"You left her lying in a park and tried to rip her ring off of her hand while she was hurt and pregnant! You really think I'm expected to believe that?!" Punk questioned

"I was just going to hold him at my place ask for money and then give him right back" Jason cried "I wasn't going to hurt him! But these guys who I owe money to they're going to kill me! It was my only option!"

"Are they really going to kill you?" Punk asked and Jason nodded

"Yes" he said quietly "I was scared- I'm still scared. They told me not to take the kid but it was all I had but I promised it'd be good money. But my time is up now I missed the deadline." Jason said crying now and Punk let go of him

"Good" Punk said to him "Because if they don't kill you I will" he threatened "Come near my home again I'll have you arrested- come near my family again I really will kill you and I'll have no trouble convincing a jury of self defense"

"I'm a dead man anyway" Jason whispered

"You deserve nothing less" Punk said spitting on him then turning around and walking away

"You did well" Colt said to him "You left him in one piece"

"I really will kill him if I ever see him again" Punk said getting in the car

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the police?" Colt asked him as he started the car up again

"No I don't" Punk said to him "I hope these guys come back and kill him. He said those guys he owes money to didn't want him to take Max that's good enough for me. That means Jason is the only threat and with my luck he won't be a threat much longer"

"You can live with that?" Colt asked him

"It's not my problem he borrowed money from shady people" Punk shrugged

"But if you tell the police he broke into your house and admitted to it he'll be locked up" Colt said to him

"Or I piss off some extremely dangerous people" Punk argued

"April told me they went to Jewel's" Colt said to him "What if they hurt her? I mean this isn't a joke you can save two lives here"

"Fuck" Punk groaned "I really just want to get back to April" he said looking at his phone checking his messages but saw he didn't have any.

"How do you think April would feel knowing you left him for dead? Shitty person or not he's still a person" Colt reminded him "Let him rot in prison."

"Fine" Punk said annoyed "Take me to the fucking police station" Colt smiled

"Good choice" Colt said to him "Who are you calling?"

"April to let her know I'm going to be longer than I expected" Punk said "She's not answering"

"She probably fell asleep" Colt shrugged

"Or she's having a hard time getting Max down" Punk said "Let's just get this over with before I change my mind"

"You're doing the right thing and I'm proud of you if that means anything" Colt said to him

"Doesn't mean much" Punk mocked

"Well I'm sure April would be proud and I bet your son would be damn proud" Colt said to him "Does that mean anything?"

"It means everything" Punk admitted quietly

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh-oh...Carter alone with April, how will that turn out?**


	40. What Happened?

**What Happened?**

* * *

><p>Punk made it back to Milwaukee at around one in the morning. He placed his key in the hotel room and saw it was dark. Max was fast asleep in his crib and April sitting up in bed looking at her phone.<p>

"Hey" she said in a low voice to not wake Max "How did it go?"

"I spoke to him" Punk said kicking off of his shoes "Then I went to the police"

"They arrested him?" April asked

"Yup he admitted it to it" Punk said to her "I think he feels safer in jail than on the street"

"Good" April said to him "I hope it's over now"

"I think it is now" Punk assured her "I tried calling you everything ok?"

"Yea I fell asleep" she shrugged "When I woke up and you weren't back I decided to wait up for you"

"Well get some sleep because I've got to take a shower" Punk said kissing her cheek. Punk headed into the bathroom and April's eyes widened.

"Wait Phil" she hissed jumping out of the bed and racing towards the bathroom after him.

"What is this?" Punk asked picking up a bloody towel "What happened? Did you cut yourself?" he asked looking back towards her

"No it's not my blood" she whispered snatching it from him.

"Who the hell's blood is it?" Punk demanded "Is it Max's?"

"No!" she practically shouted "Just take your shower and we'll talk after"

"No we'll talk right now" Punk said closing the bathroom door so they wouldn't wake Max. "What happened?" she sighed and lifted her shirt slightly to show bruising on her right side. "Ape…" he trailed off frowning running his fingers over the purple bruising.

"Right after you left to go back to Chicago Carter showed up here" she told him

"Carter?" Punk asked stunned "He was in this room with you and Max?"

"He pushed his way in" April said to him "He can't fight you. You ripped something or permanently damaged something I don't know but you're going to find out from Dana by the end of the week-"

"What happened?" Punk demanded "I don't give a shit about a fight I want to know why there's a bloody towel in the bathroom and your ribs are purple"

"He pushed his way in and he was upset" she began to tell him "I was only defending myself!"

"What did you do?" Punk asked slowly

"I didn't know what to do but Max was crying for me and he-" April started but stopped

"He what?" Punk hissed

"He was talking all weird he told me I wanted it" April said to him as tears escaped her eyes. "I tried to get him to leave the room I shoved him but he pushed me back and I fell into the side table that's what happened to my ribs. I was on my knees trying to get up and he pulled his pants down" she told him "He had me by my hair I was scared I didn't know what else to do…" she trailed off and saw Punk's face fell "When I knocked into the table a fork fell on the floor and I grabbed it and stabbed him with it"

"Where?" Punk asked

"Where do you think?" She asked tilting her head "He started screaming and I grabbed him the towel he cleaned himself off and left"

"Is that all that happened?" Punk asked her

"Yea" she said unsurely "It all happened really fast and-" he walked past her and back into the room "what are you doing?"

"Calling the police" Punk said grabbing his phone

"Why?" she asked him alarmed

"Why?" Punk scoffed "He tried to assault you- again may I add"

"I don't think he'll bother me again" April said to him

"I'm sick and tired of people getting away with shit like this I'm calling the police" Punk said to her

"Please Phil don't" she cried out which alarmed him "I don't want to talk about it with the police"

"Why?" Punk asked her putting down his phone "What else happened?

"Open up!" loud banging on the door stopped her from answering "It's the police!"

"Oh my god" she muttered as Max began to cry.

"Just take care of Max" Punk said to her and walked over to the door. He looked through and saw it was in fact the police and let out a breath before opening it.

"Can you keep it down I've got a kid in here" Punk said to them

"We're looking for April Brooks" an officer said

"Why?" Punk asked

"Is she in there?" the officer asked annoyed stepping past Punk to walk inside. "April Brooks?"

"Yes" she said holding Max close to her chest.

"We have a warrant for your arrest" the other officer said holding up a paper

"What?" Punk demanded snatching the paper from the officer

"What are you arresting for me?" April asked

"Assault" the officer said pulling out handcuffs.

"Wait no" she said shaking her head "I was the assaulted! I was defending myself!"

"Well why is Carter Jones in the hospital and you are not?" the officer asked

"Look at her fucking ribs" Punk said to the officer "He came here!"

"We can talk about this down at the station. But I suggest you call your lawyer" the officer said to him

"You can't just take her out of here" Punk argued

"Please put the child down" the officer said to Punk

"Phil take him" April said passing Max to him

"You're arresting the wrong person" Punk argued trying to calm his son

"April Brooks you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have a right to an attorney if you can't afford an attorney one will be appointed to you…" the officer trailed off

"He's going to need to eat" April said to Phil

"I'm going to meet you at the station" Punk said to her

"No he needs to eat feed him and I'll talk to the police" April said to him

"Don't say anything" Punk warned her "I'll call the lawyer- I mean it April"

"Ok, ok" she said as her hands were cuffed and led out of the room

"Fuck" he muttered. "Hey it's ok" he said trying to calm Max who didn't like seeing his mother leave without him. "We're going to call Uncle Colt and he's going to cheer you up" he said reaching for his phone.

* * *

><p>Punk was being jerked around for three hours demanding to see April but was sent to the waiting room. He posted bail for her and she was released early in the morning.<p>

"Hi" she said with a forced smile but he just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug

"You ok?" he asked her

"No" she admitted tearfully "What if I go to jail?"

"You're not going to jail" Punk said to her "Did you tell the police what happened?"

"Yes and they were sympathetic but it's going to come down to my word against his" April admitted "How's Max?"

"He's with Colt he's fine" Punk said to her "Tell me what happened last night" he insisted

"I just spent seven hours telling the police a hundred times what happened" April sighed

"I'm not the police" Punk reminded her

"Please Phil" She begged "I want to go back to the room and see my son"

"April I need to know" he said as they walked out of the station together. "Did he rape you?"

"No" she said to him "But-"

"But what?" he asked her but she just rushed to the car and got in.

"I'm not moving from this spot April" He informed her refusing to turn on the car.

"He pushed me onto the bed he put his hands down my pants" she informed him "Happy now?"

"No that doesn't make me happy" Punk said to her disgusted

"I couldn't fight out of it he had one hand on my throat his body is heavy-" she said to him as she choked up "Max was there" she said to him "He was crying for me and I couldn't even get to him" she said crying "Do you know how helpless I felt?" she asked him but he didn't respond "Once he was done I know he wanted more and that's when I jumped off the bed but I knew I couldn't run out of the room because Max was there" she cried "I tried to reach him and that's when he grabbed me and I fell. He pulled his pants down and told me what to do. I grabbed the fork and stabbed him as hard as I could" she said to him "I didn't think I would get in trouble for defending myself! But the police were saying if I was really victim I would have called them-"

"Hey, hey it's ok" he said pulling her into a hug

"He told them we were having an affair" April cried "It's not true" she said looking up at him

"I know" he said to her running his hand through her hair

"I told the police about what he did to me at the fight but there was no record of that either" she sniffled "It's truly my word against his. I'm going to have to go to court! I'm going to be put on trial! The police said I could be charged with attempted murder!"

"That's not going to happen" He said to her

"They think I'm an unfit mother Phil" she sobbed "They implied I carried on an unfair in front of my child and tried to kill someone in front of him!"

"They're just trying to scare you" Punk said to her

"Scare me into what?" April asked

"I guess confessing" Punk said unsurely

"What if they try to take Max from me?" April asked him "If the they I'm dangerous they'll take him"

"He's not going anywhere" Punk promised "The only place you and Max are going is home to Chicago"

"Phil I can be in serious trouble" April informed him sadly "This is the worst thing I could have done"

"Defend yourself from a man assaulting you?" Punk mocked "You deserve a god damned medal!"

"The police don't see it that way" April reminded him

"I'll make sure they see it that way" Punk promised her

"This is so far passed your control" April said to him "You can't just make this go away. This is the law" she reminded him

"What about your injuries?" Punk asked "Did they take photos?"

"Yes" April said to him "But I have one bruise he almost lost his entire- you know what"

"One bruise? It's fucking huge" Punk pointed out "Did they offer you medical attention for it?"

"No" she shook her head

"We're stopping at the hospital" Punk said starting the car

"No Phil I just want to go home" she argued

"Hospital" he said to her "Your ribs could be cracked and that also helps your story we're going" he said to her as he began to drive "He was listening" he said to her

"What?" she asked

"He was standing right there yesterday when I told you I was taking you to the hotel across the street. I said I'd meet you there- he knew I wouldn't be there" Punk said bitterly

"Well the police claim I told him to meet me there" April said to him "They asked how else he would have known where I was staying and I didn't even think of that"

"You did good" Punk said seriously "You defended yourself"

"Then why did I spend the night being printed?" she asked him "My mug shot is going to be everywhere. They're going to print that I was having an affair. People were already talking when you went off of on him during that fight"

"Don't worry about what people think" Punk said to her

"Not only am I facing jail and the possibility of losing my son, my marriage is going to be dragged through the dirt and I'll never work again" she said to him "WWE will erase anything I have ever done-"

"You're freaking out over nothing" Punk said to her

"The things the cops and the lawyers were saying-" she started

"-mean nothing" Punk finished "I know the truth, you know the truth and soon everyone else will"

* * *

><p>At the hospital April was taken in for x-rays. Punk wandered around until he came across Carter Jones' room.<p>

"You can't be here" Carter said looking up at him

"I'm just here to see how my good friend Carter is doing" Punk shrugged innocently

"I'm not dropping the charges" Carter said to him "She tried to cut off my dick"

"You deserved it" Punk said to him "I would beat you silly right now but I think April gave you all you deserved."

"Yea my career is over and now my sex life is probably over too" Carter said disgusted

"She was defending herself" Punk said to him "We all know that"

"We've been sleeping together" Carter said to him "We've been sleeping together for months"

"You're lying" Punk said to him

"You're in denial" Carter chuckled

"I've been with my wife almost every single night" Punk informed him coolly "I think I'd know if she was sneaking out in the middle of the night"

"You weren't there before Max was born" Carter reminded him

"I trust my wife" Punk said to her "And the obvious fact is that if she wanted it she wouldn't have stabbed you now would she?"

"She's crazy" Carter shrugged

"I think you're the crazy one actually" Punk said leaning against the wall "Do you have any idea what this could do to her? What this could cost her?"

"Do you have any idea what being around her as cost me?" Carter shot back "My UFC career is over!"

"I did that!" Punk yelled back "Not her"

"She strung me along" Carter said to him "She lead me on"

"How so?" Punk asked "She talked to you for a few weeks and that meant you could touch her?"

"You wouldn't understand" Carter said to him

"My son was in that room" Punk said coldly "How fucking dare you"

"I can't discuss last night with you" Carter said to him

"I thought you liked April" Punk said to him "I thought you enjoyed her company?"

"I did" Carter defended

"So why are you doing this to her?" Punk asked

"I have no career!" Carter yelled

"Do you want money?" Punk asked him "Is that what this is about?"

"You would give me money to make this all go away" Carter chuckled "I don't want money it's not about that"

"So you want to make a name for yourself?" Punk asked "There has to be some reason you're doing this and I have a right to know why you're dragging my family down to do so"

"Because you came in out of nowhere and took my spot-" Carter started

"Oh fuck off" Punk said cutting him off "You're mad at me? Good you fucking should be! I took your spot, I beat you so bad you can't fight- fucking punish me!"

"I am" Carter said simply

"You're going to look like an idiot when this all done and over with" Punk said to him "You know this will never stick, right? She has fucking bruises on her body from you"

"It might not stick but she'll never be the same and neither will you" Carter informed him "Now get out of my room before I call security"

"Give me one good reason to not jump across this room and fucking kill you for putting your hands on my wife last night" Punk requested as calmly as possible

"Oh yea I have a reason" he smirked "Your son is probably going to need one parent around" he chuckled. "Oh and I'll be informing my lawyer and the police how you tried to bribe me into dropping the charges" he added "Have a good day" Punk started to walk towards the bed when a nurse walked in

"You can't be in here" the nurse said to him. Punk just turned and walked out of the room.


	41. Family

**Family**

* * *

><p>Punk and April were back in Chicago. She was still shaken up and Punk wasn't sure if it was from the assault or the arrest but either way she wasn't the same. Punk was watching her with Max in the living room from the kitchen. He sipped on his coffee as he watched her feed him from the bottle.<p>

"She hasn't said a peep" Colt noted from his spot at the kitchen counter

"She's scared" Punk said turning to look at Colt

"They can't really make a case right?" Colt asked "You said she was bruised and her doctor said her ribs were messed up"

"It's everywhere" Punk whispered to him "It's all over the web. People are saying she was having an affair with Carter and things got too rough"

"That's crazy" Colt argued

"You don't have to tell me" Punk said to him "He's pissed at me that's why he's doing this"

"You don't know that" Colt said to him

"I do. I spoke to him this morning" Punk said to him

"Are you crazy?" Colt asked seriously

"I wanted him to drop the charges" Punk said to him "I had to try! This is my wife we're talking about!"

"Hey I get it but talking to the guy is only going to get her into more trouble" Colt reminded him "You need to be smart and stay quiet- let your lawyer handle this"

"How am I supposed to just sit around?" Punk asked him "She was assaulted" he hissed

"What happened?" Colt asked not really sure he even wanted to know. "How bad?"

"I'm not sure if she told me everything" Punk admitted "She didn't want to talk about it much but from what she did tell me…it wasn't like the last time"

"What do you mean?" Colt asked

"He got to her" Punk said to him "My son was five feet away screaming for his mother" he said in a low voice "He fucking put his hands on her, held her down, violated her- all the while my son was there"

"I get that you're mad and believe me I'm mad too" Colt said to him "But you can't go off on one of your tantrums right now" he warned his friend "She needs you to be strong and supportive. She's terrified in there!"

"I'm doing the best I can" Punk argued "But I don't know how to make this better"

"You can't" Colt informed him

"I made vows to her" Punk whispered harshly "I promised her that I would take care of her"

"You can't control people" Colt said keeping his voice low as well

"I let a man that I knew had assaulted her before know where I was putting her up by herself for the night. I left the state and he barged in-" Punk started

"She defended herself" Colt reminded him

"Not quick enough" Punk said to him "The damage was already inflected and yea she defended herself and now she's in trouble for it"

"There is no way these charges are going to stick" Colt said to him

"Like I said the damage is already done" Punk said to him

"It's not the end of the world" Colt said to him "Smart people are going to see right through this"

"I can't bank on smart people" Punk muttered "People are going to get a whiff of this story and make it into something it's not. And Carter is going to drag her through the mud"

"You and April have huge fan bases" Colt reminded him "Carter is just the guy who got beat up by CM Punk"

"Phil?" she asked walking into the kitchen holding Max "Could you stay with him for a little I really need to take a shower"

"Yea sure" Punk said taking him "You ok?"

"Sure" she said with a forced smile as she passed Max to him and walked away.

"Talk to her" Punk said to him

"Me?" Colt asked

"She trusts you" Punk said to him "She needs to talk to someone and she's holding back to me"

"If she talks to me you do know I'm not going to tell you what she says right?" Colt asked

"I don't even care" Punk admitted "I just don't want her to hold this in."

"Ok" Colt said walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Colt knocked on April's bedroom and she let him in.<p>

"Hey" she said letting him

"Hi" Colt said with a light smile "You have a minute?"

"Sure" She said to him "What's up?"

"Really?" He smirked

"I really don't want to talk about it" April admitted "I just want to get clean"

"Why do you have to get clean?" Colt asked

"Come on Colt" she sighed "I didn't sleep at all last night-"

"Do you really think you'd be able to sleep tonight anyway?" Colt asked "What happened last night?"

"Did Phil put you up to this?" April asked

"Maybe" Colt admitted "But I won't say anything. We both think you just really need to talk"

"No offense but I really don't want to talk about it especially with you" she informed him

"Why especially me?" Colt frowned

"It's not just you- anyone I know" April admitted "It's embarrassing"

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about" Colt insisted "You didn't do anything"

"That's the problem" April said to him "I didn't defend myself"

"Yea you did" Colt reminded her with a chuckle "The guy is in the hospital"

"I wasn't fast enough" she whispered

"April" Colt said sucking a breath "If something more happened no one is going to blame and I can't stress how important it is for you tell the police and the doctors"

"They know" April said to him "And nothing more happened"

"Are you sure?" Colt asked unsurely

"I think I would remember being raped" April shot at him "But…"

"But what?" Colt asked her slowly

"But it was close" she admitted "A lot closer then I told Phil"

"Ok" Colt said to her "You don't have to talk about it but I think you should"

"When I first met Phil I was this waitress from Tampa" she started taking a seat on the bed "I tried so hard to be independent and prove to him that I didn't need anyone"

"You did a good job of that" Colt smirked taking a seat next to him

"I felt like that girl again for the first time in a long time" April said to him

"What's wrong with that?" Colt asked

"I felt weak that's what's wrong with that" April said to him "I have a child and I just took it from Carter because I wasn't strong enough-"

"He's a trained UFC fighter" Colt reminded her "And again you didn't just take it"

"I never should have opened the door" April said to him "I'll regret that for the rest of my life. I have made so many bad decisions this last year that I deserve all of this"

"Are you insane?" Colt asked her "Of course not"

"I let him into my life" April said to him "He kept saying how I led him on-"

"First of all you didn't and second of all even if you did it doesn't make what happened last night ok" Colt argued

"What if Max was older?" April asked "Or what if this is something he'll remember?"

"He's a baby" Colt smirked "He's not going to remember"

"I will" she said to him "I feel like I let everyone down"

"Like who?" Colt asked

"My son, my husband" she admitted "Phil is never going to shake this scandal and Dana isn't going to want him fighting giving his connection to me-"

"His connection? You're his wife" Colt said seriously "Do you think he even cares about his job?"

"It's not just some job it's his dream" April told him "He's wanted this his entire life and I'm taking it all away from him"

"You didn't do any of that" Colt argued

"I knew what I was doing when I started talking to Carter" April informed him "I knew how angry Phil would be and I wanted that because I was jealous over Cassie. It was stupid and childish-"

"You couldn't have known this was going to happen" Colt argued

"I should have known better" April whispered sadly "I deserved this"

"Stop saying that" Colt arguing shooting up out of his seat "No one deserves this and you most of all. In the short time that I have known you I have never thought anything you did was horrible. So far all I've seen is a wife who has given up her career for her husband's dream, a mother who loves her son unconditionally and a friend who would do anything to help someone she cared about. You have had a rough go of it- homeless, alone, a cold upbringing but you've taken all of that and morphed into superwoman. And you're going to take this experience and make it something great too"

"I wouldn't be so upset if it was just me" April admitted "If all of this would just fall on me I'd be ok with that but I know what this is going to do to Phil and eventually my son. That I can't deal with it"

"You're a family- we're a family" Colt clarified "I know you're not used to things like this giving how cold your parents were but here in this family when one of us his knocked down we all are it's just the way it is. And we are going to rally around you and smother you and protect you whether you like it or not because we love you" he said to her "So go clean yourself up, sleep for a couple of hours and when you wake up we'll all still be here and whenever you're ready to talk the man that loves you more than life itself will be ready to listen whenever you need it"

"Thanks" she whispered standing up and giving him a hug

"Just throw him a bone though if you could" Colt suggested "He's going nuts down there. He's saying everything you are but talking about himself"

"He's crazy" April said to him pulling away and looking up at him

"He wants to help but he doesn't want to push" Colt shrugged

"I'm afraid he'll be mad" she admitted

"At you?" Colt smiled "Not for anything"

* * *

><p>Punk was in the living room watching TV with Max. Max really enjoyed hockey he was sure it was because Max was just like him but April insisted it was because he liked the fast motion of it all. Punk and Max were both sporting their matching jerseys as they watched the game together. He was still too young to actually go to games so this worked for now.<p>

"You're going to need a new jersey" Punk said to his son noting he was already outgrowing the jersey.

"Wow lame" Colt laughed walking down the stairs.

"Shut up" Punk said annoyed "We're cool" he defended

"He's cool" Colt said pointing to Max who was sitting up against the couch playing with a toy with Punk's arm wrapped around him "You look like a dad whose too old but trying to fit in"

"You're such an asshole" Punk said to him "How is she?" he asked her

"She's ok" Colt said to him "She's afraid she's let you down"

"You don't have to tell me what she said" Punk assured him "But you do understand how important it is that I know if something more happened" he said to her "If he actually…" he couldn't get the word out "…I have to get her the right medical attention and help"

"He didn't" Colt said to him and Punk felt better "I mean at least that's what she told me"

"Why won't she talk to me?" Punk asked her

"Honestly? I think she's embarrassed" Colt told him

"She has nothing to feel embarrassed over" Punk said to him

"I know that but she needs to work this out for herself" Colt said to him "Go through the emotions a bit"

"She doesn't have to do it alone" Punk said to him

"She knows that" Colt said to him "And I'm going to tell you the same thing I told her- we're family and I've got your back"

"I know" Punk said to him "I appreciate it"

"How about I stay the night?" Colt offered "I'll keep an eye on Max so you two can both unwind a bit" he offered "I mean both of you need sleep and Max here looks wide awake"

"Yea that'd be great thanks Colt" Punk said to him

"It makes me feel like I'm helping" Colt said to him

"You are" Punk said to him "More than you know"

"Can I just make a suggestion?" Colt asked and Punk nodded

"To bring it up, don't push her- just let her come to you" Colt said to him "You've never dealt with something like this before you can't go about it the normal way you would"

"I know" Punk agreed "I'm going to really try"

"That's all she needs" Colt said to him.

* * *

><p>Punk walked into the bedroom and saw April laying under the covers.<p>

"Where's Max?" she asked

"He's watching the rest of the game with Colt" Punk said to her "Can't sleep?"

"No" she said quietly looking towards the window.

"Can I lay with you?" He asked removing the jersey

"Sure" she said to him and felt him get into the bed. "You don't want me to talk about it?" she asked unsurely

"I want you to talk when you want to talk" Punk said to her "Right now I want you to get some sleep and feel better" she rolled over to her other side so she was facing him

"I'm feeling better" she said to him

"You don't have to lie to me ever" Punk said to her "I know I have short temper and I get worked up-"

"Emotional" she corrected "You're not short tempered you're emotional"

"I don't want you feel forced to talk to me or scared to talk to me" he said to her "I just need you to know I'm not mad at you for any of this"

"He didn't rape me" she said to him and he nodded

"Ok" he said quietly

"I just want you to know that what went down last night was something I didn't want" April said to him

"You didn't have to say that" Punk said to her "I know that"

"He made it seem like I did and if he thought that then I can only imagine what you must be thinking" she admitted

"He knows you didn't want it" Punk said to her "It's a poor excuse for what he did. He did what he did because he was pissed at me trust me I know this"

"You went to see him" April said knowing

"Colt ratted me out?" Punk asked

"No but the lawyer called and told me to keep you away from him" She said to him

"I'm sorry I wanted to help" Punk said to her

"Why did he do it?" April asked

"Just like I said. He was mad at me" Punk said to her

"Oh" she said quietly and he wasn't sure how to read her face. Was she mad at him? She had every right to be.

"I'm sorry he did this and I would give anything to go back in time and change it" Punk said to her as a tear escaped his eye. "I hate that someone hurt you so badly as a way to hurt me and trust me I feel just as bad as you probable do"

"No you don't" she said surprising him "You probably feel worse"

"I do" he admitted

"It's ok" She said brushing her thumb over his damp cheek.

"It's not" he said shaking his head

"He was mad at you and took it out on me instead of you- I'm glad" she said to him "I don't want you to feel that kind of pain that I did" she told him. She meant well but it just made him feel worse. "I would relive it every day if it meant you never had to"

"Jesus" he muttered "Why would you say that?"

"Because I mean it" she said to him "You and Max- I never want anything to touch you two."

"I feel the same way" he said to her "I let you down. I broke my vows"

"You didn't break anything" She said to him

"I broke you" he admitted

"No" she whispered "I'm not broken. It's going to take a lot more than that to do it"

"I just want to make it go away for you" he said to her

"You will" she said to him "I just need you at my side"

"I always will be" he promised

"He touched me in places I only ever wanted you to touch" she told him "I don't want your opinion of me to change"

"It never will" he said to her

"You have to look at me differently" she argued lightly "You have to think less of me."

"I do look you at differently" he said to her "You're more incredible than I thought"

"You don't have to say that" she said to him

"I don't say anything without meaning it" Punk told her "We are going to get through this together. We're going to come out stronger."

"Promise?" she asked hopefully

"I swear" he said to her "It'll get better"

"It always does" she added using their familiar catchphrase

"What can I do?" he asked her

"Just hold me?" she asked and he immediately tugged her body against his and rested his chin above her head

"Get some sleep" he encouraged

"I love you" she whispered before she drifted off into sleep

"I love you too" he said holding her tightly


	42. Support

**A/N: Hey everyone! Just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews! I read all of them and appreciate the positive and negaitve reveiws. But for the people who are unhappy with the story because it's similar to my other ones, well sorry to dissapoint you but please try to keep in mind this is just a fanfiction- I'm not trying to write a novel or anything it's a past time, a hobby. I don't dedicate my life to this I simply jot down a few pages and share. If people like it awesome if people don't- awesome. I don't ask for reviews or demand them writing is a way to clear my head and kill some time simple as that. So please everyone try not to take my stories so seriously and if you hate them that much and feel they're repetitious**** don't read them simple as that. Again thank you to everyone and I hope some of you will enjoy the next chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Support<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning Punk was woken up by the shrilling sound of his cell phone. He reached over prepared to turn it off until he saw his lawyers name appear on the caller ID.<p>

"Yea?" Punk asked in a groggy voice

"Sorry to have waken you I know it's early but I thought you'd want to hear this from me" the lawyer said to him

"What is it?" he asked sitting up and running his hands over his face

"Carter Jones has dropped the charges" he informed Punk

"Repeat that please" Punk requested

"He dropped the charges. His lawyer contacted the DA who called me." His lawyer told him

"That's fucking great" Punk said with a heavy sigh "Why though? He seemed dead set on going through with this"

"The DA had gotten April's medical records and after re-interviewing Mr. Jones his story was inconsistent. Carter thinks dropping the charges now would save him some face but the truth is the DA wouldn't have gong through with the trial anyway" his lawyer informed him

"So its done?" Punk asked "I can tell her it's over with now?"

"Not exactly" the lawyer said in a warning voice "The DA wants to know if April is willing to press charges against Carter. With her medical records taken into consideration she was clearly the victim and she has every right to seek legal punishment against her attacker"

"Um" Punk glanced over to his side where April was still sound asleep and quietly got out of the bed and walked out of the room "Can she have a little time?"

"Yea" his attorney said to him "But the sooner she makes a decision the better"

"If it were up to me I would say yes right now" Punk told him "I want that son of a bitch to be locked up"

"But it's not up to you" his attorney reminded him "I understand how this is a sensitive issue for not just April but all victims. But I would recommend her pressing assault charges against him"

"I'll talk to her" Punk said to him "Like I said I need some time though"

"Take as much time as you need, I get paid by the hour" his attorney reminded him

"Yea I know I sign your check" Punk said bitterly "But thanks for calling" he then hung up and walked back inside the bedroom. April was still out cold and he didn't have the heart to wake her. He grabbed a t-shirt and slipped outside the bedroom again and headed down the hall to check on Max who was also still sleeping. He decided to stay in the nursery and took a seat in the chair in Max's room and rock back and forth and tried to figure out how to convince April to press charges.

* * *

><p>Later in the day April was up and about and found Punk giving Max a bath.<p>

"He loves the water" Punk smirked as April entered the bathroom.

"Yea just like his mommy" she smirked "You could have woken me up"

"Nah you needed the sleep" Punk said keeping his eyes on his son

"How long have you been up for?" she asked taking a seat on the edge of the tub. The water barely passed Max's ankles but it was just enough to splash it with his hands and every time he did he giggled.

"Just a couple of hours" Punk shrugged "The lawyer called"

"Oh" she said slowly "What's happening with the case?"

"There isn't a case" Punk informed her "The DA and Carter aren't pursuing charges"

"Oh good" she smiled lightly "I'm glad it's done"

"Done?" Punk asked looking over to her curiously "You really think it's going to be that easy?"

"Yea I mean I don't have to worry about losing Max or going to jail…this is amazing" she said to him smiling "Why aren't you as happy as I am?"

"I was never worried about you going to jail or losing our son" Punk said to her as he kept one eye on Max

"So what's the problem?" she asked looking at him almost nervously

"Are you going to press charges against Carter?" Punk asked her

"Why?" she asked him

"Why?" Punk smirked sarcastically "He barged into your room and assaulted you in front of our son that's why"

"It's over why would I want to continue this?" April asked him

"Because he did something wrong- something illegal" Punk pointed out "He should pay for it"

"I don't want him to" April said surprising him

"Now it's my turn to ask you why?" Punk said stunned

"He's already paying" she whispered "He's in the hospital, I hurt him"

"And you think that makes you two even?" Punk asked calmly "An eye for an eye? That's how you see it right now?"

"Yea" she forced out "Why you think I should press charges?"

"I'm not going to tell you what to do" Punk said to her "This happened to you not me. It's up to you to decide this"

"Can I think about it?" she asked him

"Yea of course" he said to her "Give it a day or so" he suggested with a shrug "Just don't be so quick to say no and don't worry about how pressing charges will look in the media or reflect on me. It's up to you- you have the power"

"I understand" she said to him

"Also know that whatever you decide you have my full support" he said to her seriously "Charges are not I'm prepared to back you a hundred percent and not question your decision"

"That means a lot to me" she said softly "Thank you"

"It's what we do" Punk said to her

* * *

><p>Later in the day April was reading a comic book to Max when Punk walked into the living room with a goofy smile.<p>

"Why are you so happy?" April asked looking up at him

"Well in case you have forgotten your husbands birthday is in two weeks" Punk reminded her with a grin

"How could I forget?" she teased "I got your gift like two months ago"

"Good to know because I'm going to be searching for it now" he said to her "But I got myself a gift as well"

"I'm intrigued" she said to him "What special edition comic did you spend a ridiculous amount of money on?"

"Not a comic" he said to her "Plane tickets- 3 of them, first class as a matter of fact. I'm going away with my family"

"Really?" she smiled "Where are we going?"

"How does Atlantis sound?" Punk asked

"Really?" she squealed "I've always wanted to go there!"

"It's great we can take Max to the beach, the water shows- clearly he's a water bug" he said making a face at his then looked back towards April "There's plenty for us as well, what do you say?"

"I say let's get the hell out of here" she said with a smile "Just the three of us?"

"Just the three of us" he confirmed

"This is the best present you could have given yourself" she teased

"Being with you two is my present" Punk said to her

"What about training?" she questioned "Can you really afford to just pick and leave suddenly for a couple of days?"

"A couple? 7 nights and eight days" Punk informed her happily "I was going to go for two weeks but I thought Max would get antsy"

"Are you trainers ok with this?" she asked him "I don't want you to get in trouble"

"I won't I'm taking some time anyway" he said to her

"You can't afford that" she reminded him

"Sure I can and before you ask yes Dana is ok with it" Punk said to her "But I don't want to talk about the UFC, the WWE, Ring of Honor, Carter Jones, Cassie or even fucking Jason for that matter. I want to get away from it all with you two"

"That sounds perfect" she agreed

"I told you a few weeks ago I wanted to do this but I got sidetracked" he said to her

"When do we leave?" she asked

"Three days" he told her "I got these rooms last minute but I wanted to go as soon as possible"

"We have a lot of packing to do" She said with wide nervous eyes

"Don't worry" He smirked "We have time plus if you forget something we can always get it there. I don't want to worry about anything while we're away, I don't want our phones on- just us three. But if you think it's too soon-"

"No" she said quickly "I think this is exactly what I need, what we all need" she corrected

"I agree" Punk said to her "And you" He said leaning over to be eye level with his son "You are going to have a great time. There are eleven pools and lots of water for you to play in"

"I think he's going to have a great time" April said smiling down at Max "We all will"

* * *

><p>Later that night April had put Max down and began packing up some of his things.<p>

"Already packing" Punk teased walking into their bedroom

"Just his toys and stuff" She said "You should start packing as well" she said to him

"I'll pack tomorrow" he said plopping on the bed "Want some help?"

"Nope" she said "Thank you for this getaway. I really needed it"

"I know" he said quietly

"I spoke to the lawyer" she informed him

"You decided already?" he asked surprised

"No" she admitted "I asked if I took some more time. He's not keen on it but the evidence is all documented I have some time"

"Alright" Punk said to her

"But you have to promise me that you won't mention what happened during the trip" April said to him "I don't want to bring it up and talk about it I want to forget it"

"Ok as long as you make a promise in return" Punk said to her

"Anything" she said to him

"I want you to take this number" he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a folded piece of paper

"What's this?" she asked him

"It's a support group" He said to her

"Phil this isn't for me" she said with a chuckle trying to pass it back "This is for women who have real problems- who were raped"

"No" He said shaking his head "It's for anything. It's a support group for women who have been attacked"

"Attacked?" she smirked "Let's not make more out of it then what it was. Like I said these types of groups are for women who have had horrible violent assaults and I don't fall under that category. I'm very lucky actually"

"It's for all the types" Punk argued lightly "And I think you should just hold onto it and think about it"

"Where did you get this number anyway?" She asked him

"My sister has a friend who goes there" Punk said to her "She thought you'd want the number. My sister has gone with her to a few of these and I'm sure she'd go with you too if you didn't want go alone. She also told me how much this helped her friend. It's a safe place for you to speak your mind."

"I'll think about it" she said to him "Doesn't mean I'm going to go"

"Just check it out you don't have to say anything. Just sit in the back of the room and listen" He encouraged "There's a meeting tomorrow night actually at seven. They meet at the church two blocks over"

"I'm not going tomorrow" She said to him

"Ok" he said to her simply "I won't push it's just something I want you to consider that's all"

"Thank you" she said to him "I appreciate how much you care and how badly you want to help and believe me you're doing a great job not pushing but I'm just not ready"

"Alright" He said to her

"You're doing everything right" She assured him with a warm smile

"It's not about me" Punk said to her "It's about you. Since the day I met you've always been focused on protecting others and putting them before you. You did it with Hector, Jason, me and now Max. There's nothing wrong with putting yourself first once in a while. Everyone needs a little alone time"

"And you think these meetings where I tell my name and repeat my story is the 'me time' I need?" she chuckled

"Maybe" he shrugged "It's worth a shot? And it's not like that it's a support group."

"I told you I'd think about it" she said to him "But again I don't want to think about it anymore" he wanted to argue the point of the potential damage of burying this deep down could do but he decided to let her have this world. "I'm going to take a shower" she said to him as she zipped up Max's bag

"Again?" he asked her "Last night, this morning and again now?"

"I like to shower" she shrugged "What's the big deal?"

"Nothing" He said quietly "It's just a lot"

"Afraid I'll run up the water bill?" she teased

"It just seems like you think you're dirty or something" he said simply and she shot him a glare. "What?" he asked unsurely

"Nothing" she said shaking her head "Forget it"

"April I didn't mean anything by it" he said getting off the bed

"Do you think I'm dirty?" she asked him

"No" he said surprised "I would never-"

"Because I'm not" she argued getting worked up "I've washed every inch of my body-"

"Hey, hey I'm not judging you or trying to upset you I don't think you're dirty" he assured her placing his hands on her shoulders

"You're looking at me like I am" she said to him

"No" he said softly

"Yes you are" she cried out pulling away from him "It's washed away"

"You can't just wash it away" Punk pointed out

"I can try" she said as a tear escaped her eye

"You're not dirty and I don't think you are" he repeated

"It's fine I'm sorry I over reacted" she said quickly and walked into the master bathroom. She removed her clothes and turned on the water. She quickly got in and closed her eyes as the water ran down her face. She felt the shower door open and knew it was Phil.

"I'm sorry" he said to her "I just don't want you think that I see you any differently or anything like that." he said from behind her.

"It's ok" she assured him. "I just need some time." When she turned around to face him she let out a laugh he was fully dressed as the water hit him.

"Phil" she chuckled "Why are you in your clothes?"

"I wanted to talk to you but I didn't want you to think I was trying to jump your bones" he reasoned "It seemed like a really good idea before I got in"

"Take them off" April said to him "I'm not ready for anything like that at this very moment but I want you close and more importantly I trust you not to rush me" he tugged off his clothes and opened the shower door to toss them on the floor.

"Can I help?" he asked her and she nodded. He reached for her shampoo and put into his hands and waited for her back to face him before running his hands through her long hair. He massaged her scalp as he washed her hair and for the first time since that night April was at peace.

"You might have to do this every time I shower" she said to him

"Cool" He smirked "I'm actually pretty good at this"

"You really are" she sighed enjoying it.

Punk took care of her body and for the first time in days April finally felt clean with the help of her husband. It wasn't about sex it was just about him being there for her and that meant everything to her, it also made her realize that he truly didn't see her differently and would be at her side no matter what. He was trying so hard to lift her spirits and help her without pushing the least she could do was to take some of his advice.

* * *

><p>The next night April sat in the back of the room at the meeting her sister-in-law recommended. She had told Punk she was going to the store, which she did plan on doing but she passed by the church and couldn't resist. She kept her baseball cap on tight to try to disguise her so she wouldn't be recognized. She only intended on staying for a few minutes but as she listened to the stories the time flew and before she knew it she was there for the entire meeting.<p>

"Hi there" a friendly woman smiled "You're new?"

"Um I was just checking it out" April said to her nervously

"It's ok" she said to her nicely "Would you like a cup of coffee?" she asked

"Yea ok" April wasn't sure why she agreed but she did.

"When I was deciding on if I wanted to do these meetings I hid in the back of the room too" the woman smirked "I did that for six meetings until I finally spoke up. Not that you have to" April just nodded as she sipped her coffee

"How long have you been coming to these meetings?" April asked

"Six years" the woman told her with a smile "I help organize them"

"That's nice" April smiled "It's a good thing you're doing here"

"If you don't mind me asking are you planning on coming back?" she asked

"Why?" April asked slightly defensive

"Because I'd like you too" she said to her "You look like you want to say something. I know that face- I had that face. And here you have friends"

"I only came because I promised my husband I would" April said to her

"He sounds like a good man" the woman said to her and April couldn't hide her smile

"He's the best" she agreed "I don't think my story really compares to what I've heard tonight" she admitted "I don't belong here"

"Everyone is welcome here" the woman told her "And there's no grading system when it comes to assault" she said firmly "If you've ever said no even if it's just a kiss or sexual harassment in the work place you belong here. Whether it happened once or ten times you're welcomed here"

"I'm just really confused" April admitted nervously "I don't know what to make of what happened or what to do, I haven't had time to digest any of it"

"And no one understands" the woman added and April nodded "Everyone wants to help and everyone tries really hard but you just can't connect. A support system at home is crucial but here you have that connection. And we will help you with anything" she assured her "I don't want to push you away or force you to come back but I'd really like you to"

"I'm going to be in town for a week" April told her "I'm leaving tomorrow actually"

"We meet three times a week" the woman said to her as she reached for a piece of paper and passed it to her "This is our schedule for the next month. Also on the back is my name and number and if you ever need to talk you can just call me"

"Ariel" April said reading her name

"Not everyone puts their name down or their number and you don't have to. You just think about it. But remember you can come back next week or next year- you'll be equally as welcomed"

"Thank you" April said to her

"I really do hope to see you again" she said extending her hand to April and shaking it

"Do you need my name or something?" April asked

"No" Ariel smiled "This is a safe place just for you. You don't have to say or give any information" she then walked away.

April walked to her car and got in and looked down at the paper, she folded it and slipped it into her purse. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea…


	43. Healing Process

**Healing Process**

* * *

><p>They had been in paradise for three days now and it had been wonderful. Max loved being around all the water and would cry when they'd leave the beach, he never wanted to leave. Punk could tell how at ease April had been on this trip as well if it was up to him he'd stay here forever knowing how content and happy both his wife and son were. She was still slightly on edge but for the most part he felt she was back to her old self.<p>

"He's out like a light" April said closing the door to Max's room carefully. "We need to pick up more sunscreen for him though" she told Punk who nodded

"I'll go tomorrow morning" Punk told her "How are you feeling?"

"Good" She said to him "Are you enjoying your birthday week?"

"Yes" He said to her "I'm relaxed and with the two most important people in my life it doesn't get better"

"This trip was so such a good idea" she said sitting next to him on the couch.

"I agree" he said to her "I want to plan trips like this more often. We have the money and time we should really do more things like this"

"I'd like that" she smiled "So tomorrow I was thinking we could stay around the pool? We can have lunch there and your birthday dinner is all planned out"

"You planned my birthday dinner?" he smirked

"Of course" she said to him "I had to do something I mean you did all of this work for your own birthday"

"All I wanted was to be with you and Max" Punk said to her honestly "Nothing else"

"Have you spoken to Dana at all?" April asked him

"We agreed not to discuss work" Punk reminded her "No work talk"

"Ok" She said softly agreeing "Look I know we also agreed to not talk about Carter or what happened but I thought you should know I went to one of those meetings you told me about"

"Really?" he asked surprised even though he knew. He always knew. "What did you think?"

"I didn't participate or anything like that but it was interesting and I think I might keep going" she said to him and he tried not to smile.

"I think that's great" He said to her "I'm glad you're giving it a shot and again if you go back and decide not to go back that's fine"

"It just feels weird you know?" she asked and he just eyed her so she'd continue. Hopefully she'd open up more. "I hate feeling like someone else has this power over me. And I hate that I couldn't defend myself properly. I'm a trained professional and I couldn't fight back"

"You haven't wrestled in over a year" Punk reminded her "Also Carter is a trained UFC fighter I think you did pretty well" he said lightly then leaned forward "But if you want to fix that too we can"

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Self defense classes" Punk suggested "They do them everywhere now. It's one thing to be a trained wrestler where you spend years learning to not really hurt someone it's another to physically fight someone bigger and stronger off of you. I can look into classes for you if you'd like" he offered

"You really have all the right answers" She said sweetly

"I just want to help" He said to her

"You've been doing a tremendous job of helping" April assured him "You and Max have been amazing"

"I've never done this before" Punk admitted "I'm kind of out of my element here so if I do or say something to upset you I want you to tell me."

"No you couldn't upset me ever" She said to him "I just wish I could return the favor"

"You've been supporting me since the day we met" he scoffed "It's about time the roles reversed."

"I don't know about that" she said with a nervous laugh "I want to be with you again" she said to him

"Ape-" he started

"I just need a little more time" she said to him "I still feel funny-"

"Hey there's no rush for anything" Punk promised "That's not what this week is about either" he said placing his hand over hers.

"I know you'd never hurt me" she said to him

"Never" he agreed quietly

"And I'm not afraid of you either I just don't feel good in my own skin" she admitted

"I think that's silly" he said to her "But again there's no pressure. I'm not looking for anything more than just laying next to you. You need to make decisions and decide when you're ready. Whatever happened or didn't happen doesn't change the way I look at you" he confided "I love you the same I did the day I saw you in the diner"

"You did not love me when you first met me I wish you'd stop saying that" she smirked

"It's true" he argued "This sweet little waitress who couldn't walk and carry a tray at the same time. The most beautiful girl in the world" he said remembering it fondly

"It feels like another life sometimes" She admitted "Things were so simple back then"

"You think so?" he asked her

"Well for you it was" she chuckled "You were WWE champion working and going home and relaxing"

"It wasn't like that" Punk said to her "I wasn't happy. I was ok with work at the time but I was lonely, I loved going to Tampa and spending time with you. I looked forward to it. And you haven't changed at all. All the fame, money and exposure you're still the same beautiful generous young woman" he admired

"You called me a kid" she reminded him with half a smile

"What?" he asked with a laugh

"After you watched me wrestle for the first time" she reminded him "You called me a kid"

"And you were so mad you stormed off" Punk remembered "I only called you a kid because I didn't want you to think I was trying to bone you"

"Were you?" April asked

"I wouldn't have turned it down" Punk admitted honestly "But no" he said honestly "I just wanted to be around you. I wanted to help you"

"Speaking of Tampa I've been talking to Hector a lot" April started off "He wants us to be there for Thanksgiving this year" she said to him "I know it's Max's first Thanksgiving and you want him around family but Hector is my family too and I haven't seen him in so long and I want to go to the diner and serve dinner to the homeless and eat with the people I love"

"Let's go" he said without giving it a second thought "We missed it last year and I know you really wanted to go besides giving back is something I like to do and it's a good thing to do with Max"

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Absolutely" he said to her "It'll be nice to show Max where it all started" he smirked

"Would you change anything?" she asked leaning against the couch lazily

"About us?" Punk asked

"Yea" she encouraged "If you had a time machine what would you change?"

"I would first go back to the first time I ever saw Jason and punch him in the face" he said giving it serious thought causing her to laugh "I would then jump to that night on the beach and kiss you" he admitted "We wasted so much time" he chuckled "We were just delaying the inevitable"

"Yea" she smiled

"I wouldn't change anything else about us" he said to her

"Why the beach?" she asked him

"Because if I kissed you that first night at the diner you probably would have kicked my ass" Punk teased "But that night on the beach when we were talking I just felt this shift change between us"

"It was the first time someone had ever called me beautiful" April remembered

"Still find that hard to believe" Punk said seriously "It was the first time you dropped your guard with me"

"I haven't been easiest" she smirked

"Yea ok" Punk laughed "I've been a real pleasure I'm sure"

"You really have" she said fondly "So much has changed though since then"

"And some things never change" Punk pointed out happily

* * *

><p>The next day, which was Punk's actually birthday, was beautiful. They spent the day at the pool had lunch by it and spent the day together happily. Before dinner they went for a walk along the beach.<p>

"He wants to go on the sand" April smirked as Punk help him with one arm and kept his free hand intertwined with hers. Max was pointing at the sand making noises wanting to play and April couldn't help but chuckle.

"No sand" he said to Max "Dinner then play"

"He doesn't understand a word you're saying" April teased

"I think he does" Punk said to looking at Max.

"It's such a great night" April said to him "I miss the beach so much"

"Sick of the City life?" Punk asked glancing over to her

"No I love Chicago it's my home" April said firmly "But I do miss running on the beach sometimes"

"You can run here" Punk suggested "It used to really clear your head"

"Yea maybe I will" she said thinking about it "Maybe tomorrow morning?"

"Yea sounds good me and Max will sleep in" Punk smirked looking towards Max who was still anxious to be in the sand

"Yea good luck with that" April chuckled

"Where is this restaurant?" Punk groaned "I'm starving"

"You ate almost an entire pizza for lunch" April reminded him

"That was like four hours ago" Punk defended "I really just want my present"

"I couldn't get your present on the plan but I will show you a picture" she said to him

"Still sounds good to me" Punk said happily

"Here" she said to him as they walked off from the beach together.

"It's fancy" Punk noted "I think I'm underdressed"

"Really? Because I think you're overdressed" she teased as they walked hand in hand into the restaurant "I might have to rectify that later" she whispered causing him to arch a brow at her

"April you're not ready and I'm fine with that" he said seriously

"We talked all night last night" she reminded him "It really put things in perspective for me but I'll talk about that more over dinner"

"Alright" Punk said softly.

Once they were seated Max decided he wasn't happy in his highchair and would only not cry in April's arm.

"We're those people now" April said to Punk who was eating his steak

"What people?" he asked looking up at her

"The people other people are whispering about who bring their child to a nice restaurant" April said to him

"Max is being so well behaved" Punk defended "And if anyone has a problem with our son being here they can say it to me" he said annoyed "But enough about that I want to know what you put into prescriptive" he said sipping his water and looking over to her.

"I'm pressing charges against Carter" she said surprising. She hadn't mentioned the potential case against Carter since before they left. "Are you ok with that?"

"Yea" Punk said to her "I think it's incredibly brave and I'm proud of you. What changed your mind?"

"It's just the right thing to do" April said to him "Whether the charges stick or not is another thing but I don't think I'd be able to fully put this behind me unless I had some sort of closure and I need that"

"I agree" Punk said to her "That's the best gift you could have ever given me" he smiled

"Oh don't be silly" She smirked reaching down carefully with Max still in her arms to pull a card out of her purse and slid it over to him. "This is your gift" he opened the batman birthday card that was probably made for a child but he loved it. He noticed a picture inside the card and looked at it.

"You didn't" He grinned wide

"I did" she nodded

"You got me a motorcycle?" he asked still smiling. Punk had gotten his motorcycle license when he first left WWE in his down time but April begged him not to get a bike for safety reasons.

"Yes I did" she said thrilled by how happy he seemed

"It's an actually Harley Davidson and it's a classic" she said unsurely "I really don't know the details but I know it's a good bike all the information is on the back of the picture and when we get home you'll find it in the garage waiting for you"

"Thank you so much" he said leaning over the table to kiss her "What made you change your mind?"

"Life is short" She said simply "And I really always wanted to ride on the back of a bike" she winked

"You got it" he said to her

"Promise you'll be careful" She said in an almost motherly voice

"Swear" he said still looking at the picture

"You'll always wear your helmet right?" she asked

"Of course" He said turning the picture over to read about the bike. "This must have cost you a fortune"

"It's not about the money" April said to him "I wanted you to have something that would make you smile and clearly it was worth it"

"Did you get yourself a helmet?" Punk asked looking up at her

"I did" she said to him "Oh and Max can't go on the bike" she warned

"Of course not yet" Punk smirked "When he's older though-"

"Never" She said cutting him off

"Sure" he teased "Seriously though this is the best birthday I have ever had"

"Good you deserve it" she said to him

* * *

><p>Later that night Max was being restless and very difficult to get to sleep. It took them a couple of hours but Max fell asleep in their bed and Punk very carefully lifted him and placed him into his crib.<p>

"I'm afraid to even get up to go to the bathroom" April whispered as Punk got into the bed

"I think he's out" Punk assured her

"He wants us to think that so we drop our guard" April said seriously "But as soon as I close my eyes he's going to cry. He's just waiting"

"Our son is a genius" Punk teased in a serious voice "Seriously go to sleep" he said crawling under the blankets and kissing her cheek "I'll take Max duty tonight"

"Not on your birthday" April said to him

"Spending time with him is awesome" Punk said honestly "And I'm not tired"

"So you really liked your present?" she asked rolling over to face him

"It was not only thoughtful and fun but it completely surprised me" Punk admitted "Not many people are capable of surprising me anymore but you always do"

"I like to keep you on your toes" she smiled. She leaned up slightly to kiss him. It was tender and sweet and when he felt it was getting to heavy he tried to pull away but April wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and roll him on top of her. He eventually pulled away and looked down at her.

"Babe it's ok" he whispered against her lips

"I want to try" she said to him "I want to heal and I need you to help me with this only you can help me with this."

"Are you sure?" he asked "Just last night you said you weren't ready"

"I know what I said and I also know how I feel" she said to him "Like I said after talking last night it cleared my mind and helped me see some things differently. Just be gentle"

"I will" he whispered resting his forehead against hers "If you change your mind just say the word and I'll stop"

"No more talking" she said pulling his face down back down towards hers and kissed him….

Punk and April made love for hours that night. It was gentle, sweet, tender and exactly what April needed. In the beginning she wasn't sure she'd be able to go through but when she looked up and saw her husbands eyes she knew she was safe and exactly where she wanted to be. He left kisses all over her face as he gently and slowly weaved in and out of her body and she used his back for purchase as she would lose herself in him several times over the course of the night.

But as she counted down the days she was already starting to regret telling the lawyer to go ahead with the charges. Would she have to see him again? Would Phil see him again? How would he react if he saw him? Punk very rarely mentioned Carter only when April would and even than he didn't show much emotion when he'd say his name and that scared April- what was going on in his head? He had spent so much of this vacation trying to support her and get her to open up but he hadn't once expressed how he felt about the entire encounter. One would assume he had simply accepted what happened and moved on but April knew her husband better than that- he was slowly stewing and she knew when he did blow up it was going to be bad. But she was prepared for it and decided no matter what she'd be there for him just the same as he had been for her. She also knew she wouldn't be on the receiving of his blowup she just wasn't sure who the unfortunate soul would be.


	44. Moving Forward

**Moving Forward**

* * *

><p>Being back home for a few days now was nice. Phil spent a lot of his time on his motorcycle and hadn't once mentioned going back to UFC. Every time April would ask when he was going back to Milwaukee to train he'd just change the subject. His next fight was supposed to be against Carter but obviously that wasn't going to happen. April had gone to a meeting since being back and still didn't speak but she did enjoy the comfort it brought her. She was also waiting on hearing back from her lawyer. She knew he was in touch with the DA and Carter's lawyer. She was hoping on Carter taking a plea so she could avoid a media circus.<p>

"How did he like it?" April asked as Punk walked in the door with Max.

"He is not a fan of the ridiculous swing set I put in" Punk informed her "Cried the entire time"

"Aww" she frowned taking Max from him

"Four hours putting that thing together" Punk said bitterly "He fucking hates it"

"Give him some time" April said to him

"Did the lawyer call yet?" Punk asked. They were waiting on word from him today and Punk was getting antsy.

"No not yet" she said to him

"I'll call him" Punk said pulling out his phone

"No don't bother him" April insisted "He'll call as soon as he hears from Carter and the DA"

"I pay this schmuck by the hour and he's charging me a fortune" Punk pointed out "He can at least keep us informed"

"I think they're working at plea" she said to him and Punk froze

"You want him to make a deal?" Punk asked warily

"Yea I don't want to go on the stand" April said to him "I also don't want to see him every again"

"If he makes a deal he won't be punished" Punk pointed out

"That's not true" April said to him "Besides with what he did he probably wouldn't face any jail time anyway"

"Aggravated sexual assault?" Punk asked "Breaking an entering, sexual misconduct-"

"Those types of crimes aren't considered serious" she told him "I spoke to the lawyer about it already"

"Those aren't serious?" Punk mocked "Someone forcibly putting there hands down your pants isn't serious?" he asked sarcastically

"I think it is and I know how you feel about…" she trailed off

"About what?" Punk asked

"You're a good man" she smiled "You've always been protective of women but not everyone is you and not everyone sees this the way you do" she said sweetly

"How can anyone hear about what he did to you and not want him in jail?" Punk asked

"Jail isn't an option for him- well I mean it's possible for a few weeks but doubtful" April informed him and she could tell he was growing more angry

"You knew this?" Punk asked

"Yea" She shrugged

"So he gets a slap on the wrist and all is well?" Punk asked stunned

"What me and the lawyer are hoping for is that he gets put on the sex offender registry" April said to him and Punk just scuffed

"What is that going to do? Is he going to wear a t-shirt that says he's a fucking pervert?" Punk demanded "If not it's simply not good enough"

"It's ok" April said putting on a smile

"No it's not" Punk argued "He should pay for what he did!"

"What kind of punishment would make you happy?" April asked him calmly

"Fucking jail for years!" he shouted out

"Rapist don't even get that kind of time" April informed him "Anything sexually related is so hard to prove sometimes. It all comes down to one person's words against the other person. Also remember that I wasn't raped"

"I know that" He hissed "But if he doesn't get in trouble for this what's going to stop him from trying again? What about the next woman that walks past him? Or what if he tries to come after you again?" he questioned

"He won't" April shook her head

"When the lawyer calls I want to talk to him" Punk said to her in a warning voice and stalked out of the kitchen.  
>"Daddy is going to blow" April said to Max "Do you see how that vain popped out of his forehead and his face got all red? Yea it's going to happen and when it does happen we'll have to be extra patient and cheer him up"<p>

* * *

><p>Punk was down in the gym punching a punching bag- something he never really did unless he was angry. April walked down the stairs with the walkie from Max's room in case he woke up from his nap early.<p>

"Are you ok?" she asked him

"Yea wonderful" He said punching the bag.

"Why don't you want to go back to training?" April asked

"I am training" He said not even looking at her

"No I mean in Milwaukee" she clarified "I also just spoke to Dana and he said you won't return his calls"

"He called you?" Punk asked stopping his movements to look over to her

"Yes" she said to him and was surprised that bothered him so much

"He calls my fucking wife to bother her about work shit?" Punk asked disgusted "What a fucking Vince McMahon thing to do" he said annoyed ripping off his boxing gloves

"He called to see how was I feeling" April corrected "And he asked how you were since he hadn't been able to get a hold of you since that night. You told me he was ok with you going away last week"

"It's none of his or anyone else's business what I do in my personal life" Punk said to her "And he doesn't give a shit how you're feeling he's trying to get in touch with me"

"Why won't you talk to him?" April asked softly

"Because I don't want to" Punk said annoyed

"He's your boss" April reminded him

"No he's not" Punk said to her "I'm my own boss"

"Phil" She sighed "Don't burn bridges with Dana"

"Fuck him" Punk spat surprising her

"Did he do something to upset you?" April asked

"If I wanted to talk to him I would have. He didn't have to call my wife" Punk said to her coldly "Like you don't have enough on your mind he decides it would be appropriate to call you and ask about me"

"I think he's worried about you" April said to him

"No he's afraid I'm going to walk because he employed such a piece of shit" Punk said to her harshly "He thinks I blame him for all of this"

"Do you?" she asked

"You know you can say a lot about Vince McMahon but a guy like Carter never would have lasted in the WWE" Punk said with a bitter laugh "He'd be out on his ass so fast but UFC is huge and there's so many guys and there's not many rules. I told him I didn't want to fight Carter again" Punk confided

"I thought you were ok with it?" April asked walking over to him

"I was once he talked to me about it" Punk said to her "He made it sound like it would be awesome and I'd make all this money- I told him it wasn't about the money and I specifically told him what Carter did to you at the last fight" he said to her "He promised Carter wouldn't get near you"

"He didn't know" April sighed "No one knew"

"I don't blame him for what he did but he certainly didn't help" Punk said to her "Do you think if you were in WWE and someone like Ziggler or Rollins did that to you they'd be rewarded with another huge match?"

"This isn't WWE" April reminded him "You knew what you were signing up for"

"I didn't" Punk admitted "I made a huge mistake and if I could go back and re-do it I would"

"You wouldn't have signed with them?" April asked stunned

"I would have stayed with Vince at the WWE" Punk told her bluntly

"You were miserable" April reminded him "You've loved everything you've done with the UFC up until this point"

"You would have been safer" Punk said to her "You never would have met Carter, you would have been better protected"

"Stuff like this could happen to anyone anywhere" she laughed out loud "This is crazy you can't possibly blame this on the UFC"

"Not entirely" Punk said to her "I blame myself. I left the WWE because I wanted something different something more mature and look what happened?" he asked bitterly "You were assaulted by the same man twice"

"Oh Phil" she said sadly shaking her head "That's not true"

"It's fucking true and you know it" Punk said to her nodding "I was so hyped up on this I didn't even consider shit like this"

"No one should think of stuff like this happening" April said to him "I let him into my life, I opened the door- you did nothing wrong and I will be damned if I let you throw away your dreams because of one man"

"He started talking to you to piss me off" Punk said to her "I let some predator into my wife's life and even after that I still made the wrong decisions. I should have first of all killed Carter the first time he touched you and I never should have signed on to fight him again- I shouldn't have even gone back to the same gym as him and the most obvious thing I shouldn't have done? Talked about where you would be staying while I was in Chicago"

"You couldn't have known" April argued "Don't let this little incident change the course of your life"

"Little incident?" Punk asked slowly "You're still bruised- another man forced himself on you and almost raped you. That's not little to me" he told her honestly "It's all I can think about"

"Call Dana" April said to him "Make things right with him"

"I will" he said to her "Just not right now I need some time" he said to her "I need you to support me on this"

"Of course" she said to him "You know I'll back you on anything and next time just be honest with me" she said to him "If you were feeling this way you should have told me"

"I don't want to complain to you about something that happened to you" Punk said to her

"It's not just me" April said to him "What happens to one of us happens to both of us" she reminded him "You can always talk to me about anything. I also know you haven't spoken to Colt since we left for Atlantis or your family. Why are you pushing everyone away?"

"I'm not I just don't want to deal with anyone right now" He admitted

"You've been dealing with me and Max" April pointed out with a weak smile

"I need to take some time away and focus just on you two" Punk said to her "Something I should have done the minute I walked out of the WWE."

"Don't get me wrong I love all the time we've been spending together" April grinned "But you're going to go stir crazy and get bored soon"

"Bored?" Punk scuffed "I have an infant and a hot wife I won't get bored anytime soon" he said with a wink.

"Have you considered someone?" April asked and he smirked

"You mean like a meeting?" Punk asked

"Yea I mean I've only gone twice and I'm feeling better" she admitted "A meeting or a therapist-"

"I don't need a therapist" Punk smirked "This is my therapy" he said gesturing to the gym

"Do you get the answers you're looking for in here?" April questioned

"Yup" he said to her and that's when her cell phone started to buzz

"It's the lawyer" she said looking at

"Answer it" he encouraged

"Hello?" she answered "…he did?…." she was listening but Punk was getting anxious "…yea that's fine….ok….yea he's right here I'll tell him, thank you again" she then hung up

"So?" Punk asked

"He took a plea" April said to him "He's going to go on the sex offender registry and he'll be on probation for two years"

"Wow" Punk said mockingly "How will he ever move on from this?" he asked sarcastically "And you're ok with this?"

"Yes" She said to him "He also sent his deepest apologies" Punk just nodded and bit on his lower lip

"What a guy" Punk smirked

"Look at the bright side it's over" She offered but he didn't seem to care

"Yea sure" he said quietly

"Don't let this consume you" April argued and he just nodded

"He couldn't even apologize to your face?" Punk asked her

"What would you do if Carter asked to see me face to face?" she pointed out and she did have a good point he thought to himself

"True" Punk agreed "Do you feel better?"

"Yes I do" she admitted "I don't have to worry about it anymore"

"That's all that matters than" he said simply

"You matter to me" April pointed out as he put back on his gloves

"I know" he smirked

"Before you start beating the punching bag again what do you want for dinner?" she asked

"I'm not hungry I'll probably just stay down here for a couple more hours" he said punching the bag again. She knew Phil better than anyone and now wasn't the time to push this.

"Ok I'll be upstairs if you need anything" she offered and he just shot her a smirk then went back to violently punching the bag.

* * *

><p>At around ten Punk was still downstairs and every so often April would peek down and see him punching the bag. Eventually she gave up and went to bed. When she woke up the next morning she realized Punk must have ventured upstairs at some point since she hadn't gotten up with Max once but she also noticed his side of the bed was un-slept in.<p>

"Did you sleep at all last night?" April asked her husband who was feeding Max.

"I was about to but this little guy woke up" Punk said to her

"I'll take him go get some sleep" she encouraged

"Nah I'm too wired to sleep I might go for a run though" he said to her "But let me finish feeding him first"

"Ok well I'll get him ready right after" April said to him

"Ready for what?" Punk asked looking over to her

"He's going to your moms today" April said to him "Your sisters have been dying to see him and they have a full day of activities planned"

"I'm not up to seeing anyone" Punk admitted to her

"You're not- just Max" April said to him "I was thinking today we could go for a ride on your bike? You've been promising me"

"Yea ok" he said casually "We can do that. Are you ok leaving Max for a few hours?" he teased

"Yes and besides we can't hog him all of the time" she smirked poking Max's belly

"Why not? He's ours" Punk said smiling at Max

"But I really think you should sleep a little first" she said to him "I'm nervous enough to be on the back of a bike but if you fall asleep-"

"I don't think many motorcyclist fall asleep" he smirked "But yea maybe I'll take a quick nap or something" He said passing Max over to her

"I'll wake you up after I drop Max off" she said to him

"Have fun buddy" he said kissing the top of Max's head and he started to walk out of the kitchen but stopped and turned right around and gave April a deep kiss before leaving the kitchen to finally get some sleep.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Punk took April on the bike and at first she was terrified but after a while she really enjoyed it. Punk parked near the nearest park and decided to take a stroll with his wife on the brisk day.<p>

"The park is quiet" she noted

"It's a Thursday and chilly" Punk reminded her "Cold?" he asked tugging her closer to him

"Nope" she said happily "This is actually really nice"

"It is" he agreed "You like the bike?"

"I do I feel like a bad ass" she smirked

"You are a bad ass" Punk grinned "So what's up?"

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently

"I feel like you've stolen me for the day" Punk smirked looking down at her "You obviously have something you want to say you even sent Max to my mothers"

"You know me so well" she smirked

"So what's up?" he asked as they stopped at a picnic table. He took a seat on the table itself while April sat on the bench.

"I'm worried about you" she admitted grabbing his hand "You're not sleeping"

"I slept this afternoon" he reminded her

"Now that I think about it you haven't slept much at all since that night" she said to him

"That's not true" Punk disagreed

"It is" April sighed "I want you to be ok"

"I am" he said to her "Is that it?"

"No" she said to him "I want you to go back to training and fight again"

"April" he sighed

"You miss it I know you do" she said to him "I won't be mad" she said to him "I want you to do it"

"I told you I need time" he said to her

"I know what you said but you want to be back in the gym training" April said to him "I know you better than you know yourself"

"I'm not going back to that gym" Punk said to her

"Don't blame the world for something one man did" she said to him "Go back to fighting and training you need it. I'm ok" she assured him and he eyed her. She knew he needed to hear her say that out loud. "I'm better than I have been in a long time"

"I like being home with you and Max" Punk told her honestly

"I know but you need this. Punching a bag all night isn't the same thing as what you were doing." She said to him and he nodded "Go back to work and have a real fight. You were cheated out of your first one you deserve something good just do it"

"If you're really ok with it I'll go back" he said to her and she jumped out of her seat and threw her arms around him.

"Now we can move on right?" she asked him hopefully

"Yea" he said softly keeping his eyes locked on hers

"I love you so much" she said to him "You've been amazing since the day we met. I just want you to be happy"

"You being happy makes me happy" Punk said to her "Are you?"

"Yes" She said with a smile "What happened to me sucked and I don't blame anyone but me and Carter for it. But I can't change what happened so I have to accept it which I think I have and move on- which I am thanks to you"

"It's not your fault" he reminded her "You're a good person you don't see the hate in people."

"Well it's time I learned my lesson" she said to him "But again go back to training I'll be fine"

"Alright" he smiled lightly

"I also bought you here because there was something I wanted to tell you" she said to him and now he looked nervous.

"You're pregnant again" he said without thinking

"No" she said slapping his arm "Why do I look pregnant?" she asked horrified

"No it's just the first thing that popped into my head" He admitted "Sorry" he smirked "So what's the big news?"

"Stephanie called me" April said to him and he just nodded slowly

"What did she want?" Punk asked warily

"She wanted to check in and see how I was doing" April told him "She's been speaking to me almost everyday since it happened"

"You didn't mention that to me earlier" Punk noted

"I didn't think anything of it" She said to him "I thought she was just being friendly"

"So now the real motive has been revealed?" Punk asked amused "So what does she want?"

"They want me back" she told him "Not full-time" she added "I wouldn't be away for most of the week usually just Monday's an Tuesdays- no house shows, no added events unless approved by me"

"Wrestling?" Punk asked "Or an on-air personality?"

"Wrestling" she said to him

"You want to do it" Punk noted eyeing the excitement in her eyes "You should"

"I told her I had to think about it but she knew Ring Of Honor was making a play for me too" she told him "It's only two days" she reminded him

"And I can be home those two days" Punk said simply "I don't need to train both days and if we need a little extra help my mom or sisters will help out"

"Are you ok with this?" she asked him

"Jason isn't there and that was my main concern last time" Punk said to her

"I told her before she even offered there would be no deal unless they understood you and I were a package deal" April told him "They won't stop me from going to UFC events and you and Max are more than welcome to any show I am working"

"How generous" He chuckled "Do it" he said grabbing her hands "You want this and I want you to have it"

"It'll be a couple of weeks" she said to him "She even offered to fly down to Chicago to sign the contract"

"Whatever you want or need" Punk said to her

"Thank you" She said feeling relieved

"How long is this contract for?" he asked her curiously "Did they mention?"

"A year" she told him "And I have an option out in case it doesn't work out"

"Everything goes through the lawyer" Punk warned and she nodded

"I promise" She said happily pulling his face to her and kissing him.


	45. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Spending Thanksgiving in Tampa was refreshing and really bought back a lot of memories for Punk and April. Max loved hanging out with Hector and his family and they really enjoyed the time they spent together before both Punk and April went back to work.<p>

"Packing?" Punk asked as he stepped into their dimly lit room.

"Yea" she sighed

"It's going to be ok" Punk smiled "I can take care of Max I assure you"

"It's not that I'm just going to miss me" she admitted

"It's two days" Punk reminded her

"I can't believe I'm flying out tomorrow" She said shaking her head "Maybe it was too soon"

"It's not too soon" Punk encouraged "You're in great shape and the fans chant your name in every Diva match- this is your time"

"Are you going to watch?" April asked

"Of course Max and I are going to wait up and watch together" Punk said to her

"I'm just nervous" April admitted "I haven't spoken to really anybody since I left not even Langston"

"Just John and I'm sure he'll be welcoming you back with open arms" Punk replied coolly

"Please Phil" She sighed "This is hard enough as it is-"

"Hey I may not like John and I know he wants in your pants but I also know he'd never force himself in there" Punk said to her

"They're all good people" April said to him and he nodded

"Just don't let anyone get under your skin- just go out there and do what you have to do and if you're not happy just leave" Punk said to her

"Sure" She teased "Is Max already sleeping?"

"Yup" Punk said to her "See? I can take care of him just fine"

"I wanted to say goodnight" She said with wide eyes and tried to leave the room but Punk blocked her way

"Please don't wake him up" Punk begged lightly "I just got him down and it's already eleven and you have to be at the airport at eight"

"But I-" she started

"I have plans for you tonight" Punk said cutting her off "I want to send you off with a bang" he informed her "Literally" he added with a wink. April immediately felt her cheeks flush. "So finish packing"

"I'm almost done" She said throwing a few more things in the bag but Punk was practically on top of her breathing on her neck waiting for her to finish. "You're not making this easy"

"Good I want you to hurry" Punk said to her anxiously and then began to kiss her neck.

"Phil" She sighed trying to concentrate but he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back flush against his chest.

"Pack later" he insisted taking her earlobe into his ear and sucking on it lightly

"Ok…yea…" she trailed off as his hand moved over her stomach and rested on a part her top and pants didn't meet. He swiftly lifted the top of her head and began to kiss over her shoulder. "Take me to bed" she whispered

"Soon" he said turning her around and placing her on the bed. She watched as he removed his own t-shirt and her mouth began to water. He looked absolutely fantastic. She went to reach her hand out to touch him but he clasped his hand around her wrist.

"Oh come on" April sighed eagerly "Please?"

"No, no" He practically laughed and eased her onto the bed she was laying flat on it. "Stay just like that" He said holding his hand out and walked over to the dresser. April looked up and saw him pulling something out of his drawer.

"Oh my" April said slightly out of breath as Punk walked over with a tie in his hand "Have you been reading Fifty Shades?" she asked and he just smirked

"No" he smirked "Put your arms over your head" she did as he asked and he tied her wrists together over he head. "You look so beautiful" he said running his hand down her torso.

"Don't make me suffer" was her only request

"Oh honey you won't be suffering" Punk assured her in a husky voice "This is just payback from our time in the hotel room" Punk carefully unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped them while April watched every move he made. He tugged the jeans down her perfect legs and licked his top lip. "I want you to remember me by"

"It's only two days" she reminded him using his own words

"Yea and I plan on sending you off this way every time you pack a bag" Punk almost warned

"I'll pack a bag every night" she said seriously causing him to smile as he moved up her body and propped himself up with his hands. He began to leave wet openmouthed kisses down her throat and moved down to her cleavage. April pushed her hips up trying to make contact with him but he just chuckled against her skin. He moved down lower now and trailed his kisses to just over her pelvic area. "If you're going to do that you're going to have to untie me" she warned but her pretended like he hadn't even heard her. He kissed her inner thigh and then right over her panties causing her whine in anticipation.

"You're always ready for me" Punk remarked fondly as he pushed her panties the side and teasingly ran a finger over her lips. He felt her tied hands reach down for him and he laughed. "Oh no, no sweetheart none of that"

"You should have tied me to the headboard then" she shrugged

"We don't have one" He smirked

"So what's to keep me from moving my hands around feely?" she asked arching a brow

"Me" he said simply "I will stop before you finish" he threatened and her face fell- she knew he meant it. "Keep those hands over your head" he warned as he moved back up her body. He pressed his front into hers keeping her pinned to the bed and stretched one arm up to keep her hands over her head while his other hand dipped into her panties.

"Oh" she moaned as she felt him make contact. His finger slowly entered her and slowly left her in a brutally slow manner. "I need more" She requested

"You're going to be a good girl?" he asked kissing around her throat again as she tried to arch into his finer "Huh?" he asked nipping at her neck now

"Yes Phil I promise!" she swore and that's when he rewarded her with a second finger.

"You are so beautiful" Punk muttered against her neck "The way you look, the way you smell, the way you moan" he said against her throat

"Please don't stop" April pleaded lightly as he moved back down her body. He removed his fingers completely and April let out a small cry.

"Relax" Punk teased as he tugged her panties down "This is for me too"

"Please let me touch you" April pleaded knowing what was about to come

"No" he said almost selfishly as he looked down at her "This is my going away gift" he said eagerly

"Phil" she pleaded arching up for his touch and she was not disappointed. He gave her a rough lick causing her to moan loudly. He used his fingers to spread her lips and his tongue took over. April lifted her legs so her feet were flat on the bed so he'd have better access.

"So good" April moaned trying to keep her arms above her head. He slid his fingers into her now and knew she was close. "I'm ready Phil"

"Not yet" he said shaking his head waiting for her to reach her peak when she finally did he moved down again and began to taste her all over again.

"Oh god" She cried trying hard not to move. She was practically shaking by the time he was finished licking her clean but it still wasn't enough she wanted more. She needed him- all of him. He pulled away from her and kicked off his shorts and boxers. "My turn" she said eagerly trying to sit up.

"No" he laughed pushing her back down. He tugged her down towards the edge of the bed so her legs were dangling off of it.

"You need me" she reminded him

"Oh, I know that" Punk said to her hoarsely "I need you more than you'll ever know" He leaned over and took her lips against his and they were locked in an heated kiss for a few moments.

"I need you too" she whispered against his lips

"I know" he said giving her lips another quick kiss before positing himself at her opening. He lifter her by the hips slights and April bit on her lower lip in anticipation. "Are you ok with this?" he asked her first and she nodded "I mean it" he said in a serious voice. This was going to be rough and he wasn't sure she'd be able to handle it but it had been a while.

"Yes I trust you" she said to him with wide doe eyes. He entered her swiftly and the fact that she was elevated caused him to go in very deep. She cried out loudly and Punk stilled his movements to make sure she was ok and her body was adjusted to his. "Please Phil keep going" she cried and he moved in and out of her with rough thrusts and continued to lift her higher as he hit spots that April didn't even know she had.

"Holy fuck" Punk groaned "You are still unbelievably tight"

"Just like that" April moaned feeling Punk hit her g-spot perfectly. They continued the rhythmic movements against each other's bodies perfectly until Punk felt her tighten around him. Punk's hands had moved to her ass while hers wrapped tightly around his waist. Two thrusts later Punk was pouring into his wife while she milked him for everything he offered.

Punk had collapsed onto her body but April kept him inside her body, her legs refusing to loosen around him. He moved his face in the crook of her neck as she finally lowered her arms and cradled him closer.

"You're amazing" April said kissing his sweaty hair. "I could stay like this forever" she said as she felt his heart rate began to come back down to normal.

"It would be really difficult for you to wrestle with me still inside of you" he teased

"I suppose" she agreed as she massaged his back the best she could and he kissed over neck.

"You're going to be great" Punk promised her "I'll miss the hell out of you these two days but we're strong we'll get passed it"

"We get through everything" April agreed

"And we always will" he added

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four month's later…<strong>_

"How do I look?" April asked turning to look towards her husband and son who were in her dressing room.

"Max and I think you look fantastic" Punk said with a firm nod "Oh what's that?" he asked lifting Max up so he was near his ear "Yea I'll tell her…ok" he said then looked over towards April "Your son feels you should wear a shirt that doesn't show parts of your bra"

"Sorry Max it's part of the gig" April teased

"It was worth a shot" Punk mumbled

"Seriously?" April asked standing before her husband in a cut up shirt, short jeans and chucks.

"You look beautiful" Punk said to her standing up with Max

"I'm going to win the WWE Diva's championship bag at Wrestlemania I want to look halfway decent" April said to him

"You're going to kick ass and look hot doing it" Punk assured her smugly

"Just like you did?" April teased

"You thought I looked hot with a bloody face?" Punk smirked

"Yes" she said to him "And your face is healing nicely" she noted fondly. Punk had his second UFC, which he had won and he was looking forward to the next one. He needed the win to boost his confidence and it certainly did. April was front row to watch his fight and in return he was returning to a WWE arena for the first time in almost two years to support her.

"Yea Max thinks so" Punk agreed looking at Max

"Mama" he said pointing to April

"I love that his first word was mama" April grinned

"Mama's boy" Punk teased at Max who kept his eyes locked on April. "Are you ready for the big match up?"

"I would have preferred a match with Paige or Jewel but I guess I can't get be picky" She shrugged "Still hate Nikki"

"And I'm sure John will be whacking off during the entire match" Punk said disgusted. "His girlfriend vs the woman he lusts after it's like his dream"

"Oh stop" she warned as Punk placed Max in his carrier and walked over to her.

"You're shaking" Punk said grabbing her hands

"It's a big crowd I don't want to disappoint anyone" she admitted

"Just have fun" Punk encouraged

"I know being here isn't easy for you but it means everything to me" April whispered looking up at him

"That's why I'm here" Punk replied and gave her a warm smile before giving her a kiss. "I'd walk through fire for you" he reminded her

"I know" She said smiling "I can't believe that I'm back here and you're with me and Max- I never thought this would happen"

"Are you happy?" he asked her

"So happy" she said with relief

"Good" he said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "That's all that matters"

"AJ" a knock at her door caused her to pull away "You're up in ten!" the producer yelled from outside the door.

"This is it" she said anxiously and walked over to Max and gave him a kiss on the head.

"Hey" Punk said gently grabbing her arm "I love you"

"I love you too" she smiled before he captured her lips with his then headed out the door and walked towards the stage. She had her husband, child and in a few minutes she'd have her Diva's title back. No matter the bumps in the road everything had led her to this moment and she was with out a doubt the happiest woman in the world. She went from being the poor girl from Tampa to a highly successful wrestler and more importantly a mom and wife.

"Mama" the familiar voice rang out and Punk was a few feet away holding Max who was waving towards his mother. April could have cried right then and there but contained herself. She blew a kiss to her guys and hit the stage as soon as her music hit…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed the story I hope you enjoyed it! I loved writing this story and reading all of your passionate reveiws! Keep checking back or on Twitte to see when I start up my next story! Thanks again everyone :)**


End file.
